Light into Darkness
by Complete Hollow
Summary: Descending into darkness, Ash Ketchum disappears from the Pokemon Circuit for 4 years. His plans for world domination is at hand and nothing will stop him. Pearlshipping. Complete!
1. Ch 0 Prologue

Yep this is my first fanfiction

**Yep, this is my first fanfiction. Don't laugh. Just kidding. Laugh all you want because I don't really care because I'm pretty much laid back.**

**This will be a Pearlshipping story so don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon unless Satoshi Tajiri gives it to me for no apparent reason.**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum has disappeared from the Pokemon circuit for 4 years after a tragic accident. Leaving all his friends behind and only bringing his loyal Pokemon into the darkness where he his going to enter.**

* * *

**Chapter 0**

**Prologue**

The wonderful world of Pokemon. A strange and wondrous place with a brand new adventure over every horizon. Nobodies know how or when Pokemon came to this blue planet, but everybody knows that without them it would be a pretty dull place. Heck, nobody knows how the universe was made, but some people believe an all powerful Pokemon created everything. Many stories had been passed down from generation to generation to explain all of this. No one truly knows except one man. A man that lost his name long ago.

This man was known as one of the kindest and hardworking trainer that anybody has ever met. Everywhere people recognized him because of his trademark hat and his unruly ebony **(ebony is black right)** hair with his yellow companion hanging on his shoulder. People he met always gave him respect and offered him friendship. Loved by all especially his Pokemon, mother, and friends. Note that I only said mother. The father of the respectable trainer abandoned him and his mother long ago for his own selfish goal.

Growing up without a father didn't have such a harmful effect on the ebony haired trainer since his father left right after he was born. The trainer only needed his mother's love to fill in that void and the dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

Along the way of his journey he found people who were dear to him. To him they were everything. Those people will always be there for him, to comfort him when everything looked dim. He felt like the luckiest person in the whole world until something tragic happened. This event changed his life turning him into an evil person. At the age of 13 was when it happened and that's when he began his descent into darkness.

Over the past 4 years this trainer's name has been lost. The only people who still remember it are the people who he traveled with. In his absent of the Pokemon circuit he established a new identity to escape his past. This new identity struck fear in everyone's heart including Pokemon. Nobodies knew that this identity was the lovable ebony haired boy including his so called friends. This man created one of the most feared criminal groups in the world rivaling Team Rocket. This group is called Organization Omni. Everybody feared its symbol. It was a yellow infinity symbol. Though Team Rocket was feared, Organization Omni was the scariest. Organization Omni didn't steal Pokemon from other trainers like Team Rocket, but they abducted the trainers along with their Pokemon. Nobody knows what happens to those trainers and their Pokemon that's why every Officer Jenny is looking for them.

Organization Omni were at war with Team Rocket both looking for supremacy. The leader of Organization Omni finally fed up with this mounted an attack on Team Rocket's headquarter. Leading this assault was the leader and his five elite Pokemon trainers along with some Omni Grunts. And that's when the story begins.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

!!!BOOM!!!

A loud explosion was heard throughout the Team Rocket base. Rubble and debris were lying everywhere in the front entrance.

"Crap! What the hell was that!" screamed a Team Rocket Grunt. The said Grunt looked at the video monitors and what he saw made his eyes widened. The Grunt grabbed the vid-phone and immediately called the head boss, Giovanni. In the screen was a big, muscular man with an orange suit. He had many rings on his fingers and a beautiful Persian on his lap. His hair was slicked back with gel making it flat and shiny. By the scowl on the boss's face you could tell he was not pleased. "Yo, Boss!"

"I'm right here you blasted fool! You don't need to yell!" shouted the orange clad man.

"Sorry sir" the grunt saluted. "We are being attacked by Organization Omni, sir."

Giovanni's face was priceless. His face immediately darkened by the thought of the attack. "I will send backup. Do whatever it takes to take them down!!!" screamed Giovanni.

"Yes, sir" saluted the grunt.

In the highest floor of the building stood the leader of Team Rocket. 'Could this be the end of Team Rocket' thought Giovanni as he paced around the room while his Persian stared at his master with concern. The boss came to his large window and gasped at what he saw. There was like small army of Omni Grunt led by his most hated enemy and his elite Pokemon trainers. Giovanni could see that his grunts weren't doing too well.

"It's time to face this so called leader" said Giovanni as he grabbed six pokeballs from out of his mahogany desk.

"Come my soldiers. Destroy the pitiful Team Rocket. We shall be the new rulers of the world!" screamed the cloaked leader of Organization Omni. The leader was wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body. The hood covered his head completely showing complete darkness. The only thing that could be shown was his piercing auburn eyes.

"Yes, your majesty!!!" shouted the Omni grunts with much gusto. Omni Grunts wore silver armor with a silver mask that looked like a knight's helmet. On their chest was a yellow infinity symbol signifying that they were part of coolest criminal organization ever.

"You five. What are you doing? You are suppose to be my elites and you guys are just standing there trying to look pretty!" shouted the leader.

The five members looked at their leader and let out hurt gasps. Each member wore cloaks like the boss, but each had different colored eyes. Their eye colors were lavender, crimson, ice blue, jade, and yellow.

"Uh, sorry man" the lavender eyed man said while rubbing the back of his cloaked head sheepishly. Smack! "Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"That is not how you address his majesty" said the crimson eyed man.

"Lighten up" the crimson eyed man looked behind himself to glare at the girly voice person with ice blue eyes.

"Shut up wench!"

"Now you've done it" said the lavender eyed person who took a large step back. Everybody sweatdropped.

"What did you say?**" **the ice blue eyed girl whispered menacingly. **(Alright if you haven't figured it out yet the ice blue eyed person is a girl)**

"You heard me, wench" the crimson eyed guy replied.

The blue eyed girl just chuckled. In an instant the girl pounced on the rude guy and began to slap him crazy.

"Stop them!" shouted the leader. The jade eye guy just sighed and began to walk towards the ridiculous sight.

"Alright, that is enough" said the jade eye man. The annoyed man grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her off not before she kicked the crimson eyed guy where the sun don't shine. The crimson eyed guy rolled on the ground screaming in agony with tears falling from his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right!" laughed the lavender guy while he was holding his gut with tears rimming his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles" muttered the fearless leader with his head down.

The yellow eyed guy walked up to the leader.

"What do you want us to do" he said in an annoyed tone. The leader looked at the yellow eyed man and sighed.

"Sheesh, you make it sound like it's a pain in the ass to serve me. I want you guys to go into the building and set the bomb and make sure there is nobody in the building when it detonates" said the ebony haired man.

After recovering from the low blow he received. The crimson eyed man glared at the girl. The yellow eyed man walked towards the glaring guy and just patted his shoulder. "Alright Saru **(Crimson)**, Rai **(Lavender)**, Jin **(Jade)**, and Helena **(Ice Blue)** you heard the boss" said the yellow eyed guy.

"What are you going to do, Stride **(Yellow)**?" asked Rai.

Stride turned to the lavender eyed man "I'm going to stay behind in case the boss may need help. Now all of you get going."

The four cloaked trainers left to do their job. Rai looked back at the leader and Stride and raised a peace sign "See ya."

"So after this what are we going to do?" asked Stride. The cloaked leader stood their not responding. "Are you deaf?" Still no response. "Hey I'm tal-" Stride was interrupted when the leader raised his hand and pointed to an orange figure a few feet away from them.

"So you're the infamous leader of Organization Omni" said Giovanni with his Persian standing right next to him. "I hope you will do better than those grunts" he said while using his thumb to point to those people on the ground.

"Why you litt-" Stride began to say until the leader silenced him with another hand.

"You're Giovanni, right?" the man nodded. "Good, I was hoping to challenge you" said the auburn eyed man.

"How about a six on six battle?" Giovanni suggested.

"No, how about six on one" the leader said confidently. "You arrogant son of a bit-" the orange clad man said, but was rudely interrupted. "Let's ignore your stupid rant and let's just get on with the battle, old man" the auburn eyed man said. Giovanni grinded his teeth and threw six pokeballs.

"Come on out" from the six pokeballs came out Golem, Rhyperior, Tauros, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, and Ursaring. All of his Pokemon screamed out their names to intimidate their opponent. "Let's see you be all high and mighty now." The cloaked leader just chuckled and threw his pokeball. The blinding flash revealed a red Pokemon with red pincers snapping.

"Scizor!" it shouted its name. The bug Pokemon glared at its opponent and smirked.

"A puny Scizor, HA! You think it can stand up against all six of my Pokemon. You are more foolish than I thought" said Giovanni.

"If you think my Scizor is so weak, then why not attack or are you afraid?" mocked the leader. The remark caused Team Rocket's boss to steam with anger also causing him to have a large anime vain on his forehead.

"Golem, Rollout. Tauros, Takedown now!" the orange clad man commanded.

The large spherical Pokemon took initiative and retreated inside its rock and began to roll towards the bug/steel type Pokemon at an incredible rate. A little ways behind the large rock type Pokemon was Tauros stampeding down causing the ground to shake.

'What is the leader doing? I know he his strong, but this is just insane" panicked Stride scared of the outcome of the attack would cause.

"Scizor, Extremespeed into a Crush Claw" the leader spoke in a low tone that only the red Pokemon heard. In an instant a red blur stormed the field and stood directly in front of the rolling boulder. Its red claw glowed with a white light before it slammed its pincer into Golem. The rock type immediately flew back due to the insane strength of the attack and slammed right into the surprised Tauros creating a large cloud of dust.

"Impossible!" Giovanni shouted who still couldn't comprehend how a Scizor wiped the floor with his Pokemon. Stride's eyes widened while the leader of Organization Omni just stood their emotionlessly. After the dust cloud settled it revealed both Pokemon knocked out with swirls for eyes.

"Scizor!" the red Pokemon cried its name with its arms crossed.

"Pitiful Pokemon. Being beaten by only one Pokemon" muttered Giovanni before returning his Pokemon. "Nidoqueen, Nidoking get in there!"

Both Pokemon came charging at the calm bug/steel type Pokemon. "Both of you Megahorn" commanded orange man. "Nido!!!" both of them cried. Both of their horns glowed with a bright light ready to take down the overconfident Pokemon.

"Surround them with Extremespeed and Double Team, Now!" ordered the auburn eyed man.

Scizor followed its command and immediately took action. It ran circles around the purple and blue Pokemon. Both Pokemon immediately stopped their attacks and gasped at what they saw. It looked like 20 Scizor were running around them. Giovanni growled.

"Incredible" was all that left Stride's mouth.

"Flash Cannon" all the Scizor's lifted their claws up and started shooting barrages of silvery beams. Insert loud booming sound effects. Both Pokemon panted with exhaustion while the red Pokemon kept continuing its combination of Extremespeed and Double Team.

"Damn it" Giovanni said with a scowl while glaring at the cloaked leader. The scowl on the man's face turned into a smile. 'What is he up to" wondered Stride. "Double Earthquake!!!"

Nidoking and Nidoqueen stomped their foots on the ground and let out a loud roar. All of the sudden the ground began shaking, then large cracks began to form. Suddenly, large pillars of rock came out the ground crushing anything within its wake leaving a large cloud of dust. After the dust settled it showed the two exhausted Pokemon panting with no sight of the bug/steel type Pokemon. Giovanni smiled.

"Look up" the leader said while pointing his finger into the sky. Their in the air was Scizor unharmed with a smirk on his face. Giovanni's eyes widened. "Finish it with Flash Cannon at maximum power." A large silver beam emitted from the red Pokemon's claws and came down on both Pokemon. They screamed in agony finally collapsing with swirls for eyes.

"I thought the boss of Team Rocket would be a better challenge than this. I should have taken you down a long time ago" said the leader.

"Get in there Rhyperior, Ursaring, and Persian. Ursaring, Focus blast! Persian, Hyper Beam! Rhyperior, Rock Blast!" the orange clad man commanded. The three attacks combined together forming a large colorful beam.

'If this attack connects it could spell trouble' "You have to get Scizor out of their your majesty!" Stride shouted.

"I shall lend you my strength Scizor" said the leader while lifting his hand. The leader's emitted a blue light from his hand and shot it at the bug/steel type Pokemon. The red Pokemon glowed with a blue aura around its body.

"SCIZOOOOORRRRR!"

"Full Power Crush Claw!!!"

The bug/steel type Pokemon gathered a large amount of energy into its right claw. As the blast came towards it, the red Pokemon swung its claw making a whoosh sound stomping the large blast. The combined attack was reflected back towards the other three Pokemon surprising everybody. The blast connected with the three Pokemon immediately knocking them out.

"It can't be" Giovanni stated while returning his Pokemon into their respective pokeballs. Giovanni fell to his knees and began punching the ground. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Return Scizor, good job"

Stride was amazed at the battle he witnessed. "Un-freakin-believable!" The leader just sighed at Stride's use of words. "What the hell was that glowing blue thing?" the yellow eyed man asked giddy like a child.

"Aura" the leader just stated.

Just after the leader stated what was the glowing blue thing was came the four cloaked trainers.

"There you have it your majesty. We set the bomb. Here is the detonator." The lavender eyed man tossed the control to the leader who caught it with ease.

"Is everybody out of the building?" his majesty asked.

"Yes" Saru said.

The leader pressed the red button that was in the center of the square control.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The whole Team Rocket headquarters collapsed into a pile of rubble leaving just fire and smoke in its wake.

"This brings tears to my eyes" Rai said with his voice cracking.

"Freakin Loser" muttered Saru.

"Saru" Jin said his name warning him not to say anything.

"What do we do with that guy?" Helena said pointing at the orange clad man.

"Leave him. He is nothing but a broken man now. I'm sure Officer Jenny heard the explosion, so she should be arriving with a whole squad of police officers any moment now" the leader said.

Suddenly, a large whoosh sound came from above the location of Team Rocket's headquarter. All five trainers and Omni Grunts looked to the sky. In the blue sky was a large black ship with the Organization Omni symbol on its side.

"Looks like our rides here" the yellow eyed man said.

"Do we have to do anything after this?" Helena asked.

"No, we are heading back home to Sasado City" his majesty said.

* * *

**-Alright to clear things up Sasado City is in the Kanto Region**

**-I can bet you know who the leader of Organization Omni is**

**-Next chapter I will introduce you to the other characters that will appear in my story**

**So anyways how did I do on my first fanfiction?**

**I probably won't be able to update this week because my dang English teacher assigned us two essays which peeved my entire class. Eh, what can you do? I'll probably procrastinate like I always do and still finish with an A.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Ch 1 Welcome to Sasado City!

**Here is my next update**

**Well first of all I wanted to thank everybody who took their time to read my story and post reviews. For that I am deeply grateful to all of you. Oh yeah, Pika25 I decided to put Jimmy and Marina in my story.**

**Oh, yeah before I forget here are the ages of the characters that you met or going to meet so far in this chapter.**

**Ash-17**

**Rai-20**

**Saru-21**

**Helena-23**

**Jinn-22**

**Stride-21**

**Dawn-16**

**Brock-22**

**May-17**

**Max-12**

**Drew-18**

**Harley-22**

**Zoey-17**

**Kenny-16**

**Nando-21**

**With no further ado Chapter 1!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon or any thing related except this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Sasado City!**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Kanto Region. Flocks of Pidgeys and Wingulls could be seen soaring through the endless blue sky. Everything seems quite calm right now, but looks can be quite deceiving. Loud yelling could be heard throughout the entire forest in a clearing. The racket came from a familiar blue haired Pokemon Coordinator pacing around a campsite.

"Oh, man! What am I going to do! There is absolutely no time!" the familiar blue haired coordinator shouted, while sweating bullets.

"Dawn, calm down. We have plenty of time" the squinty eyed man told the worried Pokemon Coordinator in an attempt to calm her down. "Take your own trademark phrase to heart because there is really no need to worry."

Dawn directed her gaze at the Pokemon Breeder. The look in her eyes wasn't a normal one, but one of a murderous intent. Brock just sweatdropped. "Easy for you to say, Brock! You don't have to go in front of millions of people and hope to Mew that you don't do anything embarrassing!" Dawn retorted

"You forgot to include the billions of people watching the event on TV at the comfort of their own home" the tan man added to her rant absent mindlessly.

"ARGH! You're not helping, Brock. I only have 3 days to get to Sasado City and register for the Contest Championship Tournament" Dawn said. "Plus I need to train my Pokemon so that they are in tip top shape and come up with brand new moves.

"Just sit down and relax. Here have some of my world famous Brock Stew. There is nothing that it can't fix" the breeder said while pouring the stew into a bowl and handing it to her.

The stubborn coordinator just crossed her arms and looked the other way not before giving out an "hmph."

"Come on you know you want some" the breeder said to the girl in an all knowingly tone. The girl just grunted. "Fine be that way more for me" Brock said while taking a loud slurp. "It's so delicious. My taste buds are going crazy." The squinty eyed man heard a loud gulp coming from the blue haired girl knowing that the girl was weakening. 'Just a little bit more.' "Since I'm done I guess I should just throw the rest away" the man said. That broke the final straw on the camel's back.

"No you don't! Give me a bowl right now!" demanded Dawn.

"Pull out a stump" Brock gestured a seat right across from him.

Dawn took a seat and took a large sip of the stew. "Yummy! You're right Brock it's so delicious" the girl said right before she got another spoonful. "I wonder how we're going to finish all of the leftovers."

Brock sighed. "If only Ash was here" the tan man said without first thinking. Brock finally got wind of he just said and looked at the blue haired coordinator. She immediately stopped eating and dropped her spoon in the bowl. What he saw made him feel extremely guilty. He saw Dawn lowering her head with sad face that could put a crying Bonsly to shame. The squinty eyed man also noticed her playing with a gorgeous sapphire bracelet on her right wrist.

"I'm sorry, Dawn" Brock said sincerely.

"It's alright. It's not like you meant to" the coordinator said with a soft tone.

After Ash left 4 years ago Dawn always ended up in a depressed mood every time she heard his name. Every one of her friends took notice of that and declared the name "Ash" was taboo.

"I know what we should do. How about we let our Pokemon help us finish my famous Brock Stew?" the breeder suggested.

"Sure" Dawn said with a fake smile. Brock was none the wiser thinking that the smile was the real thing.

"Alright you three come on out!" The aspiring breeder threw three pokeballs releasing three familiar Pokemon.

"Sudowoodo!" the fake grass type Pokemon cried, then saluting to his trainer.

"Chansey!" the pink Pokemon cried happily.

"Toxicroak!" the toxic mouth Pokemon cried.

Dawn followed the breeder's actions and released five pokeballs. "Come on out everybody!"

"Empoleon!" the trident face Pokemon cried, while puffing up its chest.

"Lopunny!" the brown rabbit cried.

"Pachirisu!" the little blue hyperactive Pokemon cried.

"Ambipom!" the two tailed Pokemon cried enthusiastically.

"Mamoswine!" the large twin tusk Pokemon bellowed.

The breeder jumped out of his seat. "Alright, you guys would you like some of my famous Brock Stew!?" All the Pokemon said their various names happily. Dawn couldn't help but to put up a genuine smile and the happy scene.

* * *

After all the Pokemon were well fed it was already dark. You could hear the sound of Pokemon everywhere. It was so peaceful and serene. You couldn't help but feel calm relaxed. There was only one person that couldn't relax, more specifically the Pokemon Coordinator.

"Dawn, we'll head out at sunrise" the breeder said.

"Okay. You can go to bed Brock I want to stay up a little." Brock looked at the girl questioningly before heading into his tent. "He worries too much. Just like a big brother." Dawn couldn't help but to look up in the dark sky that was littered with bright stars and bright full moon. "This night is just like when Ash and I…"

(_Flashback_)

"_Ash, what is so important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night and bring me up to this hill?" the blue haired coordinator asked who was kind of irritated that she was interrupted in her beauty sleep._

"_You'll find out. Here take my hand" the ebony haired trainer offered. Dawn couldn't help but to blush. She still couldn't believe that she was going steady with the incredibly dense boy, Ash Ketchum!_

"_Ashy, please tell me what you're up to" she whined._

"_This" the auburn eyed trainer said finally reaching the top of the hill._

_What Dawn saw made her absolutely speechless. There she was standing on top of a hill that showed a gorgeous view of Pallet Town. All the colorful lights from homes and streetlights was stunning. Not to mention the beautiful dark sky with equally beautiful, bright stars. The thing that captured her attention the most was the bright, silvery moon shimmering in the sky._

"_Oh, Ash it's so beautiful"_

"_I knew you would like it, but there is another reason why I wanted you to come up here" Ash said while fiddling with something in his pocket._

_Dawn snapped out of her gaze of the sky and locked eyes with the ebony haired Pokemon Trainer. "What is the other reason?" Dawn questioned. Ash let go of her hand so that he could stand directly in front of the blue haired coordinator._

"_I wanted to give you this" he said pulling out a bracelet covered with sapphires. Dawn gasped._

"_It's beautiful" Dawn said on the verge of crying._

"_Let's see how it looks on you."_

_Ash slipped the gorgeous bracelet onto the girl's thin wrist. Taking a step back Ash couldn't help but to grin._

"_It suits you, Dawn. It compliments you're eyes."_

_Dawn blushed. "Thank you, Ash." She ran up to the boy she loved and hugged him fiercely. Ash blushed still not use to this stuff. Dawn gave a soft peck on the boy's cheek before letting go._

"_Dawn, let's promise that we'll always love each other" the auburn eyed trainer said._

"_I promise you Ash that I will always love you" Dawn said._

_Ash smiled. "I promise to love you forever, Dawn."_

_Dawn moved towards Ash and wrapped her arms around the young boy's neck leaning in. Ash followed to and snaked his arms around the girl's waist. Both leaning closer into each other until they finally kissed._

(_End of Flashback_)

Dawn smiled at the fond memory and played with her bracelet, but soon frowned remembering another memory that she wished she could change.

'It's all my fault'

* * *

In the dark sky was a large black ship with yellow infinity symbol on it. Organization Omni making their way home to Sasado City. Everything seems to be calm, too calm.

"Rai, give me the damn remote now. I want to watch Death Note" the crimson eyed man yelled.

"Forget it Saru. I want to watch Code Geass" the lavender haired man said. "Look it's starting. Oh, how I love the theme song, Colors."

"Screw you!" Saru jumped on Rai and started to punch the man.

Jin let out a deep sigh.

"You two are giving me a headache! Why don't you guys just grow up!?" Helena shouted.

Both men stopped their actions and stared at the ice blue eyed girl. They looked at each and then back at Helena. They both stuck their tongue out at her and resumed their brawl.

Helena turned her hand into a fist and a large anime vein formed on her head. "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!!!" She pounced on the two boys who were rolling on the floor trying to get the remote.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Jin asked.

"I don't know it's kind of funny, but if his majesty hears it he will probably throw a hissy fit" Stride said watching the amusing display.

"What is his majesty doing?" Jin asked.

"He is asleep" Stride said facing the jade eyed man.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the crimson and lavender eyed man.

Both men directed their eyes to the men rolling on the ground holding their groins in their hands.

"Serves them right. Anyways I wanted to watch Bleach" Helena said who was very pleased that the two men were in agony.

"You see, Jin. Everything fixed itself" Stride said while patting the jade eyed man's shoulder.

Jin let out another deep sigh.

Stride walked to the window and smiled. "Finally, we're home."

* * *

­­­­­­(Time Skip)

"Finally we're in Sasado City" Dawn let out following a deep sigh.

"Yeah, see I told you we would make it in time" Brock said in an I told you so tone.

"Whatever, let's go get me sign up for the tournament so I can win this thing" Dawn said proudly inflating her head.

"You sure got a large ego" Brock chuckled.

"What did you say? My Pokemon and I worked hard for this. We are sure to win this thing" Dawn retorted.

"Alright Contest Champion Dawn let's get you signed up."

They both reached the large dome in the center of city. What they saw surprised them. There were large crowds of coordinators entering the building.

"Are you confident now?" Brock asked.

"Su-Sure" Dawn stuttered out.

"Hey over here!" a voice in the crowd yelled.

Dawn and Brock turned their head and saw a familiar brunette running towards them and a dark blue haired boy with glasses trailing behind her.

"Dawn, Brock it's so nice to see you" the brunette said.

"May, good to see you" both of them said. "And you to Max." The dark blue haired boy finally catching his breath. "Yeah you too" he said. "Sheesh May when can you run so fast."

The brunette just "hmph."

"So I take it that you're here for the tournament, right?" May asked.

"Yep, I'm here to win it" Dawn said while pumping her fist.

"That's my line" a red haired girl said.

"Zoey!" the three trainers shouted.

"No, that's my line" a brown haired boy said.

"Kenny!" the four shouted.

"No, I believe that's my line" said a long haired man with a lyre in his hand.

"Nando!" the five shouted

**(Yeah I know very repetitive)**

After they all got acquainted with each other they all headed towards the registering area. Along the way the coordinators were talking about new moves and saying "I'm going to win" while Brock just kept his eyes peeled out scoping for hot chicks. After a few minutes had passed they finally reached the counter.

"We're here to register" they all said except Brock and Max.

"Hey, hun how are you doing?" The grouped looked to the side and saw the familiar Cacturne dressed freak.

"Harley!" they all shouted.

Besides Harley were two other people. One had green hair and another had blue hair.

"Drew, Marina!"

* * *

**Yeah sorry guys that there was not a whole lot of action, but I needed to bring the new characters in. Don't worry there will be a lot of action in the next chapter. You'll get to see your favorite ebony haired man in another Pokemon Battle, but with who? You just have wait until Chapter 2 of Light in Darkness!**

**Anyways, Please Review**

**Peace Out!**


	3. Ch 2 His Majesty's Legacy

**Hurray! The second chapter of Light into Darkness is up!**

**Well once again I wanted to say thanks for all of you who reviewed and read my story up until now. With that done I want to give you a heads up that there will be another OC. I'm not sure if she'll be a main character now, but she kind of helps our heroes around the city and introduces the cloaked leader of Organization Omni.**

**Marina-17**

**Well, enough said. So here is the next chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon, but if I did that would be so awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**His Majesty's Legacy**

"Drew, Marina!" shouted everybody.

The two coordinators walked towards the group of familiar faces. Marina the light blue haired coordinator had a frown on her face as she walked over. Drew the shrub colored haired boy walked towards the group with an arrogant smirk all the while eyeing Dawn. The blue haired coordinator took notice of the boy's action and frowned. The tan man immediately stepped in front of the girl.

"Hey losers" Drew said rather arrogantly.

"Hi everybody" Marina said in a sad voice.

"Hi Marina!" everybody shouted cheerily. "Drew" they added deadpanned because of the rude way he addressed everybody.

"Still that cocky boy from the Johto region I see" the brunette said acidly, still peeved that she was called a loser and for other disclosed reasons. "I hope you're ready to lose!"

Drew ignored the comment and brushed through the crowd of familiar coordinators until he was in front of the breeder. The squinty eyed man glared at the boy, giving the look that if he took a step closer he would wish that he was never born. Drew just scoffed, while everybody wondered why there was such animosity.

"Hey Dawn long time no see" the shrub colored hair boy said, while flicking his hair.

Brock didn't back down from his glare. He just rolled up in sleeves ready to pulverize the 18 year old boy. Brock blamed Drew as one of the reasons why Ash disappeared. The breeder was about to punch the boy, but was stopped by a comforting hand on his shoulder. Brock looked over his shoulder and looked at the blue haired coordinator who shook her head.

"Brock, I'm as much as to blame as Drew" she whispered. Brock sighed and rested his arms to his side. "Hey Drew" Dawn said quietly.

"I wondered if you would like to go on a date?" the green haired boy bowed and presented a blue rose to the young girl. "I would like make up and start anew."

"Dawn, don't do it. He is just a narcissistic bastard who likes to play with girl's hearts!" May shouted.

Drew turned to May. "Shut up! Just because you and I didn't work out doesn't mean that you can scare the crap out of the other girls that I want to date" Drew said in a harsh manner.

"That does it! I'm going to kill you!" May shouted venomously. The bandanna wearing girl stomped her feet towards Drew ready to bite his head off.

"May, stop!" Max shouted grabbing the girl's left leg. "Come on guys I need your help. You guys don't want to see what she can do!" Everybody sweatdropped because they all knew of the girl's temper. Nando and Kenny assisted the glasses wearing boy by grabbing her arms. Even with their help they still had a hard time holding the girl back. Zoey and Marina sweatdropped some more.

"Let go of me!" shouted the brunette.

The arrogant coordinator turned his head and locked eyes with Dawn. "Now with that she-demon out of the way, what is your answer?" Drew asked.

"Drew, I don't love you anymore. There is only one guy that I love and I'll wait for him forever" Dawn said quietly, while touching her sapphire bracelet.

"Come on! Get over it! Ash is gone and he is never coming back! He is probably dead anyways!"

Smack! Everybody looked at the furious blue haired coordinator. They could tell that she was extremely pissed. "Don't even say that! I hate you and I can't believe what I ever saw in you!" the blue haired girl shouted who was on the verge of crying. Drew touched the cheek where a red handprint was left. He was beyond pissed. Drew raised his fist, but luckily Brock came to the rescue and stood in front of the now weeping girl.

"LEAVE NOW!!!" the breeder bellowed. Everybody winced at the sound of the breeder's voice. They never once heard him shout like that.

"Whatever" the green haired boy said turning away from the breeder and flicking his hair. Everybody looked at the retreating boy's back who was joined by Harley heading towards the exit. After that the three guys released their grip on May who immediately walked up to the blue haired coordinator joined by Marina and Zoey.

"Dawn, are you okay?" May said softly. All she could hear was the girl's sniffling.

"Hey don't listen to that bastard" Zoey said trying to comfort the coordinator.

"Yeah, he knows nothing" Marina added.

"Thanks girls" Dawn said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey what about me. I scared that bastard away. Don't I deserve thanks for that" Brock whined. The girls chuckled. "Thanks Brock."

"DD, are you sure you're okay?" Kenny asked deeply worried for his childhood friend.

"No need to worry" Dawn replied.

"Now that's over with. How about we all go to the food court? I heard that the food they serve here is the best!" Max shouted.

"I agree. I am quite famished" Nando said.

With everybody agreeing. They all headed towards the food court.

* * *

(_Three days ago_)

"_Finally, we're home" the yellow eyed man said. "Better go wake his majesty." Stride left the room being accompanied by Jin._

"_That Ichigo Kurosaki is soooooooo hot!" squealed Helena with hearts replacing her eyes._

_The two men on the floor finally getting over the pain they just endured glared at the ice blue eyed girl._

"_What?" she said innocently._

"_Don't act so innocent. You freakin kicked us in the balls!" Saru shouted._

"_Yeah, what he said" Rai added._

"_Sorry, I didn't know you were guys." The girl smiled trying to piss the two off. From what she could tell she did._

"_That's it you dirty wench! Give me the remote or else!" the crimson eyed man screamed._

"_Or else what?"_

"_This." Saru grabbed Rai and lifted him over his head. "Saru, you bastard put me down!" shouted the lavender eyed man. "As you wish." Saru threw the man at Helena which caused her eyes to widen. The impact of the hit caused the remote to fly out of the girl's hand right into Saru's hand._

"_Finally I can watch Death Note" Saru said._

_On the floor laid Helena and Rai in quite an awkward position. Helena was beneath Rai, while he was on top of her. They were glad that the hood covered their faces or else they would see a deep blush on both of their faces._

"_Get off me you loser!!!" Helena shouted._

_Outside the door the two men were walking towards the leader's chamber. Stride heard all the commotion and laughed. Jin on the other hand let out another deep sigh._

"_Never a dull moment here" Stride said._

"_Yeah" Jin muttered._

_After a few minutes they finally reached the leader's chamber. They stood their looking at the large metal door contemplating on who is going to wake up his majesty. They sighed._

"_I don't really want to wake him. He is kind of cranky when he wakes up" the yellow eyed man said._

"_Yeah, you're right. See ya!" the jade eyed man said while running in the opposite directions._

"_Hey get back over here!" Stride shouted. The yellow eyed man sighed. "Why do I always have to wake his majesty up? Man I never thought Jin would leave me hanging. Eh, who could blame him? Might as well get it over with." Stride pressed the red button on the side of the door and the door whooshed open. Stride tiptoed into the leader's room. "Your majesty?"_

"_What?" the leader said._

"_We're in Sasado City, your majesty." Stride stared at his leader who was looking out of his large window._

"_Fine, you can leave."_

"_If I may ask, what were you doing? I thought you were sleeping."_

"_I was looking at the moon."_

_After the fight between Saru, Rai, and Helena was over which resulted in everybody watching Bleach the large ship landed in an enormous chamber right besides a large mansion. The ship made a loud hissing sound when it landed. The doors above the ship shut closed. On the side of the ship a door opened up. Six figures walked out with a few Omni Grunts behind._

"_Go back to your quarters" ordered the cloaked leader._

"_Yes, your majesty!!!" they all shouted, then saluting. They left the room leaving only the six cloaked figures._

"_Can we take these ridiculous cloaks off now?" whined Helena. The leader sighed at the girl's childlike behavior._

"_Fine."_

_The girl took off her cloak and letting her flowing black hair to be revealed. She has a slim figure with all the right curves that would make any guy drool. She wore a short, black frill skirt with white trimming the edges. She wore a no sleeve dark blue collar shirt that was unbutton a little showing a small amount of her breast and wore black high heeled shoes. "That's much better!" she cheered._

"_Man these things are so annoying." The crimson eyed man took off his cloak revealing that he had spiky silver hair. The hair popped up from the back to the front. _**(Imagine Gary Oak's hair, but shorter). **_Saru had quite the buff build. He wore a long sleeve, black jacket with a red shirt beneath it. He had on dark blue jeans and black sneakers._

"_I know what you mean." The lavender eyed man threw his cloak of f revealing his short red hair. He had a pale complexion due to staying in his room everyday. He had a tight long sleeved shirt which showed his skinniness. He had on grey sweatpants and black sandals._

_The jade eyed man sighed. Jin took off his cloak and revealed his long green hair that reached his back. He had two long bangs that reached his chest. He wore a black vest over blue shirt. He had on dark blue jeans and green sneakers. Jin had a slightly bigger build that Saru._

"_Quit complaining!" The yellow eyed man took off his cloak to reveal his short, messy blonde hair. He had a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned a little and his sleeves were pulled up. He wore dark blue jeans and had on black shiny shoes._

"_How about you, your majesty? I'm sure you have an extremely handsome face" Helena said while batting her eyelashes._

"_Quit flirting with his majesty. Who would be interested in an ugly wench like you?" Saru said._

_I'm going to kill yo-" the girl said, but was interrupted by the leader._

"_That is enough. Go to bed" the auburn eyed man ordered._

"_Fine, but aren't you going to take off your cloak, your majesty?" she asked._

"_No."_

"_He sure has a way with words" Rai whispered to Jin who snickered._

"_Pika Pi!" a yellow Pokemon shouted. The electric rodent ran up to the cloaked leader and jumped into his arms. "Hey, Pikachu. How have you've been buddy?" the leader asked softly. Pikachu rubbed his cheek against his majesty's chest. "Pika chu Pi." "Really? It seems like you had an exciting time when I was gone."_

_The five elite trainers smiled at the scene. They never heard their leader talk this much with a soft voice._

"_Well it's late. We better get to bed" Stride said as he put his hands behind his head. The five elite trainers agreed and went the door that led into the mansion. The cloaked leader followed along with his companion on his shoulder._

* * *

(_Now_)

"There is nothing to do!" whined Rai who was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Why not read a book? It could actually make you smarter" Saru said who was very irritated with the skinny man.

"Hey be nice now" the jade eyed man said.

"I wonder what his majesty is doing?" the black haired girls wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Every time we come from a big mission he plays with his Pokemon" Stride said. Suddenly, the cloaked leader walked into the room with a dark aura around him meaning he was pissed. He glared at his so called elite trainers that were sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

"Do something productive" the cloaked leader ordered. "Train or something."

Everybody groaned. "You're always so serious" everybody said.

"I'm the leader of Organization Omni I have to be serious or people will begin to slack just like you lazy five."

"That is so hurtful. I wish Pikachu was here to lighten the mood. I love that yellow fur ball it actually makes you nicer" Stride said with his eyes closed. The leader just glared at the man.

"I'm going out and when I get back you better be doing something productive or else" the cloaked leader said menacingly. Everybody sweatdropped.

"And what are you going to be doing your majesty?" Helena asked.

"I have to enter the Battle Arena" the leader said walking out the door.

"What?" questioned the ice blue eyed girl.

"His majesty has to keep his appearance up or people might become suspicious of him" Jin answered.

"I see."

* * *

"That was so good!" the dark blue haired boy shouted.

"You sure got that right, bro" the brunette said.

"Sheesh May. It seems you appetite is still as ravenous as I remember" the breeder said, while everybody nodded. "I wonder where it all goes. I bet it goes to he-" Smack! "Ouch!"

"Don't you dare say anything, Brock!" May snapped. Everybody laughed except Marina. Dawn took notice of this and got worried. The light blue haired coordinator lost most of her spunky attitude when Jimmy was abducted by Organization Omni. Marina blamed herself for not being there for him.

"Hey Mar-" Dawn said, but was interrupted when the people were rushing to the large TV in the food court screaming about Team Rocket.

"I wonder what is with all the commotion" Max said.

"Let's check out" Zoey said equally intrigued with all the commotion.

The group made it to the front of the large screen TV. The news was on. The video feed was in front of a pile of rubble.

"Hello this is Kanto Now! And I'm Shonda. We are here live to report that Team Rocket has been destroyed." Everybody in the room eyes widened and gasped. "Officer Jenny tells us that Organization Omni is behind this." Marina gritted her teeth. "Giovanni has been arrested and so were all of his grunts. That is all for now, but tune in later for the full coverage. Thank you!" At that the TV turned off. Everybody in the room was talking about what just happened.

"Amazing" Brock said. Everybody agreed.

"Organization Omni how I hate them" Marina said clenching her fist. "I'm leaving."

Dawn was about to reach out, but Brock stopped her. "Let her cool off." Dawn nodded and looked to her friends.

"Well I better get to training. There is still much work to do with my Pokemon" Kenny said.

"Me too" both Nando and Zoey stated.

"Goodbye" all three of them said.

This left only the four people that used to travel with Ash.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" questioned the breeder.

"I know let's go to the battle arena. I heard that Lance the Dragon Master, Steven Stone the Hoenn Champion, and Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion will be there. And I also heard that they are going to battle" Max said giddily like a child at a candy shop.

"Alright Max just settle down" his sister said.

* * *

"Man we are lost!" shouted the four heroes.

"We've been walking for hours and we still can't find the Battle Arena" Max said.

"Did you say that you were looking for the Battle Arena" a young girl of 10 said. The heroes looked at the girl. She had pink hair with pony tails and had blue eyes. "I could show you the way since I'm heading there myself." The heroes sighed in relief.

"Thank you" they all said.

As they were walking they all introduced themselves. Our heroes found out that the girl's name was Lisa.

"Lisa, do you live here?" asked Dawn.

"Yep, you see my parents moved here 3 years ago. It was the best day of my life because I met him" she said dreamily.

"Who's him?" they all said. The young girl pointed to the large TV screen on the side of the largest building. Our heroes looked at the screen and saw a cloaked man in Pokemon battles. There was a date on the side of the screen telling our heroes it was a recorded battle.

"Who is he?" asked Max.

"Nobody knows, but he is the best trainer in the entire city. Everybody in the city calls him King. He never lost a battle ever since he came to the city and that was 3 years ago. He is so strong. I bet he could beat anybody" the girl said with a blush on her face. May took notice of this and grinned.

"It seems like you have a crush" May said with a huge grin on her face.

"N-No, I don't" the young girl stuttered out.

"Sure you don't" the bandanna wearing coordinator said sarcastically.

"So what if I do. He is just so dreamy."

"How can he be dreamy if you haven't seen his face?" May questioned.

"The way he battles just screams sexy." Everybody sweatdropped. "Someday I'm going to marry him." They sweatdropped some more. "Look we're here" the girl said stopping in front of the largest building with the enormous TV on it.

"Holy Miltank" everybody except Lisa said. They were about to enter the building when they heard screaming. They turned their heads and saw a large crowd of people surrounding three people. The group made it through the crowd and saw that the three people were none other than Lance, Steven, and Cynthia. The three champions immediately took notice of the four familiar people and walked up to them.

"May, Max, and Brock it's been a while. Oh and who are these two?" the dragon trainer asked.

"I'm Dawn nice to meet you and this is Lisa" the blue haired coordinator said with a smile.

"Hey you guys" the Hoenn Champion said to the five

"Long time no see Brock, Dawn and these three must be May, Max, and Lisa" the beautiful blonde haired girl said.

"So what are you three doing here?" asked the tan man.

"We're here to face, King" Lance answered.

"Well I hope you're ready to lose" Lisa said proudly.

The three champions eyed the girl strangely wondering if she ever heard of them and their accomplishments.

"Don't mind her. She has a huge crush on him" May said to the three champions.

"There he is! Here he comes!" a fan yelled. The champions and our heroes including Lisa looked to see who the fan was talking about. Lisa's eyes widened. It was her future Husband, King. As the powerful trainer walked by the people they all bowed. Lisa bowed also.

"You guys bow down to him now" the young girls said. Before our heroes could question why they were yelled at by Lisa. They bowed, but the three champions didn't. "King" walked towards the three champions and stopped standing right in front of them.

"Nice to meet you" Cynthia said with her hand out. She waited for a handshake, but the cloaked man just walked away and entered the building. "What a meanie."

After the cloaked trainer left everybody who bowed got up. "Lisa, why did everybody bow?" Max asked.

"You see King means a lot to the city. Before he came to Sasado City it was a barren place. When he showed up and beat every trainer in the city easily more people became to show up. Because of this trainers from every part of the world came hoping to beat him, but all of them failed miserably. Tourists started coming and made Sasado City's economy rise. Sasado now is one of the richest cities in the world because of King. The people of Sasado City hold a great deal of gratitude to him" Lisa explained.

"Wow!"

"The Battle Arena was actually made to honor King" Lisa added.

"Well we better get going. We have to get ready for our battle" Lance said who was very excited now after hearing the story.

"Alright, see ya" Our heroes said including Lisa.

"We better get seats or they'll run out" suggested Dawn. They made it to the arena and was shocked at all the people here. Luckily our heroes and Lisa found five seats next to each other. **(I know very convenient)**

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the Battle Arena!" screamed the announcer. The crowd cheered.

"Wow it's packed" Dawn said feeling kind of claustrophobic.

"It's always like this" Lisa said.

"Are you ready for our first match!" The crowd cheered even louder. "The first match is our very own King versus Steven Stone!"

* * *

**Yeah I know I said that our favorite ebony haired trainer would battle in this chapter, but I couldn't because I wanted to first explain everything. I'm trying to tie in everything from the previous chapters into this one. I'm extremely sorry for that, but I'll tell you something that you could look forward to. Ash is definitely going to be in three Pokemon battles in the next chapter. Yes I said three, not one, not two, but three.**

**But with good news there must be bad news. I don't think I will be able to update on Saturday because I have to work on this essay for school. I'll probably start writing the next chapter after I finish my essay, but most likely finish up the chapter Sunday. Once again I'm sorry for not putting in a battle.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Until next time, Peace Out!**


	4. Ch 3 Beware of Lucario!

**

* * *

**

My third chapter is up! Yeah!

**Yeah, I told you guys that I wouldn't be able to update on Saturday, but the power of procrastination took over me. My essay can wait until tomorrow. I really wanted to write the next chapter because I felt like I needed to make up for not putting up a battle in the last chapter. Again I wanted to say thanks to everybody who reviewed and read my story.**

**Get ready for Chapter 3 of Light into Darkness!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Beware of Lucario!**

In the trainer's waiting room stood the three champions of Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Steven was sitting on the bench trying to psyche himself up for one of the toughest battle he could ever face in his life. Lance and Cynthia were standing by his side also trying to psyche themselves up.

"Steven, be careful of this King" the dragon trainer said. "This man seems extremely dangerous. I'm sure that all the rumors about him are all true."

"Don't worry. I'm going to wipe the floor with the guy" the Hoenn Champion said while pumping his fist. "I'll make sure he remembers the name, Steven Stone!"

"Calm down, Champ" Cynthia said sweatdropping. "Be extremely careful. I can sense a foul, dark aura around him. Anyways, we weren't sent here to battle him in first place, remember. It's a cover up so we could study him."

"Yeah, Cynthia is right" Lance said. "If he is who we think he is this could be big trouble."

"Thanks for the advice" Steven said getting up from his seat and entering the elevator. "But I'm still going to win." The elevator doors closed leaving two worried champions.

"Do you think that Steven will win?" the blonde beauty asked.

"I don't know. Heck, I don't even know if I could beat King" Lance said while clenching his fist. "But I do know if he is the guy that we're looking for he has to be brought to justice." The woman nodded.

* * *

In the cloaked leader's room which was personally made for him stood the auburn eyed man standing their calmly with a pokeball in his hand.

"I wonder if these so called champions can make me feel alive" the cloaked leader of Organization Omni wondered aloud while gripping the pokeball in his hand. "Either way they will lose like the others." The auburn eyed man walked toward his personal elevator with feelings of anticipation and excitement.

* * *

"This arena is awesome!" shouted the young boy with glasses. The arena was enormous; it was almost bigger than the stadiums at the Indigo Plateau. The field was a large and round with a pokeball symbol in the center. Directly above the battlefield was a four sided, large TV screen with the beloved King picture on in and Steven.

"When will the battle start?" the blue haired coordinator asked. Suddenly, the lights in the stadiums turned off leaving only the lights on the battlefield on. "I guess it's starting."

Two circles opened on each side of the battlefield, and then two capsules like elevators came out. The capsule like elevator on the left was the first to open up; steam came out of it and then a man in a suit. Everybody in the stadium cheered.

"People of Sasado City! The name is Steven Stone and I'm going to win!" Some people cheered, but some of them booed at the overconfident trainer thinking that he could beat their savior, King.

"Man! These people must hate anybody who think that they can beat, King" the breeder said, and then looking at the little girl by him.

"Boo, you stink! King is going beat the crap out of you!" Lisa yelled. Our heroes sweatdropped.

Suddenly, the capsule like elevator on the right opened revealing the cloaked trainer. The stadium shook in an uproar. The cheering was so loud that even an army of Exploud couldn't overcome. The cloaked trainer walked out of elevator and locked eyes with Steven.

"Oh my Mew! King is the sexiest man alive!" Lisa yelled with her hands cupped on her cheeks. Our heroes sweatdropped some more.

"Are you ready!" the announcer yelled. The crowd stood on their feet and cheered. "This will be a one on one battle! Who will win our unbeaten, beloved King or Steven Stone the Hoenn Champion!?"

"King!!! King!!! King!!!" everybody in the arena chanted.

"Let the battle begin!!!" the announcer yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I choose you, Metagross!" Steven shouted releasing his most strongest Pokemon.

The cloaked trainer smirked. "Come forth!" The auburn eyed man threw his Pokemon releasing a flash of light. When the light cleared it revealed a blue Pokemon standing on his hind legs. It had red eyes, black paws, and four strange things coming out of its head.

"Lucario, at your service your majesty" the aura Pokemon said while kneeling.

* * *

"Did that Lucario just speak!?" shouted our heroes.

The pink haired girl looked at them and said "Yep, that Lucario is special. It can use telepathy." The two coordinators, the trainer, and the breeder's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Telepathy, huh?" Steven said. "This will be interesting. Metagross start off with Psybeam!"

The rainbow colored beam came at the blue Pokemon at an incredible rate. Lucario didn't dodge, but just raised his right paw. The beam connected with its paw and was immediately put out.

"Impossible!" the Hoenn Champion shouted.

"Pitiful, Lucario, Aura Sphere!" the cloaked man ordered

Lucario charged a blue orb betweens it's paw and shot it towards the steel/psychic type Pokemon.

"Metagross push it pack with Meteor Mash!" The four legged Pokemon formed a fist with yellow energy and punched the blue orb. The Aura sphere pushed backed the Meteor Mash and exploded. Metagross flew back with scratches all over its body.

"Metagross hang on!"

"Lucario, Force Palm" the leader commanded calmly.

Lucario stormed the field running toward the exhausted Metagross at a pace quicker that a Quick Attack. It uppercut the steel/psychic typed Pokemon, and then released a large burst of energy from its paw sending Metagross into the air.

"Aura Sphere"

The aura Pokemon shot another blue orb at the four legged Pokemon who was flying in the air.

!!!BOOM!!!

Metagross fell from the air and landed hard onto the battle field making a cloud of dust. Steven could only look with fear as his most strongest Pokemon was getting beaten so easily. The dust cleared revealing Metagross with swirl for eyes.

"Metagross is unable to battle and the winner is King and Lucario!"

The crowd cheered and chanted "King."

"Return Metagross. You did a good job" Steven said. The Hoenn walked to the cloaked trainer and put his hand out. The auburn eyed man shook his hand and left into his capsule along with Lucario while Steven did the same.

"We will take a short 5 minutes intermission for the next battle! It will be King versus Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion!" the announcer yelled.

* * *

"King is the sexiest man alive!!!" Lisa shouted. "Did you see the way his Lucario never got hurt?"

Our heroes were speechless. They never saw a trainer beat somebody without breaking a sweat, let alone beating the champion of Hoenn. They knew this trainer was powerful and because of the battle they just witnessed it confirmed the rumors about the mysterious cloaked trainer.

* * *

In the trainer's room was a sulking trainer. "I can't believe I lost so badly. He made me look like an amateur trainer" Steven said degrading himself.

"It's alright, Steven. You win some and you lose some" Cynthia said trying to comfort the man after his devastating loss.

"She's right" Lance said. "We will avenge your loss. Cynthia you better head up there now." Cynthia nodded and left to the capsule like elevator.

* * *

In the King's room stood the cloaked leader and Lucario. "Good job" the auburn eyed man said to the blue Pokemon.

"I only live to serve" Lucario said and bowed.

"You don't have to act like that you know. I'm your friend, not your master" said the leader of Organization Omni. The man patted the aura's Pokemon head. "Let's go. It's time for our second battle. At that they left to the capsule like elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile with Marina she laid in her bed in the Pokemon Center still pissed at the name of Organization Omni.

"I hate them so much. They took Jimmy away from me. I'll never forgive them" the light blue haired coordinator said.

(_Flashback_)

"_Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" shouted a boy in a red hoody. The fire type Pokemon shot a stream of fire out of its mouth at Crocnaw. The fire attack connected and knocked out the blue Pokemon._

"_Wani Wani, return." _**(I'm pretty sure Marina nicknamed her Crocnaw).**

"_You rock, you rule!" Jimmy shouted giving thumbs up to his Typhlosion before returning it. "Man Marina you have to train some more if you want to beat me."_

"_Come on I was close wasn't I?" Marina asked who was kind of pissed that Jimmy was rubbing his victory in her face._

"_No, you weren't even close. You have to stop trying to make you're Pokemon look cute."_

"_Well, I never!" Marina shouted. "I can't believe you said that."_

"_Well, it's true."_

"_If you think that, then I'm leaving! Hmph!" the light blue haired coordinator said as she stomped off leaving a confused boy._

"_Did I say something?"_

_Marina was close to the Pokemon Center. She was trying to get as far away from Jimmy as she could. "I can't believe what he just said."_

_Meanwhile, Jimmy was just standing there confused why she was mad at him. "Man what did I do this time?" Jimmy sighed. The boy suddenly heard a whooshing sound above him. It surprised him. Above him was a large black ship with a yellow infinity symbol on its side. A cloaked figure jumped out of the ship and landed in front of the boy._

"_Who are you!?" demanded the boy in the red hoody who locked eyes with the cloaked man. He saw that his eyes were auburn._

"_Let's battle" the auburn eyed man stated._

"_That Jimmy can really piss you off" Marina said. "Well he was being honest. I do tend to focus on making my Pokemon look cute in a battle too much. I have to go back and apologize to him." At that she turned around and ran back to where Jimmy was. When she got there her eyes widened. The battlefield was torn up and scorch marks were everywhere. She heard a whooshing sound and looked above her. She saw a black ship with a yellow infinity symbol on the side. She looked at the door that was opened and saw two people. There was a cloaked man and Jimmy under his arm. "Jimmy!" The door closed and ship flew off leaving a crying girl._

(_End of Flashback_)

"Don't worry Jimmy I'll save you" Marina said before falling asleep.

* * *

"And begin!!!"

"Garchomp I choose you!" the blond beauty shouted throwing her pokeball.

"Lucario" the cloaked trainer said. The blue Pokemon left his trainer's side and entered the battlefield.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Cynthia ordered. The jet Pokemon flew into the air and surrounded itself with blue energy. It dove down straight at Lucario who just stood there calmly. The dragon/ground type Pokemon was mere inches away from the blue Pokemon and finally it landed its attack, but was surprised to see that Lucario was holding it back with just it's paws.

"What!?" questioned the Sinnoh Champion.

Lucario did a back flip resulting a kick to the face for Garchomp. The jet Pokemon flew into the air by the sheer strength of the kick.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" the cloaked trained commanded.

"Yes, your majesty!!!" Lucario shouted. It formed a long bone-like staff composed of aura and jumped high into the air right above Garchomp. The blue Pokemon repeatedly kept hitting the dragon/ground type Pokemon with its attack until they reached the battlefield. Lucario managed one final powerful swing slamming Garchomp down on the field at an alarming rate creating cloud of dust. Lucario retreated close to its trainer. When the dust revealed it showed Garchomp with swirl for eyes.

"Garchomp is unable to battle and the victory goes to King and Lucario!" The crowd stood on their feet and cheered loud for their beloved savior.

"Return Garchomp. You tried your hardest." The blonde beauty walked to the cloaked trainer and shook his hand, and then left to the capsule like elevator. The auburn eyed trainer and Lucario did the same.

* * *

"Unbelievable!!! He just took down Cynthia without breaking a sweat!!!" Our heroes shouted.

"I told you he can't be beaten" Lisa said while waving her finger.

Cynthia returned to the trainer's room with disappointment written on her face. "I'm sorry you guys."

"It's alright" they both said.

"He is incredibly strong" Cynthia said.

"Well, it's my turn. Wish me luck" the dragon trainer said as he entered the elevator.

* * *

"This is our last battle" the cloaked trainer said.

"Master, we must go. The battle is about to start" Lucario stated. The man nodded.

"I hope this match will more interesting than the last two."

* * *

"This will be the final match of the day! In our left corner we have Lance the Kanto Champion and on our right we have King!!!" Everybody cheered.

"Dragonite, Go!" Lance shouted as he threw his pokeball.

"You know what to do" the cloaked man said.

Lucario entered the field with a fierce expression on his face. Lucario glared at the dragon Pokemon.

"Begin!!!"

"Dragonite, Hyper beam!" Lance commanded. Dragonite shot an orange beam that was heading straight towards the aura Pokemon.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Both attacks connected with each other and exploded. Everybody in the crowd gasped at how even their power was. "Interesting" the cloaked leader said.

"Dragonite, Twister!"

The dragon Pokemon flew into the air and flapped its powerful wings and shot a spiral wind towards the aura Pokemon. The attack was too quick and Lucario hit by it. The aura Pokemon flew into the air helplessly.

"Headbutt now!" Lance commanded. Dragonite flew fast and slammed its head into the gut of Lucario forcing the aura Pokemon to drop to the ground at an alarming rate. Lucario slammed down to the ground with clouds of dust surrounding it. The crowd gasped.

"That's it!!!" the cloaked leader shouted. "Make me feel alive!!!"

The dust cleared and showed a battered and scratched up Lucario standing up. "Lucario I shall lend you my strength!" The cloaked trainer's body glowed a blue color causing a burst of wind to flow around the arena. The auburn eyed man shot a blue stream of light from his hand towards Lucario.

"I FEEL THE POWER!!!" Lucario shouted.

"This could be trouble. Dragonite, Draco Meteor!!!" shouted the Kanto Champion. The dragon Pokemon unleashed its strongest attack. Meteors came raining down onto the field blowing up when it connected to the ground.

"FULL POWER AURA SPHERE!!!"

"YES, YOU MAJESTY!!!"

Lucario lifted his arms into the air and gathered a large amount of energy. Everybody in the stands began glow blue. The blue energy that was emanating from the people were being gathered towards Lucario. The combined energy made the Aura Sphere 50 times the size of the original attack. Lucario threw the giant blue orb at the dragon Pokemon all the while connecting with meteors. The blue orb blew orb creating a blinding light. The intense light caused the people cover their eyes. The light finally settled.

"And the victor is…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!!**

**Yeah sorry to leave it there, but I want you guys to look forward to something. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I love Pokemon battles. I hope I was okay in describing the battles. And Pika25 I hoped I clarified on how Jimmy was abducted by Organization Omni.**

**Yeah, probably can't update tomorrow because I really need to start on my essay that is due Monday.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	5. Ch 4 The Approaching Plan

**Chapter 4 is actually up today!**

**In the previous chapter I said that I wasn't going to be able to update today because of my essay, but when I finished the last chapter I decided to finish my essay also because I really wanted to write my story. I'm so happy I got my essay done. It may have not been my best work, but it's still good. So here I am updating my story today. Hope you guys enjoy it and I wanted to say once again thanks for everybody that review and read my story up to this point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but if I did I'd be a billionaire right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Approaching Plan**

The two attacks, Aura Sphere and Draco Meteor collided with each other causing a blinding flash of light. Everybody in the arena had to cover their eyes or risk losing their eyesight becoming blind like a Zubat. The sheer power in both attacks shook the Battle Arena to its core. When the cloud of smoke and light settled, standing in the center of the battlefield was one Pokemon. Everybody in the arena eyes widened and gasped.

"And the victor is King!!!" the announcer shouted at the top of his lungs. There wasn't a single person in the crowd that wasn't cheering. Everybody rose to their feet and started clapping and whooping, few people yelling "We love King!"

At the battlefield stood two figures, the cloaked trainer and Lance the dragon trainer. The Kanto Champion absolutely stunned of what just happened. He looked at his battle scarred Dragonite with sadness mixed with pride in his eyes. Sadness due to the loss and pride because his Pokemon put every ounce of its being into the battle. Lance sighed and returned his Pokemon back into its pokeball for a well deserve rest. "Good job, old friend."

The cloaked trainer still shivering with excitement from the battle that he took part in looked at his tired Pokemon. Lucario was down on one knee panting heavily. The aura Pokemon was covered in scratches and sweat. The auburn eyed trainer walked to his Pokemon and kneeled right in front of it. He looked into his Pokemon eyes and smiled which Lucario could see due to the closeness. "Excellent job, Lucario. I'm proud of you." Lucario smiled and bowed his head. King returned his Pokemon back into its pokeball and minimized it. The cloaked trainer rose to his feet and saw that the dragon trainer was approaching him.

"That was one of the most exciting battles that I ever took part in. For that I wanted to say thank you" the Kanto Champion said while offering his hand. The auburn eyed trainer took the hand shook it. The crowd cheered for the good sportsmanship they witnessed and for one of the most exciting battles they ever watched.

"Now let's give these two top battlers another round of applause!" the announcer yelled. The crowd gave them another standing ovation. Lance waved to the crowd while the cloaked trainer stood their emotionlessly. Both trainers left to their respective sides and went into the capsule-like elevator.

* * *

"That was the coolest battle every yet!" the pink haired girl yelled. "For a second I thought King would lose, but he sure proved me wrong. From now on I will never doubt my sexy husband to be."

"You're absolutely right except the sexy part" Max said. "King has got to be the coolest trainer in the world. I have to get his autograph." Lisa agreed, but still kind of peeved that Max didn't think King was sexy.

"I wonder what he feeds his Pokemon?" wondered the breeder. "What ever he does sure makes them healthy and strong.

"You're right, Lisa. King just screams sexy!" the bandanna wearing coordinator shouted. "How about we wait for him in at the entrance. Maybe I could get a date with him." Lisa gasped and jumped on the brunette, pissed that she would try to take her man. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Quit fighting!" Dawn yelled at the two for being so immature. Both girls ignored her and continued slapping, biting, and kicking. "Fine, if you continue fighting you won't be able to get an autograph." Both girls immediately stopped their brawling and stood up both facing away from each other with their arms crossed. "Now with that over let's go!"

* * *

In the trainer's room stood the three champions who were sulking that them, Champion Pokemon trainers just lost to a trainer that wore a cloak and that didn't hold any titles. They all sighed together.

"This guy, King is one of the toughest trainers I ever battled and trust me I fought a lot of trainers" Lance said to the other two champion. "If he is the guy we're looking for, then we are in a heap of trouble."

"I know. I sure hope he isn't" the blonde beauty said. "We still don't have enough evidence to prove it's him. I propose we stay in Sasado City for a while so we can continue to study him."

"I agree with Cynthia" the Hoenn Champion said. "He is still the biggest suspect. Besides a special artifact will be displayed at the museum tomorrow and I'm sure that criminals will probably try to steal it."

"So it's settled. We'll stay in Sasado City for a while longer" the Kanto Champion stated. Both champions nodded.

* * *

At the entrance of the Battle Arena were five people waiting. It was late out. The sky was dark and littered with stars. They stood their waiting for the cloaked trainer that they now admired. Everybody that was in the arena who watched the battles were home sleeping snuggly in their beds.

"Where is he? We've been waiting here for hours!" whined the brunette.

"You know the saying, sis. Good things happen to those who wait" her younger brother said while waving his finger. May was about to retort when Lisa interrupted her.

"There he is! There's King!" the young girl squealed with hearts replacing where her eyes. King walked down the steps slowly and noticed the four familiar people. He immediately stiffened and his body turned rigid. He thought that he escaped his past and there they were in front of him. Before he could react the four familiar people and the pink haired girl he didn't know ran up to him.

"I can't believe it! I'm right in front of my idol!" Lisa shouted. The cloaked trainer winced at her loud voice. He looked around and took in the faces that he once knew. His eyes lingered on the blue haired coordinator, Dawn. He clenched his fist making his entire hand white. By the mere sight of the girl made his blood boiled. His thoughts were interrupted when he was attacked with praise and question.

"You're so awesome!" Max shouted.

"Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph?" Lisa asked jumping with excitement and having a deep crimson blush across her cheeks. May pushed the little girl away and imitated what the little just did.

"Great battle!" the breeder said with a thumb up. "You have to tell me your secrets on how to pick up women. The women in the crowds practically drooled over you. Please tell me how you did that!"

Dawn stood there mesmerized by the cloaked trainer's auburn eyes. He was looking directly at her. She thought that his gaze was so intense. She blushed. The blue haired coordinator felt that she met him before, but couldn't figure it out. Himself just being there made her body feel hot and made her heartbeat beat rapidly.

The cloaked trainer finally removing his eyes from the blue haired girl looked at all the other people. He sweatdropped. "One at a time. One at a time" he said. After he gave everybody an autograph he answered Brock's question with a simple answer "Become sexy." Brock took the advice to heart and wrote it in his small note book that he took from his pocket. "If you will excuse me. My ride is here" he said politely. Our heroes including Lisa looked behind themselves and saw a sleek, black car pull in. Their mouth dropped at the beautiful car. He left the group and entered the car and drove away.

Everybody except Dawn was talking about King and saying that he was the coolest. The blue haired girl just watched the car drive away while putting a hand over her heart. She was interrupted by her thoughts when May put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come we better get to the Pokemon Center. It's getting late."

* * *

In the sleek, black car were two people, the cloaked trainer and a lavender eyed man. "You sure are popular your majesty. I must say you were excellent today in your battles. It was like boom, take that, eat this, and in your face sucker" Rai said. The auburn eyed trainer ignored the lavender eyed man's comment and kept on thinking about the people he just encountered. He was interrupted when he kept on hearing his driver say "Did you hear me" every second. A large anime vein appeared on his majesty's head.

"Quit that incessant rambling! Are you a broken record or something! Can't you see I'm thinking!?"

The lavender eye man let out a hurt gasp. "Sheesh what crawled up your ass. A stick maybe?" Rai said.

The ride back to the mansion was uneventful unless you count Rai's talk about his favorite show, Code Geass. The car stopped in front of the mansion and both of the left the car and entered it. When they entered into the room the other four elites, Saru, Helena, Jin, and Stride stood there clapping.

"Awesome job your majesty!" Helena cheered. "You were amazing and super sexy!"

"I TIVOED it if you want to watch it" Saru said.

"Great job your majesty" Jin said

"You were insane your majesty. That was probably the best battle I ever seen in my life" Stride said.

The cloaked leader sighed. "Did you do anything productive like I said?" The five elite trainers sweatdropped.

"Actually we did. The artifact you're looking for is going to be displayed at the museum tomorrow" the yellow eyed man said.

"Good. We will assemble a team to steal it and then we can begin our true plans" the leader said. "I'm going to bed. You all should to. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow." The leader left to his room.

"You heard the boss" Rai said. The five elite trainers left to their rooms.

* * *

In the morning our heroes woke up and got ready for the day. They ate breakfast and left the center in hopes of finding something to do.

"I wonder where Kenny, Nando, and Zoey are?" wondered Dawn aloud.

"I bet their training for the contest" answered May.

"Don't you think we should too?" the blue haired coordinator asked.

"We have all week to prepare. We should explore the city and find something to do."

"My sister the slacker" the young boy with glasses said. The brunette smacked her brother's head and everybody laughed.

"Hey you guys" the light blue haired coordinator said.

"Hey Marina" the breeder greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" Marina asked. They all replied they don't know. She sweatdropped.

"Dawn! May! Max! Brock!" a young girl shouted. Our heroes including Marina looked in the distance and saw a pink haired girl. "Hi guys" Lisa said finally reaching them.

"Hey Lisa" they all said except Marina.

"Who is this?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, right. You haven't met her. This is Marina." Dawn said to the young girl. "She is a friend."

"Hi, I'm Lisa" said Lisa offering her hand. Marina shook it. "The reason why I'm here is that I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go the museum today. They're displaying an ancient artifact."

Everybody agreed and walked to the museum.

* * *

In the mansion stood six trainers in the dining area. "Is every thing set?" the cloaked leader asked.

"Yes, your majesty. We sent three Omni Grunts to retrieve the artifact" the yellow eyed man said.

"Just three?" questioned the leader.

"No need to worry. We sent **him **along with the other two Omni grunts." The leader nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Wow look at the exhibits!" Max yelled.

"What a nerd" May said.

"So, Lisa what is this artifact you were telling us about" the breeder asked who was very intrigued.

"I'm not sure, but it's supposedly very valuable. I think it's in that room" Lisa directed.

Our heroes including Lisa and Marina reached the room and were shocked at what they saw. The centerpiece of the entire room was a sparkling diamond. There was large window above it letting the sun hit upon the diamond's surface. The room shined with brilliance due to the diamond.

"It's amazing!" Marina said with sparkles in her eyes. Everybody nodded their heads with their jaw dropped. They were about to get closer when they heard their names being called. Our heroes including Lisa and Marina looked behind themselves and saw three figures approaching them. When the three figures walked closed they immediately knew who they were.

"Lance, Cynthia, Steven!" the breeder shouted. The three champions arrived to the group and introduced themselves to Marina.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked.

"We're here to guard that diamond" Cynthia replied. "That diamond is worth a lot of money. Many thieves and criminals are after it. We're here to guard the diamond until it gets put back into the vault."

"With you guys here the diamond is good as sa-" Dawn said but was interrupted when the glass window above the window broke. Three people came falling down and landed on their feet. They wore silver armor and a silver helmet that looked like a knight's helmet. On their chest was a yellow infinity symbol. The group gasped.

"Organization Omni!"

* * *

**What Organization Omni!? Oh my!!!**

**So how was this chapter? This one was fun to write. So our heroes finally met the cloaked leader. Quite the surprise, huh?**

**In the next chapter you'll find out what Lance, Steven, and Cynthia are doing here and you get to finally meet a certain red hoody wearing trainer, but you'll be surprised of what became of him.**

**You'll have to wait until Chapter 5 of Light into Darkness! (I'll probably start writing it today and update tomorrow)**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	6. Ch 5 Organization Omni Revealed!

**Here is Chapter 5!**

**Yeah sorry for the late update, but I only did it to make this chapter as good as I could get it. I agree with you guys that the last chapter was pretty short and wasn't very complete. Oh and pika25 you're right about Lance being the Jhoto Champion. Oops! I guess I forgot, but I'll add that into my story. So I'll be replacing Kanto with Jhoto now, so thanks. Once again I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and read my story up to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon and probably never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Organization Omni Revealed!**

"Organization Omni!"

The three armor clad soldiers looked at the group of trainers with disgust. Their armor was shining due to the sunlight from the sun above them. One of the Omni Grunts wore a black cape with the Organization's yellow infinity symbol on it signifying that he was a high ranking officer in Organization Omni. He sighed and lifted his armored covered arm and pointed it at the group. The group still shocked that Organization Omni was about to steal the diamond were surprised at what happened next. A slot opened on the cape wearing Omni Grunt's arm and it shot out a tiny black ball towards them. The tiny black ball opened into a net entangling the group. The struggled to try to get free.

"So pathetic. You two get the diamond before they try to make a feeble attempt to escape" the cape wearing Omni Grunt ordered.

"Yes, captain!" they saluted. The two Omni Grunts turned around and cut around the cubical glass case with great precision. One of the Omni grunts took the diamond from the case and pocketed it. They both nodded to each other. "Sir, operation complete!"

"Good let us go." The two Omni Grunts ran towards the exit at great pace. The captain of the group slowed down his pace so that he will be able to protect the package if they manage to escape. The group inside the net tried as they might, but couldn't break the net.

"What kind of net is this!?" Max shouted as he tried to bite through it. "Ouch! I think a chipped a tooth." The young boy with glassed had a lone stream of anime tears falling from his eyes.

"It must be reinforced with something" Lance stated. "We have to get free before they escape with the diamond."

"Leave it to me!" the light blue haired coordinator said. "Little Miss, come on out. Use Psychic to lift the net and toss it to those bad people."

Little Miss aka Mismagius eyes glowed blue and so did the net. It used its psychic ability and three the net at the two Omni Grunts ahead. Before the net was about to reach them a blinding flash appeared it front of it. When the light settled it revealed a small green Pokemon with a smiling face. It had leaves for hand and small legs that looked like stems. Its face was a pale yellow and it had bright yellow petals around its head.

"Sunflora, Razor Leaf!" the cape wearing Omni Grunt ordered. The sunflower-like Pokemon released two spinning leaves at the net cutting it to pieces. The group gasped at how powerful the razor leaf was. They knew this wasn't an ordinary Omni Grunt. Marina teeth gritted. The two Omni Grunts stopped in their track and looked at their captain. "You two leave. I'll take care of these people." The two Omni Grunts reached the doors and ran out.

"Come on before they get away!" the blonde beauty shouted. The group ran towards the exit, but was blocked by the cape wearing Omni Grunt and his Sunflora. "Get out of the way!"

"I don't think so" he smirked. "Sunflora, use leech seed on the door!" The grass type Pokemon shot multiple seeds at the wall surrounding the door. They dug into the wall and the seeds started sprouting. Green vines were spreading all over the door dousing the hope of our heroes. "If you come any close the vines will attack and wrap themselves around you depleting your strength. So, if I were you I wouldn't come any closer."

Marina clenched her fist in anger. "Let us through or I'll take you down!" she demanded. The entire room went silent. The only thing they could hear were the screeching of tire wheels. The cape wearing Omni Grunt laughed.

"It seems my soldiers have escaped. What will you do now?"

"Damn it! They escaped with diamond!" Steven shouted. "What do we do now!?"

"Steven, calm down. We still have this guy." Lance said to console the Hoenn Champion. "If we capture him he will lead us straight to the leader of Organization Omni. The group heard a laugh emanating from the cape wearing Omni Grunt.

"HA! You really think that I'll just give that piece of information away. You must be more foolish that I thought" he laughed. The light blue haired coordinator steamed with anger at the annoying man in front of her. She was so pissed at the guy right now, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he reminded her of someone.

"I have deal for you" the light blue haired coordinator said. The cape wearing Omni Grunt stopped laughing and looked at her. "If you beat me, then we'll let you go and not follow you, but if I win you'll answer any question we ask you." The group looked at the girl with cocked eyebrows.

"I accept" the cape wearing Omni Grunt said.

"Marina, what are you saying!?" May shouted. "We have him where we want him. Don't make any such deals with him."

"I know these types of guys, May. They are so obnoxious that they will never break. So, the only way to deal with these guys is through battling." Marina stated.

"Even so. Why won't you let one of the champions battle him" the brunette said.

"My sis is right. It's more logical if we let one of them battle" the dark blue haired boy said. "The percentage of us succeeding is quite high if they battle."

Marina closed her eyes and clenched her fist making it white. Dawn noticed this and remembered why Marina hated Organization Omni so much and how she stormed off by just hearing there name. "Guys let her battle." The entire group looked at the blue haired coordinator thinking that she was crazy.

"What!? Dawn, are you crazy! She could lo-" May said but was interrupted when Dawn spoke.

"She won't lose. She wants revenge on Organization Omni for taking Jimmy away. That is enough incentive for her to win" Dawn said. Brock nodded his head agreeing with the girl. Lisa imitated the breeder because she didn't know what was going on.

"Dawn-" May began to say, but was interrupted by none other than Lance.

"She is right. This is her battle and I bet Cynthia and Steven agree." The two champions nodded their head. May and Max sighed and finally agreed with the plan. Marina gave a thank you look to Dawn. The beanie wearing girl just smiled and nodded her head. Marina faced her opponent and had a scowl on her face.

"So what will the rules be?" the cape wearing Omni Grunt asked.

"This will be a two on two battle" she answered. The armor clad man nodded showing that he understood the rules. He got into his battle stance and ordered his Sunflora to step into the battlefield. Marina did the same, but with her Mismagius. The squinty eyed man walked to the center of the battlefield.

"I will be the referee of this match." Both trainers looked at the breeder and nodded. The tan man looked at both trainers and raised both his arms up. "And begin!"

"Ladies first. Little Miss, use shadow ball!" The ghost type Pokemon focused a purple ball in front of itself and shot it right at the grass type.

"Sunflora, dodge and use razor leaf" the cape wearing Omni Grunt ordered. The sunflower-like Pokemon rolled away from the attack and launched two spinning leaves towards Mismagius.

"Double Team, now!" Marina commanded her Pokemon. The ghost type Pokemon separated into ten. The razor leaf attack went straight through the fake Pokemon.

"Heh, not bad. Sunflora command the vines on the door and make them attack all the Mismagius!"

"SUNFLORAAAAA!" it shouted its name. Sunflora shined with a green light along with the vines. The vines began shooting at all the Mismagius. Marina and the group gasped. The vines hit all them and made all the fake Mismagius disappeared except one. All the vines then gathered together and grabbed the ghost type Pokemon in an iron grip. The purple Pokemon shouted its name in pain when it started to get zapped with some sort of red energy.

"Mismagius no!" the coordinator of the ghost type Pokemon yelled. She could only watch as her Pokemon cried its name in agony. The cape wearing Omni Grunt laughed.

"Is that all you got you pitiful coordinator!"

"Mismagius maximum power Psychic!" she yelled. The purple Pokemon entire body glowed blue making the air heavy. Mismagius gave a loud yell and released a surge of energy anywhere shredding the vines. The blast hit the grass type Pokemon causing to slide across the ground with a cloud of dust following it. Sunflora got onto its feet covered with sweat and scratch marks. Mismagius didn't have it easier to. It was panting heavily with scratch marks all over it. Both Pokemon smiled at each other, and then both fell down to the floor with swirls for eyes. Both trainers gasped.

"This battle is a draw!" shouted the breeder.

"Return Mismagius" the light blue haired trainer said. "You did a good job and I'm proud of you."

"Return Sunflora" the cape wearing Omni Grunt said. "You deserve a nice rest."

Marina looked at her opponent with sweat dripping from her face. 'He's good. I guess I'll have to use my strongest Pokemon.' "Ok, Wani Wani go! The pokeball landed on the floor and revealed a blue Pokemon. It had red spikes on its back and a large mouth.

"Feraligatr!!!" it shouted its name.

The cape wearing Omni Grunt took out pokeball and threw it. It hit the floor and released a yellow and dark blue Pokemon. It had flames around its neck and red eyes.

"Typhlosion!!!" it yelled its name.

Both Pokemon stared each other down, but it revealed there was a shade of blue covering the outside of the fire type Pokemon's eye. Feraligatr seemed to act strange when it took a closer look at Typhlosion. It was like a blast from the past. What the water type Pokemon didn't know was that its trainer had the same feeling. 'That Typhlosion looks familiar. Wait-' the light haired blue coordinator was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard the cape wearing Omni Grunt yelling at her.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to battle!?" he said slightly irritated.

"Fine, Brock"

"Right, and begin!" the breeder yelled.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" shouted the captain of the two Omni squad. The fire type Pokemon pushed back its head back and breathed in a large breath. It pushed its head forward and blew out a stream of intense fire.

"Wani Wani, use Hydro Pump!" Marina commanded. Feraligatr blew out a powerful water blast from its massive jaw towards the Flamethrower. Both attacks connected. Each attack pushing each other back and forth until they both gave out leaving the room filled with steam. The cape wearing Omni Grunt took this to his advantage and whispered a Flame Wheel attack. The fire type Pokemon curled up into a ball and ignited itself. It shot through the fog hoping that the attack will be enough to take the water type Pokemon out.

"Where is it!?" Marina panicked. Feraligatr was equally panicked, scared that its opponent could attack it at any moment. Their fear came true when a ball of fire came out of the fog in a blazing glory. The attack connected and hit the water type Pokemon in the chest making it slide across the ground laying down in front of its trainer.

"Wani Wani!"

The steam finally cleared revealing the fire type Pokemon with a smirk on its face. Its trainer stood there with his arms crossed looking bored. "Come on. You can do better than that!" he shouted. Marina grinded her teeth and gave a glare to the overconfident trainer.

"Please get up. We can't lose!" she pleaded to her Pokemon. Feraligatr hearing the desperation in its trainer's voice rose to its feet and let out a loud roar. "There we go. Use Hydro Cannon!" The water type took in a large breath and blew out a torrent of water from its mouth at great velocity.

"Flamethrower!" The fire type blew another stream of fire directed to the water attack. When both attacks connected the Hydro Cannon easily pushed back the Flamethrower attack resulting in hitting the fire type Pokemon directly in its chest. The attack pushed Typhlosion all the way back slamming right into its trainer. Both flew out of the building landing in the oncoming traffic. Marina and everybody ran out of the building and saw that a car was about to hit the fire type Pokemon. Typhlosion saw this coming and stopped it with its bare paws. Typhlosion made a loud roar scaring the driver out of its car. The cape wearing Omni Grunt rose to his feet. "This is not over yet!!!"

Marina and Feraligatr ran in the middle of the street in the oncoming traffic. People began to gather looking at the two trainers fighting. They took a closer look at the armor clad trainer and their eyes widened. They saw that he was wearing a cape with a yellow infinity symbol on it. They screamed "Organization Omni" and immediately ran away. The other cars turned away and drove in the opposite direction. Marina looked closer at the armor clad trainer to see if he was alright after being flung threw the air. She saw that his helmet cracked revealing only one eye. It was dark blue. His eyes pierced her very being making her shiver. Like his Pokemon there was a shade of blue covering the outside of his eye. The helmet started to crack some more, and then finally breaking apart. Everybody eyes widened. Marina gasped at what she saw. His dark blue eyes that matched the color of his hair and his peach colored skin. "Jimmy!?"

"Typhlosion toss that car at Feraligatr, NOW!!!" the cape wearing trainer ordered. The fire type Pokemon cried its name and lifted the car over its head. It threw the car directly at the water type Pokemon.

"What is he doing!" shouted the light blue haired coordinator. 'I can't use Hydro Cannon twice in a roll.' "Hydro Pump!" The water type Pokemon blew a stream of water towards the car. The car stood still in the air while the water attack tried pushing it back. Jimmy noticed there was oil leaking and grinned maniacally.

"Flamethrower!" The fire blew a stream of hot fire towards the car. The oil was ignited and the car exploded making a large explosion and creating a cloud of dust. The dust settled and revealed the water type Pokemon on the ground covered in scorch marks. Smoke was rising of the Pokemon. Jimmy walked towards the water type Pokemon with Typhlosion. The fire type Pokemon stepped on the water type Pokemon's neck. "Now finish it! Blast Burn!!!"

"With an attack that powerful so close it could kill Feraligatr!" Lance shouted. The fire type Pokemon opened its mouth revealing a white fireball.

"No!!!" Marina yelled. She ran up and hugged the armor clad trainer. "Jimmy! Stop!"

The armor clad trainer flinched hearing a familiar voice. "Ma-Marina." Jimmy's eyes began to flash to his normal dark blue color to it being covered with a shade of light blue around the outer side of his eye. He saw the light blue haired coordinator crying, the tears gliding down his silver armor. His eyes overcame the strange light blue color and turned back to normal. "Marina! Typhlosion stop!!!" The fire type Pokemon stopped his attack and its eyes turned back to normal. Typhlosion looked around at its surrounding when it noticed its foot was on Feraligatr's neck. It immediately took its foot off and became dizzy. The fire type Pokemon collapsed to the ground due to exhaustion. Jimmy smiled at Marina before passing out.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Wake up!" shouted the light blue haired coordinator. She kept on shaking on him until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw the breeder.

"He's unconscious. He must be extremely tired after what just happened" the squinty eyed man said. "Return back your Feraligatr and Jimmy's Typhlosion. We need to rush them to the Pokemon Center." Marina did what she was told and helped Jimmy up, slinging his arm over shoulders. Brock took the other arm and put over his shoulder. The breeder directed his gaze to the group. "Come on guys! We have to get to the Pokemon Center!"

* * *

"My liege, the two Omni Grunts have returned back with the diamond" Saru said. "It would seem that Jimmy didn't return with them. Should we send a team to get him?"

"No, I can't sense the aura around him anymore" the cloaked leader said. "I've lost control over him. Oh well, he outlived his usefulness."

"Just throwing him away like that" the yellow eyed man said. "He was a good trainer. I can't help but wonder if you would throw us away just like that when we outlive our usefulness."

"Jimmy served under my influence due to my powers. I have no influence over any of you" the cloaked leader said. "If you wish to leave, then I must erase your memories. I doubt any of you would want to leave because where would you go?"

"I guess you're right, but I can't help just thinking that you will do that to us all" Stride said.

"You are all precious to me. I'll need you guys to help me fulfill my plans" the leader said.

"Did you hear that? The leader said I was precious to him" the ice blue eyed girl squealed. "You know that I'll be happy to do anything for you, your majesty." Saru sighed.

"I knew his majesty loved us" Rai said with tears falling from his eyes. "He is such a cool guy." Jin sighed, but felt relief of what the leader said saying that they are all precious to him.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry that I ever had any doubt in you, your majesty" Stride said as he bowed.

"All is forgiven" the cloaked leader said. "We have a lot of things to do now." The six trainers in the room heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Two Omni Grunts came in and bowed to everybody in the room. The Omni Grunt on the left took the diamond out of his pocket and handed it to the leader. "Excellent job. Both of you take a rest. You guys deserve it." The two Omni Grunt saluted and left to their quarters. The auburn eyed trainer lifted into the air and looked at it intently. "The Remnant of Dialga. This is one of the pieces I need to rule the world."

"Remnant of Dialga?" questioned Stride. The leader took his eyes off the diamond and looked at the yellow eyed man.

"All in due time" the leader said. "But for now I want you guys to prepare yourselves." The group of elite trainers cocked their eyebrows with a confusing look to match. "Since they have Jimmy, whoever captured him will probably extract answers from him. That will probably lead them here." The group gasped.

"Should we get our cloaks?" Saru asked.

"No, it's about time we reveal ourselves to world that we are Organization Omni" the cloaked leader said. "Nobody will be able to stop us." Everybody nodded. "Now all of you head out and wait."

"Yes, your majesty!!!" they all shouted. The five elite trainers left the room leaving the auburn eyed man to himself.

"My past is finally catching up to me. How interesting."

* * *

At the Pokemon Center in the resting area stood the champions of Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. "Should we go check on Jimmy?" Cynthia asked. The other two champions nodded and left to go to the dark blue eyed trainer's room. They needed answers and Jimmy was the only one who could answer them. They reached his room and saw that all his friends surrounded his bed with worry written on their face especially Marina.

"Jimmy, please be okay" Marina said. Jimmy heard his crush's voice and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first. He could only see a blue blur in front of his face. After his eyes getting use to the light they focused and saw the familiar light blue haired coordinator. Jimmy sat up looking around his room. He saw that all his friends were at his side. Marina with tears welling up in her eyes hugged the boy ferociously. "Jimmy, you're awake!"

Jimmy hugged the girl back with tears in his eyes. He finally escaped the darkness and it was all thanks to Marina. "Thank you, Marina." Marina pulled herself from the hug and smiled.

"Jimmy, you gave us quite a scare" Brock said. Jimmy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."

"I'm sorry."

"Jimmy, what happened to you?" asked the brunette. "You were gone for such a long time."

"Yeah and why did you attack us?" Max asked. Jimmy tried to think, but nothing came to mind.

"Try to tell us what you do remember" the Jhoto Champion said. Everybody looked at the door and saw the three champions. "Please it will help us with our investigation."

"Investigation?" everybody questioned.

"It's time to tell you the truth why we're here" Steven said. "The real reason why we came here to Sasado City is because we believe Organization Omni's headquarter is here." Everybody gasped.

"So, please to try to tell us what you remember" the blonde beauty said. "Anything will help."

Jimmy nodded. "The only thing that I can remember is that after the battle with Marina I battled a cloaked man" Jimmy said. "I could see that he had auburn eyes and I could sense something dark around him. He challenged me to a battle and I gladly accepted. The battle took about ten minutes. I used my Typhlosion and he used a Lucario that could speak." Everybody in the room flinched. They only knew one person with a talking Lucario. "When I loss he ordered his Lucario to knock me out. After that I woke up to see that I was tied to a steel chair. I looked around the room and saw the cloaked man I just battled. He gave me a choice to join him and become one of his elite trainers or suffer. Of course I said no. The last thing I remember is that he put his hand on my head and everything turned blank" Jimmy concluded.

"So the leader of Organization Omni has a power that can control people's mind" Cynthia said. "This could be trouble."

"There is no doubt about it now. The leader of Organization Omni is King" Lance stated. Everybody in the room sighed. They couldn't believe that such a powerful trainer would be leader of the most wanted criminal organization.

"You're wrong!" the pink haired girl shouted. Everybody looked at the girl. "King is not the leader of Organization Omni. He is the savior of Sasado City." Lisa ran out of the room with tears falling from her eyes. Dawn was about to run after the girl when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Brock shaking his head.

"We have to go now" Lance said. The other two champions nodded and headed to the exit.

"Wait! We want to help" Dawn said. The champs turned around and saw the fierce determination in everybody's eyes. "We want to help and take this guy down. He has done unspeakable things and he deserves to be brought to justice."

"Very well. We'll need all the help we can get" the dragon trainer said. "But we have to leave at once before King figures out that we're onto him."

"I want to help" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, no!" Marina shouted. "You're too weak."

"No, I want him to pay for what he did to me and you. He must be stopped." The light blue haired coordinator understood what he was saying and finally agreed that he could come.

"Jimmy your Typhlosion and my Wani Wani are getting healed right now. We won't able to use them in this battle."

"Don't worry. I have my other Pokemon and they will be more than enough."

"With that settled we're going to King's mansion" Steven said. "He lives on the outskirt of the city in his mansion. He'll probably have guards everywhere. There may be a chance that we will not return."

"No need to worry!" Dawn said her trademark phrase. "We faced bigger threats and everything turned out fine." The champions smiled.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Our group of heroes arrived near the entrance of King's mansion. King's mansion was located in a forested area. The mansion itself was at least a few miles from the entrance. The group sighed.

"It looks like we're going to have to walk from here" Lance said. "We can't use our Pokemon because we can't get them tired before the battle with King and trust me we will need them fully energized to face him." They all nodded and entered the dirt path that lead to the mansion. Everything seemed to be going fine until they tripped an alarm.

"Shit! There goes the element of surprise" Lance said. Suddenly, 50 Omni Grunts appeared surprising our group of heroes. "You six go. We will take care of these guys!"

"Okay be careful" Dawn said. Our heroes ran as fast as they could and managed to escape from the Omni Grunts with help from the champions. They continued running until they heard a voice in front of them making them stop.

"You guys seem to be lost. Maybe I can help?" the lavender eyed man joked.

"Who are you!?" demanded Marina.

"Such a feisty girl. The names Rai one of five elite trainers that serve his majesty."

"My name is Marina. Move or be prepared to get hurt!" she yelled.

Rai laughed rather loudly while holding his gut. "Ha! You hurt me, right." Marina gritted her teeth. "How about I help you and let all of you pass except one person. I can't have all the fun."

"Let me take him!" Marina shouted. "This guy is really annoying mean. This pale son of a bitch is going down!"

"Marina-" Jimmy said, but was interrupted.

"Jimmy, I'm not that weak girl you knew. I got stronger." Jimmy sighed and nodded.

"Let's go!" Dawn shouted. They ran past the skinny man taking a glance at him. Jimmy took one last look over his shoulder too see that Marina had a determined face. Jimmy smiled thinking that she really changed.

Our group of heroes arrived in a clearing and saw a man with spiky silver hair. "You guys are so slow. I nearly died of boredom" the crimson eyed man said.

"And who the hell are you!?" shouted Jimmy.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first" he said calmly.

Jimmy irritated by the man's calm demeanor steamed with anger. "Jimmy."

"Saru. Now that the introductions are over with let us battle. The rest of you may pass."

"Jimmy be careful" Max said before he left running with the group. They ran for a few minutes before they reached another clearing, but this one had a serene lake near it. Our heroes stopped in their track when they saw a beautiful girl near the lake. Brock immediately took notice of the girl and was about to run towards her to confess his undying love. Max yanked the breeder's ear and sighed, still can't believe that he hasn't changed.

"Which one of you do I get to battle?" the ice blue eyed girl asked. Brock was about to raise his hand before May stepped forward.

"I will be your opponent. My name is May. What is your?"

"My name is Helena. The rest of you may pass."

Dawn, Brock, and Max reached an area filled with mounds of hill everywhere. "Sheesh, what kind of place is this? This place has every kind of habitat" Max wondered aloud.

"That's because his majesty has many Pokemon and wants them to feel comfortable." Our heroes looked to their left and saw two men walking towards them. "My name is Stride and this here is my buddy Jin." Jin sighed.

"You get the drift" Jin said.

"Dawn you go. Max and I will handle these two." The blue haired coordinator nodded and left.

"The name is Brock."

"And my name is Max."

"I hope you guys can prove to be fun" Stride said with a smile.

Dawn kept on running until finally she reached the mansion. She gasped at the beauty of the mansion. There was a large white staircase that led to the entrance. There were gorgeous white pillars that had Pokemon etched into it. It looked like it came from one of her fairytale book. Her eyes traveled to the top of the staircases and saw a cloaked figure.

"King!" she shouted. "It's time for you to pay for the crimes you committed!"

"Dawn, it's been a while" the cloaked leader of Organization Omni said. Dawn had a confused look on her face.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I'm hurt. You still don't know it's me" the auburn eyed trainer said. The cloaked trainer grabbed his cloak and threw it off. Dawn eyes widened. The figure wore a short sleeved white zip up collar shirt. The collar stood up and the zipper was pulled down a little to reveal his toned chest. He had black armbands that reached a little over his hand and passed his wrist. He had on black jeans with white sneakers that had a black pokeball symbol on the sides. Dawn's eyes moved up to his face. He still had the ebony hair she remembered, but it was tamed. The back of his hair was spiked up, but the front was combed. His bangs covered his piercing auburn eyes a little, framing his handsome face. He crossed his arms across his slender, but muscular chest and glared at the girl.

"Ash!?"

* * *

**Ash! I bet you didn't see that coming. Just kidding it was pretty obvious.**

**So, how did I do? Dawn finally finds out that Ash is the leader of Organization Omni. What will happen? And what of the others? You just have to find out in the next chapter of Light into Darkness!**

**To give you heads up in the next chapter there will be a lot Pokemon battles. You will find out about Ash's past and his plans for the worlds.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out! **


	7. Ch 6 A New World

**Chapter 6 is up!**

**Sorry for the late update, everybody. I have a reasonable explanation. It was because of school. I had loads of homework this week. It seems like my teachers are working against me. Luckily, I finished all of it on Thursday making me free to finish this chapter without worry. Anyways, I wanted to say thanks to everybody who reviewed and read my story up to this point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A New World**

"Ash!?"

"Ah, now you remember me" the ebony haired trainer said. "Like I said it's been awhile. You've grown and it seems you're just as bratty as I remember" he said harshly. Dawn winced at how the love of her life talked to her. Ash began to walk down the white staircase and halted when he reached the middle.

"Ash, is that really you?" she asked with tears threatening to fall. She couldn't believe after all these years she had finally found him, but she hadn't expected him to be the leader of Organization Omni. A bringer of darkness and sorrow wherever he went. She wanted to run to the man that she loved and hug him dearly. She longed to be in his warm and safe arms. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a dark aura surrounding her. She tensed up feeling as if a blizzard just hit her. Her breathing was heavy. She knew she was in the presence of something evil. "What happened to you?"

"As if you don't know" Ash answered as he glared at the girl he used to love. "I have become the strongest trainer in the world. I have beaten the so called greatest trainers in the world making the title of Pokemon Master rightfully mine!"

"No, you are no Pokemon Master" she said softly while holding her hands over heart. "A Pokemon Master is a kind man that does not harm anybody. A person who can be one with all Pokemon. A person that does not lust for power" she said with her voice growing louder. "The only Pokemon Master I knew was the Ash Ketchum I knew before he made an empire of evil! The kind and compassionate one!"

The leader of Organization Omni laughed. "Ha! That Ash Ketchum is dead. He died a long time ago" he said with acid dripping from his voice. "That Ash was weak. He could never accomplish what I did."

"You're wrong!" the blue haired coordinator shouted. "The Ash I knew was the strongest trainer I have ever met. He was my mentor and the love of my life!"

"The love of your life!?" he bit harshly. "If I was the love of your life, then why did you leave me!?" Dawn sunk her head. "You broke our promise! Do you remember, we promised to love each other forever! The next thing I know is that you left me for Drew! Leaving me brokenhearted!" Dawn couldn't help letting her tears flow from her eyes.

"If I could go back I would change it" she said softly.

"You disgust me you filthy whore!" Ash shouted while clenching his fist. Dawn flinched by the harshness in his voice. "You can't change the past! Trust me I tried! If I could I would change ever meeting you!"

"Ash, I'm sorry!" she cried out. "That was my biggest regret! I should have never left you."

Ash eyes began to flare up in anger. "But you did. You left me when I needed you the most!" the ebony haired trainer shouted. "You left me right before my mother…" he paused. "You left me right before my mother died! I can never forgive you!"

"Ash, I didn't know that your mother was going to die" she said. "It's not fair to blame me for something that I didn't know."

"I thought we were in love with each other! We promised!"

"Ash, I though that I fell out of love with you for sometime when we were together. We were always training leaving no time for us and on top of that we were always bickering" she said. "I believed I was in love with Drew because we had a lot of common. He made me feel wanted. He made me feel loved. I thought it was easier for two coordinators who were similar to be together, than a trainer and a coordinator who were complete opposites." Dawn mentally hit herself for how stupid she was. "I was wrong, Drew only loved me because of my looks and skills and when he found a prettier and more skilled girl he left me. From that moment I knew that I made a mistake. I want you to know that even when I was with Drew I felt like I was missing something. The thing that I was missing was you. I couldn't face you after realizing that. Knowing that the man that you loved was brokenhearted by the ridiculous girl who was too blind to see the love her life was right in front of her." The blue haired coordinator lowered her head in shame.

"Am I supposed to feel sympathy for you. Forgive you and become lovers once again. Ha! You're kidding me. Your right about one thing though. You and Drew are similar" Ash said. "You're both bastards!

Dawn raised her head and locked eyes with Ash. Sapphire meeting auburn. "What happened to the kind and compassionate Ash I knew?" Dawn pleaded.

"When my mother died in that fire so did the Ash you knew. I lost all hope after that" the auburn eyed trainer stated with tears falling from his eyes. "I saw that the world was against me. I save the world a dozen times and this is how it thanks me by taking my mother. From then on I saw the world as an impure and unjust place. I plan to destroy this world and from its ashes I will create a paradise for those who are worthy!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "A world without suffering or sorrow!"

"That's insane!" the blue haired coordinator yelled. "For those who are worthy? You sound as if you're a God!"

"From what I plan to do I will become a God" Ash said. "But enough with that. Let's battle!"

"I refuse!"

"Fine, easier for me" the ebony haired trainer said. Ash pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it releasing a blinding light. When the light cleared it revealed a blue Pokemon standing on his hind legs. It had red eyes, black paws, and four strange things coming out of its head.

"What is your bidding, your majesty?" Lucario said.

Ash pointed at Dawn. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario looked at the girl with an apologetic look. Dawn eyes widened.

"Yes, your majesty!" The blue Pokemon gathered aura in its paw and shot it at the stunned coordinator.

* * *

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" the dragon trainer shouted. The dragon type Pokemon gathered energy within its mouth forming a ball of orange energy. After the attack was charged Dragonite shot it making a beam of explosive orange energy. The attack reached the Pokemon that belonged to the Omni Grunts. The attack was so destructive knocking out ten Pokemon at once. The Omni Grunts that Pokemon were knocked out also fainted. "What's happening!? Cynthia, watch my back!" The Sinnoh Champion nodded and ordered her Garchomp to stop anything that may harm the dragon trainer. Lance took a helmet off one of the Omni Grunts that fainted and was shocked to see that their eyes were flickering with a strange blue energy, and then finally disappearing.

"Lance, what's wrong!?" Steven shouted.

"King is controlling them like he did with Jimmy!" Lance shouted. "All these Omni Grunts are being forced to do his bidding!"

"That heartless bastard! Making them do things against their will! It's despicable!" the Hoenn Champion shouted with distaste.

"Do we keep on battling?" Cynthia asked. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"It seems when we beat them in a Pokemon battles they snap out of the trance" Lance said. "We have to beat them all to get them out of King's control!"

Without noticing the champions were surrounded by over 40 Omni Grunts. The champions moved towards the middle with their backs facing each other. They had their Pokemon in front of them. Cynthia had her Garchomp, Steven with his Metagross, and Lance with his Dragonite.

"Heh, looks like we might be in trouble" Steven said.

"You're right we're surrounded" Cynthia said.

"It doesn't matter if everything looks dim. We must push on" Lance said. "Now, let's battle!!!

* * *

"Marina, was it? I don't have all day. Choose your Pokemon and let's battle" Rai said, boringly. "I don't want to miss my favorite anime. It starts in about a half hour."

Marina gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe how immature her opponent was. He was at least three years older than her, but here he is acting like he was a thirteen year old. Not only was he taking her lightly, he wasn't even paying attention to her. She glared at the red head man. He just shrugged and waved at her in a childish manner. "You're so annoying! Prepare to lose!" she yelled. Marina threw her pokeball. "Go, Little Miss!" The pokeball hit the ground releasing a blinding light. When the light settled it showed a purple floating Pokemon.

"Mismagius!" it shouted its name.

"Let's get this show on the road. Venusaur, come on out!" the skinny trainer shouted, while throwing his pokeball. The pokeball produced a blinding light, then forming into a large green Pokemon with a plant on its back. It stomped its heavy foot down causing the ground shake. Marina lost her balance and fell on her bottom.

"Venusaur!!!" it shouted its name.

Marina and her Mismagius flinched at its loud roar. 'This Venusaur is obviously well trained. It must extremely powerful.' Rai smirked, and then laughed. "What's so funny!?" she demanded.

"You" he simply answered. The girl had a puzzling look on her face. "I didn't know that you also liked sitting down when battling." Rai fell on his bottom and sat with his legs spread apart and his arms supporting him. Marina rose to her feet immediately.

"That is not how you battle!" she shouted. "You're supposed to stand up and command you're Pokemon with enthusiasm!"

The red haired trainer just waved his hand in a shooing manner. "My legs are tired" he said simply. "Can't you see I'm not a body builder? Look I'm pale and skinny meaning I don't get out much. Sheesh, you must be really _dumb_."

Marina face was red with anger. Being called dumb by the most annoying man she ever met made her so infuriated. Sure, she thought Jimmy was annoying, but this Rai guy takes it to a whole new level. "SHUT UP! LET'S BATTLE, NOW!"

"Fine, you may begin."

Marina's eye twitched. "Little Miss, Shadow Ball!" she commanded. The ghost type Pokemon shot a sphere of purple energy towards the dinosaur-like Pokemon. The attack reached Venusaur and exploded on contact creating a cloud of dust in its wake. Marina jumped into the air with her hands clasped. "Direct hit!" Rai coughed. Marina stopped her fun parade and looked at the cloud of dust. The dust settled to show that the grass type Pokemon unharmed with no scratches. Venusaur yawned.

"Man, you are really pathetic. Thinking that such a weak attack could actually hurt my old buddy" Rai said.

Marina gasped. 'How could a direct attack do nothing? It didn't make a scratch.' Marina looked at her Pokemon who was equally shocked. Marina gritted her teeth. "Mismagius, shoot a barrage of Shadow Balls!" Multiple spheres of purple energy came from the ghost type aiming towards the large green Pokemon. Rai smirked.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip!" Rai commanded.

Venusaur roared its name and shot out two large, thick vines from its back. The vines whipped the Shadow Balls making them burst into purple sparkles. Marina looked with shock and awe written on her face. If this was a contest, then that attack would easily make it pass the appeal round. After all the Shadow Balls were destroyed one of the vines hit Mismagius right smack in the face. The purple Pokemon skidded on the ground landing right in front of its trainer's feet with swirls for eyes.

"Little Miss!" Marina shouted.

"HA! Is that all you got!?"

'How could he knock out my Pokemon with one attack!?' Marina gritted her teeth and returned her Pokemon. "This is far from over. Snorlax, I choose you!" she shouted. Out from the pokeball came a large Pokemon with squinty eyes that made it look like it was sleeping.

"Snorlax" it said its name.

"You have to be kidding!" Rai laughed as he pointed at the ridiculously fat Pokemon. "You think that walking stomach can beat my Venusaur. If you do, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Snorlax, Mega Punch!" Marina ordered, tired of Rai's insults. The normal type Pokemon clenched its hand into a fist. The fist began to be covered with a white light. The large Pokemon ran at full speed toward the grass type Pokemon. The red haired trainer gasped at the speed of the large Pokemon. Snorlax did an uppercut sending the dinosaur-like Pokemon in the air.

"Venusaur!" the skinny man shouted. Venusaur fell from the sky landing on its stomach causing the ground beneath it to crack. The grass type Pokemon rose on its legs with a few scratches on it. "How the hell did that fat Pokemon damage my Venusaur!?"

"Serves you right for taking me lightly" the light haired coordinator said with a smirk. Rai growled and rose to his feet.

"It seems like the kid's gloves are off" the lavender eyed trainer said. "Prepare for battle!!! Venusaur, Razor Leaf!" The large grass type roared its name and shot out hundreds of sharp, spinning leaves towards Snorlax.

"Snorlax, use Mega Punch on the ground!" Marina ordered. Snorlax listened to its trainer and punched the ground causing a large chunk of land to rise up. The Razor Leafs hit the chunk of land and was stuck in it.

"What!" Rai shouted.

"Snorlax, toss it!" The normal type Pokemon lifted the large piece of land over its head and tossed it towards the grass type.

"Venusaur, show them real power and use Vine Whip!" The dinosaur-like Pokemon shot out two thick vines and shot it straight at the large chunk of land. The vines went right through it breaking it to little pieces. The vines continued towards Snorlax and wrapped around the large Pokemon. "Lift it up!" Venusaur raised Snorlax high into the air. "Now slam it!" Venusaur used its vine and brought down the normal type Pokemon down at such velocity that it cut through the wind fluidly. Snorlax was slammed down into the ground creating a large cloud of dust over the entire battlefield. Venusaur's vines retreated.

"Snorlax, are you okay!?" Marina shouted.

The dust settled revealing a large crater in the middle of the battlefield. In the middle of the crater was Snorlax standing covered with scratches. It was panting heavily with beads of sweats falling from its face.

"Incredible! I thought by now it would be down!" Rai said with amazement. "But now I will give it the pounding of its life. Venusaur, use your vines and grab the trees." Venusaur listened to its trainer and used its vine to rip out two large trees from the ground. The grass type now had a tree in each of its vines.

"Snorlax, rest!" the light blue haired coordinator commanded. The normal type fell on its back and immediately started falling asleep.

"Start beating it!" Rai ordered. Venusaur kept on the hitting the sleeping Pokemon with the large trees. Snorlax continued sleeping only flinching a little.

'Snorlax, won't be able to last longer.' Snorlax finally woke up and yawned. "Snorlax, grab stop those trees!" When the two trees were about to connect, Snorlax grabbed both trees putting them under its arm and ripped the trees out of Venusaur's vines. The normal type tossed the trees over to the side. "Snorlax, finish it with Hyper Beam!"

"Venusaur, Sunny Day into Solar Beam!" Rai commanded. The sun's light grew intense quickly and Venusaur absorbed the sun's ray creating a light on its back.

"Now!" both trainers shouted.

Both Pokemon released their attacks. The orange beam and white beam connected creating a thunderous noise. The attacks gave way and a blinding light consumed blanketed the entire battle field. Marina and Rai covered their eyes or risk damaging their eyes. When the light settled it revealed Snorlax panting, while Venusaur laying on the ground with swirl for eyes.

"We did it, Snorlax!" Marina shouted while running towards her Pokemon. She gave a giant hug before returning it.

"Return" Rai said in a sad tone. The red haired trainer gripped his pokeball and glared at the girl. "You'll pay for this!"

* * *

"Raichu, I choose you!" Jimmy shouted. A large tan mouse Pokemon appeared from its pokeball pumping its fist.

"Luxray, come on out!" Saru shouted. The gleam eyed Pokemon appeared from its pokeball and growled. "Let's see which one of our Pokemon is the better electric type."

"Fine, I'll start. Raichu, Thunder!" the dark eyed boy ordered. Raichu cheeks began to spark before releasing a large amount of electricity.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!" the silver haired man ordered. The black Pokemon ran straight towards the Thunder attack surprising Raichu and Jimmy. Luxray opened its mouth and absorbed the Thunder.

"Impossible!" Jimmy shouted.

The gleam eyed Pokemon ran straight at the mouse Pokemon and bit its neck. Luxray released the electricity from its fangs shocking Raichu. Raichu screamed its name in agony before fainting. Luxray let go of the Pokemon and ran back to its trainer.

"Raichu, return" Jimmy said. "You deserve a nice rest. Scyther, Go!" Jimmy released a green Pokemon with blades for hands onto the field.

"Good choice. Scyther should do well in a large clearing" the crimson eyed man said. "But it will make no difference. Luxray, Quick Attack!" The gleam eyed Pokemon ran across the field with a light streaking from behind. It was about to make contact with the bug type, but it disappeared from its sight.

"Scyther, X-Scissor!" the red hoody wearing trainer ordered.

"Where is it!?" Saru shouted.

Scyther came down from the sky with its arm crossed. The black Pokemon looked up to see that it was too late to dodge. The bug type Pokemon opened up its arm making an x-like slash across Luxray's back. The gleam eyed Pokemon cried its name in pain. Scyther returned back in front of its trainer with a smirk on its face.

"You can't beat my Scyther when it comes to speed" Jimmy stated. "I trained my Scyther to be my fastest Pokemon on my team. You better return your Pokemon before it gets anymore serious injury."

"Luxray, get up!" Saru ordered. "I won't accept a loss. GET UP!!!" Luxray stood up shaking a little. Saru smiled. "My Pokemon will not lose to the likes of you."

"Are you crazy!? You're Luxray can barely stand up!" Jimmy shouted. "What kind of trainer are you!?"

"A trainer that does not accept a loss" Saru said. "Besides Luxray wants to continue battling." Luxray roared its name telling that it agreed with its trainer. "You see my Pokemon and I hate losing. We will do anything for victory even it pushes us to our limit."

"You're insane!"

"You can say anything you want, but this battle is still going" the silver haired man said. "Luxray, Dig!" The gleam eyed Pokemon burrowed into the ground leaving only a hole behind.

"Scyther, stay sharp. Try to sense it" Jimmy said. Scyther closed its eyes and tried to sense the movement underground. Suddenly, Luxray appeared from under the bug type's feet surprising it.

"Thunder Fang and drag it under!" Saru ordered. Luxray bit Scyther's leg causing it to wince in pain. The gleam eyed Pokemon brought it underground leaving Scyther's trainer stunned. "Discharge!" Suddenly, a yellow light came from both holes that Luxray dug. Electricity burst from the ground shooting everywhere. Scyther flew out of the ground into the air, then falling hard on its back. Luxray jumped out of the crater made from its attack with scratches all over its body.

"Scyther, you okay!?" Scyther rose to its feet and used one of its blades to balance itself. The bug type had scratches all over its body with sweat dripping from its face. "Can you go on?" Scyther nodded. "Use maximum power Psycho Cut!" Scyther's right blade began to glow purple. The green Pokemon began running towards the gleam eyed Pokemon with intent to take it down.

"You want to play it like that, huh?" the crimson eyed man said. "Then, I shall follow you're lead. Luxray, Volt Tackle!" Luxray began to run, then a yellow aura composed of electricity began to surround its body.

"Finish it!" both trainers shouted.

Both Pokemon rushed at each other colliding both of their attacks. Luxray was pushing back Scyther's blade with all of its strength. Scyther was being pushed back, but its stubbornness told it to push it back. Scyther cut through the yellow aura creating a purple streak when it swung its blade. Luxray collapsed with swirl for eyes leaving Scyther the victor.

"Impossible" Saru uttered.

"Yeah, we did it!" Jimmy said while running towards his Pokemon and patting it on its shoulder. "You rock, you rule!" he said, giving the bug type thumbs up. Jimmy returned Scyther for a well deserved rest.

"Return" the silver haired trainer said. "You did a good job." Saru looked at Jimmy with a maniacal grin. The dark haired trainer flinched. "This battle is far from over!!!"

* * *

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May shouted as she released her pokeball from her hand. The fire/fighting type stood in front of its trainer calmly ready for whatever that is going to happen.

"Hitmonchan, be a dear and come on out!" the black haired beauty shouted. Her pokeball hit the ground releasing a Pokemon with a purple wardrobe and red boxing gloves. Hitmonchan made quick jabs in the air psyching itself up for the battle. "Two fighting type Pokemon, huh? Prepare for a brawl!"

"Age before beauty" the brunette said with a smirk.

Helena's face became red with anger. You could see steam coming from her ears including her nose. "You little brat! You'll pay for making that comment!" the ice blue eyed girl shouted. "Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!" The boxing glove wearing Pokemon right hand began to glow blue. Hitmonchan began charging the field with anger flowing through its blood. Nobody disrespects its trainer and gets away with it.

"Blaziken, counter with Fire Punch" the bandanna wearing coordinator ordered. Blaziken's right hand ignited covering its entire fist in a burning blaze. The fire/fighting type followed Hitmonchan's lead and ran straight at the boxing glove wearing Pokemon. They were a few inches away from each other. In an instant both punches connected with each other resulting in a burst of blue light and fire flying everywhere. May and Helena covered their eyes due to the intense light emitting from both of their Pokemon. When the light settled it showed both Pokemon with no scratches smiling at each other.

"Blaziken, are you alright?" the brunette asked. The fire/fighting type Pokemon looked at its trainer and nodded its head before locking its eyes with its opponent.

"Hitmonchan, show them what a real fighting Pokemon is!" Helena shouted. "Sky Uppercut!" The fighting type Pokemon disappeared and was suddenly under Blaziken's beak surprising the red Pokemon. Hitmonchan's right glove glowed blue right before punching the fire/fighting type Pokemon in the air. Blaziken floated in the air helplessly while its trainer looked at it with widened eyes. "Hitmonchan, jump into the air and use Comet Punch!" Hitmonchan followed its trainer order and jumped into the air and delivered a flurry of punches on the fire/fighting type making it grunt in pain. "Now grab it and toss it!" The red boxing glove wearing Pokemon grabbed onto Blaziken's right leg and spun around in circles before tossing the fire/fighting type straight into the ground making a large crater and a large cloud of dust.

"Blaziken!" May cried with worry written on her face. She was about to run to her Pokemon when she saw that it stood up with many scratches on its body. May saw the determination in her Pokemon's eyes and put on a courageous face. "Blaziken jump and use Blaze Kick!" The fire/fighting type jumped into the air and floated in front of a stunned Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch again!" Helena order, you could hear the worry in her voice.

Blaziken put up its arms and blocked all the punches. Its right foot ignited and it was engulfed in flames. Blaziken spun around and delivered a powerful Blaze Kick into the cheek of Hitmonchan. The fighting type fell to the ground at an incredibly fast rate resulting in a bigger crater and cloud of dust that Blaziken made. The red Pokemon landed on its feet panting heavily and waited for the dust to settle. Hitmonchan jumped out of the dust and was covered with cuts and scratches all over its body. The fighting type patted down the dust and smirked.

"Impossible!" May shouted. Blaziken was equally shocked.

"Hitmonchan, Ice Punch on the ground. Hitmonchan's right boxing glove began to get covered in frost. The fighting type punch the ground in front of itself creating a spiking ice pillars. The spiking ice pillars began moving towards the tired fire/fighting type Pokemon at an alarming rate. Blaziken was too tired to move and was hit with the brunt of the attack. The red Pokemon flew into the air and began to fall back to the ground stomach first. Blaziken looked at the ground beneath it and saw that Hitmonchan was waiting there. "Thunder Punch!" The right glove of Hitmonchan began to spark with electricity. Blaziken was about to land on top of Hitmonchan, but Hitmonchan raised it electricity filled resulting with an electrifying punch in the gut of the fire/fighting type Pokemon. Blaziken cried its name in agony before fainting. The fighting type Pokemon tossed Blaziken to the ground.

"Blaziken, return" the coordinator said with a sad face. "You deserve a nice rest."

"Is that all you got!?" Helena shouted. "You're so weak!"

May gritted her teeth. "Glaceon, take the stage!" A blue Pokemon with a sleek, shiny coat appearing. "Glaceon, jump on the lake!" the brunette ordered. The ice type Pokemon hopped on the lake, but didn't fall in. Its little feet instantly froze the water beneath it. Glaceon began to walk on the lake freely.

"That's how you want to play it then" Helena said. "Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch on the lake." The boxing glove wearing Pokemon punched the lake making a large sheet of ice over the lake. Half the lake was covered in ice. The fighting jumped on the ice and glided across the ice towards the ice type. "Mach Punch!"

"Glaceon, Iron Tail!" May ordered. The ice type's tail shined with a bright white color and the ice type slammed it directly on the ice. The ice immediately began to crack beneath Hitmonchan' feet. Hitmonchan sweatdropped and fell into the water. The fighting type began to struggle in the water. "Glaceon, finish it with Zen Headbutt!" The ice type began to run at the struggling Hitmonchan, but was shocked to see that Hitmonchan stopped struggling. It had a smirk on its face. May ordered the ice type to stop, but it was too late. Hitmonchan grabbed Glaceon's head and dragged it underwater.

"Thunder Punch!" the black haired beauty ordered.

"Are you crazy!?" the coordinator shouted.

"I'll take you down with me!" Helena yelled.

The water shined with a bright yellow color. An explosion occurred resulting in a huge wave of water to fly into the air. In the air were Glaceon and Hitmonchan with scratches all over their bodies. They both landed on the ground, but Hitmonchan was the only one with swirls for eyes making Glaceon the victor.

"What!?" the ice blue eyed girl yelled.

May ran to her Pokemon and gave it a big hug. "Glaceon, you did it!" she said. May returned the tired ice type Pokemon back into its pokeball.

Helena gritted her teeth and returned Hitmonchan. "Good job. I will make her pay for this!" she shouted. "Just because you won one battle doesn't mean it's over!"

May looked at her opponent with a glare. May picked out a pokeball from her fanny pack and gripped it in her hand.

* * *

"Toxicroak, come on out!" the breeder shouted. The pokeball shot out a blinding light revealing a blue Pokemon with a red poison sac under its chin.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Max shouted. Out came a large, green gecko-like Pokemon with yellow bulbs on its back.

"Alakazam, go!" the yellow eyed man shouted. Out of the pokeball came a cat-like Pokemon holding two spoons.

"Gengar, you know what to do!" the jade eyed man shouted. The purple ghost type Pokemon appeared from its pokeball and made a mischievous grin.

"Toxicroak, Poison Sting!" the breeder ordered. The poison type Pokemon took in a breath and spat out bright purple needles towards its opponent.

"Alakazam, use Psychic and reverse it!" Stride ordered. The bright purple needles began to glow blue and turned around.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Max commanded. A bright green blade came out of the grass type's arm. "Stop the Poison Sting attack!" The grass type slashed the attack making them burst in tiny purple sparkles.

"Gengar, Night Shade!" Jin ordered. The ghost type Pokemon shot a dark beam from its eyes towards the grass type.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab to deflect it!" the breeder ordered. The poison type Pokemon ran towards the attack and punched it. The attack was reflected towards the ghost type, but it disappeared and appeared behind Toxicroak.

"Shadow Ball!" the long green haired man shouted. The ghost type emitted a purple spherical energy ball at the back of the poison type Pokemon. It caused an explosion and sent Toxicroak flying into the ground hard.

"Toxicroak!" Brock shouted.

"Good one, Jin!" Stride said with thumbs up. Jin sighed.

"You'll pay for that. Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" the young boy with glasses ordered. The grass type emitted yellow bullets from its mouth and hit Alakazam causing it to fly through the air landing in front of its trainer.

"You son of a bitch! You're dead!" Stride yelled. "Use Dark Pulse!" The psychic type shot out rings of purple and black energy towards the grass type. The grass type reacted slowly and was hit by the attack causing slide across the ground with a trail of dust behind it.

"Gengar, Curse!" Jin ordered. The ghost type began to glow red and it fell on its knee. Toxicroak felt the pain and cried its name in pain.

"Toxicroak, come over to Sceptile!" the breeder ordered. The poison type Pokemon struggled to get on its feet and ran towards the fallen grass type. "Max, let's combine attacks!"

"You got it!" Max shouted.

"Jin, let's do the same" Stride said. Jin nodded.

"Gengar, go to Alakazam!" The ghost type disappeared and appeared right next to the Psychic type.

"Toxicroak, Poison Sting!" the breeder ordered.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" Max commanded.

"Alakazam, Dark Pulse!" Stride ordered.

"Gengar, Night Shade!" Jin commanded.

Brock and Max's attacks combined into one, while Stride and Jin's did the same. Both attacks hit each other and exploded on contact. All four Pokemon flew and landed by their trainer's feet with swirls for eyes. Everybody gasped.

"Return" they all said, while giving them props for the great battle.

"This is fun!" Stride yelled. Jin nodded.

"Max, brace yourselves this battle is just getting started" Brock said to the glasses wearing boy. Max nodded.

* * *

"Yes, your majesty!" the aura Pokemon shot out a blue orb toward the blue haired coordinator. Dawn's eyes widened. The attacks was about to hit her when a Thunderbolt hit the Aura Sphere making it explode. Ash's eyes widened. He looked and saw that right beside the girl was his first Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Pika pi, pi chu pika!" the yellow fur ball shouted.

"Get out of the way, Pikachu!" the auburn eyed trainer ordered. Pikachu shook its head.

Dawn looked at the familiar yellow Pokemon. "Pikachu!" she shouted with glee. The yellow fur ball looked at the coordinator and smiled, then turned back its head and glared at its trainer.

"Pika chu pi!" the yellow fur ball yelled.

"How dare you speak to his majesty in that tone!?" Lucario shouted. "That merits punishment!"

"Pika chu pi pika chu pi!" Pikachu shouted.

"What am I doing?" questioned Lucario. "I live serve to his majesty. Whatever he wishes I will follow out no matter what. Right or wrong." Lucario got into a fighting stance.

Pikachu shot out a Thunderbolt attack towards the aura Pokemon, but a blur appeared in front of it. Ash smacked the Thunderbolt away and glared at his first Pokemon. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Pika pi, chu pika pi!" the yellow fur ball yelled.

"You dare to betray me. So be it you're the enemy now!" Ash shouted. A blue ball was starting to appear in Ash's hand until he was interrupted when he heard sirens. "Damn it's Officer Jenny! 'I have to warn my elites!' Ash body began to glow blue. The blue light emitted from his body making a bright blue beacon. Dawn and Pikachu covered their eyes.

The three champions saw this light and narrowed their eyes. "What was that?" Lance wondered aloud.

"It's coming from the mansion" Cynthia said.

"Hey you guys look its Officer Jenny and she brought a large police force!" Steven shouted.

"Lance, we heard noises coming from King's mansion. What's going on? And who are these people on the ground?" Officer Jenny asked.

"There is no time to explain! Please we need to head to the mansion now! Leave some of your officer behind to help these people!" Lance ordered. Officer Jenny saluted and ordered her officer to help the people. The three champions got into a cop car and drove towards where the light came. Officer Jenny followed them on her motorcycle.

"What did you do!?" Dawn demanded.

"You're so lucky. If Officer Jenny didn't come you would be gone" Ash said. He returned Lucario back into is pokeball. "As for you Pikachu." He glared at the yellow fur ball. "You side with the enemy, you die with the enemy." Ash heard footsteps coming from the distance and saw his elite five trainers. Dawn looked at them while they ran passed her and ran up to the steps to his majesty. Suddenly, more footsteps came from the distance it was our heroes.

"Dawn!" the brunette shouted.

Dawn looked at her friends and sighed in relief that they were fine. Our heroes then noticed a familiar yellow Pokemon right besides the blue haired coordinator.

"That Pikachu looks familiar" Max said.

"You're right" May said.

Brock looked at the top of the stairs. His eyes widened. He saw his best friend with Organization Omni. What surprised him the most was it looked like he was with them.

"Brock, don't you agree that this Pikachu looks familiar?" May asked. The brunette caught the surprise look on the breeder's face and looked to see what was wrong. She looked on the staircase and saw her mentor, her friend. Her eyes widened with tears falling from them. "Ash" she whispered.

"Ash!?" Max shouted. He looked at the staircase and saw his old friend with the enemies of the world. He couldn't believe Ash was here in the flesh.

"Looks like a reunion" Ash said. "But I have to cut this short." Ash lifted his right hand into the air and snapped his finger. All of a sudden a large black ship with a yellow infinity symbol on it appeared above everybody. All along the ship had a cloak to hide it from everybody. Six ropes began to descend from the ship and Ash along with his five elite trainers grabbed the rope. They were being reeled into the ship.

"Hope we meet again, Marina!" Rai said, waving his hand childishly.

"See ya, Brendan. I look forward to our next battle" Saru said.

"This isn't over, May!" Helena shouted.

"Max and Brock we will meet again" Stride said. Jin sighed.

Ash and his five elite trainers finally reached the ship. The ship cloaked itself once again and flew off into the sunset. Officer Jenny and the champions arrived to scene to see our heroes shocked and Dawn on her knees crying.

* * *

**Yeah, how did I do on this chapter? You finally found about Ash's past. The reason why he turned evil. You're probably wondering what's going to happen, right? Well you have to wait until Chapter 7 of Light into Darkness!**

**Man, I suck at double battles!**

**Oh, yeah heads up on the next chapter. You'll find a little about the Remnant of Dialga and where Ash is heading. I'll give you a hint. There is a girl named Alice there. Well, that's all I'm giving you.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out! **


	8. Ch 7 His Majesty's Wrath

**Chapter 7 is up! Oh, yeah!**

**Everybody I'm sorry for the little mistake I made at the end of the last chapter. I wrote Brendan when I meant Jimmy. So, I'm sorry for the confusion. There is going to be another new OC in this chapter.**

**Here is her info:**

**Koyomi-17**

**Well, with no further ado here is Chapter 7 of Light into Darkness! P.S. Thanks for everybody who reviewed and read my story up to this point. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I really wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**His Majesty' Wrath**

Officer Jenny and the three champions arrived on the scene. They saw that our six heroes were wide eyed and Dawn was on her knees crying. Our champions ran up to our heroes with Officer Jenny trailing close behind.

"What happened!?" Lance questioned, afraid of the reason. "Please tell us!" Our heroes didn't say a word. They still couldn't believe that their friend was the leader of Organization Omni. The boy who brought joy to their lives. The boy who traveled with them, always giving them a heartfelt smile. Steven put both of his hands on the breeder's shoulders and shook him.

"Brock, tell us what happened!" Steven shouted at the breeder. The squinty eyed man shook out of his trance and stared into the eyes of the Hoenn Champion. Brock looked away, ashamed to tell the champions that the Organization Omni's leader was none other than Ash. "Brock, look at me! And tell us what happened!" Steven demanded. The silver haired man was about to continue his rant until he felt Cynthia's hand on his shoulder.

"Steven, leave him alone" the Sinnoh Champion said. "Whatever it was, it must have been terrible. We'll wait for a while."

"But-" Steven said, but was interrupted by the dragon trainer. Steven looked at Lance who was shaking his head.

"Cynthia is right" Lance said. "Whatever happened came to a big shock for all of them."

"Lance!" Officer Jenny shouted. The three champions looked at the officer hoping it was good news. "The people we found unconscious have been safely transported to Sasado Hospital. With that out of the way please can you tell me what's going on?"

The three champions sighed. "Okay, but let's do it in King's mansion. I'm sure he won't be back for a while." Officer Jenny gave a puzzled look. "You guys" Lance directed to our six heroes. "I want you guys to come with us." Our heroes nodded except Dawn. May walked over to the weeping girl and helped her up.

"Come on, Dawn" the brunette said. "We have to tell Lance and the others about what happened." May could only hear the sniffling of the blue haired coordinator. The bandana wearing girl looked at her brother and saw him clenching his fist with tears rimming his eyes.

'How could you do this Ash!?' Max thought. 'This has to be a lie. That man must have been an impostor!' Max felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder. He saw Marina with a smile. Jimmy also had a smile on his face. Max knew that they were trying to comfort him. It's not everyday that your friend turns out to be the leader of the most notorious criminal organization. The dark blue haired boy wiped the tears from his eyes and gave them a fake smile to tell them that he was okay. Jimmy and Marina knew the smile was false and they frowned.

Brock followed the three champions up the staircase into the Ash's mansion. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder with a sad look. The squinty eyed man looked at the yellow fur ball and rubbed its chin which made the electric type Pokemon "cha." He looked behind himself and saw that his friends weren't holding up too well. He directed his eyes to a certain blue haired coordinator being helped by May. The breeder's face saddened at the sight. 'This must be hard for Dawn. Being reunited with the man she loved, but not in the way she expected' Brock thought. The tan man looked over to his left side and saw Officer Jenny right beside him. 'I can't believe that the mere sight of Officer Jenny is not cheering me up.'

Everybody reached the front door of the mansion. The doors were large and made of wood. The right door had an etching of Palkia and the left door had an etching of Dialga. The door knockers were gold in the shape of a Growlithe's head. Cynthia was astounded of the craftsmanship. Everybody entered the large wooden doors that led into the mansion. The floor was made out of black marble with a large chandelier above them. The champions along with Officer Jenny and our heroes went into the nearest room. The room had various couches and chairs and on the walls were various beautiful pictures of legendary Pokemon. On the shelves were badges in cases from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions which the three champions noted. Along with the badges was the Orange League trophy and memorable plaques from each region for making it to the League. Everybody sat down in a seat.

The champions looked at the faces of our heroes and let out deep sighs. "Well, I'll start telling you what is happening, Officer Jenny" Lance said. "And hopefully when that is over our friends will tell us what they witness." Our heroes took in a deep breath. "Okay here it is. We have recently found out that Organization Omni's headquarter was located in Sasado City." Officer Jenny gasped.

"Here. Right under my nose!" Officer Jenny shouted infuriated at herself for not finding out that Organization Omni was here in her city.

"Yes" Lance stated. "But what will surprise you is the leader of Organization Omni." Officer Jenny gave the Jhoto Champion a questionable look. "The leader of Organization Omni is King."

"What!" the officer shouted. "You're lying! King is a respectable man! He is the savior of Sasado City!"

"We have proof" the dragon trainer said. "The people that were unconscious were Omni Grunts proving that this mansion is the Organization Omni's headquarters." Jenny lowered her head, trying to final a reasonable explanation, but couldn't think of one. She bit her bottom lip.

"It can't be" Officer Jenny said softly. Lance sympathized with the officer. Knowing that the man who brought glory to this city was a criminal must be a lot of information. "We can't let this out to the public. If it does, then there will be widespread panic. The city will be in riots."

"I understand" the Jhoto Champion said. "Now that is over with. Let's see what our friends have to say." The three champions and Officer Jenny looked at our six heroes. Brock stood up from his seat with Pikachu on his shoulder and took up the job of telling them what happened.

"I'll tell you guys what we saw" the breeder said. The champions and Officer Jenny sat in their seats quietly waiting for Brock's explanation. "We found out the identity of King or whatever you call him, the leader of Organization Omni." Everybody in the room tensed up. "His true identity is…is A-Ash Ketchum" he stuttered out. Pikachu made a sad sigh. The three champions' eyes widened, while our heroes hung their heads down with clenched fists.

"No way" Lance uttered out. "Not the boy who helped me various times."

Steven didn't really know the boy well, but he met him a couple time. He was amazed at the boy's courage and his compassion for his friends when he first met him.

"No way. Not that sweet boy" the blonde beauty said. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, that man was absolutely Ash. There was no doubt about it" the tan man said with his fists clenched. Our champions looked at our heroes. They sighed.

"You know we have to capture him" Lance said. "No matter what. He must be brought to justice." Brock was about to say something until Dawn stood up.

"Please we want to help you" Dawn said. Everybody looked at the blue haired coordinator. They could see tears falling from her eyes. "I know that the Ash I know and love is still in there. When we stop him I want to speak to him. I want to save him." Our heroes nodded. "Ash has always saved us. Now it's our turn to save him." Pikachu jumped off the breeder's shoulder and rubbed against the beanie wearing girl's leg. Dawn picked up the yellow Pokemon and held it tight.

"That's alright with us" Lance said while the other two champions nodded. "But now we have to figure out where Ash is going."

"Maybe we can interrogate the Omni Grunts we helped" Officer Jenny said. "I'm sure one of them will break." Lance shook his head. "What?"

"Ash put those Omni Grunts in some kind of mind control" Lance stated. Officer Jenny had a shock look on her face. "Those Omni Grunts are the abducted trainers that Organization Omni took." The blue haired officer gasped. "They were forced to serve Ash. When you beat them in a battle they regain there memories before they were brainwashed. So, there is no point in questioning them."

"How is that possible?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We don't know" Lance said.

"I think I know" Dawn said. Everybody in the room looked at the girl. "I think he uses aura. The power that emanates from his body is just like Lucario."

"Dawn is probably right" the breeder said. "May, Max remember when we were at the Tree of Beginning." Both siblings nodded. "Kidd told us that Ash has a stronger aura than a regular person. Ash must have figured how to completely control the power."

"Well, we know how he does that, but it doesn't tell us where he is going" Jimmy said. Suddenly, there was a loud thump at the door that led to the room where everybody was. Everybody looked at the doorway to see a girl with long, curly blonde hair face first in the marble floor. She rose to her feet and rubbed her forehead which had a red print. She wore a long lab coat and under it was a short black skirt that was above her knees. The girl had on a tight blue blouse which made her breasts look more round and define; to top it off she wore glasses that made her silver eyes sparkle.

"Hi, there" she said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jimmy shouted, jumping out of his seat. The girl just smiled and waved at everybody. "Well answer me!"

"My name is Koyomi. I heard you guys are trying to find Ash. I know where he heading" the silver eyed girl said. She walked into the room and was immediately surrounded. She sweatdropped.

"Koyomi, is it?" Lance said. "How long were you standing there and how do you know where Ash is heading?"

"Well, I was there for the entire conversation and I know where Ash is heading is because I work for him" Koyomi said. The room went silent. "What!?" everybody shouted. Everybody began to grab their pokeballs. Koyomi sweatdropped and began to wave both of her arms. "No, wait!" Pikachu jumped out of Dawn's grip and stood in front of the silver eyed girl with its arms spread apart.

"Chu pika chu" the electric rodent said. Everybody in the room put their pokeballs away because Pikachu knew this person. If it was protecting the person, then the person must be good.

"Thank you, Pikachu" the girl said with a bright smile. The yellow fur ball looked over its shoulder and smiled. Pikachu ran back to Dawn and jumped into her arms. The blue haired coordinator patted the electric rodent's head. "I'll start explaining. You see I'm not a trainer, but a breeder. I stay here to help manage all of the Pokemon Ash has." Everybody nodded.

"Okay, but please tell us where Ash is heading" the dragon trainer said. "It's the utmost importance that we know."

"He is heading to the Sinnoh Region to Alamos Town" Koyomi said. Brock looked at Dawn giving her a knowing look that they knew people there.

"How do we know she is telling the truth?" Jimmy said, glaring at the glasses wearing girl. "She works for Organization Omni! All we know is she could be leading us into a trap or sending us on a wild Psyduck chase!" The silver eyed girl sighed and lowered her head.

"Please I want to help" she said with her voice breaking.

"Excuse, Jimmy" Lance said. "But he is right. How do we know that you're not lying? You do work for Organization Omni and it seems pretty convenient that you show up and give us the information we need all of a sudden."

"I want to help, Ash" the silver eyed girl said. "Ash means a lot to me. He is the only person I have left in this world. You see when I was thirteen my father and mother was killed in a fire." Everybody in the room put their head down in shame, feeling guilty. They didn't mean to stir bad memories. "I was an orphan. I wandered the Kanto Region looking for a purpose and on the way I learned a lot about Pokemon. I had a knack for Pokemon behavior, physiology, health name it and I probably know about it. During my journey to find my purpose I met a handsome boy named Ash. When my eyes met with his I could tell he was looking into my soul. He understood the pain I went through. He told me that he and I are alike and we should be companions." Koyomi's eyes rimmed with tears. "For four years I stood by his side through thick and thin. We were always there for each other, to comfort each other. I was happy. All of a sudden Ash began to form a group, now called Organization Omni. He started to act darker. I tried to reason with him, but it didn't work. Ash is walking down a dark path and I want to save him because he saved me." The silver eyed girl couldn't hold back her tears anymore; they began streaming down her beautiful face.

"But-" Jimmy said until Dawn spoke up.

"She is telling the truth" the blue haired coordinator said. "I can see it in her eyes that she is telling the truth. She deeply cares for Ash." Koyomi locked eyes with Dawn and gave her a thank you look. Dawn smiled.

"Why would Ash leave you?" Marina asked. "If he cares a lot about you wouldn't he bring you along?"

"He told me that he didn't want to drag me down if things go wrong. He told me to tell you guys that I was forced to do his bidding" Koyomi said.

"I see" Marina said.

"Okay we believe her" the Jhoto Champion said. "But how the hell are we going to reach Alamos Town before Ash when he already has an early lead? And we need to know why he is going there in the first place and what he plans to do with the diamond."

"I can tell you why" Koyomi said. Everybody in the room looked at her with cocked eyebrows. "I don't know much about it, but he said he was going to retrieve the Remnant of Palkia. The diamond he stole was the Remnant of Dialga. He didn't tell me what he was going use them for though." Koyomi put her head down. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

"No, you told us a lot." Lance said. "We thank you. Now we just have to find out how we're going to reach Alamos Town."

"I know a way" the glasses wearing blonde said. Everybody gave the girl a puzzled look. "Beneath the mansion there is an airship, but there is one problem."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You see I am the only person that can fly the ship, but I can't leave the mansion" she said. "I can't leave the Pokemon here. They need me"

"No need to worry!" Dawn yelled. "I know how to fix that."

Suddenly, everybody heard music; specifically the song was Colors from the hit anime Code Geass. The music came from Cynthia. The blonde beauty took her black cell phone and put it up to her ear. After the conversation was over she looked over to the other two champions. "Headquarters wants us back. They want us to report our findings."

"Alright" the dragon trainer said. He looked at our heroes and Koyomi. "Can you handle this situation by yourselves for a while?" Our heroes including Koyomi nodded their heads. "Then we must go." Before the three champions left they were stopped by Marina.

"I forgot to tell you that I faced a trainer. He was extremely powerful. His name was Rai" Marina said. "He said he was one of the five elite Pokemon trainers that serve Ash."

"Yeah, I faced one too. His name was Saru" Jimmy said.

"Me too, but I faced a girl. Her name was Helena" May said.

"Max and I battled one. They're name was Stride and Jinn" the breeder said.

"Were they under Ash's mind control?" Lance asked.

"They weren't" Koyomi said. Everybody looked at the silver eyed girl. "They all chose to serve Ash for their own reason. I don't know why." The dragon trainer nodded.

"Everybody thanks for the information. I'll try to see if I can get any info on them" Lance said. "But we have to leave right now." The three champions left the mansion and took the cop car they arrived with.

"Okay I better get going too" Officer Jenny said. "I have to call the families of the abducted trainers that we found them. Good luck." Officer Jenny left the mansion and hopped on her motorcycle. You could tell she was speeding by the screeching of her tires. This only left our six heroes, Pikachu, and Koyomi inside the mansion.

"Alright let's go to the ship!" Jimmy shouted. Marina who was right beside him winced at the boy's shouting. She smacked the back of his head which made anime tears fall from his eyes. Dawn, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu, and Koyomi sweatdropped.

"Alright follow me" the silver eyed girl said. She led them to the underground hangar. Our heroes gasped. They couldn't believe that something this big was underneath the mansion. In the center of the room there was a black medium sized ship that could fit at least ten people. "Alright here it is. This ship may be smaller than the Ash's ship, but it's much faster." Everybody went into the ship. Our heroes gasped. The ship had every comfort of a regular home; it had many rooms and a stocked fridge. Our heroes including Koyomi and Pikachu reached the bridge. They all took their seats. Pikachu sat with Dawn. Koyomi sat in the control seat. "Here we go!" The silver eyed girl opened the hatch and flew out.

"Koyomi, can we first go to the Pokemon Center?" the blue haired coordinator asked.

"We have a Pokemon healer machine built in this ship" Koyomi said.

"That's cool" Dawn said. "But there is another reason why we have to go to the Pokemon Center. We need to pick up a few people. They can help you on the Pokemon problem at the mansion." Koyomi nodded and went full speed to the Sasado City's Pokemon Center. The ship landed in front of the Pokemon Center where four people were waiting. Dawn with Pikachu on her shoulder left the ship and surprised the four people.

"DD! What the hell are you doing on a ship!? And when did you get a Pikachu!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"He's right!" Zoey shouted.

"I am quite perplexed to" Nando said.

"Is it true that King is the leader of Organization Omni?" Lisa asked

Dawn explained everything to the three. They were all wide eyed and shocked at what they just heard.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Dawn" Zoey said.

"Me too" Kenny said with a sad tone.

"You go. We can help the Pokemon at the mansion. Besides we have nothing to do since the Contest Championship Tournament has been postponed due to some technical difficulties."

Lisa put her head down in shame. She couldn't believe that her idol was a criminal. She felt like crying, but she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Dawn smiling at her.

"No need to worry" Dawn said. "I will rescue Ash. I'm sure that he didn't plan to hurt you." Lisa smiled and gave the blue haired coordinator a hug. The pink haired girl released Dawn from the hug that she gave.

"Thank you" Lisa said. Dawn nodded, and then looked at the three coordinators.

"Do you know what happened to Drew and Harley?" Dawn asked with acid dripping from her voice.

"I heard that Drew and Harley left Sasado City when they found out the tournament was postponed. I believe that Drew went to the beach to pick up girls. He was saying how easy it will be to make out with the girls there." Nando said. "As for Harley I think he said he was heading to some Cacturne Convention." Nando said.

"I hope I never see those two again!" Dawn yelled.

"Pikachu!" the yellow fur ball yelled while pumping a fist. The electric rodent remembered those two and how they hurt its friends.

"Well, I'll have to be leaving" Dawn said.

"Good luck" Kenny said, giving Dawn thumbs up.

"May Mew be with you" Nando said.

"Go get your man!" Zoey shouted.

"What you're man!?" Lisa shouted.

Dawn smiled at her friends and entered the ship. She and Pikachu waved them goodbye before the door closed. The ship flew high into the air and sped out of Sasado City. "I'm back" the blue haired coordinator said when she reached the bridge. "They agreed to take care of the Pokemon at the mansion." Everybody nodded. "Pikachu, Brock, May, Max, Marina, Jimmy, and Koyomi are you ready to save Ash!" Everybody had a look of determination on her face and cheered "Yes!"

"Full speed ahead to Alamos Town!"

* * *

"Oh my Mew! Your Majesty is so hot!" Helena shouted with hearts for eyes. "You're the sexiest man alive!" Ash sighed as he closed his eyes, sitting down on his throne which was located at the bridge.

"Helena, shut up! You dirty wench! Can't you see his majesty is tired!?" Saru yelled. "I mean come on!" Helena was about to punch the crimson eyed man until Jin stopped her fist.

"No, fighting" the jade eyed man said. "His majesty has a headache."

"Jin is right" Stride said. "I have never seen his majesty so tired." Helena sighed and unclenched her fist. Suddenly, the door to the bridge opened and the red haired man walked inside with a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Saru asked.

"I just missed Code Geass" Rai said with anime tears streaming from his eyes. "I can't believe I missed my favorite show in the whole entire world. I will have revenge on Marina!" The skinny man's eyes were on fire. Everybody in the room sweatdropped including Ash.

"You're so infantile" Saru said with an annoyed expression. "I mean how old are you? You're twenty years old and you cry over a missed show. You should have just TIVOED it."

"Shut up, Saru!" Rai shouted at the crimson eyed man. "Before I stick my foot right up your ass!" The silver haired man had a huge anime vein on his head.

"You're so dead!" Saru shouted. He was about to jump the skinny man until he heard his majesty yell.

"ENOUGH!!!" Ash yelled. "I had enough of you're fighting. All you guys do is bicker! It's so annoying!" Both men bowed to the auburn eyed trainer and apologized.

"Lighten up" Stride said. Ash glared at the yellow eyed man. Stride felt as though he was suffocating by the mere gaze. His hands were sweating. "Man, what got you in this mood. Where is Pikachu when you need it?"

"He left" the ebony haired man said. The five elite trainers looked at their leader. "He betrayed me. The next time any of you see it, kill it." The temperature in the room turned extremely cold. It was like a blizzard hit the room. Everybody in the room gulped.

"Don't you think that you're taking that a bit too far?" Rai asked. Suddenly, Ash was right in front of the skinny man. The auburn eyed man grabbed the red haired man by the throat and lifted him up into the air. Rai's feet were dangling.

"Do you question my authority!?" Ash whispered menacingly. The ebony haired trainer's grip tightened. Rai was suffocating, his eyes were rolling back.

"Your majesty stop!" Jin yelled. "You're killing him!" Ash's grip began to lighten. He dropped the skinny man on the ground. Rai had his hands around his neck, coughing. Saru and Helena helped him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Saru asked. Rai nodded his head. Thanking Mew that Ash let go.

"If anybody wants to question my authority speak up!" Ash yelled. "If not then keep your tongue inside your mouth!" Everybody in the room stayed silent. "That's good. I will be in my quarters. Tell me when we reach Alamos Town." Ash left the room with a dark aura around him.

"Sheesh, what the hell was that about!?" Rai muttered. "I just thought that killing a Pokemon is going too far."

"I think his majesty is mad that Pikachu left him" Stride said. "Pikachu was his first Pokemon and it leaving must have been a dagger to his heart."

"Yeah, but he didn't need to choke me" Rai said, still rubbing his neck. "He can be very scary when he wants to."

"Let's just leave his majesty alone for a while" the crimson eyed man said. "We don't want to mess with him when he acting like that unless you want to be killed." The silver haired man looked around the room and saw that black haired beauty dazed. "I'm talking to you, Helena." No response. "Hey I'm tal-"

"His majesty is sooooooo hot!" the ice blue eyed girl squealed. "Everything he does makes him even sexier." Everybody in the bridge sweatdropped. Saru was thinking this wench must be freakin crazy.

"Stride, do you know why we're heading to Alamos Town?" Jin asked. "There is nothing valuable there. It's just a tourist site basically."

"I have no idea" the yellow eyed man said. "But I do know its something his majesty needs. I bet it has something to do with the diamond."

"What did he call that diamond again?" Rai asked.

"He called it the Remnant of Dialga" Stride answered. "When we reach Alamos town I'll ask him."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" May whined. "It's so boring here!

"May, why don't you read a book?" the dark blue haired boy with glassed asked. "It could do you some good." The bandana wearing coordinator just stuck out her tongue at here brother. "You are so childish. You're seventeen years old and I'm more mature than you.

"You know wha-" May said, but was interrupted by the breeder.

"Hey don't make me come back there!" Brock yelled. "I'm not afraid to give you guys a spanking." The two siblings immediately stopped bickering. Jimmy and Marina snickered, while Dawn smiled. Koyomi made a soft chuckle.

"You guys are funny" the silver eyed girl said.

"So, Koyomi you said you're breeder" Dawn said. The curly blonde nodded her head. "Brock is also a breeder and he is one of the best. I'm sure you can help one another."

"Really?" Koyomi questioned. "I'm sure we can get into great discussions."

"Koyomi, you said that Ash had a lot of Pokemon, correct?" Brock asked. The glasses wearing blonde nodded. "Just how much Pokemon does he have?"

"Ash has almost every Pokemon aside from the legendaries" Koyomi said. Everybody in the room choked.

"What!?" everybody yelled.

"Yeah, Ash has been traveling the world a lot" Koyomi said. "Every time he goes on a trip he catches at least ten different types of Pokemon."

"What kind of Pokemon does he carry with him?" Jimmy asked. The red hoody wearing boy interest peaked. If Ash caught that many Pokemon he must be a powerful trainer. He heard about him beating the champions easily without breaking a sweat. The dark eyed boy was sure that he wanted to battle him when this mess is over. "I'm pretty sure he only carries his strongest Pokemon with him like that talking Lucario."

"You're right" Koyomi replied. "He only carries his strongest Pokemon, but one of them is not with him."

"Which one?" Jimmy asked. Koyomi looked over shoulder at the yellow Pokemon sitting on Dawn's lap. The red hoody wearing trainer looked at the electric rodent.

"Pikachu?" Jimmy asked. The silver eyed girl nodded.

"Yep, Pikachu was one of his top Pokemon" Koyomi said. Pikachu put his head down. Dawn looked down at the sad Pokemon.

"No need to worry" the blue haired coordinator said. "We will rescue Ash and everything will turn back to normal." Pikachu just curled into a ball. Dawn sighed and started to pet the yellow Pokemon.

"Do you know what Pokemon he carries?" Jimmy asked. "That sure will help us when we battle him."

"No, I don't" The silver haired girl said. "He keeps those Pokemon secret. The only two I know are Scizor and Lucario. I found out Scizor was one of them because he used it to single handily take down Giovanni the boss of Team Rocket." Everybody in the room gasped. "Lucario, I knew for a while because he trained with it everyday. The other three I don't know."

"You said three, but wouldn't that mean he only has five Pokemon with him" Marina said. "Why wouldn't he have six?"

"I can assume that he thought Pikachu wouldn't leave him" the silver eyed girl said. "And knowing how Ash is so forgetful he probably forget to grab another Pokemon."

"Yep, that's Ash for ya" Dawn said.

"Dawn, what was your relationship with Ash?" Koyomi asked. "It sounds like you know a lot about him."

"I was his girlfriend" Dawn said with a light blush across her cheeks. Koyomi gasped, sadden by the fact. "But I broke up with him for stupid reasons. I don't really want to talk about that." Koyomi understood, but couldn't help asking the next question.

"Do you still love him?" she asked. Dawn was surprised by the blunt question. Our heroes looked at the girl including Pikachu.

"Yes, I still do love him" Dawn said with a dark red blush across her cheeks. "I will love him forever. It's about time I keep my promise. I don't care how long it'll take to win his forgiveness and love back, but I'm willing to wait for all eternity." May sighed, she was always was a romantic.

"I see" Koyomi muttered. After a few hours our heroes including Pikachu and Koyomi arrived at Alamos Town. The ship landed right in the middle of town. The crowd swarmed the ship, but most the two that stood out was a beautiful blonde and a skinny man with grey hair wearing glasses. "We're here." Our heroes were about to leave the ship until they noticed Koyomi not moving.

"Are you coming?" Dawn asked.

"No, I don't think I can" the silver eyed girl said. "I can't let Ash see me. He will be so mad at me. Besides I can't leave the ship in the middle of town."

"I understand" Dawn said. Our heroes left the ship and watch it fly away. The crowd dispersed except two people.

"Dawn, Brock, Pikachu!" the familiar blonde yelled. Our heroes turned their head and saw two familiar people.

"Alice, Tonio!" Dawn yelled. The group went up to the two residents of Alamos Town and greeted each other. May, Max, Jimmy, and Marina introduced themselves.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Alice asked. "And where is Ash?" Everybody frowned. Dawn explained the situation which shocked Alice and Tonio.

"I can't believe it" Alice said. "Ash was the sweetest boy I met."

"I know. Who would have thought that Ash could do that?" Tonio said.

"That's why we're here. We are looking for Ash" Dawn said.

"Tonio and I will help" Alice said. At that everybody separated into two groups. Alice with Tonio. Dawn with Brock including Pikachu. May with Max. Jimmy with Marina. They began to leave into separate parts of town desperately looking for their friend.

* * *

"Your majesty we're here" Stride said. Ash nodded and left his quarters and followed Stride to the bridge. When Ash walked in everybody bowed. "Why are we here in the first place if I may ask?" The auburn eyed trained turned his gaze to yellow eyed man.

"To retrieve the artifact" Ash said.

"Artifact?" Stride questioned.

"The Remnant of Palkia. Dialga and Palkia fought here once upon a time. When they fought Palkia left something. I'm here to take it" the ebony haired trainer said before he left the room. Ash opened the door while the ship was in the air. Nobody could see the ship because it was covered in an invisible cloak. Ash jumped out of the ship landing on his feet without getting hurt due to his powerful aura. He was on the stone bridge that led into Alamos Town. Nobody noticed the man when he jumped.

"Showoff" Stride said, while looking out the window. You could hear Helena squealing "His majesty is so hot."

Ash walked into town and was noticed by a lot of people, especially the women population. All the women in town were practically drooling when he walked by. They were staring at his muscular arms and his tone chest that could be seen because his shirt was zipped down a little, but what struck every lady was his handsome face. The ebony haired trainer smirked from the attention which caused some girls to faint. Ash finally made it to where he wanted to be. The Space-Time Tower. The ebony haired trainer was about take a step forward until he heard a voice.

"Go back. I know what you are here for."

Ash smirked. "It's been a while, Darkrai."

* * *

**What!? Darkrai!? You know stuff is going to happen!**

**So, how did I do? I hope I didn't miss anything in this chapter. I told where everybody was. If you guys think I didn't clarify on anything completely in this chapter tell me in the reviews and I'll answer them in my next chapter. So tell me what you think of my new OC. Do you like her or not? Well, anyways stay tune for the next Chapter of Light into Darkness!**

**Heads up for next chapter: You see our favorite trainer, Ash battle against Darkrai with a Pokemon other than Scizor and Lucario. It will surprise you! I think? And you'll find out the location of the Remnant of Palkia.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	9. Ch 8 History in the Making

**Chapter 8, Hurray!**

**Yeah, I'm sorry for the late update everybody. I would have had it up sooner if it wasn't for my blasted English Teacher. My teacher gives too much homework assignments. Sheesh! Anyways, I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and read my story up to this point.**

**With no further ado! Here is Chapter 8 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**History in the Making**

Ash looked forward to see the ghost-like Pokemon. Its body was the size of a regular human, but more bulky. The sinister Pokemon was floating a couple feet away from the ebony haired trainer. The dark type Pokemon white substance on its head was flowing through the air concealing most of its face except its eyes. Darkrai's eye glared at the auburn eyed man. "Leave now! I will not let you take it!" the dark type shouted. Ash smirked. People began to gather around the ghost-like Pokemon and the gorgeous man wondering what was going on. Since the people saw how Darkrai sacrificed its life for the town when it was vanishing, it became a hero. Everybody was no longer afraid of the sinister Pokemon.

"This is how you treat an old friend" Ash said. "I'm hurt. I would think that a legendary Pokemon would show respect."

"I told you to leave!" the dark type shouted. "Leave now! Or I will have to destroy you! The power you seek does not belong to you!"

"Do you know who you are talking to?" the ebony haired trainer said with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm the leader of Organization Omni." The crowd of people gasped. "I'm the one who will take the power and rule this pathetic world." Everybody began to panic; being in the presence of the leader of the notorious criminal organization was a bad thing. The crowd began to disperse running in different directions.

"I don't care for names!" Darkrai shouted. "I want you gone!"

"Such impudence!" Ash shouted. "I will make you fear me! You shall bow down to me!" The ebony haired trainer lifted his hand and opened it in front of the dark type Pokemon. A blue orb composed of aura began to form. "Take this!" Ash shot the blue sphere of aura towards the ghost-like Pokemon. Darkrai's eye widened. Before it could react the ball hit it creating an explosion and a cloud of dust around it. Ash smirked. The ebony haired trainer was about to continue walking until he saw a black orb coming through the dust aimed towards him.

"Dark Void!" Darkrai shouted.

Ash's eyes widened. The black ball hit the auburn eyed trainer and then swallowed him. Darkrai appeared from out of the smoke and was surprised the see that Ash was just standing there with his arms crossed. The leader of Organization Omni smirked. "You really think a pathetic attack like that could actually harm me" Ash said with a cocked eyebrow. "Ha! I shall show you true power!" The ebony haired man's body began to glow blue. Suddenly, Ash appeared behind the ghost-like Pokemon. Darkrai gasped and looked over its shoulder. The auburn eyed man made a straight jab to Darkrai's face making it slide across the stone ground with a cloud of dust trailing behind. The sinister Pokemon floated back up and winced in pain.

"A human can't do that" Darkrai said. Ash began walking slowly towards the ghost-like Pokemon with a smile plastered on his handsome face. Darkrai began to float backwards scared of the boy. The Pokemon that creates nightmares scared of a mere mortal.

"Don't you dare compare me to those wretched beings" Ash said venomously. "I am just a step below a God. When I attain all the pieces of the puzzles I will become a God myself! I will have absolute power!"

"I cannot allow that to happen!" Darkrai shouted. "Take this! Dark Pulse!" The dark type Pokemon shot out black and purple rings towards the auburn eyed trainer. Ash stood their emotionlessly and took the brunt of the attack. Clouds of dust formed around the leader of Organization Omni. When the dust settled it showed Ash in one piece with no scratches on him. Darkrai's eye widened. In a blink of an eye Ash disappeared and appeared in front of the shocked legendary Pokemon. The ebony haired trainer spun around and delivered a kick across the face of the dark type Pokemon. Darkrai flew straight into a lamppost complete decimating the object. The ghost-like Pokemon struggled to get up. It was covered in scratches and cuts. Ash smirked.

"How pitiful" the leader of Organization Omni spat. "I would have thought that a legendary Pokemon could have put up more than a challenge." Ash began to lift his hand and pointed it at the Sinister Pokemon. A blue sphere composed of aura began to light up, but then disappeared. "No, you don't deserve to be killed by me. I shall let my Pokemon handle this." Ash took out his pokeball and threw into the air. The pokeball released a wild blinding light that hit the stone ground. The light settled and revealed a large orange Pokemon with wings. Its tail was waving wildly. It had a flame at the tip of its tail, but the flame was black.

"Charizard!" it shouted its name ferociously making the sinister Pokemon tremble in fear. The fire type Pokemon raised its head into the air and blew out streams of black flames that made the air much warmer, than what it used to be. The dragon-like Pokemon lowered its head and glared at its opponent. If staring could kill, then Darkrai would be dead already.

"Darkrai meet Charizard" Ash said. "And Charizard meet Darkrai." The fire type Pokemon just looked away from its opponent and spat a little dark flame. "Now, now Charizard don't get picky with your opponents." The ebony haired trainer waved his finger. "I want you to destroy it." Charizard looked over to its trainer and nodded. The fire type Pokemon looked back at its opponent and glared at it. "Charizard, I want you take care of this by yourself. I have some work to do." Ash began to walk towards the Space-Time tower until Darkrai shot another Dark Pulse towards him. Charizard moved in front of its trainer and lifted its wing in a shield like manner. The attack made contact and exploded. The dragon-like Pokemon stood there with no scratches on its body.

"What!?" Darkrai yelled.

Charizard spread its large wings and took into the air. The orange Pokemon flew in the air gracefully while looking down at its opponent. Darkrai began float towards the fire type Pokemon ready to ram it. The dragon-like Pokemon saw this and it smirked. The orange Pokemon opened its mouth and released a black Flamethrower towards the sinister Pokemon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darkrai shouted in agony. The flames pushed the ghost-like Pokemon into the ground making a small crater with a cloud of dust around it. Charizard continue gliding through the air blowing flames to mock its opponent. When the dust settled Darkrai rose up with scorch marks all over its body. 'How can this Pokemon rival my own strength?'

* * *

"Hello, have you seen a trainer with black hair? He wears a white collar shirt zipped down. He also has on black jeans" Dawn asked a complete stranger who shook his head. The blue haired coordinator sighed. "Thank you, sir." The squinty eyed man ran up to the beanie wearing girl with sweat covering his face.

"Any luck" Brock asked with his breath short. Dawn shook her head. "Oh man! I've been running around everywhere and I can't find him or any information about his whereabouts. I wonder if Pikachu had any luck." The two friends looked around and saw that the yellow Pokemon was talking to an Espeon.

"Pika chu pi pika chu pika pi?" the electric rodent asked the psychic type Pokemon. The purple Pokemon shook its head and walked away. The yellow fur ball sighed and ran back to the blue haired coordinator. It jumped and rested on Dawn's shoulder.

"No luck?" Dawn questioned. The electric type Pokemon shook its head and let out another deep sigh. "No need to worry. We'll find him sooner or later."

Brock ruffled his hair. "Arrgh! How the hell can we find Ash in such a populated place!? It's impossible!" the breeder said. "Please Mew! Give us a sign!" Suddenly, a stampede of people came running down the street. Brock looked over his shoulder, but it was too late. The people began to trample over him. Luckily, Dawn was able to sidestep away. Brock rose to his feet with footprints all over his body. "What was that!?" the tan man said with anime tears streaming down his face. Dawn and Pikachu sweatdropped. Another man was running down the street where the crowd came from.

"Excuse me, sir" Dawn said. The man stopped in his track and looked at the blue haired coordinator. "What's going on?"

"The leader of Organization Omni is here!" he shouted. Dawn and Brock exchanged looks with worry written on their face. "He is at the Space-Time Tower and he is battling Darkrai!" Dawn and Brock gasped. "If you value your life then don't go back there!" At that the man ran away leaving our three heroes with determined faces.

"Brock, let's go!" the beanie wearing girl shouted. "Before he escapes again!" The breeder nodded. They both ran down the street, finally reaching the Space-Time Tower. What they saw surprised them. There was a Charizard flying through the air and Darkrai on the ground covered in scorch marks. "What the hell!?"

"Dawn, Brock, Pikachu!" a familiar voice with a bandana yelled. Our three heroes looked to their left and saw May and Max running towards them. "We heard all the commotion. So, we went here and seems like you guys had the same idea." May and Max looked at the two Pokemon that were battling. "What the hell is going on? Is that Ash's Charizard? Why does it have a black flame?"

"That is definitely Ash's Charizard. It's the same Charizard that he trained from a Charmander. I have no clue on why it has a black flame" the breeder said.

"Who cares!?" Max shouted. "We have to help Darkrai before it gets killed. Look Charizard is ready to finish the final blow!" Darkrai was panting heavily. It felt like its body weight over a million pounds. The only thing that was keeping it up was its strong desire to stop Ash. Charizard tired of this fight opened its mouth and blew out a black Flamethrower towards the exhausted Pokemon. Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, May, and Max gasped.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" the dark haired boy shouted.

"Wani Wani, Hydro Pump!" shouted the light blue haired coordinator.

The Flamethrower and Hydro Pump attack combined forming spiraling fire and water combo. The speed of the attack stopped Charizard's attack from killing Darkrai. Right before the attack connected, Charizard's eye widened. The force of the attack caused the fire type to fly through a wall into a building, collapsing the entire building on it. Darkrai sighed in relief and started to collapse.

"Darkrai!" a familiar blonde screamed. Alice ran as fast as she could and reached the ghost-like Pokemon before it fell onto the cold cement. "Are you okay?" The dark type Pokemon nodded before finally fainting.

"Alice! Is it okay" Tonio yelled as he kneeled by the blonde girl. She nodded and gave thank you looks to Jimmy and Marina. The duo smiled back.

"Jimmy, Marina!" the blue haired coordinator shouted. The duo looked over their shoulder and saw that Dawn, Brock, May, Max including Pikachu were running towards them. "It took you guys long enough."

"Well, we would have been here sooner if it wasn't for Mr. Pokemon Battle" Marina said while using her thumb to point to the dark eyed man. The red hoody wearing trainer sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He kept on challenging any trainer that past him. We didn't even get a chance too look for Ash."

"Hey, it's not my fault" Jimmy said. "Battling is in my blood. Right, Max." The dark eyed boy looked to the glasses wearing trainer hoping that a fellow Pokemon trainer could back him up.

"You're on your on buddy" Max said. Jimmy sweatdropped. Smack!

"Ouch!" Jimmy shouted. "What was that for!?" The dark haired trainer put both of his hands on his head, crying anime tears.

"That was for trying to get out of the blame!" the light blue haired coordinator yelled. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Everybody looked at the direction where the debris that covered the dragon-like Pokemon. A black Flamethrower blew from out of the rubbles revealing Charizard in scratches. Everybody gasped. The fire type Pokemon pissed at being hit by a surprise attack began to spit black fire everywhere making the air extremely hot.

"Did somebody turn up the heat" Jimmy said while fanning himself. "It's like an oven out of here. That fire is different than the fire my Typhlosion uses."

"I know" Marina said. "But we can't back down. We have to stop Charizard before it burns the entire town down and I'm pretty sure that it has the power to after surviving both of our attacks."

"We'll help" the beanie wearing girl said. "Right?" Everybody nodded. "Alice, Tonio get Darkrai to the Pokemon Center. There is going to be a big Pokemon Battle and I don't want to get you guys to get in the middle of the crossfire." Alice and Tonio put Darkrai's claws over their shoulders and began running in the direction of the Pokemon Center. "Now, that there out of the way. Empoleon, Spotlight!" A large blue Penguin appeared on the field. It had a yellow trident that covered its face and a black, white, and blue coat.

"Empoleon!" it shouted its name.

"Let me get into this. Sudowoodo, come on out!" the breeder shouted as he released his pokeball from his hand. The pokeball released a blinding light revealing a tree-like Pokemon with branch like arms.

"Sudowoodo!" the Pokemon shouted its name while saluting to its trainer.

"You too, Sceptile!" Max shouted releasing his large gecko Pokemon.

"Take the stage, Blaziken" May shouted releasing her fire/fighting type Pokemon into the battle. Pikachu jumped off the blue haired coordinator and stood up on its feet while pumping its fist. Typhlosion and Wani Wani ran behind Pikachu following Empoleon, Sudowoodo, Blaziken, and Sceptile, all standing as a united front against the fire type. Charizard spread its wing and flew high into the sky, and then skydived towards the group of Pokemon.

* * *

Ash walked up the long steps reminiscing about the time he was here. "I was so childish back then. Always so carefree looking for the next adventure. I've grown up now. I need no silly thoughts to distract me from my goal." Ash said. The ebony haired trainer continued to walk in silence until he felt a pain in his heart. The auburn eyed trainer gripped his heart and fell on his knees. 'What's happening!? Something is wrong!? Charizard is hurt!' The leader of Organization Omni closed his eyes and opened them revealing his auburn eyes covered in a shade of blue. Ash's vision turned completely dark except some objects emanated a blue aura. His vision reached outside and saw the familiar frames of people he knew. 'Damn it! How the hell did they find me!? No matter they will not interfere with my plans.' Ash rose to his feet and began to run to the top of the Space-Time Tower. He finally reached the top where he could see the entire town. Ash walked to the edge and looked down. He saw that his former Pokemon lead an attack against his Charizard. The ebony haired trainer scowled, and then smile. 'Let's measure their strength.'

* * *

Charizard skydived towards the group of Pokemon. The fire type stuck out his claws and attacked Blaziken. The fire/fighting type saw this and raised its own claws and grabbed the dragon-like Pokemon claws.

"Wani Wani, Hydro Pump!" Marina ordered. The large water type breathed in a large breath and blew out a burst of water from its mouth. Charizard watched the attack and smiled. At the last moment Charizard used its insane strength and moved the fire/fighting type in front of the water attack. The Hydro Pump attacked hit the humanoid fire Pokemon in the back making it cry its name in Pain.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"Sorry" the light blue haired coordinator said. Charizard took the moment of confusion and flew into the air with Blaziken in its arm.

"We can't attack!" the breeder shouted. "We might hurt Blaziken!" Everybody nodded. May watch with wide eyes as her first Pokemon in pain. The large orange Pokemon spun around in circles and at a fast rate slicing through the wind easily. Charizard released the fire/fighting type Pokemon from its iron grip causing the humanoid fire type Pokemon to fall to the ground at an alarming rate. Blaziken spun in circles when it was falling through the ground making it slice through the wind fluidly.

"Sceptile, catch it!" Max shouted. The large gecko Pokemon ran and jumped into the air catching the Pokemon in mid-air. The grass type Pokemon landed on its feet with the fire/fighting Pokemon in its arm. Blaziken smiled at the grass type before getting back on its two feet.

"Blaziken, are you all right?" May asked. The fire/fighting type looked over to its trainer and nodded. The bandana wearing coordinator could see that her Blaziken was in pain, but was fighting through it to save someone precious to her. Charizard made a loud roar drawing the attention of our heroes and their Pokemon. The fire type's wing began to glow with power. It dived down towards the tree-like Pokemon.

"Sudowoodo, it's using Steel Wing!" Brock shouted. "Use Double Edge." The rock type began to run towards the diving Pokemon with a yellow streak coming from behind it. Both attacks clashed creating a dazzling light show making everybody cover their eyes. When the light disappeared both Pokemon vanished. Brock panicked and looked everywhere for his Pokemon. He finally looked up and saw that Charizard was flying in a circle. The fire type flew once more in a circle, and then it dived directly down. "It's using Seismic Toss!" Charizard dropped the tree-like Pokemon into the stone cement creating a crater and a cloud of dust when it smacked on the cement. The dust settled the revealing Sudowoodo with swirl for eyes. A fighting attack is super effective against a rock type. "Sudowoodo!" The breeder ran to his Pokemon to see if it was alright.

"Brock is out!" the red hoody wearing trainer shouted. "It's my turn! May let's use a double flamethrower!" The brunette nodded.

"Flamethrower!" the two fire type trainers shouted. Both fire type threw their heads back and took in a huge breath. They launched their heads forward and blew a stream of fire above them directed at the dragon-like Pokemon. Both Flamethrower attacks combined creating a spiraling inferno. Charizard smirked. The large orange Pokemon sucked in a lot of air and spewed a black Overheat attack. Both attacks hit each other, but the spiraling inferno was overwhelmed by the black flames. The black Overheat attack swallowed the Flamethrower attacks powering itself. The attack hit both Typhlosion and Blaziken causing them to scream their name in pain. The black flames engulfed both of them. The heat that emanated from the flames was so intense that it melted the some of the stone cement.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy shouted.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

The flames disappeared and revealed two fire types Pokemon covered in scorch marks with swirls for eyes. May and Jimmy ran to their Pokemon to see if their alright. Charizard was still in the air panting heavily. Beads of sweat were falling from its face. It roared its name hoarsely telling them it was the best.

"Max, let's double team" Marina said. Max nodded. "Wani Wani kneel!" The large water type kneeled on one of its knee.

"Sceptile, use Wani Wani's back as a springboard, and then use Leaf Blade!" The grass type Pokemon nodded and ran towards the big jaw Pokemon. Sceptile stepped on the Feraligatr's shoulder and jumped high into the air. The large gecko Pokemon leaves on the side of its arm extended and glowed green. Sceptile was right in front of the dragon-like Pokemon. Charizard's eyes widened. Sceptile made multiple slashed hurting the fire type. One of the Leaf Blade attacks cut the dragon-like Pokemon wings causing it to wince in pain. Charizard began to plummet to the ground along with Sceptile.

"Sceptile!" the glasses wearing boy shouted.

"Wani Wani, use Hydro Pump to cushion the fall for Sceptile" the light blue haired coordinator ordered. The big jaw Pokemon blew a stream of water at the grass type. The grass type floated on top of the water and was gently placed down on the stone ground. Charizard fell down into the ground creating a large crater and cloud of dust.

"Is it over?" Max asked.

"I hope so" Marina said. Suddenly, a large orange figure rampaging out of the smoke covered in black flames. Everybody gasped. Charizard ran at an incredibly fast rate towards the large gecko Pokemon.

"Max!" Dawn yelled. "Get you're Pokemon out of there! It's Flare Blitz!" Before the glasses wearing Pokemon trainer could react the black flame engulfed Charizard was a few feet away from Sceptile.

"Empoleon, cool it down with ice beam!" the blue haired coordinator ordered. The trident faced Pokemon gathered a blue ball into its mouth. A blue ray came out of the ball aimed towards the fire type. The beam hit Charizard directly, but it had no effect. The moment the attack hit the dragon-like Pokemon it evaporated. Dawn gasped. Charizard continued to run towards the surprised large gecko Pokemon. Finally, the Flare Blitz attack connected with Sceptile causing it to be swallowed in black flames. The grass type cried its name in pain before fainting with swirls for eyes.

"Sceptile!" the dark blue haired trainer shouted. Max ran over to his Pokemon to see if it's alright. Marina glared at the large orange Pokemon.

"Wani Wani, Hydro Cannon!" the light blue haired coordinator commanded. The big jaw Pokemon took in a large breath that expanded its stomach. The big jaw Pokemon opened its mouth and let out a wave of water towards Charizard. The fire type opened it mouth and shot a black Fire Spin attack towards the water attack. The black flames began to evaporate the water turning it into steam. Marina and Wani Wani's eyes widened as the black Fire Spin attack pushed through their strongest attack. The black flames hit the big jaw Pokemon, and then surrounded it making a tornado composed of black flames.

"Wani Wani!" Marina shouted. After the black flame tornado subsided it showed the large water type Pokemon on its back with swirls for eyes. Its body was charred up. Marina ran towards her Pokemon to check if her Pokemon was alright.

"Empoleon, Pikachu! It seems like it's up to us!" Dawn yelled. Both Pokemon nodded and got into their battle stances. Charizard jumped into the air, but was surprised to see what was above it. It was Pikachu with it's back turned. Its tail was glowing bright with power. Before the fire type could react the electric rodent smacked Charizard across the face making it slide across the ground with dust trailing behind it. Pikachu landed on its feet and smirked. "Amazing! That was Iron Tail! When did Pikachu get so fast?" Charizard rose to its feet and wiped its cheek. The fire type roared at the yellow fur ball. The dragon-like Pokemon released a black Flamethrower towards Pikachu which it countered with a Thunderbolt attack. Both attacks collided with each other and extinguished each other. "Empoleon, Hurry and use Ice beam on the floor." The penguin-like Pokemon shot a blue ray from out of its mouth and made the entire stone cement covered in a sheet of ice. "Glide and use Metal Claw!" Empoleon glided across the ice easily while powering up its powerful fins. Charizard was about to fly to dodge, but it was too late. The water/steel Pokemon jumped and slashed its stomach. The fire type roared its name in pain and fell on its back. "We did it!"

* * *

On the very top of the Space-Time Tower stood an angry figure. Ash growled in frustration while watching his Pokemon getting beaten badly. "It's about time I wrap up this fight, but first I must get the Remnant of Palkia" the ebony haired trainer said. Ash looked between the pillars of Space and Time. He smiled. 'This is where Palkia hid and heal from Dialga when it was injured. This is where it's at.' Ash jumped high into the air right between the pillars. The auburn eyed trainer narrowed his eyes and saw the pink pearl. 'Invisible to the naked eye. Nobody could see it except me.' Ash grabbed the pink pearl and pocketed it. The leader of Organization Omni landed close to the edge. 'It's sure a long drop.' Ash jumped of the building with his arms and legs apart. He was freefalling. The ebony haired trainer smiled, enjoying the wind hitting his body. He whistled which caught the attention of a certain dragon-like Pokemon.

"Where is that whistling coming from?" Dawn questioned with a puzzle expression on her face. The blue haired coordinator looked into the air and was shocked to see her beloved fall from the sky. Everybody gasped. Before Dawn could react, Charizard flapped its powerful wings and flew towards the falling trainer. Ash landed on the large orange Pokemon's back.

"Good job, buddy" Ash said to his Pokemon. Charizard smiled. "Flamethrower on the ground!" The fire type took in a breath and breathed out black flames hitting the ice covered ground. The sheet of ice immediately melted surprising the blue haired coordinator. The dragon-like Pokemon landed on its feet and kneeled down. The ebony haired trainer hopped of the fire type and smirked. "Still as pesky as I remember."

Dawn glared at her beloved. "You're words don't hurt me anymore!" the blue haired coordinator shouted. Ash cocked his eyebrow. "Can't you see what you're doing!? Look around can't you see you're hurting your friends." The leader of Organization Omni cast his gaze at all of his former friends with a smirk.

"Weaklings! You're all weaklings! Being beaten by one of my Pokemon!" Ash yelled. Everybody winced. "You're all absolutely pathetic!"

"How can you say that to all of you're friends!" Dawn demanded.

"Friends?" Ash questioned. "The only friends are my Pokemon. Anything else is worthless! The blue haired coordinator growled. "Oh, don't like what I say. Like I care. I don't care what other people think. I only care for myself and my Pokemon!"

"It seems like I can't get through to you" the beanie wearing girl said. Ash cocked his eyebrow. "I'll have to battle you!"

Ash laughed. "Ha! Battle me! You have to be kidding me! You're still that weakling from four years ago!" Ash shouted. "You will lose!" Pikachu shouted its name and drew in the attention of the handsome trainer.

"Pika pi, chu pi pika chu pika!" the electric rodent shouted.

"Ah, the little betrayer" the ebony haired trainer said rather menacingly. "You will get what's coming to you. What should I do to those who betray me, but show them death!?" The electric type Pokemon glared at its trainer and got into its battle stance.

"You'll see, Ash" Dawn said. "I have gotten stronger and I will show you. Empoleon, Whirlpool! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The water/steel type Pokemon blew a vortex of water and threw it at the fire type while the electric rodent emitted electricity from its body. Both attacks combined forming a Thunderbolt charged Whirlpool attack. Ash smirked and walked right in front of the attack. Everybody gasped. Ash formed a blue orb composed of aura in his right hand and shot it at the Thunderbolt charged Whirlpool attack. The aura sphere connected with attack and cancelled it out.

"It's hardly fair for two to gang up against one" Ash said. "How about I even it out." Ash shot an aura sphere that was twice the size of a normal one towards the water/steel type Pokemon. The blue orb composed of aura connected with Empoleon causing a large explosion with a cloud of dust. The dust settled to reveal Empoleon on its back with swirls for eyes

"Empoleon!" Dawn yelled. She grabbed her pokeball and returned it for a well deserve rest. "You'll pay for that!"

"I learned a few new tricks" Ash said. "I can control the power of aura perfectly."

Dawn growled. "Answer me this! What happened to Charizard!?" Dawn demanded. Ash looked at his Pokemon, then back to the blue haired coordinator.

"Oh, the black flames" the auburn eyed trainer said. "Well, this is how it goes. When Charizard completed its training at the Charisific Valley I took it to become one my elite Pokemon. When I started training with it there was an accident that killed Charizard." Everybody gasped. "I used almost all my aura to revive it almost causing me to die in the process. Charizard woke up and suddenly the red flame on its tail turned black. I guess that having died and brought back to life gave it unique powers. The black flames are hotter, than any other flames and can easily evaporate water or ice."

"That is not going to stop me!" Dawn yelled. "I will never let you win! I will save you!"

"Who says that I want to be saved" Ash said. "I'm the strongest trainer in the world. Nobody can hope to defeat me. I am all powerful!" The leader of Organization Omni reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink pearl. He lifted it into the air making it shimmer. "The Remnant of Palkia. I only need four more pieces, and then I will be able to created a new world in my liking."

'What? With that pearl and diamond. There are four more artifacts? I can't allow Ash to escape with that!" Dawn thought. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu began to run towards Ash with a yellow aura surrounding its body. Charizard saw this and stood in front of his majesty. Ash smirked and put the pink pearl back into his pocket.

"I shall lend you my strength Charizard!" Ash yelled. The ebony haired trainer emitted a blue light from his hands into the fire type's body. Charizard's body began to glow blue making it roar. The roar sent shockwaves that shattered glasses of buildings and making everybody wince, but Pikachu didn't slow down. "Charizard, Overheat!" The dragon-like Pokemon opened its mouth and spewed out intense bright black flames. The black Overheat hit the Volt Tackle causing Pikachu to wince in pain. The yellow fur ball was being pushed back easily. The black flames consumed Pikachu. "DIE!!!" Ash shouted. Suddenly, Ash's vision began to blur. He fell to his knee which Charizard noticed. The fire type immediately stopped its attack and went to its trainer. Ash rose to his feet and saw that his first Pokemon covered in scorch marks breathing heavily.

"Pikachu!" Dawn yelled as she ran to the fallen yellow fur ball. She picked up the electric rodent and began to cry. "Pikachu, are you alright!" Pikachu opened its eyes and made a small smile before fainting.

'What's happening to me? I feel weak.' Ash thought. "Charizard, finish them all with a full power Blast Burn!" The fire type nodded and faced everybody. It raised its head up and formed a giant black fireball the size of the stone pokeball that sealed the ancient Claydol. The temperature became extremely hot burning up the trees and melting the lampposts. Ash's vision blurred again. 'Not again." The auburn eyed trainer began to spit blood. At that the handsome trainer fainted. Dawn's eye widened, seeing her beloved fall down with a pool of blood coming from his mouth. Charizard stopped his attack and ran back to its trainer. It carried Ash and flew off leaving everybody in a confused state.

"What happened?"

* * *

Charizard reached a large black ship with a yellow infinity symbol on its side. The side door opened and the fire type flew in. Immediately Ash's five elite trainers ran to his majesty's side. Stride and Jin helped up their leader, but Ash pushed them off. "I'm fine." The ebony haired trainer returned the dragon-like Pokemon back into its pokeball. Ash handed the pokeball to Stride. "Heal it." Ash began to walk, but fell to his knees.

"You're majesty!" everybody shouted. They began to run to their leader, but were stopped when Ash raised his hand.

"I'm fine" Ash said. "I just need rest." The auburn eyed trainer rose up to his feet and left the room leaving five worried elites. Ash began to walk down the hall to his quarters sweating heavily. 'What is happening to me?' Ash covered his hands over mouth and coughed. He removed his hands and it showed blood. Ash clenched his bloody hands. 'This will not stop me! Whatever it may be!'

* * *

**Ash is so cool!**

**Yeah, so I made Charizard even cooler. I hope the idea of Charizard's black flames weren't too farfetched. I just wanted Charizard to look unbelievably powerful because he had to fight an army of Pokemon in this chapter. What is happening to Ash!? What are the other four artifacts!? Well, you have to keep reading Light into Darkness!**

**Heads up for the next chapter: You'll find out more about the other four artifacts. Oh, yeah everybody is going to split up.**

**Way into the future spoiler: Ash will catch a Legendary Pokemon, but not the way you think. He will…**

**Coming Soon! Chapter 9 of Light into Darkness!**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	10. Ch 9 Remnant

**Chapter 9 is up!**

**Hello, everybody this is Complete Hollow. I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and read my story up to this point. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Usually, I would rant about my teacher and homework, but it seems like everything is okay. Absolutely no homework for the weekend. Yay!**

**With no further ado! Here is Chapter 9 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Remnant**

It has been a day since Ash returned feeling weak. In the living room of the large Organization Omni ship stood five elite trainers worried about his majesty. Rai was sitting down on the couch watching his favorite anime, Code Geass. Saru was sitting along side the lavender eyed man, sighing how he lost the bet of who could eat the most hamburgers. The silver haired trainer loss which results that he has to watch Code Geass instead of his favorite anime show, Death Note. Helena was sitting in a comfy chair filing her fingernails, while thinking of her and his majesty doing something that involves both of them naked. A sly smile came across her face and squealed. Saru, who looked over his shoulder at the black haired beauty, sweatdropped knowing what she was thinking and muttered "Pervert." The ice blue eyed girl heard the comment and immediately jumped off her chair and lunged at the crimson eyed man.

"What did you say!?" the ice blue eyed girl yelled. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and began to slap him across the cheek repeatedly. Saru's cheeks were covered with red handprints. He cried anime tears, when she stopped her beating. "You have better not said what I thought I heard you say." The crimson eyed man waved both his hands wildly in front of him.

"I didn't say anything!" Saru shouted. Rai, who was so engrossed in his favorite anime, spoke.

"So, you didn't call Helena a pervert" Rai said calmly, without taking his eyes off the TV. Saru glared at red haired trainer. The lavender eyed man didn't even flinched when he felt the murderous glare of the crimson eyed man aimed towards the back of his head. "I guess I must be hearing things." Rai raised his hand and swung it in a shooing manner. The silver haired trainer turned his eyes back to the black haired beauty. At that moment he wished he didn't. He saw that Helena's ice blue eyes ignited with fire. Saru sweatdropped. The black haired beauty swung her fist directly in the face of the crimson eyed man. He flew right into the TV, completely destroying it. Rai jumped out of his seat and cried anime tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the lavender eye man shouted. "Why Saru!? Why Helena!? How could you do such an unspeakable act!?" Helena just cracked her knuckles and sat down, continuing her little fantasy inside her head. Saru was lying inside the TV screen with a bloody nose and his eyes were replaced with swirls. The skinny man fell to his knees. "WHY!?"

Stride who standing near the doorway laughed at the amusing display. "Man, I love these moments" the yellow eyed man said. "Don't you think so, Jin?" The green haired man sighed.

"Why do they act like that?" the jade eyed man questioned. "Don't they know that nothing will come out of it except misery?" Jin directed his eyes to the scene and sweatdropped. Seeing Saru unconscious inside the TV, Rai on his knees crying, and Helena squealing about her perverted fantasy was absolutely ridiculous to the green haired trainer.

"Who cares?" Stride said while patting the jade eyed man shoulder. Jin directed his gaze to the blonde haired trainer. "As long as it doesn't involve us. It doesn't matter. We can just sit back and relax."

"I guess you're right" Jin muttered. Suddenly, the door whooshed open revealing the leader of Organization Omni. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at his majesty. Ash entered the room and sighed at the destruction of the TV. He went towards Helena, who immediately sat up and offered her seat. The ebony haired trainer sat down, while the five elite trainers gathered around him.

"Your, majesty" Stride said. "You shouldn't be up. You should be resting." The other four elite trainers nodded. Ash just waved his hand in a shooing manner.

"I'm fine" the auburn eyed man said. "I just need rest."

"What do you mean you're fine!?" the ice blue eyed girl shouted. "You were bleeding from your mouth. We've never seen you like." Ash looked at the black haired beauty and sighed.

"I told you I was fine" the leader of Organization Omni said. "No need to worry." Ash thought of the words he said and chuckled bitterly. The five elite trainers exchanged gaze with each other, thinker their leader finally cracked. Ash looked at his elites. "I'm not crazy. I was just reminiscing."

"Reminiscing about what, your majesty?" Rai asked. The auburn eyed trainer directed his eyes to the skinny man. Ash closed his eyes and put his right elbow on the arm rest. Using his right hand he supported his head where he was resting it, he crossed his legs and let out a deep sigh.

"Nothing" Ash simply answered. "Just about the past." Everybody nodded. They all knew that they weren't going to get an answer out of their enigmatic leader.

"If I may be blunt" the crimson eyed man said. "What do owe the visit for?" Ash with his eyes still closed sighed.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Ash said. "I have a mission for all of you. It will require you guys to split up." The five elite trainers looked at each other, then back to his majesty. "I was able to retrieve the second artifact. The Remnant of Palkia." The ebony haired trainer took the pink pearl from his pocket with his left hand.

"That little thing is what you risked your life for?" Jin asked.

"This little thing along with the Remnant of Dialga will allow me to create a new world." Everybody gasped.

"Then why don't you do it now?" the green haired man questioned.

"There are four more artifacts that are needed" Ash said. "That is why I came here. I need you all, my elites to gather the remaining artifacts. Saru and Rai will team up to gather the artifact at Lake Verity. Helena and Jin will go to Lake Valor. Jin will go to Lake Acuity. Each holds a Remnant of a legendary Pokemon. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie."

"I see" Jin said. "But you said there are four artifacts. Who will retrieve the fourth?"

"I will" Ash said, while opening his eyes. "This artifact resides in the hidden lake of Sinnoh, Sendoff Spring. In the Sendoff Spring there is Turnback Cave and in there resides the Remnant of Giratina."

"Are you sure, your majesty?" the yellow eyed man asked. "You may be still too weak."

"I'm fine" the leader of Organization Omni said. "Once my plan is complete all will be fine."

"What do we do if we run into the Legendaries?" Saru asked. "We are going into their homes after all. I know I would be pissed if somebody enters my home unannounced."

"I'm sure you know what to do" Ash said menacingly. Everybody gulped. Nobody dared to speak up after they witnessed what he did to Rai. The leader of Organization Omni rose to his feet.

"When do we leave, your majesty?" the skinny man asked.

"You all will leave immediately" Ash said. "The ships you are taking already have the coordinates set in. Remember I don't accept failure." The leader of Organization Omni walked to the door and was about to leave until he was stopped by the black haired beauty.

"Wait! How did those people find out where you were heading?" Helena asked. Ash looked over his shoulder and stared into the eyes of the ice blue eyed girl. "It can't be a mere coincidence."

"I don't know, but when I do find out they will pay" Ash said. The leader of Organization Omni left the room heading towards the bridge. The five elite trainers looked at each other and nodded. They left to go to the hangar. When they reached the hangar they saw three black ships in the middle of the hangar. The ships were smaller than Koyomi's ship. They looked like it could only fit three people. Each team went to their ships.

"Now, don't you guys miss me when I'm gone?" Rai joked. Everybody sweatdropped. Saru sighed.

"Why do I get teamed up with the loser" the crimson eyed man said. Both elites went into their ship and flew out the large door. "Onwards to Lake Verity!"

"Finally, the two annoying losers are gone" Helena said. "We can finally have some peace." The green haired man sighed.

"I agree" Jin said. "Good luck, Stride." The yellow eyed man gave Jin thumbs up. The black haired beauty and the jade eyed man entered their ship.

"Here we come, Lake Valor!" Helena shouted as they flew out of the large black ship.

"I guess I'm the only one left" Stride said as he entered his ship. "Now, I'm off to Lake Acuity!" The yellow eyed man flew out of the large black ship.

"Your majesty, the elites have left" an Omni Grunt said.

"Good, bring this ship to Sendoff Spring" Ash said while sitting down on his throne in the bridge.

"Yes, your majesty!" the Omni Grunt shouted. The large black ship took off into the air and headed to Sendoff Spring with its invisible cloak on.

* * *

In Koyomi's ship there was complete silence until a voice rang through out the ship that came from the bridge. "Damn it!" shouted the red hoody wearing trainer. Jimmy punched the wall with his bare fist making it bleed. "I can't believe he escaped. Now, he has two of seven pieces. It's my fault. If only I was stronger!" Marina looked at her dear friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder."

"It's not your fault, Jimmy" Marina said, trying to console the boy. "It's everybody fault, not just your. We all couldn't stop him. We weren't strong enough."

"Jimmy, she's right" the breeder said. "We're all too blame. We didn't think that one Pokemon could be us all. We were overconfident." Brock looked over to the blue haired coordinator to see if she was alright.

"How could Ash do this!?" Max shouted. The dark blue haired boy still couldn't believe that Ash, his idol was an evil guy. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"Max, stay calm" May said to her little brother. "I'm su-"

"How can I stay calm!?" Max shouted, still not opening his eyes. "My friend called us weaklings and pathetic." Tears began falling from the young boy's eyes. "Ash was my friend. Now he is scum like Team Rocket." The glasses wearing boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. He saw that tears were falling from his sister's eyes.

"Don't say that about Ash" the brunette said. "He is not scum."

"How can you say that, May?" Max asked.

"That wasn't the Ash we know" the bandana wearing girl said. "The Ash we know is locked within that person. Remember the Ash from when he traveled with us." Max nodded. "Just think of that Ash. All those happy memories will always be with us. Those memories are also inside Ash. We just have to bring them out. When he finally remembers he will come back to the light." May wiped her tears and smiled at her little brother. Max smiled back.

"I'll save Ash" Max said.

"We'll all save him" May said. The brunette looked over to the blue haired coordinator. She knew it must be hard for the girl. She just hoped she hasn't given up hope that we can save Ash.

"Pikachu, do you think we'll ever get through to Ash?" Dawn asked the electric rodent. "He seems so far. I just don't know anymore if we can save him." Pikachu looked up at the blue haired coordinator. It glared at her.

"Pika pi chu pika chu pi pikapi!" the yellow fur ball shouted. Dawn gasped, and then smiled at the electric type Pokemon.

"You're right, Pikachu" the beanie wearing girl said. "Thank you; I should never give up on, Ash. In the past Ash never gave up on us. It's my turn to not give up on Ash. No matter how far he is gone. I know we can save him." The electric rodent smiled. Dawn smile back, but then a frown appeared on her face which puzzled the yellow Pokemon. "Pikachu, do you remember when Ash collapsed." Pikachu put on a worried face. "Oh, yeah I forgot you fainted before that happened. I'm just wondering if Ash is sick or anything." Suddenly, the door opened revealing the silver eyed girl with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning everyone" the glasses wearing girl said. They all looked at her and gave her a morning too. "Do you think we should leave?"

"No, Alice and Tonio said they would call us on Darkrai's condition" Dawn said. "Anyways, we have no clue where Ash is." Suddenly, there was a ringing, and then a floating screen appearing in the center of the room. There was a phone symbol on it. Dawn pressed the symbol and revealed Alice.

"Hi, Dawn" the blonde said. "How are you holding up?"

"Hey, Alice" Dawn said. "I'm doing okay. How is Darkrai?"

"Darkrai is doing fine" Alice said. Dawn sighed in relief. "He just needs some rest. I can't believe Ash would do this. I remember when he cried for it when we thought it died."

"Ash changed" the blue haired coordinator said in a sad tone. "No need to worry. We'll save him from the person he's turning into." Alice smiled.

"Good luck" the blonde said.

"Thank you" the beanie wearing girl said. The screen blanked and disappeared. "Everybody Darkrai is going to be fine." Everybody sighed in relief.

"That's good" Jimmy said. "At least one good thing happened."

"Yeah, but we still need to find Ash" the light blue haired coordinator said. Suddenly, another ringing was heard. The same screen appeared from the middle of room. Dawn pressed the phone symbol. Everybody gathered in front of the screen. Our heroes including Pikachu and Koyomi saw that it was Lance the dragon trainer.

"Lance!" everybody shouted.

"Hello, everybody" the Jhoto Champion said. "I'm calling for an update." Everybody in the room sighed. "That bad. I guess that means that Ash got the Remnant of Palkia." Everybody nodded. "When I thought things couldn't get any worse."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Well, ever since Ash left Sasado City things have been happening" Lance said. "There have been multiple reports of Omni Grunts attacking every region." Everybody gasped. "The only theory that I have for why he is doing this is that Ash is trying to distract our Pokemon forces. It seems like it's working too." Everybody sighed.

"That's not the only bad thing" Dawn said. The dragon trainer cocked his eyebrow. "We have no clue where Ash is."

"That is troubling" Lance said. "We would help you, but our hands are full. We are being sent to stop the Omni Grunts. All our forces will be busy. Even when we do stop the attacks, we still have to sort out the missing trainers thing. We have to get everybody safely home. So, you guys will be on your own."

"Okay, good luck" the blue haired coordinator said. Lance nodded.

"There is also one more thing that I have to add" the Jhoto Champion said. "The trainers you told us about. Rai, Saru, Helena, Jin, and Stride don't exist." Our heroes including Pikachu and Koyomi had a puzzled expression. "We looked in our databases and there are no records of them. It's as if they just appeared out of thin air. Do you know anything Koyomi? I mean you must have spent some time with them while you were working for Ash."

"Once I think about it. They just appeared out of nowhere. I asked Ash and he said he just picked them up" the silver eyed girl said.

"Another mystery that has to be solved" Lance said. "Well, I have to go now. Good luck." The screen disappeared leaving our heroes hopes low.

"Damn it!" the red hoody wearing boy shouted. "When will things go our way!?"

"Hey, Koyomi" May said. The silver eyed girl looked at the brunette. "Can't you track Ash's ship?" Everybody looked at the glasses wearing girl.

"I could, but he probably has his ship cloaked" Koyomi said. "It's impossible. Ash made that ship absolutely untraceable when cloaked, but I will still give it a shot. If there is anything that can help lead us to Ash I will do it." Everybody nodded. Koyomi went to the control panel and started a string of buttons. The silver eyed girl gasped. "I found a signature!" Everybody ran to the front of the bridge. "It would seem that three ships left the Ash's ship. I can trace where they are going. It looks like each ship is heading towards one of Sinnoh's three lakes."

"To one of Sinnoh's three lake, why?" Brock questioned.

"I know!" Dawn shouted. Everybody looked at the beanie wearing girl. "He is probably going to try to retrieve the other artifacts. In Sinnoh legend there are legendary Pokemon that resides in the lakes. I bet the artifacts are there."

"Alright, but how are we going to get there" the light blue haired coordinator said. "We only have one ship." Everybody sighed.

"I can fix that" Koyomi said. "But we have to go outside first." Everybody left the ship and stepped into the clearing. "Come on out!" Koyomi threw three pokeballs onto the ground. In a wild flash of light three large blue Pokemon with red wings appeared.

"Salamence!!!" they shouted their names. Our heroes jaw dropped.

"You have three Salamences!" the dark blue haired boy shouted. "You must be a really strong trainer or breeder to have three!"

"They are not mine. They belong to Ash" the curly blonde haired girl said. "I thought we may need them. So, I brought them along just incase." The three dragons roared causing our heroes to step back a little. Koyomi saw this and smiled. "No need to worry. They are all friendly. See watch." The glasses wearing girl walked to the Salamence in the middle and petted it. The dragon leaned into the touch and smiled. Our heroes did the same thing.

"Wow! This is my first time being so close to a Salamence!" Max shouted as he petted the dragon. "Their scales are so soft."

"You're right, Max" May said while rubbing her face against the dragon. "I'm jealous."

"These Salamence are well taken care of" the breeder said. "They are in top condition." Brock turned to the silver eyed girl. "You did a good job." Koyomi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Thanks" the glasses wearing girl said.

"I agree" the blue haired coordinator said while petting the dragon. Pikachu was making conversation with the large red winged Pokemon.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Jimmy said with his arms crossed. "I could easily get five Salamences." Marina saw this and sly smile came across her face.

"It looks like somebody is jealous" the light blue haired coordinator said.

"I'm not jealous!" the red hoody wearing trainer shouted. "I'm just saying!"

"Right" Marina said sarcastically.

"Okay, now that we have that problem figured out" Brock said. "We should split into groups. I bet these Salamences can carry at least two of us at a time."

"Alright, Jimmy and Marina will be together and will go to Lake Verity. May and Max you have Lake Valor. Brock, I'm sure you can handle going by yourself to Lake Acuity" Dawn said.

"What!?" the squinty eyed man shouted. "Why do I have to go alone!?"

"That's because Koyomi told me the ship that is heading towards Lake Acuity has only one life signature, while the other has two. This means that Ash's elite trainers are in those ships" the beanie wearing girl said. Brock sighed and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Brock asked.

"I'm going with Koyomi" the blue haired coordinator said. "I'm pretty sure Ash's ship is heading towards the last artifact wherever it may be. Ash is probably going after that one. I want to be the one who stops him."

"How are you going to find Ash when he has his ship cloaked?" May asked.

"I can solve that" Koyomi said. "You guys just go and stop those elites. Here catch." Koyomi threw three remotes to Jimmy, Max, and Brock alone with three pokeballs. "These will keep you guys on track and they double as communicators. Make sure when you get to your destinations let the Salamences rest. I'm sure they will be tired." Everybody nodded. Jimmy and Marina got onto their Salamence. May and Max hopped on theirs. Brock jumped on his.

"Good luck, everybody!" Dawn shouted. Everybody nodded and flew away. "Well, I guess we better get going to." The silver eyed girl nodded. Dawn, Pikachu, and Koyomi walked into the ship to the bridge. "How are we going to find, Ash? You said that it's impossible to find Ash's ship when it's cloaked."

"I can trace where the three ships left" Koyomi said. "When we reach the place where they left I can use my ships infrared vision. I'll be able to see the ship. We just have to get there quick enough to see the ship."

"Then stop on it!" Dawn yelled.

"You got it!" the curly blonde haired girl said. Koyomi pressed a button that started the engine and blasted them towards Ash's ship. They reached the site. "Infrared on!" The ships viewing glass turned dark. They spotted the ship in a red picture. "Jamming device on!"

"Jamming device?" Dawn questioned.

"It's suppose to make sure that Ash's ship doesn't catch us on there scanners" the silver eyed girl said. Dawn nodded.

"Ash, I'm coming!"

* * *

**Sorry! **

**I'm so sorry this chapter was short. I just felt like I needed it to stop there. To make it up to you I'll write a better chapter next, but it won't be up for a while because I have to study for the end of the semester exams. What will happen? Well, you just have to wait for Chapter 10 of Light into Darkness!**

**Heads up for next chapter: There will be lots of battle. Mostly Marina versus Rai and Jimmy versus Saru. Rematches. There will also be Saru versus Mesprit.**

**Anyways, Please Review!  
**

**Peace Out!**


	11. Ch 10 Rai's Last Stand

**Chapter 10 is finally up! Yeah!**

**Well, finally my semester exams are done. I passed every single one of them. So, here I am updating my story. First, I wanted to apologize for the long update. Secondly, I wanted to thanks Johan07 for wishing me luck on my semester exams. Anyway, I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and read my story up to this point.**

**With no further ado! Chapter 10 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Rai's Last Stand**

"Jimmy, are you sure you know how to work the tracking device?" Marina asked, slightly irritated that the red hoody wearing boy wouldn't let her help. "We've been flying for a long time. Look at Salamence." The red winged Pokemon was sweating lightly, but you could see that it was close to exhaustion. "Hand over the device."

"Sheesh, woman!" Jimmy yelled, turning his head to look at the light blue haired coordinator. "You keep on babbling nonstop! I know how to use this device. So, sit back and relax." The dark haired boy turned his head to the front looking at the device. Marina huffed.

"Just like a man!" the light blue haired coordinator yelled. "Won't ask a woman for directions." Jimmy just waved his hand in a shooing matter, pissing off Marina. "That's it!" The stylish coordinator put her arms around the boy's neck making it into a headlock.

"Marina, are you crazy!?" the red hoody wearing trainer shouted. "We're in the air right now!" The light blue haired coordinator wasn't listening to the boy. She was beyond pissed. First, being yelled at, and then being ignored. This reminded her of a certain red haired person. Just by thinking of the lavender eyed man made her blood boil. She strengthened her headlock.

"Marina, c-can't bre-breathe!" Jimmy choked out with a purple face. He began to flail around in the girl's powerful grip, which was causing problems for the red winged Pokemon. Salamence began to fly in an unstable manner. This caught the attention of the trainer and coordinator. Marina immediately released her headlock and tried to balance herself on the dragon Pokemon. Jimmy did the same, but tried to help steer the red winged Pokemon to safety. Salamence began to plummet to the forested ground. "Oh, man!"

"Jimmy, do something!" the light blue haired coordinator shouted. "Or we're going to die!" Marina put her arms around the waist of the red hoody wearing trainer tightly for comfort and fear of dying. She closed her eyes shut with tears rimming the corners.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower on the ground to slow down the descent!" the dark eyed boy ordered. The red winged Pokemon took in a large breath and spewed out an intense red flame towards the ground. The blue dragon began to descent slowly to the ground. It landed on its side causing both people on its back to fall on the grassy ground. Jimmy opened his eyes and saw that he was in a provocative situation; on the red hoody wearing trainer's face was a crimson blush. He was on top of his crush with both of hands supporting himself up, which were besides the coordinator's face. Marina opened her eyes and a blush equal to Jimmy appeared on her face. "Are you okay?" Everything became quiet.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Marina yelled at the top of her lungs. Smack! The sound echoed throughout the forest that caused flocks of Starly to fly away. Jimmy fell on his bottom holding his right cheek, which had a red handprint on it.

"What the hell was that for!?" the red hoody wearing trainer yelled at the light blue haired coordinator. "I just freakin saved are lives! And this is what I get! A slap in the face!"

"Hmph" Marina said, while sitting up with her arms crossed. "You invaded my space." Her blush was still on her face, but was light. Jimmy was about to retort until Marina interrupted him. "We have to check out Salamence!" The red hoody wearing trainer looked over his shoulder and saw the dragon Pokemon lying on its side with scratches all over its body. The duo ran to the red winged Pokemon and kneeled to see if it was alright.

"Salamence, are you alright, buddy?" Jimmy asked. The dragon Pokemon roared lightly. "You deserve a nice rest." The dark haired boy returned Salamence back into its pokeball and pocketed it. Jimmy rose to his feet, which Marina followed too. "We better get going. By the look of the tracking device. Organization Omni are not that far from here. We must be close to Lake Verity." The light blue haired coordinator nodded. At that the duo left. Soon after they reached a clearing with a beautiful lake and a black ship near an entrance that looked like it lead under ground.

"It's been a while, Marina" a voice said. Marina flinched hearing the voice that she hated so much. The duo looked over to their left and saw a red haired man sitting down with his legs apart and his arms supporting him. Marina sighed. "I'm hurt. I thought you would miss me. Oh well, we have some business to settle." Rai rose to his feet and grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. He pressed the small button and maximized the pokeball. "Don't we?"

"Rai" the light blue haired coordinator muttered. "Still annoying I see." The skinny man let out a hurt gasp. "What business are you talking about?" Jimmy looked back and forth with a puzzled expression. He wondered why they were like buddies.

"How dare you!" Rai yelled. "You know damn well!" Marina shrugged. Rai pointed his finger at the girl. "You made me miss my favorite anime, Code Geass, when we last battle! You're going to get it!" Jimmy and Marina sweatdropped. "This time it's personal!"

"Psst! Marina, is this guy serious?" Jimmy whispered to the light blue haired coordinator. "I think this guy has a couple screws loose." Marina sighed.

"Yeah, he probably is" the stylish coordinator answered. "He is like that. Always so annoying." Jimmy nodded. "He reminds me of you." Jimmy continued nodding until he figured out what she said.

"Hey-!" Marina interrupted the boy before he could finish.

"Where is your partner!?" Marina yelled to the lavender eyed man. "We know you came with someone!" Rai cocked his eyebrows.

"And how do you know that?" the red haired man questioned.

"It doesn't matter!" the light blue haired coordinator shouted. "Just tell us where he is! Before we get rough with you!"

"It seems like you got smarter, than the first time we met" Rai said. Marina's face became red with anger. Steam was literally coming from her ears and nostrils. "Oh, and if you mean partner. I bet you're talking about Saru." Jimmy remembering the crimson eyed man stepped forward.

"Where is Saru!?" Jimmy demanded. Rai looked at the boy and cocked his eyebrow, then sighed.

"Man, you're just as dumb as the girl behind you" the skinny man said. "There is an entrance that's right there that leads under the lake. Where the hell do you think Saru would be?" Jimmy's face became red with embarrassment and anger. "Kids these days. Get stupider every day."

"Shut the hell up!" the red hoody wearing trainer shouted. "Before my fist connects with your face!" Rai laughed, while holding his stomach with tears falling from his eyes.

"Be my guest" the lavender eyed man said. Jimmy was about to run to the skinny man and give him the beating of his life until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The dark haired boy looked over his shoulder and saw Marina with a determined face.

"Jimmy, this guy is mine" the stylish coordinator said. "You go ahead. I'll make sure this guy pay." Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, listen to your little girlfriend" Rai said. "You're sure are whipped."

Jimmy ignored the comment and ran to the entrance. Marina looked at the boy's disappearing figure when he entered the entrance. "It's just you and me, now. I hope you're ready to get schooled." Jimmy laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Rai yelled. "Now, I can exact my vengeance. Prepare for a three on three Pokemon battle!"

"Before we start. I need to ask you something" the light blue haired coordinator said. Rai cocked his eyebrow. "Who exactly are you? There are no records of you. And why do you work for Ash?" The skinny man chuckled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Let's just say that I'm not exactly what you think I am" Rai said. "My Pokemon are my lifelines." Marina had a puzzled expression on her face. "And the reason I serve his majesty is because that is what I was made for."

"What do you mean?" the blue haired coordinator asked.

"You'll get you're answer if you manage to defeat me" the lavender eyed man said. "Let's battle! Go pokeball!" Rai released the pokeball from his hand. The pokeball let out a wild flash of the light. When the light settled it revealed large green Pokemon with a plant on its back.

"Venusaur!" it shouted its name.

"That again. Fine, come on out Snorlax!" the light blue haired coordinator shouted. The normal type pokeball made a loud yawned and got into its battle stance.

"My Venusaur is itching for a rematch" Rai said. "I'll start things off. Razor Leaf!" The grass type roared and released hundreds of spinning, sharp leaves towards the large normal type.

"Snorlax, Rollout!" Marina ordered. The squinty eyed Pokemon curled up into a ball and rolled towards the Razor Leaf attack. Rai smiled at the girl's stupidity, but what came next surprised him. The Razor Leaf attack was bouncing off. The skinny man surmised that due to the extreme speed of the Rollout attack the leaves couldn't hit the target correctly. The Rollout attack pushed through the flurry of leaves and hit the grass type causing it slide across the ground with dust trailing behind it.

"Venusaur!" Rai shouted. The dinosaur-like Pokemon rose to its feet with a few scratches on its body. Snorlax stopped its spinning and stood on its two feet.

"Good job, Snorlax! Continue!" the light blue haired coordinator ordered. The squinty eyed Pokemon nodded and prepared for another Rollout attack. 'Each Rollout gets stronger each time it is used. This match is mine!' Rai smiled. Marina had a confuse look on her face. How could her opponent be smiling at a time like this? 'He is crazy.'

"Venusaur, fly!" Rai commanded. Marina gasped.

"What!?" she shouted. The grass type Pokemon shot out two vines and began to spin very quickly. The motion was like the blades from a helicopter. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Venusaur floated into the air. Snorlax stopped its attack and gasped at the sight. "Impossible!"

"Now, Body Slam!" the red hair man shouted. The dinosaur-like Pokemon stopped its spinning and plummeted straight to the ground at an alarming rate. Beneath the falling grass type was a stunned squinty eyed Pokemon. Before it could react it was smashed by the Body Slam attack creating a large cloud of dust.

"Snorlax!" Marina shouted. The dust settled and revealed the large normal type Pokemon was holding the grass type over its head. Snorlax was covered in scratches and standing on top of a crater. Both trainer's eyes widened. The stylish coordinator smiled. "Send it tossing!" The normal type Pokemon threw the grass type right in front of stunned red haired trainer.

"You can't fail me!" the skinny man shouted. "Get up! Our lives depend on it!" Venusaur rose to its feet and surprised Marina and her Pokemon. "Good job. Now, use Sunny day into a Solar Beam!" The dinosaur-like Pokemon shot a bright, white ball from its plant on its back into the air. The sun's ray became stronger by the move. Venusaur began to absorb sunlight into its back at a fast rate.

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" the light blue haired coordinator ordered. Snorlax opened its mouth and formed a orange ball of energy. A beam came out of the orange ball creating a streak of orange. Back to Venusaur you could see the plant on it's back glowing.

"Use it now!" Rai shouted. Venusaur shot out a white beam from its plant on it back. Orange met white. Both attacks caused shockwaves that made both trainer flinch. Each attack was pushing each other equally. "You can do it!" The grass type heard the plea of its trainer and dug its feet into the ground. The white beam began to push the orange beam back.

"Snorlax, Full Power!" The normal type opened its mouth some more. The orange beam unexpectedly pushed the white beam back. The Hyper Beam attack consumed the grass type and made a large explosion creating a blanket of dust over the field. The dust settle revealing a half charred Venusaur barely standing. Marina and Snorlax gasped. Marina knew that her Pokemon was too tire to do anything. This attack would knock out her Snorlax.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!" Rai ordered his Pokemon to use the strongest grass type attack. Large thorny roots came out of the ground heading straight towards the normal type. Marina closed her eyes, fearing the attack. After a few seconds she heard nothing. She opened her eyes and saw the attack stopped, when it was about to hit her Pokemon. The light blue haired coordinator looked at Venusaur. She saw it collapsed with swirls for eyes. The roots retreated back into the ground. "Venusaur, good job." Rai returned back his Pokemon and grabbed another pokeball from his pocket.

"Snorlax, awesome job!" Marina shouted. The squinty eyed Pokemon nodded. She returned her Pokemon back in its pokeball for a well deserved rest. "One down. Two to go."

"You were lucky. Go pokeball!" the skinny man shouted. The pokeball revealed a light purple Pokemon with two tails. It had blue eyes and a red bead on its forehead.

"Espeon!" it shouted its name.

"So adorable!" Marina squealed. Rai sweatdropped.

"You can admire my Pokemon later. Get on with the battle" the red haired man said.

"Fine, come on out, Little Miss!"

"Mismagius!" it shouted its name. The ghost type floated on to the field and looked at its opponent.

"Nice choice" Rai complimented. "A ghost type should have an advantage against a psychic type, but that won't matter. My Pokemon is stronger than yours."

"We'll see" the light blue haired coordinator said. "Little Miss, Shadow Ball!" The purple Pokemon created a purple ball of energy, and then shot it at the light purple Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Lock On!" Rai ordered. Espeon jumped to side making the attack miss it. The psychic type shot a red lock on mark onto the ghost type which surprised Little Miss. The red haired man smiled. "Zap Cannon!" The light purple Pokemon charged a dark blue energy ball with varied colors within it at the ghost type Pokemon.

"Little Miss, dodge!" the purple Pokemon followed its trainer order and floated upward, successfully dodging the attack or so it thought. The ball of energy turned around and hit the ghost type Pokemon's back creating a cloud of dust. Little Miss yelled its name in agony. When the dust settled it revealed the ghost type covered in scratches. "What happened!?"

"I used Lock On" Rai said. "This attack allows my next attack to hit my opponent without fail. You should know this. What are you an amateur?" The light haired coordinator growled.

"Little Miss, can you go on?" the stylish coordinator asked. The ghost type Pokemon nodded. "Alright, then use Destiny Bond!" Little Miss relinquished a black shadow onto the psychic type, which caused it to shiver.

"What did that do?" the skinny man yelled. "Whatever you did won't work! Espeon, Lock On once again!" The two tailed Pokemon shot a red lock on mark onto the ghost type Pokemon. "Zap Cannon!" The psychic type Pokemon shot another ball of energy towards the purple Pokemon.

"Shadow Ball, Full Power!" the light haired coordinator commanded. The purple Pokemon shot a sphere of purple energy that was twice the size of a normal Shadow Ball attack. Both attacks collided with each others causing massive surge of energy shoot out from the blast. Both trainers closed their eyes from the intense light that covered the entire field. They opened their eyes and saw that Little Miss was on the ground with swirls for eyes and Espeon on its legs with scratches all over its body. "Little Miss!"

"Ha! I told you!" Rai shouted. "My Pok-" Espeon collapsed onto the ground with swirls for eyes. "What the hell happened!?"

"Look who the amateur is now" the light blue haired coordinator said. The lavender eyed man glared at the girl. "The attack I called earlier was Destiny Bond. That attack automatically causes your opponent's Pokemon to faint, when my Pokemon is knocked out." Marina smirked. "I knew your Espeon was stronger, so I thought of a way that could make it a tie." Rai stomped his foot.

"What a stupid attack!" the skinny man shouted, while returning his fallen Pokemon. "That is not fair!"

"You can say whatever you want. This battle was a tie" Marina said, while returning her Pokemon.

"So be it" Rai said calmly. The light blue haired coordinator cocked her eyebrow. She couldn't figure out why her opponent could be calm after what just happened. He is down to his last Pokemon, while she still had two. "I will show you my strongest Pokemon. Quake with fear, Slaking!" The ape-like Pokemon appeared from the wild light and started to beat its chest.

"Slaking!" it shouted its name causing the coordinator to flinch. Beads of sweat appeared on the girl's face.

'This Pokemon is powerful. I guess I have to call out mine' Marina thought. The stylish coordinator threw a pokeball to the field, which made a wild flash of light. The light settled and revealed a large blue Pokemon with red scales on its back. "Do your best Wani Wani!"

"Feraligatr!" it shouted its name.

"Slaking, Dynamic Punch onto the ground!" the Rai commanded. The right fist of the ape-like Pokemon glowed with energy. It threw its punch at the ground making it rumble. Marina and Wani Wani lost their balance. Suddenly, pillars of rocks shot out of the ground towards the water type. The big jaw Pokemon couldn't react fast enough causing it to get hit with the brunt of the attack. The water slammed right into a tree.

"Wani Wani, are you okay!?" the light blue haired coordinator shouted. The big jaw Pokemon opened its eyes and saw that a Dynamic Punch was coming towards its face. The large blue Pokemon jumped away at the last minute. The attack connected to the tree causing it to get knocked down.

"Grab it and swing it!" Rai ordered. The ape-like Pokemon grabbed the large tree and swung it at the water type Pokemon. The tree connected the back of the big jaw Pokemon causing it to fly into Lake Verity. There was a big splash.

"Wani Wani!" the coordinator shouted. She ran to the lake to try to find her Pokemon. The water type Pokemon swam to surface and started to glow blue. It jumped out of the lake and landed a few feet from its trainer. It made the loud roar, which made the ape-like Pokemon to take a step back. "It's my Wani Wani's special ability Torrent!" Marina turned to her opponents. Rai flinched. "Hydro Pump!" The big jaw Pokemon inhaled a large breath expanding its stomach, and then let out a burst of water from its mouth. Slaking's eyes widened. The attack pushed the ape-like Pokemon through at least five trees. "Wani Wani we did it!"

"I wouldn't count your Torchics before they hatch" Rai said. Marina put up puzzled expression. The red haired man pointed beneath the water type's feet. Suddenly, a large Pokemon appeared and did an uppercut. Marina's eyes widened. The big jaw Pokemon flew was sent into the air, but was immediately grabbed by the leg. Slaking began to slam the big jaw Pokemon back and forth into the ground. "Die! Die!" The ape-like Pokemon jumped into the air with water type Pokemon and spun around in circles. Slaking released the Pokemon causing it strike into the ground like a meteor. There was a cloud of dust that blanketed the field. Slaking landed on its feet and began to beat its chest.

"Slaking" it roared its name. The dust settled revealing the water type Pokemon in a large crater with cuts and scratches. It rose on its feet slowly surprising Rai and his Slaking.

"Feraligatr" it roared its name defiantly.

"Wani Wani that's enough" Marina said with tears streaming down her face. "I can't bear to see you get hurt." The big jaw Pokemon looked at its trainer and shook its head. "You want to continue." The water type nodded. The light blue haired coordinator wiped her tears away and made a determined face. "Alright, I'm with you." Wani Wani looked at its opponent and growled.

"Defiant to the end, huh?" Rai questioned. "Then so be it. You will lose!" The skinny man looked at his Pokemon. "Jump in and keep on using Dynamic Punch!" The ape-like Pokemon jumped into the crater with a glowing right fist. It landed right in front of the blue Pokemon and punched it right in the face. Wani Wani move backwards a little.

"Wani Wani, fight back with Focus Punch!" the stylish coordinator commanded. The big jaw Pokemon right claw clenched into a fist and glowed with power. It punched the ape-like Pokemon right in the face causing it to retreat backwards a little.

"So, you want a brawl!" the lavender eyed man shouted. "Fight back, Slaking!" Both Pokemon began to exchange punches one after another. Each Pokemon not backing down. Both trainers cheering them for victory. The two Pokemon were relentless always alternating. One punch from Slaking, then one punch from Wani Wani. Both Pokemon looked like they could collapse at any moment.

"Full Power!" both trainers shouted. Both Pokemon landed one final punch on each other at the same time causing them to fly back into opposite directions. Wani Wani slid across the field in front of its trainer's feet. Slaking did the same.

"Come on get up!" Rai shouted. "We cannot afford to lose. We'll lose everything if we do!" The ape-like Pokemon rose to its feet and roared its name. "That's it. Let's finish them off. Use Fissure!" Slaking punched the ground creating a burst of light to shoot across the ground at an alarming rate.

"Wani Wani, Hydro Cannon!" the light blue haired coordinator commanded. The big jaw Pokemon spewed out a flood of water towards the Fissure attack. Both attacks collided head on. Both attacks were both overwhelming, but the Hydro Cannon was able to push it back. The large blast in the ape-like Pokemon causing it to scream its name in pain. The tsunami of water ended and Slaking was still standing with water dripping off its body. "No way!" Rai smiled.

"You did a good job Slaking" the skinny man said softly. Marina looked at the skinny man and saw tears falling from his eyes. "I'm proud of you." Slaking collapsed to the ground and exploded into blue particles. Marina gasped. "You did a good job, Marina."

"What happened!?" Marina yelled.

"I told you my Pokemon are my lifelines" Rai said. Marina had a puzzled expression. "Since you won. I will tell you. The reason why there are no records of me is because I truly don't exist." The red haired man raised his hand, which caused Marina's eyes to widen. His hand was disappearing into blue particles like Slaking. "When I lose a Pokemon match I also lose my life. I was created with his majesty's aura. That is the reason I serve his majesty. He gave me life. This is the least I can do for him." Rai fell to his knees. "I guess I won't be able to see the final episode of Code Geass." The lavender eyed man began to fall. Marina returned her Pokemon and ran to the red haired man.

"Rai!!!" a voice shouted. Marina shot her gaze to the entrance that led underground. She caught eyes with crimson eyes.

* * *

"Ah, there it is" the crimson eyed man said. He began to walk to a pedestal that held a pink crystal. "The Remnant of Mesprit." Saru reached the pedestal and was about to grab the crystal until he saw an Aura Sphere attack heading towards him. The silver haired man jumped out of the way and glared at the floating pink head Pokemon. It had a red bead on its four heads and had a small blue body with two tails. "You must be Mesprit, huh?"

"Leave at once!" the legendary psychic yelled.

"Oh, and it seems like it can talk" the silver haired man said. "I guess the legends are true. Look I just want that pretty little crystal and I'll be on my way." Saru was about to take a step forward until another Aura Sphere was directed towards him. The crimson eyed man jumped away from the attack.

"You will not take the crystal" Mesprit shouted. "I will destroy you before you do!"

"It seems like you want a battle" Saru said. "Then so be it. Come on out, Luxray!" The electric type Pokemon appeared from the wild light and roared its name. "Luxray, Shock Wave!" The black Pokemon shot out a stream of blue lighting out of its body towards the floating Pokemon. The shockwave attack began to glow pink. "A Psychic attack." The legendary psychic redirected the attack back towards the electric type. The attacked hit the black Pokemon, but it just shook it off. "Not bad."

"I will be forced use my full power if we continue" Mesprit said.

"Try me" Saru said in an arrogant tone. Mesprit's eyes began to glow pink and its gaze was directed at the black lion-like Pokemon. Suddenly, an explosion occurred where Luxray was standing leaving a cloud of dust. Saru covered his face with arms to protect him from the blast. The crimson eyed man moved his arms away and was shocked to see that his Pokemon had swirls for eyes. "You little bastard!" Saru returned his Pokemon and flipped off the legendary Pokemon.

"I will not allow such language and intolerance in my presence" Mesprit said.

"You're going to get it now!" Saru shouted. "Go Pokeball!" The silver haired man threw a pokeball that released a wild blinding light. The light settled and revealed a black and white Pokemon. It looked like there was a mean face on its stomach and it had one red eye.

"Dusknoir!" it shouted its name.

"Dusknoir, Night Shade!" Saru ordered. The red eyed Pokemon glared at its opponent and shot a black beam from his single eye towards the legendary psychic. Mesprit summoned an Aura Sphere attack and directed it to the Night Shade. Both attacks collided creating a cloud of smoke. The pink head Pokemon used its Psychic attack and cleared the smoke, but to find out that Dusknoir was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the single eye Pokemon appeared behind the surprised psychic type. "Now, Shadow Punch!" The ghost-like Pokemon right fist began to glow black and it punched the legendary Pokemon directly on its back. Mesprit fell straight to the ground creating a mini crater that shook the entire cave. The pink head Pokemon was about to get up, but was surprised to see Dusknoir in front of it. "Hypnosis!" The black and yellow Pokemon lifted both of its hand and emitted black rings. The rings hit the legendary's eyes making them drowsy, then finally shutting. "Absolutely pathetic." The crimson eyed man walked to the pedestal and pocketed the pink crystal. "Mission Complete." The silver haired man looked at the sleeping legendary psychic Pokemon. "His majesty said to terminate it if it interferes. Dusknoir, Hyper Bea-" Suddenly, a stream flame hit the ghost type Pokemon interrupting its attack. "What!"

"What do you think you're doing!" Jimmy shouted as he ran into the room. Typhlosion roared its name right next to its trainer.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was planning to kill Mesprit" Saru simply said.

"Are you insane!?" the red hoody wearing trainer yelled. "Why would you kill a Pokemon!?"

"I was simply following orders" the crimson eyed man said.

"Orders!?" Jimmy yelled. "I will not allow you to kill Mesprit! Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" The fire type Pokemon inhaled a large breath, and then blew out a spew of flames towards the crimson eyed trainer.

"Dusknoir, Protect" Saru said. The ghost type Pokemon jumped in front of its trainer and produced a green sphere around itself. The flame deflected of the Protect attack. Jimmy growled. "Dusknoir, Hypnosis." The black Pokemon emitted black rings from its hand and immediately caused the fire type to sleep.

"Typhlosion!" the dark haired trainer yelled. "You have to wake up!"

"Dusknoir, Hyper Beam!" the silver haired man commanded. The ghost type Pokemon lifted both of its arm and pointed its arms at the slumbering Pokemon. An orange orb of energy began to form in Dusknoir's hands. The orange sphere shot an orange beam towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy yelled. The boy's yelling failed and the Hyper Beam attack reached its opponent and exploded on contact creating a cloud of smoke. The smoke settled and revealed the fire type's eyes replaced with swirls. The red hoody wearing trainer sunk his head. "Return." Jimmy was about to grab another pokeball until he saw Saru walking towards the sleeping pink head Pokemon. The crimson eyed man grabbed the Pokemon by its neck, all the while the legendary was still sleeping.

"Stop or I'll snap its neck" Saru said with no remorse. Jimmy gasped. "You will let me leave if you want it to live." Jimmy stepped forward, but that was the wrong move. The silver haired man grip tightened around the psychic type Pokemon neck which caused the slumbering Pokemon to wake up. "Ah, you're awake." The Pokemon glared at the crimson eyed man. Suddenly, Mesprit's eyes began to glow pink, but turned back to normal when Saru squeezed. The pink head Pokemon grunted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Let it go!" Jimmy shouted.

"I will release it when you will step away from the entrance" Saru stated. Jimmy growled, but succumbed to the crimson eyed man statement. He moved to the left and put the pokeball back into his pocket. "That's a good boy." Saru walked towards the entrance with his Dusknoir floating right behind him. The crimson eyed man tossed the Pokemon to Jimmy, which he caught.

"Dusknoir, Hyper Beam on the ceiling!" Saru commanded. The ghost type Pokemon shot an orange beam on the ceiling making it collapse with tiny trickles of water falling. "If I were you I get the heck out of here unless you want to drown." The crimson eyed man returned his Pokemon and began to sprint down the hall. Jimmy looked down at the legendary Pokemon that was in his arms.

"Whatever you do you must not let him escape. I must leave to heal" Mesprit said before disappearing. Jimmy growled and ran down the hall. The crimson eyed man finally made it to the end of the hall and reached the clearing. When he ran out he saw that Rai was disappearing into blue particles. "Rai!!!" Saru ran and caught the lavender eyed man in his arms. Marina stopped in her tracks. "Rai, you can't die!" Tears were running from his eyes. The red haired man smiled.

"Don't turn into a softy now" Rai said softly.

"Don't joke around!" Rai yelled.

"You know even though we fight a lot. I thought we were like brothers" Rai said with tears streaming down his face. Saru nodded. "Please tell his majesty that I'm sorry I failed him. Please make his majesty's dream come true." Rai finally disappeared into blue particles. Saru's eyes widened.

"NO!!!" the crimson eyed man screamed. He punched the ground with his fists. He looked up to the light blue haired coordinator with a murderous intent. He rose to his feet. "This is your fault. You killed Rai. I will kill you!" Saru was about to grab a pokeball from his pocket, but noticed Jimmy coming out of the entrance. Saru knew two trainers would be trouble. "The next time we meet. You die!" The crimson eyed man ran into his ship and flew off into the horizon. The red hoody wearing trainer sweatdropped when he looked behind himself. The water completely destroyed the entrance.

"Jimmy!" Marina shouted. Jimmy turned around and was tackled into a hug and fell on his bottom bringing down the light blue haired coordinator. The dark haired boy saw that tears were falling from her eyes. She buried her head into his chest. "I didn't know! I didn't mean to kill Rai!" Jimmy's eyes softened.

"It's alright" he said, trying to console the girl. "Please tell me what happened." Marina explained everything that happened to Jimmy. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. Come on we have to tell others." The red hoody wearing trainer took the communicator out of pocket and started to call the others.

* * *

Heading north was a black ship and within it was a furious crimson eyed man. Saru pressed a button on the control panel that made a screen pop up. In the screen was none other than Ash. "Your majesty, the mission is successful" Saru said.

"Good job" the auburn eyed trainer said.

"But we lost Rai" the crimson eyed man said, while clenching the steering wheel tight. "He said he was sorry." There was silence.

"His sacrifice won't be in vain" Ash said. "He will live on with my dream." Saru nodded. "You will go to our rendezvous point immediately."

"Yes your majesty" the silver haired man said. The screen disappeared. "I will avenge you Rai."

* * *

**No! Rai died!**

**Well, how did I do on this chapter? I hope I clarified what the elite trainers really are. I know that the battle between Jimmy and Saru was short, so I'm sorry. If you want to find out what happens next, then stay tune for the next chapter of Light into Darkness!**

**Heads up for the next chapter: Well, there will be scenes of Lance, Steven, and Cynthia battling Omni Grunts. You will be surprised who are under the helmets of the Omni Grunts they are battling. Also, there will be Max versus Jin and May versus Helena.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	12. Ch 11 Jin's Final Breath

**Chapter 11 is up! Huzzah!**

**Yeah, I'm so sorry for the long update. Pika25 was right. I was so tired after studying so hard for my exams. Exams are my worst enemies. Now, I have new classes which are easier, than my last. From now on I will try to update my story more frequently. Once again I'm sorry for the long update. Anyways, I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and read my story up to this point.**

**With no further ado!!! Chapter 11 of Light into Darkness!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all except this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Jin's Final Breath**

In the most populated city in the Kanto Region there were Pokemon battles littering the street. Celadon City was under siege by none other than Organization Omni. They came out of nowhere. Nobody in the city saw the attack. Organization Omni was marching into the city with their glimmering silver armor with pokeballs in hand. They showed no mercy, bringing the city into the ground. The entire city was on fire. Black smoke clouded the skies. The once beautiful city was ablaze. There were loud attacks echoing throughout the city, but none louder, than the ones that emitted from the Celadon Gym.

"Bellossom, Petal Dance!" a kimono wearing woman commanded. The grass type Pokemon released a storm of pink petals towards the army of Pokemon that belonged to the Omni Grunts. The flurry of petals blasted through the Pokemon causing them all to collapse with swirls for eyes. Omni Grunts began to collapse as their Pokemon lost their battle. Beads of sweat were dropping from the face of Bellossom. 'Bellossom won't be able to last any longer.' Her thoughts were interrupted when more Omni Grunts began to release their Pokemon. 'There endless!'

"His majesty will reward us when we defeat the Celadon Gym Leader, Erica!" an Omni Grunt shouted. "Houndoom, Flamethrower!" The black dog-like Pokemon with horns protruding from its head released a stream of fire from its mouth towards the grass type Pokemon. Erica gritted her teeth.

"Bellossom, Energy Ball!" the purple haired Gym Leader ordered. The green Pokemon lifted its arms into the air with green particles forming between its hands. The green particles formed an orb of immense energy. The grass type released its attack toward the incoming Flamethrower attack. Both attacks collided creating a large explosion and smoke. Suddenly, from out of the smoke a stream of flames cut through the smoke and hit the grass type. The flames pushed Bellossom into the wall creating a mini crater. "Bellossom!" Erica ran to her fallen Pokemon, kneeled, and picked it up. She looked at her Pokemon and saw it had swirls for eyes. The Gym Leader directed her gaze at the army of Omni Grunts. She growled, while returning her Pokemon back to its pokeball.

"Houndoom, let's finish them. Now, use Flam-" the command was interrupted when a dragon-like Pokemon came bursting through the ceiling, landing right in front of the dog-like Pokemon. A figure with spiky red hair jumped off the dragon's back. The Omni Grunts gasped. "It's Lance, the Jhoto Champion!"

"Dragonite, Thunder!" the Jhoto Champion ordered. The dragon-like Pokemon released its Thunder attack on Houndoom causing it shout its name in pain. The attack ceased and Houndoom collapsed on the ground with swirls for eyes. Another second later its trainer fainted. All the Omni Grunts growled. Lance turned away from the battle and walked to the kimono wearing woman. "Are you okay?" he said, while offering a hand. She nodded and took his hand, rising to her feet.

"Lance, I thought I was a goner for sure" Erica said. "Thank you." Lance smiled and turned his head back to the army of Omni Grunts. Erica directed her gaze to silver armor clad trainer. "Why are they here? We did nothing to provoke them."

"Their leader commanded the attack to cover his real plans" the dragon trainer said. "Right now Organization Omni is attacking the other regions. Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are in trouble." The purple haired girl gasped. "No need to worry. Jhoto is being protected by our forces. Steven is fighting in Hoenn, while Cynthia is fighting in Sinnoh." Omni Grunts began to throw their pokeballs releasing their Pokemon onto the battlefield declaring battle. "This is going to be very troubling. They outnumber us, but I bet our Pokemon are better trained." Erica nodded.

"Come on out, Meganium!" the Celadon Gym Leader shouted. A wild light flashed and revealed a large green Pokemon with petals around its neck.

"Meganium!" it shouted its name.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered. The dragon-like Pokemon formed an orange ball of energy in its mouth and shot an orange beam from it towards the Omni Grunt's Pokemon.

"Meganium, Razor Leaf!" Erica commanded. A bunch of leaves came from the dinosaur-like Pokemon. The attack combined with the Hyper Beam attack causing the leaves to spiral around the beam. The Omni Grunts and their Pokemon took a step back. The attack was so powerful that it took all their Pokemon in one hit. All the Omni Grunts collapsed to the ground. "Why does that always happen when they lose a Pokemon battle?"

"They are being controlled" the Jhoto Champion said. The kimono wearing woman had a puzzled expression. "Every Omni Grunt is being controlled by the leader of Organization Omni, Ash Ketchum." Erica's eyes widened.

"What!?" she shouted. "That boy who dressed as a girl to get a gym battle is the leader of Organization Omni!" Now, Lance had a puzzled expression. Erica saw this and sighed. "It's a long story, but I can't believe he is one that is causing the suffering that is happening around the world."

"I know" the dragon trainer said in a soft voice. "This might sound absolutely insane, but Ash can control people's minds." Erica gasped. "He can control this power called aura making him the most dangerous man in the world. Once you beat an Omni Grunt, Ash loses his power over them. They are actually the abducted trainers." Erica couldn't believe that a single person could do all of this. "Once they revive they won't remember anything after they were abducted. It's kind of a failsafe if they get defeated and captured."

"Oh my Mew!" the purple haired Gym Leader exclaimed. "Ash has become the enemy of the world!"

"We have to stop him. No matter what" the dragon trainer said. Suddenly, the doors of the gym opened wide revealing three figures. Lance and Erica could see that they were wearing silver armor. "Who are you people!?" The three figures walked into the gym. The figure on the right and left were tall about the same height and the one in the middle was extremely smaller compared to the other two. The Omni Grunt on the right had shiny blue hair coming from out of his helmet. The Omni Grunt on the left had purple, maroon hair coming from her helmet. The middle Omni Grunt had some whiskers coming from its helmet. "Answer me!

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" the Omni Grunt with purple, maroon hair asked.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear" the Omni Grunt with blue hair said.

"On the wind."

"Past the stars."

"In your ear!" the Omni Grunt with whiskers shouted

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" the Omni grunt with purple, maroon hair shouted as she took off her helmet.

"James!" the Omni grunt with blue hair shouted as he took off his helmet.

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" the Omni Grunt with whiskers shouted as it took off its helmet.

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"…we're Organization Omni…"

"…and we're in your face!" the three shouted.

"Wobbuffet!" a blue Pokemon with a sour looking face shouted, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Team Rocket!" Lance and Erica shouted. The three figures including Wobbuffet had on a confused face.

"We're not from Team Rocket" Jessie said. "We are from Organization Omni. We're here to stop anybody who dares stands against his majesty."

"She's right" James said. "We have always been in Organization Omni. We live to serve his majesty."

"These two fools are both correct" Meowth said. "You guys must be crazy."

"Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokemon shouted, while saluting.

The Jhoto Champion looked closely at the four Team Rocket members. He gasped. Their eyes were covered in a shade of blue like the other Omni Grunts. This must have meant that they are under the control of Ash. "I see you guys are brainwashed" the dragon trainer said. "Well, I didn't expect Ash to take you guys into his organization. That is quite surprising." He cocked his eyebrow. "I guess I can't just let you guys continue doing Ash's bidding. Dragonite." The dragon-like Pokemon got into its battle stance and glared at the four former Team Rocket members.

"Meganium, get ready!" Erica ordered. The dinosaur-like Pokemon stomped both of its front legs and growled.

"James, you take the Gym Leader and I'll take Lance" Jessie said to her blue haired partner. James nodded. "We cannot fail his majesty."

"Alright" the blue haired man said. "Meowth, Wobbuffet stay back." Both Pokemon nodded. "Come on out, Carnivine!" The former male Team Rocket Member threw his pokeball revealing a green Pokemon with a large head that was shaped like a Venus fly trap.

"Carnivine!" it shouted its name.

"Seviper, I choose you!" the purple, maroon haired woman shouted, while throwing her pokeball. The pokeball shot out a wild light revealing a large black snake with long red fangs. The tip of its tail was arrow shaped.

"Seviper!" it shouted its name.

"Dragonite, wrap this up quick and use Hyper Beam!" the Jhoto Champion ordered. The dragon-like Pokemon spewed an orange beam from its mouth towards the snake-like Pokemon. The blast connected creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke settled, Seviper was nowhere to be seen. "What!" All there left from the blast was a mid-size hole.

"Seviper, appear and use bite!" Jessie commanded. The red fang Pokemon suddenly appeared from a hole below the dragon's feet. Dragonite gasped with widened eyes. Seviper dug its fang into the dragon's right foot. Dragonite screamed its name in agony.

"Dragonite!" Lance shouted. He couldn't believe how his opponent could get this good. He could remember they were weak when he faced. 'The last time I remembered they weren't this strong. The only explanation I can think of is that Ash's aura also increases a trainer and their Pokemon abilities.'

"Poison Tail!" the female Omni Grunt ordered. The snake-like Pokemon released its Bite attack and hopped into the air. Its tail began to glow purple and it whipped it across the dragon-like Pokemon's belly creating a purple streak. Dragonite was pushed back a little, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" the dragon trainer asked. Beads of sweat began to fall from Dragonite's face. Lance gasped. When he looked at his Pokemon's eyes he saw that there was a shade of purple across its cheek. "You're poisoned." The Jhoto Champion growled. "We have to finish this up quick. "Draco Meteor!" The dragon-like Pokemon flew into the air and roared. Colorful meteors began to fall from the sky.

"Seviper, Dig!" Jessie commanded. The Pokemon dug a hole to try to escape the attack. It was useless the meteors hit the ground causing little explosion. The ground collapsed and revealed the snake-like Pokemon. Seviper gasped. One large, final meteor came down and landed on it creating a large explosion with smoke everywhere. The smoke settled and revealed Seviper with swirls for eyes.

"Seviper, return!" the purple, maroon haired female said. "Go, Yanmega!" The dragonfly-like Pokemon appeared. Dragonite fell to the ground and landed on its legs. It was panting heavily.

'Shit! Dragonite is exhausted' Lance thought. "The poison and the Draco Meteor attack must be too much for it. I have to end it.' "Hyper Beam!" An orange ball began to form in the dragon's mouth, but then disappeared. "What!?" 'Dragonite is too weak.'

"Yanmega, finish it with AncientPower!" the female Omni Grunt commanded. The large dragonfly-like Pokemon formed and orb of whit energy between its six legs and shot it at Dragonite. The attack hit the dragon-like Pokemon and exploded created a shroud of smoke. The smoke settled and showed Dragonite with swirls for eyes.

"Dragonite!" Lance shouted. He returned his Pokemon for a good rest. "Dragonair, your turn!" His pokeball released a long blue and white Pokemon. It had some sort of blue bead beneath its neck.

"Dragonair!" it shouted its name.

"Ice Beam, now!" the Jhoto Champion ordered. The blue and white Pokemon opened its mouth and shot a ray of blue light towards the dragonfly-like Pokemon. The attack was too quick and it the Pokemon directly. Yanmega began to freeze immediately. It turned into a giant ice cube falling to the ground at an alarming rate.

"Yanmega!" Jessie shouted. The frozen Pokemon fell to the ground breaking its ice prison. Yanmega tried to get up, but it fell down with swirls for eyes. Jessie's eyes began to lose its shade of blue, and then she fainted.

"Jessie!" James shouted.

* * *

"Meganium, Vine Whip!" Erica ordered. The dinosaur-like Pokemon shot two vines towards Carnivine.

"Carnivine, dodge and use Bullet Seed!" James commanded. The plant-like Pokemon jumped into the air, successfully dodging the Vine Whip attack. It opened it large mouth and let out little golden pellets. The attack rained onto Meganium causing it grunt in pain.

"Meganium!" the Celadon Gym Leader yelled. She growled. "Fight back with Petal Dance!" The dinosaur-like Pokemon released hundreds of pink petals and shot them at Carnivine. Both attacks hitting each other, but the Petal Dance pushed through the Bullet Seed causing James and his Carnivine to gasp. The pink petals struck the green Pokemon making it fall into the ground.

"Carnivine, get up!" the blue haired man shouted. Carnivine rose up with beads of sweat on its face. "Now, Bite!" The plant-like Pokemon lunged at Meganium in a green blur. Carnivine chomped on the dinosaur-like Pokemon's neck causing it to scream in pain. Suddenly, James heard somebody shout "Yanmega." He saw Jessie faint. "Jessie!"

"You better keep your eyes on our battle!" Erica shouted. James shifted his gaze back to his battle. "Meganium, use Solar Beam!" Erica commanded. Meganium fought through the pain and gathered sunlight into its four petals around its neck. The petal began to shine with a bright light. "Now!" Meganium released its attack and blew Carnivine right off it.

"Carnivine!" James shouted. The plant-like Pokemon landed on the ground right in front of him with swirls for eyes. The male Omni Grunt's eyes lost its shade of blue, and then he fainted.

"Jessie, James!" Meowth shouted. "Wobbuffet, let's finish them." Both Pokemon began to lunge at Meganium.

"Meganium, Petal Dance!" the kimono wearing woman ordered. The dinosaur-like Pokemon released pink petals and shot them at the two Pokemon that were charging. The attacks cut right through them easily causing them to immediately faint. Erica sighed in relief that it was finally over. She returned her Pokemon and cast her gaze to the dragon trainer. She saw him petting his Pokemon. He walked up to her with his faithful Pokemon by his side.

"That was tougher than I thought" the Jhoto Champion said. Erica nodded. "Well, I must be on my way. Other cities in Kanto are being attacked. Can I count on you to protect the city?"

"Yes" the purple haired Gym leader said. "But what about them?" She pointed at the Team Rocket members.

"Just tie them up and give them to the authority" Lance said. Erica nodded. "Goodbye." The Jhoto Champion hopped on his Dragonair and flew off to another city that would need his help.

* * *

"Max, are we there yet!?" May whined. They've been flying for an hour straight. The bandana wearing coordinator was tired and bored of this. "Are we there yet?"

"For the umpteenth time, NO!" the glasses wearing boy yelled at his older sister. "We'll be there in a couple minutes. So, calm down!" May glared at her younger brother and "hmph."

"You didn't need to yell" the brunette said with her arms crossed. The dark blue haired boy sighed. "Hey Max do you remember that call we got from Jimmy?" Max nodded. "Do you think its right for us to battle them? Jimmy did say that if you beat them in a match they break apart and disappear."

"It doesn't matter" Max simply stated. May had a questioning look. "They are not real. They don't truly exist. They are basically an abomination. When the times come we will have to battle them."

"How can you say that, Max?" the brunette asked. "They are not an abomination. They breathe and look like us. The elites are just misunderstood. They must want to live."

"Whatever May" the glasses wearing trainer said. "I'm just saying that nobody will miss them once they are gone. They weren't born like the rest of us remember. They were created by Ash. That means they have no family to weep for them. They are nothing." May sighed. "Look we're here." May looked over her brother's shoulder and saw the beautiful Lake Valor. Max ordered Salamence to land by the lake. When they reached the ground they saw a staircase that looked like it led under the lake. Right next to the entrance was a black ship with the Organization Omni symbol on the side of it. The sibling hopped off the red winged Pokemon's back.

"It looks like we're here" May said. Max nodded and returned Salamence back into its pokeball for a well deserved rest. "Come on. I bet they went into the entrance." They began to walk to the entrance until they heard a sigh.

"How did you guys find us?" Jin asked. The siblings turned their gaze to the ship and saw a green haired man walking out. "You guys can't be that smart to predict where we were heading." Max took the tracking device from his pocket and showed Jin. "Now where did you get that?"

"That's none of your business!" Max shouted. "Tell us do you have the artifact!?" Jin shook his head.

"No, Helena is retrieving it right now" the jade eyed man said. "I wonder what's taking her so long. She should be back by now."

"Are you going to let us pass?" the glasses wearing trainer asked. Jin sighed.

"I wish" the green haired trainer said. May and Max had puzzled expressions. "I don't like to do work. It's so tiring."

"Well, then prepare for a battle!" Max shouted. The siblings grabbed one of their pokeballs ready to throw them. Jin rose his hand in a stopping manner. He sighed.

"I'll let one of you guys pass" Jin said. "I know that it will be a lot of work if I fight the both of you at once. I'm not saying that I'll lose to the both of you, but I'm saying that it will take a lot of thinking. So, who is it going to be?"

"May, I'll battle him" Max said. The bandana wearing coordinator looked at her brother. "We never really got to finish our battle the last time we met."

"Are you sure?" May asked. Max nodded. "Okay. Be careful." At that the brunette ran into the entrance not before looking at Jin as she passed him.

"This will be a three on three battle" Jin said. "The first to lose all of three of their Pokemon will lose." The green haired man took out a pokeball. He maximized it and threw it onto the field. "Go!" A wild light came out and revealed a purple Pokemon with a menacing face.

"Gengar!" it shout its name.

"I choose you, Electivire!" Max shouted, while throwing his pokeball. The pokeball released a wild light and revealed a large yellow Pokemon with black markings all over its body. It had a two tails with what looks like two red light bulbs coming out from the tips. It also had two antenna looking things coming from its head.

"Electivire!" it shouted its name.

"Once I beat you. You will disappear forever" Max said. Jin sighed.

"So, you found out about our secret" the jade eyed man said. "Then you know this battle means more to me than you." Max nodded. "Good. It just mean that I don't need to explain anything if I lose. And that's a large if." Max growled.

"I will make you disappear" the young trainer said. "Like Marina did to Rai." Jin gasped.

"What!?" Jin yelled. "Rai is gone?" Max nodded. "My friend I will live for the both of us." The green haired man glared at the boy. "My friend will be avenged! Gengar get ready!" The ghost type got into its battle stance.

"Electivire, Thunder" the dark blue haired boy ordered. The yellow Pokemon began to store large amounts into its body. Its body was literally sparking. Finally, the yellow Pokemon released all the stored electric power within its body and let it loose. The electric attack was aimed directly at the menacing looking Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Night Shade!" Jin commanded. Gengar disappeared and avoided the Thunder attack. Max and Electivire gasped. Suddenly, Gengar appeared behind the electric type and shot black rays from its eyes. The attack hit Electivire square on the back causing it to slide across the ground face first with a trail of dust behind it.

"Electivire!" Max shouted. "Please get up! We can't lose!" Electivire hearing the desperation in his trainer's voice rose to his feet. Its body was covered in scratches and dirt. Electivire turned around and faced his opponent. "Good job! Now, Thunder Punch!" The electric type Pokemon raised its fist into the air and channeled electricity into it.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" the jade eyed man commanded. Gengar formed a ball of purple energy in its hand and threw it towards the electric type. Electivire charged towards the attack and punched right through the Shadow Ball attacking causing it to burst into purple glitter. Jin and Gengar were wide eyes. Electivire continued his attack and ran to the shocked ghost type Pokemon. It was too late to react and Thunder Punch attack landed right into the face of Gengar. The ghost type flew few feet from where it was standing and skipped across the ground.

"Gengar!" Jin shouted. Gengar stopped its skipping because its back hit a tree. The ghost type rose to its feet with a large fist print in the middle of its place. "Dark Pulse!" The ghost type Pokemon raised its arm and shot dark rings towards Electivire.

"Electivire, use Discharge!" the glasses wearing trainer ordered. Electivire released a large electric attack from its body lighting up the battlefield. The Dark Pulse attack exploded when it came in touch of the electric attack. The Discharge attack continued and finally reached Gengar. The sheer power of the attack caused Gengar to fly right through the tree that it was standing in front of.

"Gengar!" Jin shouted. Gengar had swirls for eyes. Jin sighed. "Return." The green haired man looked at his pokeball and frowned. "This sucks."

"We did it Electivire" Max cheered. Electivire smiled, and then fell down to its knees. Max ran to his Pokemon. "Good job. You deserver a nice rest." The glasses wearing trainer returned his Pokemon. "Two more and you'll lose you abomination."

"Abomination?" Jin questioned.

"You are not human" Max said. "You are not a Pokemon. You don't truly exist. That's makes you nothing. You don't even have a family." Jin sighed.

"What gives you the right to say that I'm nothing!?" Jin yelled. "You have no right. I'm here aren't I? That gives me the title of something. I may not be human, but I deserve to exist!"

"Why?" the dark blue haired boy asked. "You plan to conquer this world. Why should you deserve to exist?"

"That is his majesty's dream!" Jin yelled. "That dream is not mine!" Max had a puzzled expression. "My dream is to become real! His majesty said that once he has all the artifacts he will make us real. We won't have to fear losing our lives due to a Pokemon match. That is why I serve his majesty. Not only for giving me life, but also for my dream!" There was complete silence. Max had only thought that the elites only had evil intention. He would have never guessed they could strive for a dream. A dream to become real.

"I didn't know" the young trainer said softly. "But that doesn't give you the right to destroy the world."

"Easy for you to say!" the jade eyed man yelled. "You're real! That is what all the elites strive for! To become real! You don't have to worry about disappearing!"

"You're right. I don't." Max said. "But I know what you're doing is wrong and I have to stop you. No matter what!" Jin sighed.

"Fine. Let's see who fate deemed to win this battle" the jade eyed man said. "Go, pokeball!" Jin threw his pokeball causing a wild light to shoot to the ground revealing a large purple Pokemon. It had two long and large claws. It also had a long, powerful tail.

"Drapion!" it shouted its name.

'It seems strong' Max thought. "Fine. I choose you, Gallade!" The humanoid-like Pokemon appeared from its pokeball and extended its blades.

"Gallade!" it shouted its name.

"Drapion, Crush Claw!" Jin ordered. The ogre scorp Pokemon stormed the field causing the ground to shake. Gallade stayed calm, waiting for the attack. Drapion lunge a claw at it.

"Dodge!" Max commanded. The psychic/fighting type Pokemon jumped in to air. It was right above the purple Pokemon. "Slash!" The humanoid looking Pokemon blades extended long and glowed with energy. Drapion gasped. Gallade made multiple slashed on the ogre scorp Pokemon causing it to be pushed back. The flurry of Slash attacks ended and Gallade landed on its feet. The purple Pokemon shook of the pain and roared its name. Max gasped. 'How can it not be tired after all those Slash attacks!?'

"Drapion, use Crush Claw one after another!" Jin commanded. The ogre scorp Pokemon nodded and both of its claws glowed white. It began to swing it claw at the humanoid like Pokemon.

"Keep on dodging" the young trainer ordered. Gallade began doing flip and jumping around avoiding the attack until its back hit a tree. Max and Gallade gasped. "Gotcha! Do it now!" Drapion stopped it barrage of Crush Claw attacks and used its right claw to grasp the psychic/fighting type Pokemon's neck. Drapion pushed Gallade against the tree. "Hyper Beam!" The large purple Pokemon formed a ball of orange energy in its mouth. An orange energy beam came out of the orange orb and hit Gallade. The Hyper Beam attack pushed Gallade right through a tree and into a pile of rocks, then exploding making a large cloud of smoke. Jin smirked.

"Gallade!" Max shouted. When the smoke settled it revealed Gallade standing and covered in scratch and burn marks. "You're okay!" Gallade made a small smile to its trainer, and then glared at its opponent. "Let's finish this!"

"Ha! You're kidding me!" the jade eyed trainer shouted. "My Drapion can't be stopped by the likes of you!"

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Max ordered. Suddenly, Gallade disappeared. Jin stopped his laughing and gasped. The psychic/fighting type Pokemon appeared right in front of Drapion and made an upward purple slash causing the ogre scorp Pokemon to fly into the air.

"Drapion!" Jin yelled. The large purple began to plummet to the ground face forward.

"Gallade, Guillotine!" the dark blue haired trainer ordered. Gallade's right blade began to radiate with intense energy. Drapion was about to hit the ground, but suddenly a green and white blur slashed across its neck in mid-air. The ogre scorp Pokemon finally hit the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Drapion! How!?" Jin shouted.

"Guillotine is an attack that automatically knocks out a Pokemon" Max said, while straightening his glasses. "Two down and one to go. Return Gallade for a nice rest."

"Drapion, return" the green haired man said sadly. "Don't think this is over! Let me introduce you to my strongest Pokemon! Enter the battle, Absol!" Jin threw his pokeball and it revealed a white fur Pokemon. It had black claws and a black face with one black horn coming out and a black tail.

"Absol!" it shouted its name.

"Meet my strongest Pokemon. I choose you, Sceptile!" Max shouted. The pokeball revealed a large gecko-like Pokemon. Its tail was shaped like an oversized pinecone and on its back it had yellow bulbs.

"Sceptile!" it shouted its name.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Jin ordered. Absol's horn started to glow a bright color. Energy was radiating off it. "Now!" The disaster Pokemon released a boomerang shaped blast from its horn towards the grass type.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" Max commanded. Sceptile opened its mouth and spewed out golden pellets. The Bullet Seed and Razor Wind attacks connected, but the Bullet Seed was easily pushed back. The Razor Wind sliced through it with ease causing Sceptile to gasp. Absol's attack hit the grass type across the chest causing it to tumble across the ground.

"Sceptile!" the glasses wearing trainer screamed. The gecko-like Pokemon rose to its feet and was surprised to see the white Pokemon was right in front of it.

"Absol, Hyper Beam!" the green haired trainer commanded. Absol gathered an orange ball of energy within its mouth and released an orange beam from it. The blast made full contact on the grass type causing it to tumble across the ground once again.

"Get up!" Max shouted. Sceptile struggled to get on its feet. It was covered in scratches and dirt. It was panting heavily. "Good Job! Now, use Leaf Blade!" The gecko-like Pokemon extended both leaves on the side of its arms. They started to glow bright green. Sceptile charged at the disaster Pokemon.

"Iron Tail!" the jade eyed man ordered. The disaster Pokemon sprinted across the field with its tail glowing. It jumped into the air and did a front flip aiming his tail downwards on its opponent. Sceptile jumped into the air and fought the Iron Tail attack with its right Leaf Blade attack. Both attacks collided creating shockwaves of energy to shoot everywhere. The lake and ground shook. Both trainers flinched.

"Sceptile, use your left!" the dark blue haired trainer ordered. Sceptile swung its left Leaf Blade attack and it made contact. The disaster Pokemon hit the ground hard creating a small crater. The gecko-like Pokemon landed on its feet and panted.

"Absol, get up!" the jade eyed man yelled. The white Pokemon got on all four with beads of sweat falling from its face. It growled. "Absol, keep on using Razor Wind!" The disaster Pokemon jumped backwards with its horn glowing. It released numerous boomerang shaped energy at the grass type.

"Dodge!" Max shouted. Sceptile began to jump, roll, and do flip avoiding all the Razor Wind attacks. Jin growled. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" The grass type extended the leaves on its arms and they became a bright green color. "Smack them away!" Sceptile began to smack away the Razor Wind attacks making them hit trees which were being sliced down.

"Absol, Razor Wind into Iron Tail!" Jin commanded. Absol shot one final Razor Wind attacks and ran right behind it. The Razor Wind attack reached the gecko-like Pokemon and was smacked away. The grass type Pokemon's eyes widened when it saw Absol. The disaster Pokemon did a front flip and landed its Iron Tail attack across the face of Sceptile.

"Sceptile!" Max shouted. The grass type slid across the ground with dust trailing behind. Sceptile opened its eyes and saw that Absol was right above it.

"Razor Wind!" the green haired trainer commanded. The disaster Pokemon released a large boomerang shaped energy blast from its horn at the grass type. The attack hit Sceptile fiercely across the chest making it scream its name in pain. Absol landed on its feet and jumped back in front of its trainer.

"Sceptile, you have to get up!" Max shouted. The grass type heard the desperation in its trainer's voice and rose to its feet slowly. There was a large mark on its chest created by the Razor Wind attack. "Bullet Seed!" Sceptile opened its mouth and spat out golden pellets towards the disaster Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Jin yelled. Absol began to run, easily avoiding all the golden pellets. "Ha! Your attack is too slow. They won't be able to hit Absol!" Max growled.

'He is right' Max thought. 'There must be a way! I know!' "Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" Sceptile's body began to glow green and the wind started to blow hard. Suddenly, large thorny vines burst through the ground all heading towards the disaster Pokemon. Jin and Absol gasped. The attack closed in on the white Pokemon and grabbed it. The vines began to wrap around the disaster Pokemon's body. The only visible part was its head.

"Absol!" Jin yelled.

"Sunny Day into Solar Beam!" the glasses wearing trainer commanded. Sceptile began to absorb the intense sunlight causing the yellow bulbs on its back to glow bright. "Fire!" The gecko released an intense light from its mouth that was aimed at the disaster Pokemon.

"Hyper Beam, maximum power!" the green haired man ordered. Absol opened its mouth and roared its name. A large orange ball of energy began to form in its mouth. All of a sudden a large bright orange beam came from the orb. The Solar Beam and Hyper Beam attack collided creating a dazzling light show.

"Sceptile, you can do it!" Max yelled. The grass type dug its foot into the ground and pushed out more energy. The Solar Beam attack pushed the Hyper Beam attack causing Jin to gasp. The blast hit Absol causing the Pokemon to explode into blue particles. The field was then covered in an intense light. The light settled revealing Sceptile the only Pokemon on the battlefield. The thorny vines retreated back into the ground. A second later Sceptile collapsed. "Sceptile!" Max ran to his Pokemon to see if it was alright.

"It can't be" Jin said softly. Suddenly, Jin felt a sharp pain in his heart. He clenched his hand over his heart and fell to his knees. He removed his hand from his heart and saw that it disappearing into blue particles. Jin sighed. "Damn it."

"Sceptile, are you alright?" the dark blue haired trainer asked his Pokemon. The grass type gave a small smile. Max smiled back. "You did well. Have a nice rest." Max returned his Pokemon back into its Pokemon. He then cast his gaze to the jade eyed trainer. He saw him disappearing and immediately frowned.

"It would seem that fate deemed you the victor" Jin said as his eyes began to close. 'Rai, I will be joining you soon.' He rose to his feet and raised his head into the air. "All hail his majesty!" Jin finally exploded into blue particles.

"Jin!!!" Helena screamed.

* * *

"So you're Azelf" Helena said. She looked at the blue Pokemon that had two tails and a red bead in its forehead.

"I am" it said. "Leave at once."

"I will once I get what I came for" the black haired beauty said. She directed her gaze at the blue crystal on the pedestal. The Legendary Psychic saw this and floated in front of the artifact.

"You cannot have it!" the small, blue Pokemon shouted. "Leave it be!"

"I can't" the ice blue eyed girl said. "His majesty wants it and whatever he wants he gets. Besides if I get him that little crystal he will fall in love me" Helena squealed with hearts for eyes. Azelf sweatdropped. "And then maybe he will let me do things to him!" she squealed. The Legendary Psychic Pokemon sweatdropped some more. "But enough daydreaming. I will take that now! Come on out, Hitmonchan!" The pokeball released a flash of light. The light settled and revealed a brown Pokemon with a purple outfit. It also sported red boxing gloves. The fighting type began to punch the air.

"Hitmonchan!" it shouted its name as it raised its fist into the air.

"I will not tell you again, leave!" Azelf shouted. Helena smirked.

"Prepare for battle!" the black haired beauty yelled. "Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!" The fighting type nodded and ran towards the legendary Pokemon. It jumped into the air and did a flurry of punches. Azelf easily dodged them and retaliated with an Aura Sphere attack. The attack hit Hitmonchan square on the chest causing it to skip across the stone floor. "Hitmonchan!" The boxing glove wearing Pokemon finally stopped its tumbling and panted. Azelf's eyes began to glow blue. Helena saw this and panicked. "Hitmonchan, Ice Punch on the ground!" Frost covered the fighting type Pokemon's right glove. It punched the floor and a shield of ice pillars formed in front of it. The ice pillar suddenly exploded causing shard of ice to fly everywhere. Hitmonchan was alright, but was shocked.

"I warned you" Azelf said calmly. The ice blue eyed girl growled.

"Fine. If you want to play hard ball" Helena said. "Then I choose you, Flygon!" A large green Pokemon appeared from the pokeball. It had large red eyes and two thin wings.

"Flygon!" it shouted its name.

"Flygon, pick up Hitmonchan!" Helena ordered. Her Pokemon nodded and landed near the fighting type. Hitmonchan hopped on the mystic Pokemon. Flygon took off and flew towards the blue Pokemon. Azelf shot another Aura Sphere. "Hyper Beam!" Flygon shot an orange energy beam from its mouth at the Aura Sphere. Both attacks cancelled each other out. "Sandstorm!" Flygon flapped its wing creating a tornado of sand around the Legendary Psychic. Azelf gasped. "Thunder Punch on the Sandstorm!" Hitmonchan jumped off the mystic Pokemon gave the tornado of sand thunder charged punch. Electricity was sent through the Sandstorm. Thunder began to shoot from every direction hitting Azelf. It screamed in agony. "Ice Punch!" Hitmonchan punched the Sandstorm attack instantly freezing it. Azelf was now frozen and paralyzed in an ice prison. The black haired beauty smirked. She took the blue crystal from the pedestal and pocketed it. "Mission accomplished." She turned around and saw that a Flamethrower hit her beautiful ice work. The ice melted and Azelf fell to the ground. "What!"

"Hand over the crystal now!" May shouted with her loyal Blaziken by her side.

"Blaziken!" it shouted its name.

"When look it's the brat again" the black haired beauty said.

"I said hand it over!" the brunette demanded. "Or I will force you!"

"Ha! You make me laugh!" Helena shouted. The ice blue eyed girl began to walk towards the fallen legendary Pokemon. She put black high heel shoe on its head. "Come any closer and I'll kill it." May gasped.

"You wouldn't!" May yelled.

"You don't think so?" the black haired beauty questioned. Helena began to dig her heels. Azelf screamed in pain. May was wide eyed. "I was ordered to kill it if it interferes, but if you let me go without a fight I will release it." The coordinator growled and returned her Pokemon.

"Fine" the brunette said. Helena took her foot off the legendary Pokemon and returned her Hitmonchan. Flygon kneeled by her and she hopped on.

"I'll be seeing you!" the ice blue eyed girl shouted. Flygon began flying down the hall that led outside. May ran to Azelf to check if it was alright.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The Legendary Psychic Pokemon nodded.

"You have to stop her from leaving with the artifact" it said. "I have to leave and heal." At that the Pokemon disappeared. May with new determination sprinted down the hall.

"This was so easy!" Helena shouted. She finally reached the entrance. The first thing she saw was that field was torn up. Her eyes widened when she saw Jin explode into blue particles. "Jin!!!" She landed on the field and hopped off her Pokemon, but it was too late to reach him. Helena fell to her knees and cried. "No!" She turned her gaze to the young trainer. "This not over! Flygon, Hyper Be-" She was interrupted by a yell.

"Max!"

'This is not good. Two against one' Helena thought. "We will meet again and when we do I will avenge Jin!" The black haired beauty returned her Pokemon and ran to her ship. The black ship flew up into the air flew away.

"Max!" May shouted, finally reaching the exit. Max looked at the entrance and saw his sister panting.

"May!" he shouted. He ran to his sister to tell what happened. Max told May everything. "You're right, May. They aren't an abomination. They are real living things." May patted her brother's head.

"I guess we failed" the coordinator said. "Everything is up to Dawn, Brock, and Koyomi."

* * *

"Your majesty" Helena said to the screen with Ash in it. "Mission complete. I have retrieved the Remnant of Azelf." Ash nodded.

"Good job" the leader of Organization Omni said. "And where is Jin?"

"He didn't make it" the black haired beauty said with tears dripping from her eyes.

"I see, but we must push on" Ash said. "Wipe your tears. Jin would want us to carry on the dream." Helena nodded. "Now go to the rendezvous point." The screen disappeared. The ice blue eyed girl wiped her tears away.

"I will make his majesty's dream and my dream true!"

* * *

**No!!! Jin died!!!**

**I hope this chapter was good. Well, last chapter I said that all three champions would fight in this chapter, but I decided I'll put them in different chapters. So, I'm sorry if that a problem. Shit! There are two more Remnants left. What will happen? Stay tune for the next installment of Light into Darkness!**

**Heads up for the next chapter: Steven will be fighting some Omni Grunts and a familiar person. Brock will also appear in the next chapter. He will be fighting Stride. Who will win?**

**Anyways, Please Review! They really help!**

**Peace Out!**


	13. Ch 12 Triple Threat

**Chapter 12 is finally up! Hurray!**

**Well, remember when I said I was just going to put Steven and Brock in this chapter. I decided to also put in Cynthia. That means the next chapter will have Ash in it. So, I hope you all will understand. Anyways, I wanted to thank all those who reviewed and read my story up to this point. Yeah, I also wanted to say sorry for the long update. Seems like my teachers like giving out homework everyday.**

**Without further ado! Here is Chapter 12 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Triple Threat**

The Hoenn Region the place where top coordinators could be found. Everywhere you look you kind find great beauty, but now the Hoenn Region has begun to lose its radiance. The cause of this comes from none other than Organization Omni. There first strike was the luxurious, Lilycove City. The city that was known of having the largest shopping mall in the Hoenn Region was ablaze. The Omni Grunts came by sea and attacked the glorious city. Battles were everywhere. Attack names and Pokemon names could be heard echoing throughout the city. Near the contest hall stood a figure with silver hair wearing a tuxedo. By his side was a large blue spider-like Pokemon and in front of them were a small army of Omni Grunts and their Pokemon.

"Metagross, Psychic!" the Hoenn Champion commanded. The spider-like Pokemon's red eyes glowed blue and lifted several Pokemon into the air. The Omni Grunts gasped. "Slam them!" Metagross roared its name and used its psychic power to slam the Pokemon into the ground creating a large cloud of dust. The dust settled revealing the small army of Pokemon in a crater with swirls for eyes. The Omni Grunts collapsed to the ground. "This is becoming very repetitive. Each time I take an Omni Grunts two take their places."

"How about you take me on for size?" a figure asked. "Or are you afraid?" Steven froze in his tracks. He frantically looked for where the voice had come from.

"Metagross!" the blue Pokemon shouted to its trainer. The Hoenn Champion looked behind himself and saw a caped Omni Grunt on top of the contest hall building. The cape wearing Omni Grunt jumped off the building and landed a couple feet away from the silver haired champion.

"Now how about it?" the caped Omni Grunt said. "I'm sure I can be a worthy opponent for a trainer like you." The Hoenn Champion looked at the new Omni Grunt. The first thing he noticed was the long, flowing cape.

'Just like Jimmy' Steven thought. 'This guy must be a high ranking Omni Grunt.' The silver haired champion smirked. "Finally, maybe you can prove to be a much better challenge, then the others. I accept your battle." The cape wearing Omni Grunt laughed.

"Ha! You really think you can beat me!" the caped Omni Grunt shouted. "I am one of his majesty's captains. There is no way you can beat me!"

"We'll see for ourselves" Steven said. "Now what are your terms for the battle?"

"This will be a two on two battle" the caped wearing Omni Grunt stated. "First one to lose both of their Pokemon loses the match." Steven nodded and let his psychic/steel type Pokemon float to the battlefield. The cape wearing Omni Grunt took out his pokeball and threw it onto the field. "Go pokeball!" The pokeball released a wild light revealing a brown Pokemon with long white hair. Its hands were like twigs with three leaves coming from it.

"Shiftry!" it shouted its name.

"Before this battle begins. I will show you the face of the person that will defeat you." The cape wearing Omni Grunt took off his silver helmet revealing his snow colored hair. Steven's eyes widened. The caped wearing Omni Grunt's blue shaded eyes locked with the Hoenn Champion.

"Brendan?" Steven uttered out. He couldn't believe that Ash has recruited such a powerful trainer into his ranks. The last time he met the snow color haired trainer was in the finals of the Hoenn League Championship. It was a long grueling battle, but he was able to retain his champion title. Steven let out a long sigh. "This just got interesting."

"Now, prepare for battle!" Brendan shouted, while pumping his fist. "Shiftry, Razor Wind!" The brown Pokemon jumped into the air with its leaves emitting a bright, white color. The grass/dark type whipped its arms and released a boomerang-like blast from its leaves towards the spider-like Pokemon.

"Metagross, Iron Defense!" Steven commanded. The spider-like Pokemon dug its feet into the ground, and then its body turned shiny. The Razor Wind attack hit Metagross, but nothing happened. The psychic/steel type smirked like its trainer. "My Metagross has one of the highest defenses on my team. You will have to do better than that." Brendan growled.

"I'll just have to break down its defenses then" the snow colored haired trainer said. "Shiftry, Brick Break!" The grass/dark type dove down from the air towards Metagross. It right twig hand shined a bright color before it made a chop right down on the blue Pokemon. Metagross grunted in pain, but shook it off.

"Metagross, fight back with Meteor Mash!" the Hoenn Champion ordered. The spider-like Pokemon lifted its large claw into the air and it began to shine a bright yellow color that was shaped like a star. Metagross punched Shiftry right in the gut making it skip across the ground into a lamppost creating a cloud of dust. The dust settled revealing the grass/dark type covered in scratches. It rose to its feet and glared at its opponent.

"Shiftry, Extrasensory!" Brendan commanded. Suddenly, Metagross's vision began to get distorted. All of a sudden a burst of energy came out of nowhere and hit it causing it fly backwards into a building. The building instantly collapsed on the psychic/steel type.

"Metagross!" the silver haired champion shouted.

"Is that all you got?" Brendan asked cockily. "I thought the Hoenn Champion would prove more of a challenge." Steven growled.

"Metagross, Psychic!" the tuxedo clad champion commanded. The rocks surrounding Metagross began to float around it. "Now toss them!" The spider-like Pokemon followed its trainer instructions and used its psychic power to toss the rock at Shiftry with great velocity. Shiftry's eyes widened. The rocks were coming into so quick that it was impossible to dodge. The rocks connected and hit the grass/dark type. Shiftry fell to the ground with a large piece of rock on its chest.

"Shiftry!" the snow colored haired trainer shouted. "Get up!" The brown Pokemon pushed the rock of its body and rose to its feet, panting heavily. "That's the way! Now, Bullet Seed!" The grass/dark type opened up its mouth and spat out golden pellets towards Metagross. The attack hit the blue Pokemon, but didn't do much damage. Metagross smirked.

"You have to better than that!" Steven shouted. "Metagross, Bullet Punch!" The spider-like Pokemon floated to its arm and stuck out its claws to the side. They began to glow a bright red color. Suddenly, Metagross spun around in circles making it resemble a glowing red ring. The psychic/steel type Pokemon began to spin towards Shiftry at great speeds.

"Shiftry, Whirlwind!" the snow color haired trainer ordered. Shiftry swung its fan-like hands and summoned a large wind. It commanded the wind towards the spinning Pokemon. Metagross flinched a little, but it still continued its attack. Brendan and Shiftry gasped and their eyes widened. The Bullet Punch made a direct hit at the jaw of the grass/dark type Pokemon causing it to slide across the ground in front of its trainer. Shiftry's eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Shiftry, return" Brendan said with great disappointment. He looked at Steven and grinded his teeth. "This not over! Swampert, I choose you!" Brendan threw his pokeball and it revealed a large blue Pokemon with a fin for its tail. It had orange spiky sacs coming from its cheeks. On its head were two fins.

"Swampert!" the mud fish Pokemon roared its name.

"Metagross, return" the silver haired champion said. Steven looked at Metagross's pokeball. "Take a nice rest." The Hoenn Champion took a pokeball and threw it onto the field. "Go, pokeball!" The pokeball shot out a wild light revealing a large, silver Pokemon whose body resembled a spinal cord.

"Steelix!" the iron snake Pokemon roared its name.

"Swampert, Mud Shot!" Brendan ordered. The mud fish Pokemon opened its large mouth and spat out brown orbs.

"Steelix, Dig!" Steven commanded. Steelix dived head forward into the ground and disappeared. The Mud Shot missed, hitting nothing.

"Swampert, sense where Steelix is" the snow color hair trainer ordered. The mud fish Pokemon nodded and got on all four. It closed its eyes while moving its fins. Suddenly, Swampert opened its eyes and jumped backwards into the air. Steelix came from underneath where Swampert was standing. The iron snake Pokemon gasped when it saw that it missed. Brendan smirked. "Dynamic Punch!" Swampert landed on its feet and jumped into the air again with a glowing white fist. It made an uppercut under the iron snake Pokemon's large jaw causing Steelix to fly high into the air, and then finally plummeting into the ground. Soon after that mud fish Pokemon landed on its feet.

"Steelix!" the silver haired champion shouted. "Get up! You can do it!" The steel/ground type rose up slowly with scratches all over its silver body. "Can you continue?" The iron snake Pokemon nodded. "Good, use Dig once again!" Steelix dived head forward once again disappearing.

"That again" Brendan said. "Learn some new tricks. Swampert, sense it again." The mud fish Pokemon went on all fours and closed its eyes, while moving its fins. Swampert opened its eyes and jumped backwards into the air again. Steelix came up from the ground only a little bit and smirked. "What!"

"Now, Wrap!" the Hoenn Champion commanded. The iron snake Pokemon's tail came from the ground and wrapped around the stunned water/ground type Pokemon in midair. Swampert screamed its name in agony as Steelix tightened its Wrap attack.

"Swampert, Hydro Pump!" the snow color haired trainer commanded. Swampert opened its mouth and spewed out a burst of water from its mouth at the face of Steelix. The iron snake Pokemon roared its name in pain and released the mud fish Pokemon. "Follow up with Dynamic Punch!" Swampert landed on its feet and lunged at the iron snake Pokemon with a glowing white fist.

"Steelix, Hyper Beam!" the Hoenn Champion ordered. The steel/ground type opened its mouth and formed an orange ball of energy. The orange ball emitting a large orange beam towards the mud fish Pokemon. Swampert gasped. The Hyper Beam attack hit Swampert and pushed it into the ground creating a large explosion. Smoke was everywhere.

"Swampert!" the snow color haired trainer shouted. Worry was written all over his face. The smoke finally settled revealing the mud fish Pokemon in a crater on its back with scratches and scorch marks on it body. Steam was literally coming from its body. "I order you to get up!" Swampert groaned and rose to its feet slowly, panting heavily.

"How can it still fight?" the Hoenn Champion questioned, astounded by the mud fish Pokemon. "It seems like it got stronger than the last time we met." Steven then looked at his Pokemon who looked very tired. 'Steelix won't last too long. I have to wrap it up now.' "Steelix, one final Hyper Beam!" The iron snake Pokemon opened its mouth and summoned an orange orb in its mouth. The orange orb released an orange beam towards the mud fish Pokemon.

"Hydro Cannon!" the snow color haired trainer commanded. Swampert opened its mouth and shot out a tsunami of water at the Hyper Beam attack. Both attacks collided with each other creating shockwaves making the ground shake. Both trainers lifted their arms to guard themselves from the intense blast of energy emanating from the attacks. Both Pokemon couldn't hold their attacks anymore and the attacks exploding causing Steelix and Swampert to fly back. They both landed in front of their trainers with swirls for eyes. Brendan's vision blurred up, and then collapsed to the ground.

"Whew, finally that's over" the tuxedo clad champion said, while returning his Pokemon for a well deserve rest. Steven walked to the fallen snow color haired trainer and picked up Swampert's pokeball and returned it. He placed the pokeball next to Brendan. "Till we meet again." Steven walked away and sighed. "I hope Dawn and the others stop Ash soon. I don't think that we'll be able to stop the Omni Grunts if Ash has strong Pokemon trainers like Brendan under his command."

* * *

Jubilife City the most modernized city in the Sinnoh Region was in dire need of help. The bustling city was a prime attack target for Organization Omni. They came from nowhere and started destroying the bustling city. Pokemon battles were scatter throughout the city. Most of the Omni Grunts were centered around the trainer school. Thunderous booms could be heard from the trainer school. There were intense battles happening there. There was a blonde women clad in black with a blue dragon-like Pokemon standing in front of her. It had a shark fin on its back with some kind of wings on its arms. Its chest was red and had a yellow star on its face. Facing the fierce dragon-like Pokemon were ten Omni Grunts with there separate Pokemon in front of them.

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam!" Cynthia ordered. The mach Pokemon opened its mouth wide and summoned an orange ball of energy in its mouth. The ball of orange energy emitted a large beam towards the Omni Grunt's Pokemon. All the Pokemon and their trainers gasped. The blast of energy came towards them and exploded creating a large cloud of smoke. The smoke finally settled and revealed that all the Pokemon were down with swirls for eyes. Soon after that the Omni Grunts collapsed. "Whew, they are nonstop. They are not that hard to beat, but in numbers they can be a real problem." The blonde beauty has been in the city for hours fighting Omni Grunts nonstop. She was getting very exhausted. She and her Pokemon was about to go to another area, until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Pitiful" a figure said. Cynthia and Garchomp turned around and saw an Omni Grunt with a long, flowing cape. "Those fools getting beat by one Pokemon. They don't deserve serve his majesty."

"And who are you?" the Sinnoh Champion asked. The dragon/ground type Pokemon jumped in front of its trainer and roared its name.

"I am the captain leading the assault on Jubilife City" the cape wearing Omni Grunt said. "And by the wardrobe you're wearing and that Garchomp you must be none other than the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. Am I correct?"

"You are. I guess my reputation precedes me" the black clad champion said, modestly. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I might as well tell you, but first I will show you the face of the person that will claim victory over you" the caped Omni Grunt said arrogantly. He took off his silver helmet off and let his purple hair flow in the air. Cynthia's eyes widened. "The name is Paul and I live to serve his majesty."

"Paul!?" the Sinnoh Champion exclaimed. She shook her head and sighed. "It seems that Ash has recruited another powerful trainer in his ranks. I guess its my duty to defeat you now." The purple haired trainer laughed.

"Ha! You really think you can beat me!" Paul shouted. "I will make you eat those words." The purple haired trainer grabbed his pokeball and threw it to the field. "Go pokeball!" A burst of wild light came out and when it settled it revealed a rather large green Pokemon with a tree growing from its back. It had grey spike growing from its body.

"Torterra!" the grass/ground type Pokemon roared its name. It stomped its feet making the entire ground shake.

"This will be a two on two battle! The first trainer to lose both of its Pokemon loses the battle!" Paul shouted. The Sinnoh Champion nodded. "Torterra, Giga Drain!" Green whip of energy came from the large green Pokemon towards the mach Pokemon.

"Dodge!" the Hoenn Champion commanded. The dragon-like Pokemon jumped to the side avoiding the attack completely. The purple haired trainer growled in frustration. "Retaliate with Dragon Rage!" The blue Pokemon opened its mouth and let out blue flames. The Dragon Rage attack reached the grass/ground type Pokemon causing it to scream its name in pain.

"Torterra, push through it and used Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered. Torterra roared its name stopping the blue flames. Garchomp gasped. Suddenly, the tree on the back of Torterra began to glow green. The tree shot a whirlwind of leaves towards the stunned dragon-like Pokemon. Garchomp was hit with the vortex of leaves causing it to fly into the air. "Follow up with Giga Drain." The green Pokemon shot out green whip snared the mach Pokemon. Garchomp roared its name in pain. The green whip turned red and Torterra absorbed it, healing the injury it gained from the Dragon Rage attack. Torterra released the dragon-like Pokemon causing it to plummet into the ground.

"Garchomp!" the Sinnoh Champion shouted. "Please you have to get up!" Garchomp hearing the desperation in its trainer's voice rose up shakily on its feet. Its body was covered it scratches. "Good job! Now, Dragon Rush!" Garchomp roared its name and jumped into the air. It began to dive down with a blue energy around its body.

"Torterra, Giga Drain again!" the purple haired trainer commanded. The grass/ground type Pokemon released a green whip-like energy towards the dragon-like Pokemon. Garchomp pushed through the Giga Drain attack easily and landed its attack on the stunned Pokemon. There was a large explosion that blanketed the field with smoke. The smoke settled revealing both Pokemon in a crater panting heavily. The blue Pokemon jumped out of the crater and landed near its trainer. "You'll pay for that! Hyper Beam!" Torterra opened its mouth and emitted a powerful orange beam.

"Use Hyper Beam too!" the blond beauty ordered. The mach Pokemon opened its mouth and emitted an equally powerful Hyper Beam attack. Both attacks collided creating an intense light that covered the entire field. The light settled revealing the two Pokemon covered in scratches and burn marks. Both Pokemon were panting heavily with beads of sweats falling from their faces. "Garchomp, are you okay?" The dragon-like Pokemon nodded.

"How about you?" Paul asked. "Can you continue?" The grass/ground type Pokemon nodded its head and glared at its opponent. "We'll finish them with one more attack." The Sinnoh Champion strengthened her stance.

"Garchomp, this attack will decide the battle" the blonde beauty said to her Pokemon. "Now, Giga Impact!" Garchomp roared its name and flew into the air. The dragon-like Pokemon began to get covered with a purple veil with yellow spirals. Suddenly, the mach Pokemon dived down head first towards Torterra.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" the purple haired trainer ordered. The grass/ground type Pokemon roared its name loudly and stomped its foot. Large thick and thorny vines suddenly shot straight out of the ground. The thorny vines began to spring upward towards the diving Pokemon. "Annihilate it!"

"Don't let that stop you!" the black clad champion shouted. "Push right through it!" Garchomp continued its descent towards the Frenzy Plant attack. Both attacks were moments away until they both collided. Shockwaves of energy were surging everywhere causing the ground beneath their trainer's feet to crack. "Full Power!" Garchomp let out an incredible roar and pushed through the vines. The vines were practically disintegrating from the powerful attack. Paul and his Torterra eyes widened and gasped. The mach Pokemon finally pushed through all the vines and hit its destination. The grass/ground type Pokemon screamed its name in pain as it was consumed by the light. The light settled revealing Garchomp barely standing on its feet over Torterra who was laying on its stomach with swirls for eyes. Paul gasped.

"No way" the purple haired trainer said incredulously. "How could I lose!?" He growled. "Torterra, return."

A smile broke on the Sinnoh Champion's face. "You did it, Garchomp!" The Mach Pokemon smiled weakly before collapsing to the ground. "Garchomp!" She ran to her Pokemon to see if it was alright. She kneeled by its side and smiled. "You deserve a nice rest, return." The blonde beauty rose to her feet and looked at Paul. "Now for round two."

"You will pay for making me taste the bitterness of defeat" the purple haired trainer hissed. "Go pokeball!" Paul released the red and white sphere from his hand. A wild light came from the ball in the shape of a large red, orange, and yellow Pokemon. It had fire designs all around on its body, but the most notable feature was its arms which were cannons.

"Magmortar!" the fire type roared its name.

"Go pokeball!" Cynthia yelled. The pokeball released a wild flash of light. When the light settled it revealed a serpent body. The Pokemon radiated with gracefulness. It was extremely beautiful Pokemon.

"Milotic!" the water type shouted its name.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!" the purple haired trainer ordered. The fire type raised its right cannon-like hand and shot out an intense stream of flames towards the beautiful Pokemon.

"Milotic, Water Pulse!" the blonde beauty commanded. Milotic opened its mouth and gathered a blue orb within it. The water type spat the blue orb from its mouth towards the Flamethrower attack. Behind the blue orb was a trail of water. Both attacks made contact with each other causing them to cancel each other, while steam covered the field. The steam disappeared and revealed both Pokemon with no scratches. "Your Magmortar is a powerful Pokemon. Its Flamethrower attack evaporated Milotic's Water Pulse attacks, but that's not going to stop it. Milotic, Twister!" The water type Pokemon aimed its tail at the fire type and shot out a tornado.

"Magmortar, dodge!" Paul commanded. The fire type jumped into the air, but to be surprised that the Twister attack followed. There was no way to dodge it in midair. The tornado hit the red Pokemon causing it screamed its name in pain. "Magmortar!" The Twister attack didn't stop there, it changed to a downward direction. The tornado hit the ground along with Magmortar creating a large cloud of smoke. The smoke settled revealing the fire type face first in the ground; its legs were in the air.

"I guess this match is over" Cynthia said, but suddenly the ground started shaking. Flames were coming from the ground which shocked the Sinnoh Champion and her Pokemon. A large explosion occurred where Magmortar was. The flames extinguished revealing the fire type Pokemon on its feet with some scratches on its body.

"Magmortar!" it roared its name defiantly.

"There we go!" the purple haired trainer yelled. "Now, Overheat!" The fire type raised both of its cannon-like arms and shot out a burst of flames. Milotic eyes widened.

"Counter with Water Pulse!" the blonde beauty commanded. Milotic shot a blue orb of water at the Overheat attack, but was quickly extinguished. The flames reached Milotic and hit it directly causing it to fly back and skip across the ground. It finally landed at the feet of its trainer. "Milotic, are you okay!" The water type rose up and with scorch marks on its body and nodded weakly. "Use Aqua Ring!" The beautiful Pokemon emitted a beautiful sound, and then covered itself with water. The scorch marks began to disappear. The Aqua Ring attack stopped revealing a very sleek and shiny Pokemon.

"Damn it!" Paul said, while grinding his teeth. "Magmortar, Lava Plume!" The fire type released hot, red smoke from its cannon towards the beautiful Pokemon.

"Hydro Pump!" the black clad champion commanded. The water type Pokemon opened its mouth and let out a burst of water. The Hydro Pump attack went right through the Lava Plume attack and hit Magmortar right across the chest. The fire type Pokemon slid across the ground with a trail of dust behind it.

"Magmortar, get up!" Paul shouted. The fire type Pokemon rose to its feet slowly, panting heavily. "Let's wrap this up with Fire Blast!" Magmortar raised both of its cannon-like arms and shot a kanji composed of fire towards Milotic.

"Milotic, Surf!" the Sinnoh Champion ordered. Milotic summoned a huge tidal wave and rode atop it. The fire type Pokemon's eyes widened. The Surf attack extinguished the Fire Blast attack and swallowed the fire type.

"Magmortar!" the purple haired trainer shouted. The tidal waved seeped into the cracks in the ground. When all the water disappeared it revealed Magmortar with swirls for eyes. "I failed." Paul collapsed to the ground. Cynthia sighed with relief.

"Glad that's over" the blonde beauty said, while returning her Pokemon for a well deserved rest. She walked to the fallen Pokemon trainer and grabbed his Pokemon. The Sinnoh Champion returned the fire type back into its pokeball. She put the pokeball right next to the purple haired trainer. "It seems my work is done in Jubilife City. Now, to the next city." Cynthia began to walk away from the scene.

* * *

"It's freezing!" the breeder shouted. He's been flying in the snowstorm for two hours straight right now. He was shivering like there was no tomorrow. Salamence wasn't doing any betting. You could see frost on its red wings. "I should have brought a coat!" Another hour past, but the snowstorm let up, which Brock and Salamence was really grateful for. They could finally see the pristine Lake Acuity. The red winged Pokemon landed down on the snow covered ground. Brock hopped off the dragon-like Pokemon, and then returned the exhausted Salamence back into its pokeball for a well deserved rest. Brock looked around at the unfamiliar area and saw a black ship with a yellow infinity symbol on it. "Organization Omni is here." The squinty eyed breeder looked around and saw an entrance that led under the lake. Brock walked into the entrance in hopes to stop Organization Omni.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!?" the tan man exclaimed. "It sounds like someone or something is hurt." Brock grinded his teeth. "Whatever screaming needs my help." With new determination the breeder went full sprint down the dark hall. Brock saw a light at the end of the hall meaning he was close to the source of the scream. The squinty eyed man entered the large room and was surprised at what he saw. He saw Stride and the Legendary Pokemon, Uxie in a battle. The breeder could tell that Uxie wasn't fairing well against its opponent. It had scratches all over its body and panting heavily.

"Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!" the yellow eyed man ordered. The frost tree Pokemon began charging at the psychic type Pokemon with great velocity. The grass/ice Pokemon looked like a white blur. Abomasnow landed the attack directly causing the yellow head Pokemon to tumble across the ground. Stride smirked. "Now, that little distraction is out of the way. I can finally complete my mission." The yellow eyed man walked to the pedestal, took the yellow crystal, and pocketed it. He turned around and saw that somebody was at the entrance. He smiled. "Ah, Brock your a sight for sore eyes. How have you been?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" the breeder yelled. Stride sighed and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, as you can see I just beat Uxie in a battle, and then took its Remnant" the yellow eyed man stated simply. "What are you blind?" Brock clenched his fist and growled.

"Give me the crystal or things will have to get rough!" the tan man yelled. The frost tree Pokemon walked to its trainer side and looked at him. Stride looked back. They turned their gaze back to the breeder, and then back to each other. Stride and Abomasnow let out hysterical laugh. "Are you kidding me!?" Tears were literally falling from both of their eyes. "You think you can beat us. You're absolutely mad! HAHAHAHAHA!" Brock finally had enough of Stride's degrading words threw a pokeball. The red and white spherical object released a wild light that hit the ground. The light settled and formed into a brown Pokemon. It had twig-like arms with green bulbs coming out of it. On its chest where yellow dots.

"Sudowoodo!" the imitation Pokemon shouted its name, while saluting to its trainer. The yellow eyed trainer and his Pokemon stopped their laughing. Stride cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, a Pokemon battle is what you want, huh?" Stride questioned. "So be it, but first I have to do a little something to Uxie." The yellow eyed trainer looked over his shoulder and saw it disappear. 'Oh man! It got away! What will his majesty think when he finds out that I let I didn't kill it for getting in my way!?' Stride stood in his spot for a few seconds until an idea popped in his head. 'I know! I'll just say Uxie wasn't home! That sounds believable.'

"Hey!" Brock yelled. The yellow eyed man snapped out of his deep thinking and looked at his opponent. "Are we going to battle or not!?" Stride sighed.

"Settle down. There is no need for yelling" the yellow eyed man said. "Please use your inside voice." Brock grinded his teeth. He was getting pissed. Here he was getting treated like a kid. This made the breeder's blood boil. "Okay, you make the terms of the battle."

"Fine!" Brock shouted. The squinty eyed man thought for a while. 'I can't use Chansey. It's not really a battler. So, this leads me…' Brock snapped out of his thoughts. "This will be a two on two battle! The first one to lose both of their Pokemon loses." Stride nodded showing that he accepted the rules.

"I'll start things off" the yellow eyed trainer said. "Abomasnow, Blizzard!" The white Pokemon took in a large breath, and then blew out a flurry of snow towards the rock type Pokemon.

"Sudowoodo, dodge!" the squinty eyed man ordered. The brown Pokemon jumped aside, successfully dodging the Blizzard the attack. "Now, Double Edge!" The imitation Pokemon began running towards the frost tree Pokemon. There was a yellow-like veil that appeared around Sudowoodo.

"Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!" Stride commanded. The frost tree Pokemon charged the field towards the imitation Pokemon. A white blur was the only thing that could be seen. Both Pokemon collided with each other causing a loud booming noise that echoed in the chamber. Both Pokemon bounced off each other causing them to slide backwards. "Not bad. Now, use Blizzard!" The white Pokemon let out a large snowstorm from its mouth towards Sudowoodo. It was too late to dodge causing the imitation Pokemon to get hit by the brunt of the attack.

"Sudowoodo!" the breeder called out. The rock type Pokemon used its arms to try and block the rampaging snowstorm. Frost began appear on the Pokemon's body. Brock growled. "Sudowoodo, Mimic!" The imitation Pokemon's antenna began to glow and released a Blizzard attack. Both Blizzard attacks hit each other causing them to cancel out each other. "Double Edge!" Sudowoodo ran towards the frost tree Pokemon with a yellow veil around its body. Abomasnow's eyes widened. The attack hit Abomasnow causing it slide across the ground with dust trailing behind it. Stride clenched his fist and grinded his teeth.

"Abomasnow, get up!" the yellow eyed man yelled. The frost tree Pokemon rose to its feet and roared its name loud. "That's the way! Focus Blast!" The frost tree Pokemon gathered a white sphere made of energy between both of its hands. Abomasnow threw its arms forward and let the white orb go. The attack was coming in so quick that Sudowoodo couldn't dodge it in time. The blast hit the imitation Pokemon creating an explosion. Smoke was everywhere and when it settled, Sudowoodo was laying on its back with numerous scratches on its body.

"Sudowoodo, are you okay!?" the tan man asked. The rock type Pokemon rose to its feet and nodded weakly. "Use Flail!" The brown Pokemon began shaking its body uncontrollably, while running towards its opponent. Abomasnow was confused by its opponent's movement that it didn't see that Sudowoodo was closing in. The imitation Pokemon hit the frost tree Pokemon causing it to get pushed backwards a little.

"Abomasnow lets finish this" Stride said. "Now, use Ice Beam!" The frost tree Pokemon opened it mouth and formed a ball of white energy. The ball emitted a blue and white ray towards the imitation Pokemon.

"Dodge now!" the squinty eyed man commanded. Sudowoodo tried moving, but to its surprise its legs were frozen to the ground. "What!" 'The Blizzard attack must have been in effect still.' The frozen beam came towards the rock type Pokemon. Brock and his Pokemon's eyes widened. The beam hit Sudowoodo causing it to frozen in a block of ice. "Sudowoodo!"

"Now, Wood Hammer!" Stride ordered. Abomasnow rushed down the field as a white blur and used its body to shatter right through the ice. Sudowoodo flew into the air and dropped down right in front of its trainer's foot with swirls for eyes. "It looks like I'm the winner of the first battle." Stride had a smug look on his face. Brock took out Sudowoodo's pokeball and returned it. He looked at the pokeball and gripped it tight. "Good job." The breeder locked eyes with his opponent. "This is not over yet!"

"Really?" the yellow eyed man questioned. "Return." Abomasnow was hit by a red laser and went back into its pokeball. "Now, for round two! Go pokeball!" Stride released the red and white spherical object from his hand. The pokeball released a wild light. The light formed into a figure. It stood up right and had some kind of brown armor. It also carried two silver spoons in its hands.

"Alakazam!" it shouted its name.

"Go pokeball!" the breeder shouted. The pokeball flew out of the Brock's hand and hit the stone floor. It released a wild light before forming into a medium size figure. The Pokemon was blue and had a frown on its face. Underneath its chin was a red sac. On the tip of the Pokemon's knuckles were red spikes.

"Toxicroak" the toxic mouth Pokemon croaked its name.

"Alakazam, Shadow Ball!" the yellow eyed man ordered. The psychic Pokemon crossed its spoon together and formed a purple energy ball. It released the Shadow Ball attack at the toxic mouth Pokemon.

"Brick Break!" the tan man commanded. Toxicroak's right knuckle began to glow an intense white color. When the Shadow Ball attack came the blue Pokemon punched it making it burst into purple sparkles.

"Oh, this Pokemon seems like a strong one" Stride said, while cocking his eyebrow.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" the squinty eyed man ordered. The toxic mouth Pokemon's right knuckle began to glow a bright purple. Toxicroak stormed the field at an incredible pace surprising Stride and Alakazam. Before anyone could react Toxicroak was right in front of its stunned opponent. The psychic type Pokemon's eyes widened. The poison/fight type Pokemon made a punch right in the gut of its opponent. Alakazam screamed its name in pain, while being flung back right in front of its trainers feet.

"Alakazam!" Stride called out. The psychic type rose to its feet and growled. "Good job. Now, use Psychic!" Alakazam eyes began to glow blue, while lifted its spoons into the air. Suddenly, Toxicroak had a blue outline and it floated into the air. The toxic mouth Pokemon gasped. "Now, slam it over and over again!" Alakazam began to lift up its right arm up and down over and over again causing Toxicroak to slam into the ground repeatedly.

"Toxicroak!" Brock yelled. The breeder clenched his fist tight. "Poison Sting!" Toxicroak opened its mouth and released purple needles. The attack hit Alakazam causing it stop its Psychic attack. Toxicroak landed on its feet panting heavily. "Now, Brick Break!" The toxic mouth Pokemon jumped high into the air with its right knuckle radiating with intense energy. It made a chop right down on the psychic type Pokemon's head making hit the ground hard. Toxicroak jumped backwards landing right in front of its trainer.

"Damn it!" Stride yelled in frustration. "Get up!" Alakazam rose to its feet slowly with a red mark on the top of its head. "Psybeam!" The psychic type raised its spoon in x-like way and shot out a colorful beam.

"Poison Sting, full power, Toxicroak!" the breeder ordered. The poison/fight type Pokemon sucked in a large breath making the red sac to expand. The toxic mouth Pokemon screamed its name and released a barrage of purple needles. The Poison Sting and Psybeam attacks collided with each other creating a light show. Both attacks wouldn't let up. "You can do it Toxicroak!" The Poison Sting attack began to push the Psybeam attack back causing the psychic type Pokemon to flinch.

"Alakazam, max power!" the yellow eyed man commanded. The psychic type Pokemon dug its feet and flooded its Psybeam attack with power. The colorful beam grew huge and overpowered the Poison Sting attack. Brock and Toxicroak gasped. The Psybeam attack hit the poison/fight type Pokemon causing a huge explosion and creating a large cloud of smoke. The smoke settled and revealed Toxicroak with swirls for eyes. Brock fell to his knees.

"Return"

"Yeah! I win!" Stride shouted. "You did a good job, Alakazam. Return for a nice rest." The psychic type went back into its pokeball for well deserved rest. "I guess I will take my leave." The Stride walked passed the breeder to hall that led back outside, but he was stopped when he heard Brock.

"We will stop you."

"We'll see" the yellow eyed man said. He continued walking and reached the exit. Stride walked into his ship. Brock made it to the exit and saw the black ship fly into the horizon.

"It's up to Dawn and Koyomi now."

* * *

"Your majesty, mission complete" Stride said, while showing the yellow crystal to Ash.

"Excellent" the ebony haired trainer said. "You know where to go. I will be there shortly. When I get there with the last Remnant our plan will truly begin." Stride nodded.

"I'll be seeing ya" the yellow eyed man said. The auburn eyed trainer nodded, and then the screen disappeared.

* * *

**Uh oh!**

**First, I wanted to say this chapter would have been up earlier, but I couldn't login. That was weird. Anyways, it seems that Ash's elite trainers succeeded in their mission. Now, all that is left is the Remnant of Giratina. Will Ash succeed or will Dawn stop him? Well, you have to find out in the next chapter of Light into Darkness!**

**Heads up for the next chapter: I think in the next chapter I will put in a flashback. I want to delve deeper in Ash's past to show how it led up to where he is now. After all that, you'll see another one of Ash's Pokemon other than Scizor, Lucario, and Charizard. Also, Ash will be battling Giratina. Please, tell me what you think of that.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	14. Ch 13 Broken Memories

**Chapter 13 is up! Yeah!**

**Finally, a chapter with Ash in it! To be honest I really missed writing about our favorite trainer. Like I said in the last chapter there will be a flashback and one of Ash's new Pokemon will appear in this chapter. I hope this chapter won't disappoint any of you readers. Anyways, I wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and read my story up to this point.**

**Without further ado! Chapter 13 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I really wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Broken Memories**

'My regime will soon be at hand" Ash thought, while sitting on his throne with his eyes closed. 'The final piece of the puzzle will soon be within my grasp. All the pain and suffering in the world will finally end. I shall be God of the new world.' The ebony haired trainer's thoughts were interrupted when an Omni Grunt came.

"Your majesty" the Omni Grunt said, while bowing. Ash opened his auburn eyes and looked at his servant. "We will be arriving in Sendoff Spring in matter of hours." The ebony haired trainer merely nodded and shooed the Omni Grunt away. The armor clad trainer bowed again and left his majesty with his thoughts again.

"I wonder if there will be anybody that can stop me" The auburn eyed trainer wondered aloud. "No trainer comes near my skills. Even the world's champion trainers couldn't stop me. They fell before me like the others." Ash suddenly gripped the armrest of his throne tightly. 'But why do I have a strange feeling' he thought. The ebony haired trainer's vision started to blur. He covered his mouth and coughed out blood. He quickly wiped the blood from his mouth. 'What is wrong with me?' Ash leaned his back in his throne and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a certain blue haired coordinator appeared in his mind.

"_I promise you Ash that I will always love you."_

Ash opened his eyes quickly and put his hand over his heart. He gripped it tight. 'Why can't I forget about her!?' Ash thought, and slammed his fist. 'She is worthless! She is nothing to me!' The ebony haired trainer clenched both of his fists. 'She lied…I h-hate her.' Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of his face.

"This is Sinnoh Now and I'm Rhonda' she said. "It has been a couple of hours since the attack of Organization Omni. Police are doing everything they can. Multiple cities are under attack as we speak." Rhonda put her hand to her ear. "We just received word that Jubilife City has been rescued by none other than the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia." Ash smirked.

"It would seem that Paul has failed me" the auburn eyed trainer said. "I can't feel the aura within him anymore. No matter. They will not stop me."

"We will report to you all when we get more words on the situation" Rhonda said. The screen before Ash disappeared. The ebony haired trainer closed his eyes, while resting his head on his right arm.

"It's hard to believe that just four years ago my life changed into this" the leader of Organization Omni said. "I wonder what would have happened if my mother didn't die and if Dawn had never left me." A smile appeared on his face and he chuckled bitterly. "That could never happen. What's done is done. I can't change the past." Ash rose from his throne and walked to the large window in the bridge. He closed his eyes. "I feel her aura. Dawn is very close." The ebony haired trainer laughed. "She just won't give up. She has lost her chance with me. She is one of the reasons why I turned into this person that she hates so much. I can still see it clearly when she left me…"

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"_Ash, you're so annoying!" a blue haired coordinator yelled at the ebony haired trainer. "Why can't you do anything right!?" The lovebirds have been traveling for days now, and they were desperately lost. Brock was called back home for family reasons leaving only the couple to travel. They thought this would be a good chance to strengthen their love, but now they were having second thoughts. "We've been lost for days now!" After the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League the lovely couple decided to go to the Hoenn Region. Dawn wanted to enter their contests, while Ash wanted to try their new Battle Frontier Challenge._

"_Will you be quiet!?" Ash shouted at the blue haired coordinator. Dawn huffed. "It's hard enough to read this map with your complaints. You're just making it worse!" Pikachu who was on its trainer's shoulder looked back and forth, Ash then Dawn. It let out a deep sigh. The auburn eyed trainer continued to look at the map with a large anime vein popping out of his forehead. "Why does reading a map have to be so hard!?"_

"_Maybe if you were smarter you could!" the beanie wearing girl yelled. Ash stopped in his track. He stopped walking and faced his girlfriend. Dawn glared at the boy._

"_What did you just say!?" he shouted._

"_I said we wouldn't be in this mess if you were smarter!" the blue haired coordinator yelled. Ash was about to retort until he saw Pikachu's ears pop up. "What is it buddy?"_

"_Pika!" the yellow rodent shouted as it pointed its finger towards the bush. The bush shook and a figure walked out. He had green hair with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Ash's face immediately darkened. He never forgave Drew for taking his first crush away, May. When Dawn first met Drew he immediately flirted with her. Ash was beyond pissed so he just kept on trying to avoid the green haired coordinator as best as he could._

"_Drew!" the blue haired coordinator cheered happily, too happily for Ash's taste. She ran to the arrogant coordinator and greeted him. "It's nice to see you."_

"_Ah, Dawn your beauty never ceases to amaze me" Drew said, while bowing. Dawn blushed. The green haired coordinator looked up at gave the blushing girl a blue rose. The blush on Dawn's face turned a deep crimson which didn't go unnoticed by the ebony haired trainer. Ash gritted his teeth. "Now, what brings you out here?"_

"_Well, mister big shot over there got us lost" Dawn said, while pointing at the peeved auburn eyed trainer. "We've been walking around nonstop for days now."_

"_I can help" Drew said, never keeping his eyes off Dawn. "I'm actually on my way to the Pokemon Center._

"_Really!?" Dawn said jumping up and down with her hands clamped together._

"_Actually Drew, I think Dawn and I will be fine just by ourselves" Ash said rather angrily._

"_Pika!" the electric type Pokemon shouted, agreeing with its trainer. Pikachu knew that Ash didn't like Drew and adding him to the problem at hand right now will result into more trouble. Dawn turned her head and glared at the two._

"_We're lost and starving. Drew is coming with us and that's final!" the beanie wearing girl yelled. Drew smirked unbeknownst to Dawn. Ash saw that and was about to say something until his girlfriend interrupted him. "No buts!" Ash clenched his fist and sighed._

"_Fine" he muttered with his arms crossed._

"_Now, Drew will you lead the way" she said, while smiling at the green haired coordinator. Drew smiled back and took the lead. In a few minutes the arrogant coordinator led the couple to the Pokemon Center. As a token of appreciation Dawn gave Drew a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ash saw this and was red in the face with anger. "I'll get us some rooms." Dawn left her boyfriend and Drew alone, while she left to talk to Nurse Joy. The green haired coordinator watched the fleeing figure of the girl, trying to catch a peek under her skirt._

"_I know what you're trying to do, Drew" Ash said. Drew looked back at the auburn eyed trainer and flicked his hair._

"_And what would that be?" he asked in a mockingly innocent tone._

"_Drew, you better back away or else!" the ebony haired trainer shouted. Pikachu nodded and growled at the arrogant coordinator._

"_Or else what?" Drew asked with smirk on his face. Ash was about to throw a fist at the boy until he saw Dawn coming back with a key in her hands._

"_I have our rooms!" she said happily._

"_I'm going out" Ash said, while shoving his hands into his pocket. Dawn raised an eyebrow._

"_What's your problem?" she asked._

"_Just getting some fresh air" the ebony haired trainer replied._

"_Well, our room number is 5!" the beanie wearing girl shouted. Ash exited the Pokemon Center and sat on the grassy ground that was quite a bit far from the Pokemon Center. He sighed._

"_That Drew I hate him" he said aloud. Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder and went in front of him. "I just want punch him right in the face." Pikachu made punches into the air which made Ash laugh. "Thanks buddy. You always can cheer me up." Ash petted the electric rodent's head._

"_Cha!" it squealed._

"_You know Pikachu" the ebony haired trainer said, stopping his petting. Pikachu looked up to its trainer. "Sometimes I think Dawn like Drew." He sighed and lowered his head. Pikachu saw a tear running down its trainer's face. The yellow rodent patted Ash's foot. Ash looked at his faithful Pokemon._

"_Pika pi chu Pikachu pika pi!" it said. Ash smiled._

"_You're right" the ebony haired trainer said. "Dawn loves me. I know she wouldn't leave me for a guy who has nasty spinach hair." Ash chuckled with Pikachu. "Alright let's get back. I'm sure Dawn is getting worried right now." The auburn eyed trainer rose to his feet with Pikachu on his shoulder and sprinted to the Pokemon Center. "5, 5, 5 now where is it. Ah, there it is!" Ash walked to the door and stopped immediately when he heard voices. He opened the door a little._

"_Dawn, come on" Drew said. "Why can't we be together? There is obviously a connection. You know it, I know it."_

"_Drew, I lo-" she was about to say, but was stopped when Drew crashed his lips unto hers. Dawn's eyes widened, but soon closed slowly. She wrapped her arms around the green coordinator's neck to deepen the kiss. Drew wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist pushing her body against his. Suddenly, the door burst opened which caused the two to stop kissing. Ash ran to Drew and picked him by the collar ready to deliver a punch to his face._

"_Stop!" the blue haired coordinator shouted. Dawn ran to Ash and stopped his fist. Ash was shocked and dropped Drew. Auburn clashed with sapphire. "Stop it, Ash."_

"_What is going on!" the ebony haired trainer demanded._

"_Pikachu!" the electric rodent shouted._

"_Ash, I can't take it anymore" the beanie wearing girls said softly. "I can't keep on living like this. It's over." Ash's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall._

"_What do you mean?" he asked desperately, tears clearly falling from his eyes._

"_Us, we're over" she replied. "Ash I don't love you anymore. I'm in love to Drew." Ash put his hands on the blue haired coordinator's shoulders._

"_Dawn, remember our promise!" he shouted. Dawn lowered her head. "You promised you would love me forever!" The beanie wearing raised her head and looked at Ash straight into his auburn eyes._

"_Ash, I can't keep that promise" the blue haired coordinator said. "You knew this was coming. We constantly fight with each other. It was bound to happen. Here." She took off the sapphire bracelet and offered it to Ash. The auburn eyed trainer took his hands off her shoulder._

"_Keep it" Ash whispered. "I don't want anything from you. I don't want to be near you!" At that Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder ran out the door. Dawn was about run after him, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Drew shaking his head._

"_No, he needs to be alone right now" the green haired coordinator said. Dawn nodded and hugged the boy. Drew put his arms around her and smirked. Ash ran out of the Pokemon Center, not hearing Nurse Joy yelling out his name. The ebony haired trainer ran to the grassy area where he was last time and collapsed on his knees. He punched the ground._

"_Why!?" he shouted, his voice broken. "How could she do this to me!?" Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder and tried to console the boy._

(_End of Flashback)_

* * *

The leader of Organization Omni growled at the bitter memories. "They all deserve to die" Ash said to himself. The ebony haired trainer walked back to his throne and sat down. "Once I become God I will see that all the horrible people of the world will be punished and deleted from existence." A maniacal grin appeared on his handsome face. "Mother, watch over me." The auburn eyed trainer closed his eyes once again to let memories take over. "Mother, why did you have to die?"

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"_Why!?" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. He continued to punch the ground repeatedly until his knuckles were bloody. Pikachu jumped on his trainers and rubbed its cheek against its trainer. The electric type Pokemon could feel the wetness on its trainer's cheek._

"_Pika pi…" it said softly._

"_I thought she love me Pikachu" the ebony haired trainer said brokenly. "Our promise meant absolutely nothing to her!" Ash felt anger running through is body. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight. A blue aura began to form around his body. He slammed both of his fists onto the grassy ground causing it to wither and decay. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his left shoulder, opposite of Pikachu._

"_Excuse me, Ash Ketchum, right?" a sweet voice said. Ash opened his red, puffy eyes and looked over his shoulder. He saw a lady with pink hair in a familiar outfit. "You're Ash Ketchum right?" she repeated. The young boy nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for being a bringer of bad news, but there has been an accident…"_

"_An accident? What kind of accident?" Ash said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Nurse Joy lowered her head._

"_I received a phone call from Professor Oak" she said. Ash was puzzled. Why would Professor Oak be calling him? "It's about your mother…" The word "mother" made Ash's eyes widened and he rose to his feet quickly. "Your mother was in an accident. There was a gas leak in the house and there was a fire…"_

"_She's o-ok-kay r-right?" he stuttered out. Nurse Joy's face darkened. "Right!?" She shook her head. At that moment Ash felt as his heart was shattered. He was breathing heavily. Pikachu looked at its trainer with sad eyes. It was about to say something until Ash sprinted into the forest with tears falling from his eyes. The yellow rodent held on its trainer head tightly. Ash continued running until he was at the edge of a cliff._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed with all of his might. Shockwaves were emitted from the young' boys body and were spreading everywhere. All the Pokemon in the vicinity ran away from the area, scared of the negative energy they were feeling. The dark, starry night was covered with black clouds. Flashes of light were coloring the sky. Thunder rumbled and lightning crashed. Rain began pouring down soaking the trainer. The ebony haired trainer fell to his knees broken. Tears were falling from his eyes freely along with Pikachu._

_Four days later…_

_Ash quit his journey in the Hoenn Region and returned home after hearing about the tragic death of his mother. Rain continued pouring down, never stopping. Everybody in Pallet Town was at the Funeral of Delia Ketchum. Ash stood by his mother's coffin with a blank expression with Pikachu on his shoulder. All of his friends including Drew and Dawn were there. They never saw Ash so broken before. "Why?" the ebony haired trainer said softly, only Pikachu hearing him. The electric type Pokemon lowered its head. They lowered the coffin and buried Ash's mother._

"_Ash-" Dawn said, but was interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her new boyfriend, Drew. He shook his head. The green haired coordinator motioned her to leave with him. She nodded and took one last look at her former lover and left. Everybody at the funeral left except Ash and Pikachu._

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

"The world is a truly disgusting place" Ash said, while opening his eyes. He felt a tear run down his eye and quickly wiped it off. "On that day…I realized my destiny. My destiny is to eliminate pain and suffering and to govern the world as its new God. Any who oppose me shall suffer death." An Omni Grunt walked to the throne and bowed.

"Your majesty" the armor clad soldier said. "We will be arriving at the destination in thirty minutes." Ash nodded. The Omni Grunt bowed once again and walked away to resume his work.

"I will purify this world."

* * *

(_Flashback_)

_The auburn eyed trainer stayed at his mother grave for two days without making a budge. Pikachu stood by its trainer side. Rain continued pounding his body. "Why would they take her away?" he asked nobody. The electric type Pokemon looked up at his trainer. A blue aura began to form around his body. "I save the world many times and this is how it repays me by taking my mother!" The ebony haired trainer clenched his fist. "Come on Pikachu." The yellow rodent jumped on his trainer's shoulder and looked at him curiously. Ash ran to the Professor Oak's lab and took all of his Pokemon. He returned back to his mother's grave wearing a black cloak. "Mother, watch over me." At that he walked away, putting the black hood over his head. "Pikachu, we're going on one final journey." A blue aura surrounded Ash. "With this power the world shall bow down to me." The ebony haired trainer dashed making him look like a black blur. He continued running for days until he saw a girl with tattered clothing with curly blonde hair. She had on glasses and had silver eyes. Ash walked up to her._

"_Who are you?" the girl asked, scared of who this stranger could be. The cloaked trainer took off his hood. The girl gasped. She never saw a more handsome person. His bangs combed perfectly and framed his handsome face. The back of his hair spiked up. What mesmerized her were his piercing auburn eyes. She was about say something until the figure spoke up._

"_My name is Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu" he said. "Travel with me." The glasses wearing girl flinched by the blunt invitation. It was more of an order, than an invitation. The auburn eyed trainer extended his hand. "I understand your pain. Follow me and I can take it away." Tears fell from her eyes. For some reason she knew he was telling the truth. She slowly reached and grabbed his hand. "What is your name?"_

"_Koyomi."_

"_A nice name" Ash said. The silver eyed girl blushed. "I have a plan to make the world a better place. I need your expertise on Pokemon to help me." She nodded. "Very well, you are now part of my plan." Ash put the hood over his head and picked up the girl bridal style causing her face to flush. Ash ran and reached a large, modern city, but it was very empty._

"_What is this place?" Koyomi asked._

"_Sasado City" he replied. "This place shall be the base of our operation. First we need money and I know how to do that." He set down the girl, much to her disappointment._

_Three years later…_

_Ash had built a large reputation as the strongest trainer in the world. Nobody knew his true identity so they gave him the name "King" as to honor him for bringing Sasado City as one of the richest cities in the world. During the time Ash has abducted large amount of trainers into his new order which he called Organization Omni. He also caught many Pokemon to further his goal. In the darkest part of Ash's mansion was a lab. Ash stood in front of five tubes. "My elites will soon rise and when that happens my plan can begin."_

_One year later…_

_The five test tubes broke releasing five naked figures. "My elites you shall help my plans of ruling this world."_

"_Yes, your majesty!" they all shouted._

"_Excellent" Ash said. He walked off, while the elites were taken by Omni Grunts to get some clothing. The leader of Organization Omni walked to a bookshelf and took a book. The book he took out was very old. Ash flipped the pages of the book carefully, so not to damage the book. He read a passage. "Whosoever has the six Remnants can summon the God. Bring them to Spear Pillar and the world shall tremble and mankind shall meet the Creator. The one who controls everything." The ebony haired trainer closed the book and smile. "Soon…"_

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

"Your majesty" an Omni Grunt said as he bowed. Ash snapped of his thoughts and looked at his servant. "We directly above Sendoff Springs." The ebony haired trainer nodded. He rose up from his throne and walked to the armor clad soldier. He patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job" the leader of Organization Omni said. At that the ebony haired trainer walked away, but stopped when he heard the Omni Grunt speak.

"Your majesty" the armor clad soldier said. "Shall I send Omni Grunts to accompany you?" The auburn eyed trainer shook his head.

"I will handle this alone" the leader of Organization Omni said. Ash left the room and entered the docking bay. He pressed a button and door opened causing a burst of wind to flow everywhere. His ebony hair flowed in the air. Ash jumped off the ship and landed on his feet with no scratches on his body. "Finally, the last piece of the puzzle will be mine." Suddenly, Ash sensed something behind him. He turned around and saw a familiar blue haired coordinator and by her side was a curly blond haired girl. His eyes widened.

"Dawn…" he said. "And Koyomi. Well, I suspected Dawn, but not you Koyomi. This is quite a surprise."

* * *

"Where is Ash heading to?" Dawn asked. The duo including Pikachu has been flying nonstop since they followed Ash. "I thought there were only three lakes in Sinnoh."

"There are actually four" the curly blonde haired girl replied. "It's called Sendoff Spring. At Sendoff Spring there is Turnback Cave. Inside there supposedly lies a legendary Pokemon, Giratina."

"So in this Turnback Cave lies the artifact that Ash needs" the beanie wearing girl stated. The silver eyed girl nodded. "Look they stopped." Koyomi and Pikachu looked and saw the large black ship stop above a lake. "Wait, what is that?" The blue haired coordinator narrowed her eyes and saw a figure jump from the ship. She narrowed her eyes even further and saw that the figure was none other than the love of her life. "It's Ash!"

"Alright, hang on!" Koyomi shouted. The curly blonde haired girl pushed the thruster and the small ship rocketed to the area. The ship landed on the grass and took the invisible cloak off. The doors open. Dawn was going to run out, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She turned her head around and saw the silver eyed girl. "I want to come."

"But you said that you didn't want Ash to know you're helping us" the blue eyed girl said.

"I want to be there to rescue Ash" the silver eyed girl said. "It's about time I face him." Dawn nodded. Both of them including Pikachu dashed out of the ship to confront the leader of Organization Omni. They saw the ebony haired trainer and stopped. He turned his body around.

"Dawn…" he said. "And Koyomi. Well, I suspected Dawn, but not you Koyomi. This is quite a surprise."

"Ash, you have to stop what you're doing!" the silver eyed girl yelled. "Can't you see what you're doing is wrong!"

"Ah, Koyomi I had high hopes for you" the auburn eyed trainer said. "But I see that you're the little traitor." Ash sighed. "There is only one way to deal with a traitor…and that's to kill them!" The ebony haired trainer lifted his right arm and shot an Aura Sphere towards the glasses wearing girl. Koyomi's eyes widened. Pikachu jumped in front of the attack and released a Thunderbolt attack. Both attack collided and cancelled each other. Ash glared at his former Pokemon. "All the traitors are here. Well, isn't this something?"

"What the hell are you doing, Ash?" the beanie wearing girl yelled. "You could have killed her."

"That was the point" he simply stated. "Traitors should be killed. They are a waste of space."

"Waste of space!?" Dawn questioned. "She's been by your side for a long time and you would just kill her like that!?" Ash nodded. The blue haired coordinator growled. "That's it you have to be stopped!"

"And you think you can stop me!" the leader of Organization Omni shouted. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! I am the strongest trainer in the world! What can a mere coordinator do to stop me!?"

"This!" she yelled. "Go pokeball!" Dawn released a red and white spherical object from her hands. A wild light came out and hit the ground releasing a large blue Pokemon. It looked like it was wearing a tuxedo. On its face was a yellow trident.

"Empoleon!" the water/steel type shouted its name. Ash smirked.

"Ah, a Pokemon battle, then so be it" the ebony haired trainer said. "Meet a Pokemon that knows the pain of losing a mother. Go pokeball!" Ash released the pokeball from his hand and a wild burst of light came out. The light settled and revealed a large green Pokemon with spike protruding from its back. It had black holes around its body and has a blue stomach.

"Tyranitar!" the armor Pokemon roared its name.

"You see once upon a time during my journey through the Jhoto Region I received an egg" Ash said. "The egg hatched into a Larvitar. This Pokemon was afraid of humans because Pokemon Poachers hurt its mother and took it away from her. When I returned it back to its mother and stopped the Pokemon Poachers I thought everything would be fine. I later came back and witness the same Pokemon Poachers killing its mother. I rescued it from them, and bestow judgment on the Pokemon Poachers. Let's just say that they won't be bothering anybody else. You see this Pokemon knows what pain and suffering is and now it will do the same to you." The rock/ground type Pokemon roared its name. Tyranitar stomped its foot causing the ground to shake.

"This is not going to be easy" the beanie wearing girl said to herself.

"Tyranitar, can you handle this by yourself?" the leader of Organization Omni asked. The armor Pokemon nodded. "Good job. Hold them back as long as you possible can." The auburn eyed trainer took his leave and entered the cave.

"Ash, get back here!" Dawn shouted. She was about to run after the love her life, but was stopped when Tyranitar stood in front of the entrance.

"Tyranitar!" it roared its name.

"It seems like I won't be going anywhere unless I stop Tyranitar" Dawn said. "Koyomi, Pikachu stay back! This battle is mine!" The silver eyed girl and the electric rodent nodded and stood back. "Empoleon, let's start this off with Ice Beam!" The water/steel type Pokemon opened its mouth and form a white sphere. A ray came forth from the sphere towards the rock/dark type Pokemon. The Ice Beam attach hit Tyranitar causing it to freeze into a block of ice. "Direct it!" The blue haired coordinator was jumping for joy. Suddenly, the block of ice began to shake and cracks appeared. Dawn immediately stopped her jumping. The block of ice exploded into shards of ice flying everywhere.

"Tyranitar!" it roared its name. Dawn and Empoleon flinched. Suddenly, a sand tornado began to form in front the rock/dark type Pokemon. Tyranitar roared its name again causing the sand tornado to come straight towards the water/steel type.

"It's Sandstorm" Dawn said. She gritted her teeth. "Empoleon, Whirlpool!" The trident face Pokemon raised its head into the air and formed a swirling mass of water. The water/steel type Pokemon threw it at the Sandstorm attack. Both attacks collided and exploded causing mud to fly everywhere. "Now, use Metal Claw!" Empoleon's fins began to glow white. It ran full speed towards the armor Pokemon.

"Ty Tyranitar!" it shouted. The armor Pokemon raised both of its arms in front of itself. Empoleon lunged both of its fin, but Tyranitar caught them. Shockwaves of energy surged everywhere. Suddenly, Tyranitar opened its mouth and an orange orb of energy formed. A beam emitted from the orange sphere causing a massive explosion. Clouds of dust surrounded where the two Pokemon were standing. Both Pokemon slid out of the cloud dust with scratches all over their body.

"Are you okay, Empoleon?" the beanie wearing coordinator said to her Pokemon. The water/steel type Pokemon nodded its head. "Good, use Hydro Pump!" Empoleon took in a huge breath and released a burst of water from its mouth. Tyranitar was still tired from the Hyper Beam attack resulting it to get hit right in the chest. The armor Pokemon flew back and tumbled across the ground. "We did it!"

"Tyranitar!" the rock/dark type Pokemon roared its name. It dug its claws into the ground and stopped its tumbling. It rose to its feet and roared its name once again.

"No way" Dawn whispered. Empoleon was equally stunned. The armor Pokemon roared its name and summoned a sand tornado in front of itself. The rock/dark type Pokemon jumped in the middle of the sandstorm. "What is it doing!?" Suddenly, Tyranitar started to float into the air. It roared its name and surrounded itself with a purple veil with yellow spirals. "It's Giga Impact! It's using the Sandstorm to increase the speed and power of the attack!" Dawn growled. "Empoleon, Whirlpool into Drill Peck!" The water/steel type Pokemon formed a Whirlpool above itself. Empoleon jumped into the swirl of the water and spun forming a Drill Peck attack. Suddenly, the Whirlpool attack and Drill Peck attack formed together in the form a drill composed of water. The tip of the drill was white, glowing with power. "Now!" Both Pokemon launched themselves towards each other. They both collided creating a blinding light that covered the entire field.

* * *

"Ah, what an interesting place" the ebony haired trainer said. "This place holds such a mysterious aura. It's as if I'm in a different dimension than my own. I guess the legends are true. The leader of Organization Omni continued walking through the perilous cave with ease. He used his aura to find the best possible path to the Remnant of Giratina. The auburn eyed trainer finally reached the chamber. The chamber hand ruins of building everywhere. It resembled a cemetery. Ash looked around and spotted a pedestal with a small black crystal on top. "Ah, the Remnant of Giratina." He slowly walked to the pedestal, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice.

"Who dares enter my domain" a voice bellowed out. Suddenly, a large thunderous boom came from behind the leader of Organization Omni. Ash smirked. He turned his body around. The large figure in front of him had a large long, platinum colored body. It had six legs and had ghostly wings with red spikes. On its head was a golden crown-like thing. "I will not repeat myself."

"You must be Giratina, correct?" Ash asked calmly, not afraid of the renegade Pokemon. It nodded its long neck. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to take that black crystal over there with me." Giratina stomped two of its leg which caused the entire chamber to shake.

"You will not!" the renegade Pokemon shouted. "I heard many things about you, Ash Ketchum. You're upsetting the natural balance of the universe. I looked into your destiny and I see that you will bring the destruction of the world, not only our world, but the other worlds in the universe. The universe's destruction will be caused by your hands." The ebony haired trainer laughed.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Ash shouted. "That will not come to pass. My power is too great! I can control it!" The auburn eyed trainer pointed his finger at the ghost/dragon type Pokemon. "You will not stop me!"

"Foolish mortal!" the legendary Pokemon bellowed. "I will not allow you to live! Prepare yourself mortal and fall before me!" The renegade Pokemon opened its mouth and summoned an orange sphere in its mouth. The orange orb of energy shot out a powerful orange beam towards the ebony haired trainer. The Hyper Beam attack was mere inches away from Ash. The leader of Organization Omni merely lifted his right hand. He smacked the Hyper Beam attack away. Giratina gasped.

"Me, fall before you" Ash said softly. "You have to be kidding me! You're the one that shall fall before me!" A maniacal grin appeared on the ebony haired trainer's handsome face. "Command the skies, Charizard!" Ash released a pokeball from his hand. A wild flash of light hit the ground. The light settled revealing a large orange dragon with a black flame tip on its tail.

"Charizard!" it roared its name, while taking off into the air.

"Charizard, let's show Giratina what we do to those who oppose us!" the auburn eyed trainer shouted. The fire/flying type Pokemon roared its name in approval. "Flamethrower!" The dragon-like Pokemon took in a huge breath and spewed out black flames. Suddenly, Giratina disappeared and black Flamethrower attack missed. "What!?" A black sphere of energy came out of nowhere and hit Charizard across the back creating an explosion. Charizard roared its name in pain. The dragon-like Pokemon fell to the ground. "Damn it! Get up!" The fire/flying type Pokemon rose to its feet slowly and flew into the air. The renegade Pokemon finally appeared in front of the peeved off trainer.

"You cannot stop me!" Giratina yelled. It disappeared once again and appeared above the stunned dragon-like Pokemon. Charizard's eyes widened. Giratina landed on the fire/flying type Pokemon and body slammed it into the ground. The renegade Pokemon flew off and landed a couple of feet from the fallen Pokemon. Dust surrounded the area and when it settled it revealed Charizard with swirls for eyes. Giratina roared. Suddenly, Ash fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"Damn it" the leader of Organization Omni muttered. "Not now." Ash returned his Pokemon back into its pokeball and rose to his feet. He wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth. 'Why is this happening?' he wondered.

"You don't know do you?" the ghost/dragon type Pokemon said. Ash had a puzzled expression. "Your body is shutting down." The ebony haired trainer's eyes widened. "Your aura power is too massive. The power is destroying your body from the inside out. By using your aura you suffer." Ash lowered his head, hiding his eyes. "It's inevitable. You will die by me or you will kill yourself for exerting yourself."

"Shut up…" Ash said. "I cannot die…For what I plan…I will…become eternal!" Ash lifted his head up and revealed that his auburn eyes turned bright blue. Giratina looked into the Ash's mind. Its eyes widened. The leader of Organization Omni raised both of his hands. "Do not underestimate me!" Ash's body shined with a blue light. "Take this!" Hundreds of Aura Spheres attack came from his hands towards the renegade Pokemon. Giratina's eyes widened. The attacks hit the legendary Pokemon causing mini explosion. Giratina roared in agony.

"You will die foolish mortal!" Giratina disappeared from the barrage of Aura Sphere attack. Ash closed his eyes.

"I will find you" the ebony haired trainer said. Ash opened his eyes. "There!" The leader of Organization Omni summoned a blue orb into his hand. Ash closed his fist morphing the Aura Sphere into a pure, bright blue blade. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of Ash. A lone neck appeared. It looked like Giratina, but the crown lowered over its face.

"Feast your eyes on my Origin Form!" the renegade Pokemon shouted. Giratina was about to ram the ebony haired trainer, but Ash merely sidestepped. Giratina's eyes widened. "How?"

"Now feel my power!" Ash shouted. As Giratina flew passed the trainer, the leader of Organization Omni took this opportunity to slash right down the entire side of the renegade Pokemon. A blue line went across Giratina's side and exploded causing it to scream in pain. It collapsed on the ground. The Aura Blade disappeared from Ash's hand. Ash breathed heavily.

"You will be the death of us all…" Giratina said. Ash turned around and looked at the fallen Pokemon. At that the renegade Pokemon disappeared. Ash smirked and walked to the pedestal and pocketed the black crystal. The auburn eyed trainer's vision became blurred. He collapsed to his knees.

"My time is coming…" Ash muttered. "I won't be able to survive for long. I must complete my plan." The ebony haired trainer rose to his feet. He used his aura and sprinted to the exit of Turnback Cave. When he came out he saw Tyranitar covered in scratches and was breathing heavily. He looked at its opponent, it was fairing well either.

"Ash!" a familiar voice shouted. The ebony haired trainer looked the blue haired coordinator. He smirked. Ash pulled out the black crystal, and then pocketed it. Everybody's eyes widened.

"You did a good job, Tyranitar" the leader of Organization Omni said. "Return for a good rest." Ash returned the Pokemon. "You have failed. Now there are few things I have to take care of." The auburn eyed trainer suddenly disappeared. He appeared right in front of the beanie wearing girls and grabbed her by the neck with his left hand. He lifted her up with her feet dangling.

"Dawn!" Koyomi yelled.

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent screamed.

"Empoleon!" the water/steel type Pokemon yelled.

"No stop!" Dawn strained to say. "He doesn't have it in himself to kill me." Ash gripped tightened around the coordinator's neck. A blue Aura Sphere appeared in Ash's right hand. He lifted it up to her face.

"Really? I will show you then!" Ash shouted. A maniacal grinned appeared on his face. He launched his right hand towards the face of his former lover.

"_Ash, STOP!"_

The leader of Organization Omni stopped his attack. That voice was so familiar. His eyes widened. He knew the voice. The voice belonged to his mother. Ash dropped the blue haired coordinator and she fell on her bottom. He clenched his heart. "What was that?" he questioned.

"Ash…" Dawn said softly. The ebony haired trainer directed his gaze to the girl.

"You are lucky" Ash said. "The next time we meet you will die." He directed his gaze to Koyomi and Pikachu. "Along with you two." A black rope descended from the large black ship in the sky. Ash grabbed it and was reeled back into the ship. It turned on its cloak and flew off.

"Ash…" Dawn said with tears coming from her eyes.

* * *

"Your majesty was the mission a success?" an Omni Grunt asked as Ash came into the bridge. He nodded and sat in his throne.

"Set course to the rendezvous point" Ash said. The Omni Grunt bowed and left. The ebony haired trainer took the black crystal from his pocket and looked at it. "Mother, was that you?"

* * *

**Trouble!**

**Oh crap! Ash has all the Remnants now! Now his plan will truly begin! Well, I hope this chapter made up for the late update. If it didn't, sorry. Well, lots stuff went down in this chapter. Ash basically owned Giratina's butt. What will happen next? Well, you have to find out in the next chapter of Light into Darkness!**

**Here is a list of Ash's Pokemon so far:**

**-Scizor**

**-Lucario**

**-Charizard**

**-Tyranitar**

**-Legendary Pokemon**

**Yeah you read write. Ash already has a legendary Pokemon. What will it be? You just have to read and fine out. For Ash's sixth Pokemon it will be another legendary Pokemon, but he doesn't really own it. He will…**

**Merry Christmas to you all! Or whatever you celebrate during this time.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	15. Ch 14 And So It Begins

**Chapter 14 is up! Alright!**

**Sorry, but there won't be any battles with Ash in this chapter, but I can tell you that this chapter will be setting up the final stage. There will be a Pokemon battle in this chapter, Jimmy versus Saru. So, don't worry, there will be some action.**

**Oh, yeah hailme786 I decided to take up your suggestion. I actually thought of not putting that in, but you persuaded me, so thanks. **

**Sorry for the long update. It's because I had to spend quality time with my family for Christmas and the New Year. **

**Anyways, I wanted to thank all the people who read and reviewed my story up to this point. You all have been great!**

**Without further ado! Chapter 14 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**And So It Begins**

"Dawn…" the silver eyed girl whispered. She walked slowly towards the emotionally broken girl. The blue haired coordinator was on her knees, her head lowered. Tears were falling from her beautiful face, hitting the cold ground. The glasses wearing blonde put a comforting hand on the crying girls shoulder. She didn't respond. "Are you okay?" Koyomi didn't receive an answer. Suddenly, the sky began to darken, loud rumbling noises were echoed everywhere. Flashes of light illuminated the sky. Rain began to pour on the four figures, Dawn, Koyomi, Empoleon, and Pikachu. "Come on, Dawn. Let's get out of the rain." The curly blonde haired girl helped Dawn up and guided her back to the ship with Empoleon and Pikachu following right behind them. They reached the ship and closed the door behind themselves. The silver eyed girl led Dawn to the bridge into an empty seat and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. The glasses wearing girl sat in the pilot seat.

"Koyomi…" the beanie wearing girl whispered. The curly blonde haired girl turned her chair around and faced the blue haired coordinator. Koyomi couldn't see Dawn's eyes because her head was still lowered. "For a second, I thought that Ash would have killed me, but he didn't. Why?" She lifted her heads. Koyomi saw that the beanie wearing girl eyes were red and puffy. Stains from her tears still littered her eyes. The curly blonde haired girl gave a puzzled expression.

"I don't know" she answered, truthfully. Dawn's face immediately turned pained. "Maybe Ash still feels something for you." Koyomi said, trying to give hope for the young girl. "I thought I knew Ash well, but after what he did today…I'm not sure anymore." The electric type Pokemon jumped on the Dawn's lap and cuddled her, to comfort her.

"Thanks Pikachu" the blue haired coordinator said, softly. She turned her gaze to her water/steel type Pokemon. "You too." It gave a small smile. "You deserve a nice rest, return." Empoleon retreated back into its pokeball in a red flash. The beanie wearing girl took a sip of her hot chocolate and stroked the yellow Pokemon's back softly.

"Cha!" it squealed, while closing it eyes.

"Ash…" Dawn said, silently to herself. She wondered if Koyomi's answer was true. Did Ash still have feelings for her? Did he still love her? Was the same Ash she knew still in there? With that her hope strengthened. 'Maybe Ash isn't as far as I thought.' The beanie wearing girl set her cup of hot chocolate on the table beside her. 'Ash, I promise I will save you.' Her thoughts were interrupted when the silver eyed girl asked a question.

"What do we do now?" the glasses wearing girl asked. The blue haired looked at the girl.

"Well, first of all we should tell the others" Dawn answered. "Tell them to meet us at my house in Twinleaf Town. We can rest there and figure out what we will do." The silver eyed girl nodded and began calling everybody. She told them of the plan and they all left to Twinleaf Town.

"Alright, buckle up" Koyomi said. Both girls put on their seatbelts, and Dawn held Pikachu tight. The glasses wearing girl pressed a button and the ship took into the air. "Thrusters!" She pulled down a lever and the ship sped out of Sendoff Springs leaving a white trail of smoke behind. A few minutes later they made it to Dawn's house. They landed and left the ship next to the beanie wearing girl's house. Dawn ran to her house and burst through the door. Koyomi with Pikachu on her shoulder walked at a normal pace.

"Dawn!" the blue haired coordinator exclaimed. Before she knew it her daughter threw her arms around her. Johanna wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What's wrong?" She was confused as why her daughter was crying and why she was here. The blue haired coordinator released her hug and ran up to her room. Johanna heard the door slam.

"I can answer that" Koyomi said, entering the home. Johanna looked over and saw the familiar yellow Pokemon on the girl's shoulder. She was surprised, and then a frown appeared on her face. She knew it had to do with Ash. Koyomi walked over and sat down on the comfortable couch with Johanna. The silver eyed girl explained everything that happened. Johanna was indeed stunned by the news and knew why her daughter was so sad and upset.

"So, Ash is the leader of Organization Omni" Johanna stated. The glasses wearing girl nodded, while Pikachu sighed sadly. "I would have never thought that such a sweet boy could cause all of this." Suddenly, the door started knocking, interrupting the conversation. "I wonder who that could be." Johanna rose to her feet and walked to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see five soaking figures. Johanna immediately knew who they were and let them in.

"Man, I'm soaking wet!" the red hoody wearing boy shouted. "It's a freakin storm out there!

"He's right" the light blue haired coordinator said. "It just came out of nowhere." She shivered.

"How about we complain about the weather once we get warm" the breeder suggested. Everybody nodded.

"Brock is right" the glasses wearing trainer said.

"Where's Dawn" May asked. She looked around the room and only saw Koyomi and Pikachu.

"How about I start a fire and get you all towels" Johanna said. She left the room and came back later and handed the soaked people white towels. She went to the fireplace and started it to warm up the place. The five figures went to the living room and sat on the two separate couches. Johanna went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them.

"Now, can you answer my question?" the bandanna wearing coordinator asked. "Where is Dawn?"

"She is in her room" the silver eyed girl answered. "She is kind of upset about the meeting with Ash."

"Was it that bad?" Jimmy asked. Koyomi nodded. "She should just suck it up and act like an adult." Bam! Marina elbowed the red hoody wearing boy in the gut. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"For being insensitive jerk" the light blue haired coordinator replied. Jimmy crossed his arms and grumbled angrily.

"So Ash has all the artifacts now" Max stated. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know" the glasses wearing girl answered. "I can't track the elite's ship anymore. They must have disabled the tracking function within their ship." Brock sighed.

"Great!" the squinty eyed man shouted, sarcastically. "Ash is probably meeting with them up now and we have no clue where they are." Everybody in the room sighed. Johanna came from the kitchen and gave everybody a cup of hot chocolate, Pikachu received Poffins.

"Well, we can't do anything at this moment" the brunette said. "I'm sure we'll think of something in the morning. The best thing we can do is to take a nice rest." Everybody nodded.

"You're all welcomed to stay her for the night" Johanna said. "Girls, follow me. I'll lead you to the guest rooms." The three girls rose to their feet and followed Johanna. They stopped when they heard Jimmy complain.

"Hey! Why do the three of them get the rooms!?" the red hoody wearing boy whined.

"Because we're girls!" Marina shouted back. "Anyways, the guys are supposed to be gentlemen and let the girls take the rooms!"

"Well, I understand May and Koyomi but why are you going?" Jimmy asked. Clunk! A shoe flew across the room and hit the backward wearing cap boy right smack in the forehead creating a red shoe print. "Ouch!" He grabbed his forehead with tears falling from his eyes. The boys sighed.

"What were you insinuating!?" Marina yelled. "I'm a girl too!" The light blue haired coordinator was about to walk down the stairs and give Jimmy the beating of his life, but was stopped by May and Koyomi.

"Calm down!" the bandanna wearing coordinator said, while restraining the girl.

"Yeah, please calm down!" the silver eyed girls said, also trying to restrain the girl. Johanna sweatdropped. After the girl dragged Marina away, Jimmy sighed in relief.

"Whew, I thought I was going to be a goner" the red hoody wearing boy said. "Marina is one crazy girl."

"But you can't stop loving her" Brock added. Jimmy's face turned crimson.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. Brock, Max, and Pikachu laughed at the boy. "I am not in love with her!?"

"Right" Max said, skeptically. "And I own a Lugia." Everybody burst out in laughter, while Jimmy just huffed with steam coming from out of his ears. The red hoody wearing trainer shifted to his side on the couch, not facing them.

"Jimmy has the idea" the breeder said. "We better get to sleep. Max, you can take the other couch. I'll sleep on the ground." The young trainer nodded and hopped on the couch and slept. Pikachu went where Max was sleeping and slept at the foot of the couch. Brock slept on the ground using his arms as a pillow. The light in the room turned off and Johanna walked to her room. The girls were fast asleep in the guest rooms turned off their lights and fell into a deep slumber. All of them didn't suspect that tomorrow would be a long and eventful day.

* * *

Everybody was sound asleep except a familiar blue haired coordinator. Her room was of course covered in pink. Pictures of her past travels were stuck on her walls. Her bed was located near the window where the rain was pounding it relentlessly. She couldn't fall asleep after what happened. She couldn't stop thinking about the love of her life, Ash. She lied on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. "Arrgh!" she growled. "I was such a fool!" Past memories began flashing into her mind. A certain one was popping into her head. She moved her to side and looked at the beautiful sapphire bracelet she received from Ash. "I was so stupid…"

* * *

(_Flashback_)

_It had been a month after Delia Ketchum's funeral. Dawn and Drew returned to the Hoenn Region in hopes to put the bad news behind themselves and carry on their goals. They were in the lovely, Lilycove City for their next contest. The contest started first thing in the morning, so the couple went to the Pokemon Center. They arrived and Dawn left to retrieve their room. "I wonder what Ash is doing right now?" the blue haired coordinator asked herself. Lately, the beanie wearing girl has been thinking about her former boyfriend, Ash Ketchum._

"_Hey Dawn!" her new boyfriend yelled. Dawn turned around and looked at the green haired coordinator. "I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight! If you know what I mean!" Everybody in the room looked at the couple. Dawn's face turned completely red at the comment. She couldn't believe he just screamed that out in the lobby. Drew grinned._

"_How about we talk about that in private in our rooms when I get it!!" she shouted right back. Drew grinned._

"_So that's a yes!" the arrogant coordinator yelled. All the guys in the room were cheering, thinking that the green haired coordinator was going to get laid. Dawn glared at the boy. Drew just put up his hand in a defensive manner. "You should see how she is like in bed." All the guys just grinned and looked at the blue haired coordinator. She made an "hmph" and walked to the counter. Of course Dawn was still a virgin, but Drew kept on saying that she lost it to him to increase his reputation. The beanie wearing girl was in the dark, she didn't know the green haired coordinator was spreading these rumors. Dawn was greeted by the cheery face of Nurse Joy._

"_Hi there" Nurse Joy said. "What can I do to help?_

"_Yeah, can I get a room with two beds?" the blue haired coordinator asked. Nurse Joy looked at the girl strangely. After hearing what Drew said, she thought they were going to do something in the sexual nature. The pink haired nurse nodded and gave her a key._

"_Your room is number seven" Nurse Joy said. Dawn nodded._

"_Thank you" the blue haired coordinator said. The pink haired nursed tilted her head and smiled. The beanie wearing girl walked back to her boyfriend. "We're in room number seven." Drew nodded. "Now come on!" She grabbed her boyfriend's arm, dragging him to their room. "We need to have a serious talk!" Drew turned his head around and smiled at the group of guys. They all cheered, giving the green haired coordinator thumbs up. They finally reached the room and entered it._

"_What do you want to talk about?" the arrogant coordinator asked innocently. Thinking he didn't do anything wrong._

"_What was that about!?" Dawn yelled. Drew had a puzzled expression._

"_What was what about?" he asked, calmly. He of course knew what she was talking about, but he like pressing her buttons. Drew didn't know why, but he liked doing that. First with May, then with countless other girls, and then finally with Dawn._

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she yelled. "You were going on saying that we had sex! That's a lie!" Drew smiled. He walked up to the pissed coordinator and gave her a peck on the lips._

"_We could make it true" he said, seductively. The green haired coordinator moved in closer about to give his girlfriend another kiss. Dawn backed away._

"_What are you talking about!?" the beanie wearing girl shouted. "I'm twelve years old! You're fourteen! We're way too young!" Drew smirked._

"_Well, we have to start sometime. Why not now?" he asked in a husky voice. Dawn was disgusted; she walked away from the boy and sat on her bed. The arrogant trainer had a puzzled expression on his face._

"_I'm going to bed" Dawn said. She took her beanie off, letting her long, silk blue hair sway back and forth. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that." The green haired coordinator growled and walked to Dawn's bed. He stood in front of her and glared at her. The blue haired coordinator glared right back. Suddenly, Drew crashed his lips against her. Her eyes widened in shock. He pushed her on the bed and began to roam his hands on her body. She pushed him and with watery hints in eyes. "What the hell are you doing!?"_

"_What do you think I was doing!?" Drew shouted. "I'm doing what I rightfully deserve. You are mine; therefore your body is also mine. I can do anything I want to it including touching it and doing other pleasurable stuff to it." Dawn was absolutely shocked at what she heard coming from her boyfriend's mouth._

"_What the hell did you say!?" the blue haired coordinator shouted. "I'm not an object!" Drew just flicked his hair and sighed._

"_I've waited long enough!" the arrogant coordinator shouted. "We've been going out for over a month and all we do is kiss and hold hands. I think it's about time we express our love in a more physical manner!"_

"_What!?" Dawn shouted, in utter shock. "Ash never tried to do any that kind of stuff to me! He always treated me with respect."_

"_Don't you dare compare me to that loser!" the green haired coordinator shouted. "He is so pathetic" he said harshly. "I mean look, he couldn't even keep his girlfriend!"_

"_Shut up!" the beanie wearing girl shouted. "I will not allow anybody to speak bad about Ash. Not ever!" She rose to her feet and stood in front of the arrogant coordinator. "He is not the loser, you are!" Drew eyes widened. He bit his lip and clenched his fist. Nobody would have seen what happened next. Drew raised his fist and punched Dawn right in the jaw causing her to fall on her back, hitting the hard ground. Blood dripped from her mouth. Tears were running down her face._

"_We're over" the green haired coordinator said venomously and walked out the room. Slamming the door. Dawn rose to her feet and made sniffles. She couldn't hold it anymore tears were violently coming from her eyes. She jumped onto her bed and cried loudly. Burying her face into the pillow, making her cries silent. Something in her mind snapped. All the time she was with Drew she felt like something was missing. Something very important, but she couldn't tell what it was. She felt empty for some time. Now in this moment she finally realized what she was missing, Ash. Her cries grew louder. She lifted her head and looked at her precious sapphire bracelet. Ash's infectious smile flashed in her mind._

"_Ash, I'm so sorry!" Dawn cried. "I was wrong!" It felt like hours until the pain subsided a little, but eventually she cried herself to sleep. The sunlight burst through the window and hit her eyes. She woke up and slowly got up. She touched her throbbing jaw and winced. She remembered what happened the previous night and her realization. She got up and took a hot shower. After her shower she put her dress on and walked out of her room for the contest. While, she walked down, Dawn saw Drew making out with a girl in the lobby. She ignored it and walked to the contest hall. She managed to win the contest by beating Drew, earning her fifth ribbon. She went back to her room at the Pokemon Center and put on her usual clothing. 'What should I do now' she wondered. 'Maybe I should contact Ash.' Suddenly, the fight she had with Ash flooded her mind. The way he cried when she broke up with him and how depressed he was when his mother died. Her face darkened. "I'll make a promise with myself. If I win the Grand Festival I will call Ash and try to fix things and hopefully, winning him back."_

_A month later…_

_Dawn entered the Grand Festival and beat the green haired coordinator once again in the final. She was proud of herself. After the party that was held after the Grand Festival she nervously walked to the video phone in the lobby. She sat in the chair in front of it and played with the sapphire bracelet that her beloved gave her. She took in one final deep breath and dialed a number. After a few minutes a face popped on the screen. He had grey hair and wrinkles. He wore a white lab coat over a red collar shirt. "Professor Oak?" she asked._

"_Dawn, glad to see you!" the professor said. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you after Delia's funeral."_

"_I'm doing fine. I just one the Grand Festival in the Hoenn Region" the blue haired coordinator said._

"_Congratulations!" Professor Oak cheered. "I knew you would be a successful coordinator. Anybody who travels with Ash always does well whatever it may be."_

"_Actually, the reason I called was because of Ash" the beanie wearing girl said. Professor Oak had a puzzled expression. "I was wondering if I could speak with him. I remembered you saying that Ash could stay with you." The professor's face darkened. Dawn took notice and immediately put on a concerned, but serious face. "What is it?"_

"_I have no clue where Ash is" Professor Oak said._

"_What!?" she exclaimed. "I thought he was staying with you."_

"_Well, after what I think was two days he vanished. Poor boy stayed out all day in the rain at his mother's grave." Dawn's face saddened at the fact. She wished she could go back and comfort him. "Suddenly, the next morning all of Ash's Pokemon disappeared. I went to his mother's grave and I couldn't find Ash. I assumed that he must have taken his Pokemon and left."_

"_Oh, I see…" the blue haired coordinator said. "Well, thanks anyway." Dawn's heart immediately sank of the word of Ash's disappearance. She wondered if he was okay and if he is safe. Her expression turned from sad to pain. Professor Oak took notice of this._

"_Don't worry, Dawn. I bet Ash is doing fine. You know the young lad. He may get into trouble here or there, but he always turns up fine" the professor said to the young girl to console her. "Well, I have to get going. The Pokemon don't feed themselves you know. Goodbye." At that, the screen blanked leaving Dawn to her thoughts._

'_Ash where are you?'_

_Four years later…_

_Dawn continued traveling in hopes of finding the love of her life, but with no results. She looked everywhere, but now her travels brought her to the region of his birth, Kanto. Along the way she met up with Brock who found out about her search. The squinty eyed man joined in on the search, but told Dawn she should get back on the Contest Circuit. He thought it would keep her mind off of Ash. After all the Contest Champion of Hoenn should keep up appearances._

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

Dawn continued looking at her precious sapphire bracelet. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't hold them in anymore and they streamed down her face. "Ash, I love you and I always will." She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of her and Ash finally together.

* * *

"Your majesty" an Omni Grunt said, while he bowed. "We have arrived at the rendezvous point." The ebony haired trainer nodded and the Omni Grunt left. The large black ship landed and took off its invisible cloak. The side door hissed open and a figure clad in white and black came out accompanied with three Omni Grunts. He had a small black box in his hand. Outside stood three figures with their arms crossed. The auburn eyed trainer walked in front of them, while the three Omni Grunts that accompanies his majesty went to the three black ships and flew them back into the large black ship. The three figures bowed their heads.

"Your majesty" the three said. They raised their heads and locked their eyes with the leader of Organization Omni. Ash nodded his head in recognition.

"Do you have them?" the ebony haired trainer asked. They all nodded and grabbed out the crystals they were ordered to get. Ash opened the small, black box in his hand and opened it. Inside were a diamond, a pearl, and a black crystal. Each figure dropped their crystal into the black box. "Excellent."

"Your majesty" Saru said. Ash cast his gaze to the crimson eyed man. "I want revenge. They have taken out Rai and Jin. They must be avenged." The auburn eyed trainer sighed.

"I agree" Helena said. "We lost two of our dear friend because of them. They deserve to be punished."

"They are right" Stride said. "I am looking for vengeance too. They were more than friends, they were family." The ebony haired trainer nodded.

"You're right, but we must wait" Ash said calmly.

"What!?" they all shouted.

"You will all have your vengeance, but now the plan is our first priority" the leader of Organization Omni said. "I want you all to rest up. The plan begins in the morning."

"Can you revive Rai and Jin?" the ice blue eyed girl asked. Ash shook his head. "Why?"

"Rai and Jin were created by my aura" the auburn eyed trainer said. "I could make their form again, but it wouldn't matter. The personality of them would be different. They will not be the Rai and Jin you once knew. It's pointless besides the time and aura power to make new beings is something we can't afford, I can't afford." The three elites questioning look. "My body is shutting down." They gasped. "The more I use my aura power the more I risk myself of dying."

"Is that the reason why you were coughing blood?" the yellow eyed man asked. "You have been using your aura power too much." Ash nodded. Everybody had grim expressions.

"I will be able to stop my death once our plan is fulfilled" the leader of Organization Omni said. "And I will be able to fulfill your dreams of becoming real." They all nodded. "But for now, all of you should rest." They all bowed and left to their rooms inside the large black ship. Ash looked at the silver moon. He smiled. "I will soon be all powerful." He chuckled. "Mother, please, watch over me." At that, the ebony haired trainer took his leave to his ship to rest. For tomorrow the New Age will begin.

In the morning, Ash has called a meeting in the bridge. The leader of Organization Omni sat in his throne with his three remaining elites standing in front of him. "My elites, the day have finally come. All of our dreams will be finally realized." The three nodded. "Now, set course to Mt. Coronet!"

"Yes, your majesty!" all the Omni Grunt said. The large black ship took off and flew to the point where history will be made. After a while the large ship hovered near the entrance Mt. Coronet. A large door opened from the bottom of ship and Omni Grunts began jumping down. Hundreds of Omni Grunts landed safely on the ground guarding the entrance. The door beneath the large black ship closed.

"Your majesty" Stride said. "The first phase of the plan has been set. All the Omni Grunts occupying the ship are gone and defending the entrance of Mt. Coronet." Ash nodded.

"Proceed with next phase" the leader of Organization Omni said. The yellow eyed man nodded. "Saru, hit it!" The silver haired man nodded and pulled down the lever.

"Here we come, Spear Pillar!" the crimson eyed man yelled. The large black ship took off and flew high into the sky. They were practically near space. The ship went above the clouds. Helena went to the large window in the bridge and what she saw took her breath away. There were three large round layers of land. Each layer had ruins of what looked like an ancient city. Trees, grass, all kinds of vegetation littered each layer of land. Staircases connected each layer of land. The staircases rose up so each the second layer of land was higher than the first, and the final layer of land was the highest.

"Land on the first layer of land" Ash said. "We won't be able to proceed to the second or the third by flying on them. I have to do something to unlock the steps." Saru nodded and landed the ship. The four left their ship and began walking towards the staircases.

* * *

"Man, that was a rough night" Jimmy said as he woke up. He sat up and stretched.

"You're telling me" the dark blue haired trainer said. "I had a nightmare of Ash taking over the world."

"You too" the breeder said. "Man, doing nothing is killing me." Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The three boys looked at the staircases. They saw five girls coming down. The four girls looked like they didn't get any sleep either besides Johanna because she didn't know how major the problem was.

"I'm going to start breakfast" Johanna said. "How about you girls go sit with the boys and watch some television." The girls nodded and took their seat on the couch.

"How about we review what happened to us so far" the light blue haired coordinator suggested.

"Okay, let's see" May said, while tapping her chin. "We took out two elites, leaving only three left."

"What were there names again?" Dawn asked. Pikachu woke up from its sleep and jumped on her shoulder.

"Well, the two that we took out were Rai and Jin" Koyomi said. "And the remaining three are Saru, Helena, and Stride." Everybody sighed. It seems like this wasn't helping. Max decided to turn on the television hoping to break the ice.

"Hello, this Rhonda of Sinnoh Now!" she yelled. She was currently in helicopter broadcasting. "We've recently found out that an army of Omni Grunts are at the base of Mt. Coronet." Everybody's eyes were glued to the television. "As you can see, they look endless." The television screen scanned the entire ground. All you could see was silver armor everywhere. "We have no clue why they are gathered here, but we do know it has to be something big. We will report back when we have more information." The television turned blank, and then turned into regular program.

"So, there at Mt. Coronet" the red hoody wearing trainer said. "We have to go there now!"

"Hold on, Jimmy" Marina said. "We first have to come up with a plan."

"She's right" the breeder said. "We can't just go head on." The dark haired boy nodded his head. "Alright first off we know that the Omni Grunts are just a distraction and for protection. It can be safely assumed that Ash and the elites are on Spear Pillar. Do you remember Dawn?" The blue haired coordinator nodded.

"That's where we stopped Team Galactic" the beanie wearing girl said. "But why would Ash be there."

"Maybe I can help there" a voice said. Everybody turned around and was greeted by a familiar person. He wore a black collar shirt and had on purple pant. He had brown spiky hair that went up.

"Gary!" everybody shouted.

"Yep, in the flesh" he said.

"When did you get here?" Dawn asked. Everybody was quite perplexed on how he arrived here without making a sound.

"Your mother let me in a minute ago" Gary answered. Everybody just said "Oh." "Alright, I heard your dilemma and I'm here to help. It looks like you guys need help stopping Ash."

"How did you know that Ash was behind this?" May asked.

"Well, it was pretty obvious once you think about it" the spiky haired brunette said. "Didn't you notice that Organization Omni appeared about a few months ago after Ash went missing?" Once again all that came out everybody's mouth were "Oh." "But I knew for sure was when I went to Ash's mansion in Sasado City. Kenny filled me in on everything." Everybody nodded. "Now, the answer to your problem. While I was at Ash's mansion I found a book. It talked about these six so called Remnants." Everybody gasped.

"Ash has been collecting these Remnants" Max said. "He has all six now."

"Well these six Remnants are used to summon the God of all Pokemon." Everybody in the room gasped. "Well, that's what the book said. I believe Ash wants to capture this God of all Pokemon to rule the world."

"That's has to be it!" the blue haired coordinator exclaimed. "Ash was saying something about a God."

"Alright, we know what Ash is planning to do" Brock said. "But we first have to formulate a plan. Here is what I think. I think we should fly up to Spear Pillar in Koyomi's ship and then beat Ash." Everybody sweatdropped.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious" Gary said to the breeder. Brock just sighed. "Well, I guess that's the game plan unless anybody else has any ideas." Everybody shook their head.

"But we still need to know who is going to face the three remaining elites and Ash" Marina said.

"I'll take on Saru" Jimmy said, while standing up. "We have unsettled business."

"Helena is mine" the bandanna wearing coordinator said. "I also have unsettled business."

"But who is going to take on Stride?" Marina asked. Everybody looked at the squinty eyed man. He raised his arms in a defensive manner.

"I don't think so" the breeder said. "He beat me easily the last time we fought. I think he is the strongest of the elites."

"I'll take him on" Gary said. Everybody looked at him. "I may be a scientist, but I'm also a powerful Pokemon trainer." Everybody nodded.

"I'll take on Ash" Dawn said. Everybody looked at the beanie wearing girl. "No need to worry. I will not let Ash win."

"Alright, then it's settled. Let's go!" the spiky haired brunette said. Everybody rose to their feet and ran outside the door.

"Alright, breakfast is ready…" Johanna said. She sweatdropped. "Where did everybody go?"

Everybody went into Koyomi's ship and buckled themselves in. "Alright" the silver eyed girl said. The ship took off from the ground. "Thrusters!" The ship rocketed out of Twinleaf Town to the final battle. The ship cloaked itself before finally facing Mt. Coronet. Everybody looked out of their window and saw hundreds of Omni Grunts on the ground. It looked like all of them were in a Pokemon battle. Our heroes looked closer and saw three figures.

"It's Lance, Steven, and Cynthia!" Max shouted. "They must have the same idea as us!"

"They can handle the Omni Grunts, while we handle Ash and his elites" Dawn said. "We should just get going to Spear Pillar." Everybody nodded. Koyomi took the ship until they were above the clouds. Everybody gasped at the beauty of the land. Even though Dawn and Brock seen Spear Pillar before, they were still amazed.

"Look there they are!" Koyomi shouted. She flew the ship towards the first step of staircases and landed the ship. The cloak turned off and everybody rushed out to face Ash and the remaining elites.

"It looks like we have company" Saru said. He stared at all the people. "Looks like we're going to get our revenge early."

"Stop!" Dawn shouted. Ash looked at the blue haired coordinator and sighed. The ebony haired trainer walked in front of his elites. The blue haired coordinator noticed that Ash had a small black box in his left hand.

"So annoying" Ash said. He looked at the group closely and was surprised to see his old rival there. "You're here too, Gary. That unexpected." The spiky haired brunette stepped forward.

"It's been a while Ash" Gary said. "I hope you're ready for a butt whooping." The leader of Organization Omni chuckled.

"You still have a big mouth" Ash said. "Things never change. Well, except me being the strongest trainer in existence." The black haired beauty noticed a familiar person in the group.

"Oh, so Koyomi you're the little traitor" Helena said. "I should have known."

"I can't believe you!" the crimson eyed man yelled. "You're as much to blame for the death of Rai and Jin." The silver eyed girl lowered her head. "Your fate will be the same as the other."

"Your majesty get going" Stride said. "We'll hold back these losers." Ash nodded and walked towards a pedestal near the staircases. The pedestal had a handprint on it. The leader of Organization Omni put his hand on top of it. Ash released aura within it and suddenly the entrance to the staircase flickered blue for a second.

"The shield that was blocking the staircases will cease for a while" Ash said. "Now nothing will stop me." Ash ran up the stairs. 'Can't afford to waste my aura before the final showdown between me and Arceus' he thought. Dawn with Pikachu on her shoulder pushed through her friends and ran to the entrance. Saru, Helena, and Stride stepped in front of the girl and blocked the entrance. Suddenly, three rocks hit the elites in the head causing them to hold their head in pain. Dawn looked over her shoulder and saw her friends smiling. She smiled back. The blue haired coordinator took the opening and ran up the staircases after Ash.

"Ouch!" Saru yelled. "What the hell!?"

"My beautiful face" the ice blue eyed girl cried.

"Damn!" Stride shouted. "Was that really necessary?" The elites stopped their rambling and faced our heroes. The crimson eyed man stepped forward. Helena was about to run after Dawn, but she ran into an invisible wall.

"Ouch! What the hell!?" she yelled.

"The shield must have went up" the yellow eyed man said. "Whatever. His majesty will take care of her." The black haired beauty nodded.

"Marina!" the silver haired man yelled. "You're the first to die! I will avenge Rai!" Brendan stepped in front of the light blue haired coordinator. "Jimmy, get out of the way!"

"No way" the dark haired trainer said. "Your battle is with me." Saru growled.

"So be it!" the crimson eyed man shouted. "You'll be the first one to fall!" Saru grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. "Go Luxray!" A flash of light came from the pokeball and hit the ground. The light settled and revealed a black lion-like Pokemon.

"Luxray!" the gleam eyed Pokemon roared its name.

"My Pokemon wants a little payback" Jimmy said. "Go Raichu!" The red hoody wearing trainer released his pokeball from his hand. A light flashed from out of the red and white sphere and hit the ground. The light settled and revealed a tan mouth with a long black tail. The tip of its tail was a yellow thunderbolt symbol.

"Raichu!" the evolved form of Pikachu shouted its name.

"This will be a three on three battle!" Saru yelled. "The first one to lose all three of their Pokemon loses." Jimmy nodded. "Now, ladies first." The red hoody wearing trainer growled.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Jimmy ordered. The electric mouse released a burst of yellow energy from its body towards the lion-like Pokemon. Saru grinned.

"This again!" he shouted. "Fine, Luxray, Thunder Fang!" The gleam eyed Pokemon opened its mouth showing its white fang. Electricity began to form around the fang. It charged the field ready to absorb the Thunderbolt attack like last time. Luxray swallowed the attack. Jimmy smirked. "What are you smiling about?"

"This, Raichu, now!" Jimmy commanded. Raichu shouted its name and released more electricity from its body. Luxray stopped in its track. The Thunderbolt attack kept on coming. The gleam eyed Pokemon was being pushed back.

"Luxray!" the silver haired man shouted.

"Overload it now!" the dark haired boy ordered. Raichu began to release more electricity from its body causing Luxray to gag. The gleam eyed Pokemon couldn't handle anymore and exploded. A cloud of black smoke covered where Luxray stood. The smoke settled revealing the gleam eyed Pokemon panting heavily with scratches everywhere. "I have to admit you're Pokemon sure is strong." Jimmy cast his gaze to his Pokemon. Raichu wasn't doing so well. Beads of sweat were dropping from its face. 'Raichu used almost all of its energy in that attack." The red hoody wearing trainer gritted his teeth.

"Luxray, dig!" Saru commanded. The gleam eyed Pokemon jumped head first into the ground and burrowed leaving a hole in its wake. Jimmy gasped.

"Where is it?" the dark haired trainer questioned. "Raichu, try to listen to it!" Raichu shifted its ears, but it was too late. The lion-like Pokemon jumped from behind the stunned electric rodent Pokemon. "Look out!"

"Now, Thunder Fang!" the crimson eyed man commanded. Luxray opened its mouth and chomped on Raichu's shoulder. The electric rodent Pokemon roared its name in pain. Intense amount of electricity was hurting its little body. "That's it! Make it suffer!"

"Raichu use your tail to grab it!" Jimmy ordered. Raichu gritted its teeth and pushed through the pain. It wrapped its long tail around the gleam eyed Pokemon, surprising it. "Now, slam it!" Raichu lifted Luxray above its head and slammed it straight into the ground creating a small crater. The electric rodent jumped back from the crater and started panting heavily.

"Luxray, get up!" Saru commanded. The gleam eyed Pokemon rose to its feet slowly. "Finish it with Volt Tackle!" Luxray roared its name and began to run at Raichu. Its body covered in a yellow veil of electric energy.

"Raichu, you use Volt Tackle too!" the red hoody wearing trainer ordered. Raichu stood on all four and ran at Luxray with the same yellow veil around its body. Both Pokemon collided with each other creating a blinding light. Everybody covered their eyed. When the lights settled, both trainers opened their eyed. Saru's eyes widened. Raichu was standing over Luxray who eyes were replaced with swirls. "Raichu, you did it!"

"No way" Saru muttered. He gritted his teeth and returned his fallen Pokemon. He looked his pokeball. "You did a good job."

"Raichu, you did a good job, return" Jimmy said. The electric rodent went back into its pokeball in a red light. "Scyther, your turn!" Jimmy released his pokeball revealing a green Pokemon with blades for hands.

"Scyther" it said its name.

"Go Dusknoir!" Saru commanded. The silver haired man released the red and white spherical object from his hand. A flash of light was released from the pokeball. The light hit the ground forming into a black figure. It had one red eye and on it stomach was a mean looking face.

"Dusknoir" it said its name.

"Scyther, let's start this with Slash!" Jimmy commanded. The bug type Pokemon spread its wings and flew towards the ghost type. It mad a horizontal slash, but it went right through Dusknoir. Jimmy and Scyther gasped.

"Come on, Jimmy" Saru said. "Normal attacks won't work against a ghost type. Dusknoir, make them pay for their amateur mistake. Shadow Ball!" The ghost type Pokemon raised both its arm and shot out a purple orb. The purple sphere hit Scyther causing it to fly backwards and hitting the ground.

"Scyther!" Jimmy shouted. The bug type Pokemon rose to its feet and growled. Saru smirked. "Scyther, Razor Wind!" The green Pokemon started to swing its blade violently. White boomerangs of energy were emitted. They were all aimed at Dusknoir.

"Protect!" the silver haired man ordered. Dusknoir summoned a green sphere around its body. The Razor Wind attacks were deflected everywhere. The green shield disappeared. "Now, Hyper Beam!" The ghost type Pokemon raised both arms and formed an orange ball of energy. The orange orb emitted a powerful orange beam towards the bug type Pokemon.

"Dodge!" the dark haired trainer ordered. Scyther jumped into the air and successfully dodged the Hyper Beam attack. "Razor Wind, again!" The bug type Pokemon swung its blade violently and released white boomerang-like energy towards the ghost type.

"Protect again!" the crimson eyed man commanded. Nothing happened. "Damn it!" The barrage of Razor Wind attack hit Dusknoir causing it to grunt in pain. "Dusknoir!" The attack stopped and revealed that the ghost type Pokemon was panting heavily with beads of sweat on its face. "Retaliate with Shadow Ball! The ghost type Pokemon released a purple ball of energy from its hand towards the bug type. Scyther disappeared and the attack missed. "What!?" Suddenly, the bug type Pokemon was right in front of Dusknoir.

"Keep on using Fury Cutter!" the red hoody wearing trainer ordered. Scyther's blade began to glow yellow. It began slashing at the ghost type Pokemon causing it to grunt in pain. "Each time a Fury Cutter makes contact it gets stronger. Now, one final Fury Cutter!" Scyther raised its right blade into the air and made a downward slash through the ghost type's body. Dusknoir collapsed to the ground with a swirl replacing its eye.

"No!" the silver haired man yelled. "It can't be! Two in a row!" Saru ruffled his hair. "Return." Saru grabbed another pokeball. "My strongest Pokemon. Go pokeball!" Saru released the pokeball from his hand and it revealed a large purple Pokemon with huge gaping mouth. Vent-like things were protruding from its body.

"Exploud!" it bellowed its name. The entire ground shook when it roared its name.

"You want to play it like that then, huh? Return." Jimmy said. "Then here is my strongest Pokemon. Go Typhlosion!" The fire type Pokemon came out its pokeball and glared at its opponent.

"Typhlosion!" it roared its name.

"Exploud, Uproar!" Saru commanded. The normal type Pokemon opened its mouth and released a devastating noise. The ground shook and cracked. Everybody covered their ears in fear of being deaf. The sound wave traveled and hit the fire type Pokemon causing it to skip across the ground.

"Typhlosion!" the dark haired trainer shouted. The fire type Pokemon dug its claws into the ground and stopped its skipping. "Good job. Now, use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion took in a huge breath and spewed out intense flames towards the loud mouth Pokemon.

"Uproar, again!" the crimson eyed man commanded. Exploud screamed once again and cancelled out the Flamethrower attack. "Earthquake!" The normal type Pokemon stomped its foot and pillars of rocks began to spike towards Typhlosion.

"Crush through them with Flame Wheel!" Jimmy ordered. The fire type Pokemon started to run towards the pillar of rocks. It curled into a fire ball and smashed through all the rock pillars. Saru and Exploud gasped. The Flame Wheel attack hit Exploud causing to fly backward, landing right in front of its trainer. Saru growled. Typhlosion stopped its attack and jumped back a little.

"Exploud get up!" the silver haired man yelled. Exploud rose to its feet slowly. "Hyper Beam!" The loud mouth Pokemon shot and orange powerful beam from its mouth towards the fire type Pokemon. The attack came in too quick and hit Typhlosion. A large explosion occurred and smoke covered the field. The smoke settled and revealed Typhlosion barely standing with scratches all over its body. It was breathing heavily.

'Typhlosion won't be able to stand another attack' Jimmy thought. "Finish it up with Blast Burn!" The fire type Pokemon opened its mouth and summoned a large fireball.

"Uproar, maximum power!" the crimson eyed man ordered. Exploud opened its mouth as wide as it could and shouted a piercing scream.

"Now!" the dark haired trainer shouted. Typhlosion pushed its head forward and released the large fireball. The Blast Burn attack pushed through the intense sound wave and hit Exploud. Flames consumed the loud mouth Pokemon. It screamed its name in pain before exploding into blue particles.

"No…" Saru said. He fell to his knees with a shocked expression on his face.

"Saru!" Helena shouted. She was about to run to him, but Stride stopped her.

"It's too late" he said. The ice blue eyed girl looked at her silver haired friend with tears running down her eyes. Saru looked at his arm and saw it was disappearing into blue particles.

"Damn it…" the crimson eyed man said, softly. "Rai, Jin I'm coming." He looked over his shoulder. "Please accomplish his majesty and our dream." Saru collapsed to ground and exploded into blue particles.

"Return" Jimmy said, softly. Typhlosion returned back into its pokeball in red flash. Jimmy walked back to the group and was congratulated in his victory.

"Stride, let me go" Helena said. The black haired beauty walked forward. "It's my turn. You will pay for the three deaths of my friends." At that, the bandanna wearing coordinator walked forward.

"I will be your opponent." May said.

* * *

Ash continued running up the long staircases with one thing on his mind. 'I shall become God! Nobody will stop me!' Suddenly, the ebony haired trainer felt something. His eyes widened. "Saru…is gone." He gritted his teeth. "No need to worry, my friend. You will live in my dream. I won't let your death be waste."

A couple steps behind the auburn haired trainer was a familiar blue haired coordinator. 'Ash, I will save you from the darkness. Just you wait." Dawn continued to run up the staircases in hopes of finally saving Ash and saving the world.

* * *

**No Saru died!**

**Well, things are starting to heat up. What will happen? You just have to wait for the next installment of Light into Darkness!**

**Heads up for the next chapter: There will be more battles. May versus Helena and Gary versus Stride. Who will win? You just have to read the next chapter and find out.**

**Have a happy 2009 year everybody!**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	16. Ch 15 Curtain Call for the Elites

**Chapter 15 is finally up! Yeah!**

**The first thing that I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for the long update. My computer was on the frits. I had to get it fixed. On top of that my teachers have been giving mountains of homework. Man, things haven't been so kind for me, but here I am. My computers fixed and my homework is done so now I can finally post this chapter. Well, basically this chapter is all battle. So, people who like to read Pokemon battles I hope you all enjoy it.**

**For the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Johan07 I know that it sucks that Ash can't revive his elites, but I thinking of a way to give them some closure. No need to worry!**

**Pika25 have no worries. I will be putting in an Ash versus Jimmy battle in my story somewhere. So, have no fear. I will also try to add some Questshipping.**

**Timoteyo7 you know you're right. Drew should die of STD! Later, in my story I will probably have Ash beat him up. Yeah!**

**Spartan20 thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you enjoyed my story.**

**Hailme786 I'm still thinking of different ways to get Ash and Dawn together. I do have an idea. If nothing comes to my head, then I'll probably choose that way and if I do, then the story will be longer.**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and read my story up to this chapter. This couldn't be possible without you all!**

**Without further ado! Chapter 15 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Curtain Call for the Elites**

"I will be your opponent," May said. The bandanna wearing coordinator walked forward. All of her friends looked at her and gave her thumbs up for her upcoming battle.

"Come on sis, you can beat her!" Max shouted, to encourage his older sister. May looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, Max" the brunette said. "I don't plan on losing to her." The bandanna wearing coordinator looked forward and saw a smirk on the Helena's gorgeous face. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm thinking about the look on your face when I beat you," Helena said, arrogantly. May glared at the overconfident trainer. "And when I'm through with you I'm going to demolish your little brother for destroying Jin. Then I'll destroy the rest of you!" The ice blue eyed girl laughed darkly. Our heroes flinched slightly because the sudden drop of temperature. It's as if it went down twenty degrees in a second.

"Shut up!" May shouted. Helena stopped her laughing and looked at the coordinator with a cocked eyebrow. "Nobody threatens my little brother and my friend!" May grabbed a pokeball from her fanny pack and threw it. "Take the stage!" The red and white spherical object released a blinding lighting. The flash of light hit the ground and settled, revealing a darkish blue Pokemon. It had a fluffy, cloud-like tail with the same material on the side of its head. A shell encased its body.

"Wartortle!" the turtle Pokemon shouted its name.

"How pathetic!" the black haired beauty yelled. "You think that worthless turtle can beat me. How absurd!" May and her Pokemon glared at Helena. "I will show you a real Pokemon." She grabbed a pokeball from her pocket and threw on the field. "Be a dear and come on out, Hitmonchan!" The light from the pokeball settled revealing a brown Pokemon with a purple wardrobe on. It had red boxing gloves for hands.

"Hitmonchan!" the punching Pokemon shouted its name. It made quick jabs into the air and made an uppercut to pump itself up. The fighting type Pokemon cast its gaze on its opponent and smirked.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle!" the black haired beauty yelled. "The first one to lose all three of their Pokemon loses." May merely nodded, accepting the rules. "It will be my honor of going first. Mach Punch, Hitmonchan!" In an instant the punching Pokemon disappeared. May gasped. Suddenly, Hitmonchan appeared right next to the stunned turtle Pokemon. It right boxing glove shined a bright blue color before striking Wartortle on the side of its face. The water type Pokemon skipped across the ground like a rock skipping across the water.

"Wartortle!" the brunette cried. Wartortle ceased its rolling by digging its claws into the ground. It rose to its feet and glared at the punching Pokemon. "Are you okay?" The turtle Pokemon nodded its head. May growled. 'Hitmonchan, seems much stronger that the last time' May thought.

"Can you see how hopeless it is?" Helena said, snapping the young coordinator's from her thoughts. May looked at her opponent. "We are in a different league. My Pokemon can beat your prissy Pokemon anytime." A smile appeared on Helena's beautiful face.

"Prissy?" May questioned. "How dare you call my Pokemon prissy!? My Pokemon and I worked hard for years!" she exclaimed. "We won't let some arrogant trainer cut us down. My Pokemon and I worked hard to get where we are today. Now, we're top coordinators!"

"Wartortle!" it shouted its name in approval.

"Well, let's see where those skills that you were talking about are," Helena said. "Hitmonchan, Mach Punch once again!" The punching Pokemon disappeared from sight again and appeared in front of the turtle Pokemon.

"Withdraw!" May commanded. Wartortle withdrew its head, arms, and legs back into its shell quickly. Hitmonchan punched the shell and it skipped across the ground. The punching Pokemon pulled back its boxing glove hand and saw that it was swelled up.

"Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan!" it cried its name in pain with teary hints under its eyes.

"What's wrong, dear!?" the black haired beauty yelled. May had a smirk on her lovely face.

"My Wartortle's shell is extremely dense," the brunette said. "Its shell is stronger than any other Wartortle." Helena gritted her teeth. The turtle Pokemon popped out of its shell. "Alright, Skull Bash!" May ordered. The water type Pokemon began running towards the punching Pokemon at an incredible rate. Helena's eyes widened. "Did I mention it was fast too? Now!" Wartortle jumped into the air and lowered its head back into the shell a little. A white veil of energy began to surround the water type Pokemon. Wartortle reached its opponent and hit its head right in the gut of Hitmonchan.

"Hitmooonchannnn!" it yelled its name in pain. Its eyes widened and spit came from its mouth. The punching Pokemon landed on its back right in front of its trainer. Helena looked at her Pokemon with her eyes wide open. She growled.

"Get up!" the ice blue eyed girl shouted. "We can't lose to them!" Hitmonchan struggled to get on its feet. It held its gut with its left boxing glove hand. "That's the way! Now, Sky Uppercut!" The punching Pokemon nodded and sprinted towards the water type Pokemon.

"Hydro Pump!" May ordered. Wartortle sucked in a lot of air, and then opened its mouth. A large stream of water exploded from its mouth towards Hitmonchan.

"Dodge!" the black haired beauty commanded. Hitmonchan moved to the right successfully escaping the deadly water attack.

"Again!" the bandanna wearing coordinator ordered. Wartortle began to spray a barrage of Hydro Pump attacks, but every single one of them missed due to the superior speed of Hitmonchan. The punching appeared in front of the stunned turtle Pokemon and hit a direct uppercut under its jaw. The water type Pokemon flew high into the air and screamed its name in pain.

"Wartortle!" May shouted. Wartortle was helpless in the air, flailing around.

"Jump and use Comet Punch!" Helena commanded. Hitmonchan bended its knees and sprung into the air. In no time the fighting type Pokemon was above Wartortle. The turtle Pokemon opened its eyes and gasped. Hitmonchan began to give away a flurry of punches. Wartortle grunted its name in pain as it got its beating. "Keep it up!" The Comet Punch continued as the two Pokemon were falling to the ground. Wartortle's body hit the ground first causing a large explosion with dust and rocks flying everywhere. Hitmonchan jumped from out of the cloud of dust and landed in front of its trainer.

"Wartortle, are you okay!?" May cried. The dust settled revealing beat up and tired Pokemon. It was barely standing up and it had numerous punch marks all over its body. The water type Pokemon was panting heavily. May sighed in relief, thankful that her Pokemon was still alive after an attack like that. "Can go on?" she asked. Wartortle nodded its head weakly. May looked at her opponent's Pokemon. It too was breathing heavily. 'It must be tired like Wartortle. That attack must have took a lot out of it. I can take advantage of that,' she thought.

"Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!" Helena ordered, snapping May out of her thoughts. The punching Pokemon gathered energy in its right boxing glove until it shined a light blue color. The fighting jumped high into the air and dived down right at the turtle Pokemon.

"Withdraw!" the brunette ordered. Wartortle with drew its entire body into the shell. Hitmonchan came down and landed a direct hit on top of the shell forming a little crater beneath it.

"It won't come out, huh?" the black haired beauty said. "I'll just make it then! Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!" The punching Pokemon began to pound on the outer shell viciously. Beads of sweats were dropping from its face. May gritted her teeth as she watched her Pokemon get beat.

"Wartortle, Aqua Tail!" May commanded. Suddenly, the cloud-like tail came from out of the shell. Hitmonchan stopped its punches and had a curious look. A blast of water came forth from the tail surprising the punching Pokemon. Hitmonchan was hit with the brunt of the attack causing him to slide across the ground with a trail of smoke behind it.

"Hitmonchan!" Helena yelled. "Please get up!" The punching Pokemon struggled to get up, but fell down on its back again. Swirls replaced its eyes. "No!"

"Wartortle, we did it!" May said as she ran up to her Pokemon and gave it hug. The turtle Pokemon cheered weakly. "You did a good job, have a nice rest. Return."

"It's alright, Hitmonchan," Helena said. "You deserve a nice rest. Return." She looked at her pokeball and gripped it tight. The ice blue eyed girl lifted her head and looked at her opponent. "This not over yet! Go pokeball!" Helena released the spherical object from her and it released a blinding the light. The light settled revealing a large green Pokemon with diamond shaped wings. It had a long tail and on the tip were three small shape diamond patterns like its wings. It had red eyes making it resemble a dragonfly.

"Flygon!" the mystic Pokemon roared its name.

"Take the stage, Glaceon!" the bandanna wearing coordinator shouted. May threw her pokeball revealing a small blue Pokemon. It had a dark blue thing sprouting from its forehead and framing its petite face. It sort of resembled its trainer's hair.

"Glaceon!" the fresh snow Pokemon shouted its name.

"An ice type going against a dragon type," Helena said. "It would seem that you have the type advantage, but let's see if it matters. Flygon, ascend!" At that, the dragon/ground type Pokemon flapped its majestic wings and took flight into the air. "Sandstorm!" Flygon flapped its powerful wings emitting a powerful gust of sand towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon, Icy Wind!" May countered. The fresh snow Pokemon sucked in a large breath and blew out cold, sparkling winds towards the sandstorm attack. Both attack made contact and cancelled each other. "Glaceon, follow up with Iron Tail!" The ice type Pokemon jumped into the air with a glowing tail and smacked Flygon across the face. Glaceon landed on the ground perfectly watching the mystic Pokemon fall from the sky. Before Flygon could hit the floor it spread out its wings and flew back into the air.

"That's the way!" the black haired beauty yelled. "Now, Steel Wing!" Flygon roared its name and its wings began to glow a bright, white color. The mystic Pokemon dived straight down at Glaceon.

"Dodge!" May ordered. Flygon was about to make contact, but Glaceon jumped into the air.

"Up in a circle!" Helen commanded. Flygon followed its command and flew up into a circle and came back at Glaceon. May gasped. The Steel Wing hit the fresh snow Pokemon causing it get smacked into the ground hard creating a small crater.

"Glaceon!" May screamed. Flygon flew back into the air with smug look. The fresh snow Pokemon rose to its feet slowly and gritted its teeth. "Are you okay?" she asked. Glaceon nodded its head. "Ice Beam!" The fresh snow opened its mouth and formed a blue orb. It emitted a white ray at Flygon.

"Dodge!" Helena yelled. The mystic Pokemon flew sideways and dodged the attack.

"Keep up the Ice Beam!" May ordered. Glaceon began to shoot ray after ray at the dragon/ground type. Flygon managed to dodge a few, but was hit on the right wing. The wing immediately froze causing Flygon to plummet to the ground. It made a large crater when it hit the ground. Helena gasped.

"Flygon!" she shouted. "Please get up!" The mystic Pokemon heard the desperation in its trainer's voice and rose up to its feet. It tried to spread its wings and fly, but its right wing was frozen. It growled.

"It would seem that Flygon lost the ability to fly," the coordinator said. "It's time for me finish things off. Glaceon, Iron Tail!" The fresh snow Pokemon began to sprint across the field with a glowing white tail. Helena gritted her teeth.

"Flygon, Dragonbreath!" the ice blue eyed trainer ordered. The mystic Pokemon opened its mouth and blew out a green gust of wind. Glaceon's eyes widened as it was hit and pushed back across the ground.

"Glaceon!" the bandanna wearing coordinator yelled. The fresh snow Pokemon rose to its feet slowly with scratches all over its body. "Glaceon, can you continue?" The ice type Pokemon nodded its head weakly. Suddenly, Glaceon flinched. Yellow static electricity covered its body. "It's paralyzed."

"Flamethrower!" Helena commanded. Flygon took in a large breath and blew out a stream of hot flames at Glaceon. The fresh snow Pokemon's eyes widened as it got hit across the body causing it to slide across the field and stopped in front of its trainer. "Ha! Is that all you got!?" May gritted her teeth.

"Glaceon, finish it off with Blizzard!" the brunette ordered. Glaceon opened its mouth and wide and blew out a cold gust of wind.

"Hyper Beam!" the black haired beauty commanded. Flygon opened its mouth and formed an orange ball or energy. It emitted a powerful orange beam across the field at the Blizzard attack. Both attack collided, each pushing each other back. "You can do it!"

Suddenly, the Hyper Beam began to push through the cold wind shocking May and Glaceon.

"Maximum power!" May yelled. Glaceon dug its feet into the ground blew out more cold wind from its mouth. The Hyper Beam attack froze and started to shatter as the Blizzard attack moved forward. Helena's eyes widened. The ice attack hit Flygon causing to scream its name in pain. The mystic Pokemon fell on its back with swirls for eyes.

"Impossible!" the black haired beauty yelled. Her eyes saddened as she returned her fallen Pokemon. "Is it possible that I will lose…"

"Glaceon, awesome job!" May congratulated her Pokemon. "You deserve a nice rest. Return." May looked at her opponent and the expression on her face. "We can stop you know?"

"No! We will continue this fight no matter what!" Helena yelled. "Choose your next Pokemon!" May sighed sadly.

"Fine," May said. "Take the stage, Blaziken!" She threw her pokeball and revealed a humanoid Pokemon.

"Blaziken!" the blaze Pokemon roared its name.

"Meet my strongest Pokemon. Go pokeball!" the ice blue eyed girl yelled. She released the red and white spherical object from her hand. It emitted a flash of light and it settled revealing a yellow Pokemon that stood on two legs. It had black stripes around its neck and tail. On the tip its tail was an orange bulb that matched the one on its forehead.

"Ampharos!" the light Pokemon shouted its name.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!" May ordered. The fire/fighting type Pokemon took in a breath and spat out a stream of flames towards the electric type Pokemon.

"Ampharos, Thunder!" Helena commanded. The yellow Pokemon released a powerful electric energy from its body at the fire attack. Both attacks collided creating a dazzling light show in the process. Both trainers shielded their eyes from the bright light. When the light settled, both Pokemon were standing tall grinning at each other. "Iron Tail!" The light Pokemon began to sprint across the field with its tail glowing with intense energy. Ampharos jumped into the air and tried to smack Blaziken.

"Grab it!" the brunette ordered. The fire type Pokemon raised its claws and grabbed the Pokemon's tail in midair. "Throw it!" Blaziken began to spin around and circles before releasing Ampharos from its grip. The electric type Pokemon hit the ground hard creating a small crater beneath it. Helena growled. "Follow up with, Blaze Kick!" The humanoid Pokemon leaped into the air right above Ampharos.

"Ampharos, you have to get up!" Helena pleaded to her Pokemon. Blaziken began falling from the air with its right foot engulfed with flames. Ampharos opened its eyes and was surprised to see the fire/fighting type Pokemon coming right at it. The light Pokemon rolled to the side, evading the Blaze Kick. "Now, Thunder!" Ampharos released a large amount of electricity from its body and hit Blaziken directly. It screamed its name in pain.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"Switch into Iron Tail!" the black haired beauty commanded. Ampharos rose to its feet and turned its body all away around with its tail glowing white. Blaziken still stunned by the Thunder attack didn't know what was happening. Before Blaziken could do anything it was hit across the side of the face by powerful Iron Tail attack. The humanoid Pokemon flew across the field, but landed on its feet.

"Are you alright?" the coordinator asked. Blaziken nodded its head. "Good, now, use Fire Punch!" Suddenly, Blaziken's right claw ignited into flames. The fire/fighting type Pokemon stormed the field in hopes of giving payback to Ampharos. Helena smirked.

"Thunder Punch!" the black haired beauty ordered. Thunder began to gather in its right paw. Crackling noises emitted from it. "Go!" Ampharos stormed the field and rushed at Blaziken. Both Pokemon's attack hit each other causing a large shockwave of energy. Trees were being shaking, while leaves blew everywhere. "Continue using Thunder Punch!"

"Blaziken, keep on using Fire Punch!" the brunette commanded. Both Pokemon began giving punch after punch at each other. Every time colliding with each other releasing shockwaves everywhere. "You can do it!" Blaziken pulled back its right fist and a large fireball replaced it. It launched it right at Ampharos.

"Push it!" Helena yelled. Ampharos pulled back its right fist and a large Thunderball replaced it. It launched it right at Blaziken. Both punches passed right next to each other. They both landed on face of each Pokemon causing both of them to fly back, skipping across the ground. Blaziken was pushed through at least five trees before stopping, while Ampharos stopped when its back collided with a large boulder.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"Ampharos!" Helena shouted.

Both Pokemon rose to their feet slowly with scratches all over their body. They looked at each other across the field. Both smiling at each other and panting. Beads of sweats dripped from their faces.

"Ampharos, Volt Tackle!" the black haired beauty ordered. The light Pokemon began running towards Blaziken. A yellow veil of electricity surrounded its body causing the ground beneath it to break.

"Blaziken, Flare Blitz!" May commanded. Blaziken sprinted towards Ampharos. A red veil of fire surrounded its body. Two bright flashes of light ran across the field causing the air to become dense. Both Pokemon collided with each other and large explosion occurred. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Both trainers shielded their eyes. The dust settled revealing both Pokemon still in battle. Both Pokemon hands were locked with each other, trying to push each other back. Yellow tried to consume red, while red tried to consume yellow.

"Come on, Blaziken!" the bandanna wearing coordinator yelled. Blaziken hearing its trainer pushed harder, trying to overpower Ampharos.

"Strike it Down, Ampharos!" the black haired beauty yelled. Ampharos pushed back Blaziken, but it would seem like it would be a stalemate. Both Pokemon released each other from their grip and jumped back. They jumped forward again to continue their battle. The two Pokemon collided with each other again created another devastating explosion. Dust circled around the area. Both trainers glued their eyes to area where both attacks hit. Suddenly, two figures flew out of the cloud of dust and landed hard on their backs. Both trainers gasped. The dust settled revealing a large crater in between the Pokemon.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"Ampharos!" Helena shouted.

Both Pokemon rose to their feet, both barely standing. Their legs shaking due to the extreme exhaustion. They looked at each other with tired eyes. They knew that after the next attack would decide who would be the victor. Blaziken and Ampharos nodded their heads.

"Blaziken, finish it up with Overheat!" the bandanna wearing coordinator ordered. The fire/fighting type Pokemon opened its mouth wide and spat out an inferno towards the electric type Pokemon.

"Ampharos, eliminate with Hyper Beam!" Helena commanded. Ampharos opened up its mouth and formed a powerful orb of orange energy from its mouth. Suddenly, an orange beam emitted from the orb. Both attacks collided with each other causing the entire ground to shake. Cracks began to form, trees were being blown down. Both trainers didn't take their eyes off their Pokemon, wanting to see what will happen. Both attacks were equaled with power. "Thunder!" Ampharos screamed its name and emitted a large amount of yellow electricity from its body. It surged through the Hyper Beam attack giving it strength. Hyper Beam powered Thunder attack slowly pushed the Overheat attack back. Blaziken fell down to its knees.

"Blaziken, please you can do it!" May shouted. Suddenly, Blaziken's body began to glow bright red. The brunette's eyes widened. "It's blaze!" The humanoid Pokemon rose to its feet and screamed its name. The Overheat attack grew and overwhelmed the Hyper Beam attack. Before the blast hit, Ampharos smiled. Ampharos exploded into blue particles when the Overheat attack made contact. At, that Blaziken fell flat on its stomach. May immediately took off to check on her Pokemon.

"It can't be…" Helena said, softly. A sharp pain hit her heart as she grabbed it. She slouched a little bit. Tears running down her eyes. "It hurts…" She looked at May who was kneeling by her Pokemon. "Why can't I be like her? Real." Helena looked over her shoulder to see Stride crying. She made a soft smile to him before exploding into blue particles. May saw her opponent disappear and a frown appeared on her face.

"Return, Blaziken," she said. "Take a nice long rest." May rose to her feet and walked to her friends. They congratulated her causing the girl to smile weakly. They all knew why she was feeling down. Gary walked forward and looked at his opponent.

"It's down between you and me," Gary said. Stride wiped the tears from his eyes and walked forward. "Same rules as the last battle." The yellow eyed man nodded his head.

"You know…" Stride began to say. "The elites were my family. They were the only one who could relate to me." Gary stared at the man with sad eyes. "But now that they are gone. I feel truly alone." The blonde haired man grabbed a pokeball from his pokeball and looked at it. "These will be my final battles. I already know that I won't be surviving." He took his eyes off his pokeball and looked at his opponent. "Let's make this a joyous battle."

"Why fight?" Gary asked. "When you know it could be your last."

"The elites were made for one purpose and that was to insure the dream of his majesty," Stride said. "But in time we grew to have our own dreams. The dream of becoming real. I see now that we are not destined to have our dreams fulfilled." He chuckled bitterly. "But I wish for his majesty's dream to succeed. He gave us life. Even though we weren't supposed to be born, his majesty let us experience it. For that I will always be eternally grateful." Stride threw his pokeball revealing a yellowish Pokemon with some sort of brown armor on it. It held two spoons in its hand.

"Alakazam!" the psychic type Pokemon shouted its name.

"Now let us begin the fight," the yellow eyed man said.

"As you wish," Gary said. "Go pokeball!" The spiky haired brunette released his pokeball from his hand. A flash of light appeared and it hit the ground. The light settled revealing a small black Pokemon with red eyes. It had a yellow circle on its forehead and had yellow stripes on its ears and tails. The same yellow circle on its forehead was on its legs.

"Umbreon!" the moonlight Pokemon shouted its name.

"Ah, a dark type Pokemon," Stride said, calmly. "It would seem that psychic attacks won't work on it. This is going to be a drag." He snapped his finger. "You may begin."

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Gary ordered. The dark type Pokemon began to sprint towards the psychic type Pokemon with a white streak behind it.

"Dark Pulse!" Stride commanded. Alakazam lifted both of its spoon carrying hands and aimed it at Umbreon. Purple rings emitted from the spoons towards the dark type.

"Dodge and keep on going!" the spiky brunette ordered. Umbreon began running in zig zags confusing the psychic type. The Dark Pulse attack missed every single time. Alakazam's eyes widened as it saw that Umbreon was mere inches away from it. Umbreon slammed its entire body against Alakazam causing it slide back. "Follow up with Shadow Ball!" The moonlight Pokemon opened its mouth and spat out a purple sphere at the psychic type.

"You use Shadow Ball too!" the yellow eyed man commanded. Alakazam raised its arm and formed a purple sphere between its spoons before shooting it the oncoming Shadow Ball attack. Both attack collided creating a large explosion with purple sparkles flying everywhere. "Now, Hidden Power!" Alakazam raised both of its arms again and shot out glowing pellets towards the dark type. The attack came to quick and hit Umbreon. It slid back a little.

"Umbreon, are you okay?" the spiky haired brunette asked. Umbreon shook off the attack and nodded before glaring at its opponent. "Good job. Now, Hyper Beam!" The dark type opened its mouth and formed a ball of orange energy. It emitted a powerful orange beam at Alakazam. Stride smirked.

"Protect!" the blonde haired trainer ordered. Alakazam put up its arm in an x-like manner and form a green sphere around its entire body. The Hyper Beam attack hit the green protective sphere and bounced right off. Gary and Umbreon gasped. "Now, use Psychic on yourself!" Suddenly, the green sphere lifted up into the air and began to fly quickly at the dark type.

"What!?" Gary exclaimed. "I have never seen a person use Protect as an offensive move!" Alakazam struck Umbreon across its body causing it slide across the ground with a dust trail following it. "Umbreon!" The psychic type Pokemon floated back towards its trainer and the green sphere faded. Gary growled. "Can you get up?" Umbreon rose to its feet shakily. "Use Quick Attack, while charging for Shadow Ball." Stride raised his eyebrow in a curious manner.

"Wonder what he is planning?" Stride said to himself. "Well, I won't let him do it. Alakazam Protect, and then Psychic again!" he commanded. A green protective sphere began to form around the psychic type's body. It floated up into the air and flew quickly towards the dark type ready to ram it again. Umbreon opened its mouth and the Shadow Ball began grow larger and larger until it blocked the dark type's body completely. "Ah, I see. You're using my idea, but using a different attack. Not bad, but not good enough. Go Alakazam!" The green sphere speed increased. It was like a green blur.

"Agility!" the spiky haired brunette commanded. Umbreon picked up its speed and it resembled a purple blur. Both attack made contact with each other. Green and purple color flashed everywhere causing both trainers to shield there eyes. The light began to settle down. Gary looked at his Pokemon. "Smash right through it!" Umbreon shouted its name and pushed through, shattering right through the Protect. Alakazam's eyes widened before the Shadow Ball consumed its body. The dark type released the purple sphere at a large boulder. The Shadow Ball attack collided with boulder creating a large explosion. Large pieces of boulder flew everywhere littering the field.

"Alakazam!" Stride shouted. A hand rose from the debris. The blonde haired trainer sighed in relief. Alakazam rose to its feet with scratches all over its body. Beads of sweat pouring from its face. "Now, Psychic full power!"

"What!?" Gary exclaimed. "Psychic type attacks don't affect dark types." Alakazam closed its eyes and sat Indian style. It floated high into the air with a blue waves emitting from its body. Suddenly, all the rock and debris everywhere began to float into the air. Gary and Umbreon's eyes widened.

"Go!" the yellow eyed man yelled. Alakazam open its eyes showing that they were pure blue. The rocks began to moving extremely fast towards Umbreon.

"Dodge!" Gary commanded. Umbreon barely dodged the large boulder coming right at it. Another large boulder came from the front aiming right at. A boulder from behind was coming in as well. Gary growled. "Double Team!" Suddenly, at least twenty images of Umbreon appeared everywhere. The two boulders slammed against each other hitting a fake image.

"You think that will stop us!" Stride yelled. "Alakazam!" Boulders began flying everywhere hitting every Umbreon image until there was one left. The boulder made contact with the dark type causing it fly across the air hitting through at least three trees.

"Umbreon!" Gary yelled. The moonlight Pokemon rose to its feet slowly, panting heavily. Scratches were all over its body. 'Umbreon won't be able to last long if this keeps up. Since Alakazam controls everything, maybe if we target it, the boulders will stop.' Gary thought. "Umbreon, aim Hyper Beam at Alakazam!" Umbreon opened its mouth and spat out a powerful orange beam at the floating psychic type. The beam was mere inches away from Alakazam, but suddenly the beam stopped in its track. Gary's eyes widened. The Hyper Beam went around Alakazam's body and went straight back at Umbreon. The dark type's eyes widened. Umbreon managed to dodge most of the blast, but still was blown to the side. "Umbreon!"

"Finish it!" Stride commanded. Alakazam shouted its name and all the boulders began to form a tight circle around the injured dark type. "This will be the final attack. Now!" All the rocks began to shoot at the dark type completely covering it with a mountain of boulder. The yellow eyed man smiled. "Next." Alakazam landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Stride looked at his opponent and saw that he was smiling. "What are smiling about? Your Pokemon just died." Gary merely pointed beneath Alakazam. Stride's eyes widened. "Alakazam!" he yelled, but it was too late. Umbreon jumped out of the ground with an orange sphere its mouth. 'Umbreon used dig!'

"Now, try a Hyper Beam at point blank range!" Gary shouted. Umbreon released a powerful beam at the gut of Alakazam. The psychic type was pushed into the air and Hyper Beam attack exploded. Alakazam fell from the sky and hit the ground hard with swirls for eyes.

"Alakazam!" Stride yelled. He sighed sadly as he looked at his fallen Pokemon. "Return." The blonde haired trainer directed his eyes towards Gary. "This is far from over. I choose you, Abomasnow!" The Pokemon was a large white Pokemon with purple eyes. Its claws and legs were green making it resemble a plant.

"Abomasnow!" the frost tree Pokemon roared its name.

"Umbreon, you did a good job," Gary said to his Pokemon. "You deserve a nice rest." Umbreon returned to its pokeball in a flash of red light. "Go pokeball!" The red and white spherical object released a flash of light. When the light settled down it revealed a large light purple Pokemon. It spread its dark purple wings and flew into the air.

"Aerodactyl!" the fossil Pokemon roared its name.

"Abomasnow, Blizzard!" Stride commanded his Pokemon. The frost tree Pokemon inhaled a large breath and released cold storm towards the fossil Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Gary ordered. Aerodactyl flew to the right successful dodging the attack. "Ancientpower!" The fossil Pokemon opened its large jaw and summoned a silver sphere within its mouth and spat it out towards the grass/ice type Pokemon.

"Wood Hammer!" the yellow eyed trainer ordered. The frost tree Pokemon raised pulled back its right fist. It started shining an intense white color before it smashed its fist into the Ancientpower attack. A flash of light engulfed the field. The light settled revealing Abomasnow unscathed, only its right fist trembling. "Ah, your Aerodactyl is a powerful Pokemon." Stride looked in the sky gazing at the amazing fossil Pokemon. "It would seem that I would be at a disadvantage." Gary cocked his eyebrow. "I like a challenge. Double Ice Punch on the ground!" he ordered. Abomasnow raised its arm into the air and slammed its fist into the ground. Suddenly, a large spiking ice pillar shot out of the ground towards the fossil Pokemon. Aerodactyl's eyes widened before it was struck in the stomach.

"Aerodactyl!" the spiky haired brunette shouted. The fossil Pokemon spun as it plummeted into the ground. A large crater was made where it fell. Stride let out a loud, boisterous laugh. Gary growled. "Please get up!" The fossil Pokemon rose up to its feet and was about to take flight until Abomasnow appeared right in front of it.

"Ice Punch!" Stride commanded. Abomasnow pulled back its right fist. You could see frost coming from it before it landed a clean hit at the jaw of the fossil Pokemon. Aerodactyl flew backwards, skipping across the ground until its back hit a tree. "Follow up with Wood Hammer!" The frost tree Pokemon sprinted down the field as a white blur towards the rock/flying type Pokemon.

"You have to move!" Gary yelled to his Pokemon. Aerodactyl opened its eyes and immediately flying into the air. The Wood Hammer attack made contact with the tree causing it to collapse. Abomasnow looked into the sky. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Aerodactyl summoned an orange sphere within its mouth and emitted an orange beam from it towards Abomasnow. The frost tree Pokemon's eyes widened. The attack landed directly causing grass/ice type Pokemon to fly back into a couple tree.

"Abomasnow!" the blonde haired trainer yelled. "Are you okay!?" The frost tree Pokemon rose to its feet slowly with a few scratches on its body. It pounded its chest and roared its name to psyche itself up. "Excellent. Pick up the fallen tree." Abomasnow grabbed the fallen tree with both of its arm. "Now, swing it!" Gary's eyes widened.

"What tremendous strength!" he exclaimed. Before he knew what happened his Aerodactyl was slammed into the ground by the swing. "Aerodactyl!" The fossil Pokemon tried rising to its feet, but Abomasnow didn't let it get the chance. It repeatedly hitting Aerodactyl until the tree broke in half. Abomasnow roared its name and threw the broken tree to the side. It turned its back from its opponent and roared its name victoriously. "Aerodactyl, are you okay!?" The rock/flying type Pokemon stood to its feet slowly, breathing heavily and beads of sweat dripping from its face. Exhaustion could be seen in its eyes. "Hang in there and use Hyper Beam!" Aerodactyl spat out an orange beam from within its mouth. Abomasnow didn't notice due to its celebrating.

"Abomasnow, watch out!" Stride shouted. The frost tree looked over his shoulder and its eyes widened. The Hyper Beam attack hit its back, pushing it across the field through a boulder before finally exploding. Debris fell on the grass/ice type Pokemon. Gary sighed in relief as he thought it was over, but he should think twice. A claw rose from the debris and in a white blur, Abomasnow snow stormed the field until it was face to face with Aerodactyl. It grabbed into a tight embrace causing the fossil Pokemon to screech in pain.

"Aerodactyl!" the spiky haired brunette shouted.

"Seismic Toss!" Stride commanded. The frost tree Pokemon bent its knees and jumped high into the air. They were practically out of sight. Suddenly, a loud whistling noise came from the sky. Gary narrowed his eyes, but soon they widened in fear. He saw that Aerodactyl was heading headfirst. They were halfway to the ground, so Abomasnow took the chance and threw Aerodactyl with all its might into the ground. Nobody saw that the fossil Pokemon was glowing purple before it hit the ground. Aerodactyl hit the ground with so much velocity that a thunderous noise echoed throughout Spear Pillar. A blanket of dust covered the field. Abomasnow released a Blizzard attack to slow down its descent. Stride laughed. "It's over." The cloud of dust settled.

"I wouldn't talk just yet," Gary said. In the enormous crater was Aerodactyl adorned in scratches and bruises. Stride's eyes widened in shock. How could a Pokemon survive an attack like that? "I bet you're wondering what happened. How could Aerodactyl be up still? My Pokemon cushioned the fall by using Giga Impact." Stride's eyes widened even further. Gary looked at his opponent's Pokemon who was equally in shock. "It seems your Pokemon out of steam." The yellow eyed man looked over at his Pokemon. He was right. Abomasnow was on its knees, sweat dropping from its face, and panting heavily. "Now let's finish it Aerodactyl." The fossil Pokemon spread its wing and took to the air. "Now, Giga Impact." Aerodactyl's body was covered in a purple veil with yellow spirals. It dove down at the exhausted Pokemon.

"Abomasnow, dodge!" Stride yelled. The frost tree Pokemon strained itself trying to move, but it couldn't. That last attack strained its body too much. Aerodactyl landed its attack causing a large explosion with blinding light. The light settled revealing the frost tree Pokemon with swirls for eyes. Aerodactyl was standing on the side of the fallen Pokemon breathing heavily. "Damn it! Return." Abomasnow returned back in its pokeball in a red flash of light. He gripped the pokeball tight. "The next battle may be my last."

"You did amazing, Aerodactyl!" Gary commended his Pokemon. The fossil Pokemon smiled weakly. "Have a nice rest. Return." Gary put the pokeball back into his pocket and pulled out another. "Stride, meet my first and strongest Pokemon. I choose you, Blastoise!" A large blue Pokemon appeared with a strong shell on its back. Two slots opened from its back revealing two cannons.

"Blastoise!" the shellfish Pokemon bellowed its name. Stride smiled.

"Well, then I show you my strongest Pokemon," the yellow eyed man said. "Go pokeball!" He released the red and white spherical object from his hand. A flash of light came from it and hit the ground. The light settled revealing large silver Pokemon with a black body. It had blue eyes and had two horns protruding from its head. The third horn went down its nose.

"Aggron!" the iron armor Pokemon roared its name.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. The water type Pokemon aimed its cannon at the steel/rock type Pokemon. It shot out an intense jet of water at Aggron.

"Iron Head!" Stride commanded. The iron armor Pokemon lowered its head as it started to shine an intense white color. It began running towards the Hydro Pump Pokemon at an alarming rate which surprised Gary. Being a Pokemon Researcher he never seen an Aggron move this quick. Both attacks collided, but Aggron's Iron Head easily pushed through the Hydro Pump attack surprising Gary and Blastoise. Aggron rammed its head into Blastoise, and then lifting its head causing the shellfish to fly into the air.

"Blastoise!" Gary shouted.

"Hyper Beam!" the blonde haired trainer commanded. Aggron raised its head into the air and formed an orange sphere between its horns. An orange beam emitted from the sphere, heading towards the water type Pokemon.

"Rapid Spin!" Gary commanded. Blastoise withdrew its arms, legs, cannon, and head back into its shell. The shell began to spin, repelling the Hyper Beam attack. Stride's eyes widened. Blastoise rammed its shell into Aggron's body causing it slide on its feet across the ground. It held its chest in pain. Blastoise came out of its shell. "Follow up with Hydro Pump!" Blastoise used its cannon and shot out a jet of water at Aggron.

"Thunder!" the yellow eyed man ordered. The electric attack combined with the water attack giving Blastoise a devastating shock. The water hit Aggron, but the electricity didn't affect it much. Both Pokemon fell to their knees, panting heavily. They looked at each other and growled. "Iron Head!" Aggron's head began shining white again as it stampeded across the field.

"Grab it!" Gary ordered. The shellfish Pokemon raised both of its arms into the air and stopped the attack. Blastoise was sliding across the ground as it held onto Aggron. "Mega Punch!" Blastoise's right fist began to glow a bright white color before doing an uppercut. Aggron didn't a back flip and landed on its stomach. "Body Slam!" The water type Pokemon jumped into the air and landed right on the back of the iron armor Pokemon. It screamed its name in pain.

"Aggron!" Stride shouted. Blastoise got off the steel/rock type Pokemon with sweat all over its face. Holding back that Iron Head attack took a lot of strength. Aggron lifted up its head from off the ground. "Ice Beam!" A white orb began to form in between its horns and it emitted a white ray at the foot of Blastoise. It froze its feet in place.

"Blastoise!" the spiky haired brunette yelled. Blastoise tried to move its feet, but it was no use. It was stuck. Aggron rose to its feet and stared straight at Blastoise. 'I can't use Hydro Pump. The cannons won't turn that way,' he thought.

"Superpower!" Stride commanded. Gary's eyes widened.

"No way!" Gary exclaimed. "Only the Regi Pokemon can use that attack!" Stride smirked.

"My Aggron is special," the yellow eyed man said. "Now, let's see if your Blastoise can withstand this attack at this range." Aggron's body began to glow red and white. The air became dense as rocks began to tremble across the shaking ground. Cracks were forming over the torn battlefield. The iron armor Pokemon roared its name before unleashing the devastating attack. A large explosion occurred which shook the entire field. Blastoise was sent through at least twenty trees, while Aggron was sent through at least ten.

"Blastoise!" Gary shouted. Stride laughed. Aggron rose to its feet with scratches all over its body, panting heavily.

"There is no way your Pokemon could survive that attack," the blond haired trainer said. "It's over." Suddenly, trees flew everywhere. Stride's eyes widened. Blastoise was glowing blue.

"It's Blastoise ability, Torrent!" Gary exclaimed. "Blastoise, finish them with Hydro Cannon!" The shellfish Pokemon aimed its cannons at the iron armor Pokemon. Stride gritted his teeth. A tidal wave of water shot out of the cannons that blew away all the debris in the way.

"Head Smash, now!" he ordered. Aggron began running as a powerful blue veil surrounded its body. It smashed through all the debris in the way. Both attacks collide with each other creating a shockwave to be sent everywhere. Trees that were still in the ground were torn and boulder began exploding. "Full power!" Aggron pushed through the Hydro Cannon slowly.

"Max power!" Gary commanded. Blastoise dug its feet and released more water, but it looked like it had no effect. "What!?" Aggron continued to push through the most powerful water attack. It grunted in pain as it made to the halfway mark.

"Go!" Stride cheered his Pokemon. Sweat dropped from Gary's face. He knew that if this attack connected his Pokemon would fall. Aggron pushed through the pain. It was a few inches away from Blastoise. Aggron closed its eyes as it could not withstand the pain anymore. It fell to its knees and exploded into blue particles. Blastoise stopped its water attack and fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Blastoise!" Gary yelled as he ran up to his Pokemon.

"Heh, this is it, huh? It sure has been a fun and crazy ride," Stride said to himself, softly. The yellow eyed man looked to the sky. "I wonder if we elites go to place after death." He smiled with tears from his eyes. The image of the other elites appeared. His family. "I will be with you soon." He looked at Gary. "You did a good job, Gary." The spiky brunette turned his head to Stride. He nodded and smiled sadly. "This battle was great…" Stride collapsed to his knees. "Your majesty, I hope you succeed. I believe you are destined to be the savior of the world." His eyes begin to close. "My family…I'm coming." Stride dropped face first and exploded into thousands of blue particles.

"Blastoise, good job. Return," Gary said. Blastoise returned back into its pokeball in a flash of red light. Gary walked to the group of friend who congratulated them of his victory, if you can call it that.

"What do we do now?" May asked.

"We wait," Gary said. "The battle that will determine the fate of the world will begin up there." Our heroes looked at the other pillars. "It's all up to Dawn, now."

* * *

Ash continued running down the entire field. He finally reached the pedestal. "My destiny. My dream. All of it will be accomplished once I get up there." He was about to touch the pedestal until he felt something hit his heart. Ash eyes widened. "It can't be…Helena and Stride has fallen." Tears streamed down his handsome face. "My comrades, my friends, my family. They are gone." Ash slammed his fist on the pedestal. "Everybody will pay. Your deaths will not go to waste." He looked at the black box under his left arm. "With these. The world shall be mine!"

"Ash!"

The ebony haired trainer turned around. His eyes widened. He clenched his fist. The image of Dawn and Pikachu pissed him off. "You! You have been a thorn in my side for the last time."

"Ash, please stop," Dawn panted out, tired after all the running. "Please, come back."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted.

"You are the main cause of my sorrow," Ash said. Dawn lowered her head in shame. Tears threatening to fall. "Once I delete you from existence my life, my destiny will truly begin. I shall erase you. Prepare for battle!" Ash grabbed a pokeball from his pocket.

"Ash, this time I will stop you," Dawn said. "I will save you!" She took out a pokeball.

* * *

**No more elites! They all died! But don't worry. Like I said in my author notes I will give them some closure.**

**Once again I'm sorry for the long update. It couldn't be helped.**

**Well, everything has been leading up to the next chapter. Will Dawn be able to stop Ash? Will Ash beat Dawn? What will happen? Well, you have to wait for the next installment of Light into Darkness.**

**Heads up for the next chapter: Of course Ash versus Dawn. Ash's legendary Pokemon will be finally revealed. Also, Ash versus ???**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	17. Ch 16 All Hail His Majesty!

**Chapter 16 is up! Huzzah!**

**This is what the previous chapters have been leading up to, everybody. Ash versus Dawn! And what's this I wrote in the last chapter that Ash will be facing ???, an unknown enemy. I've given hints in the previous chapters on who he is facing. If you still haven't figured it out, then just read. Ash's fifth and final Pokemon will be making its appearance in this chapter at long last. **

**Remember when I wrote in Chapter 13 that Ash already has a Legendary Pokemon. Well, that's his final Pokemon on his team. Then I said his sixth Pokemon would be another Legendary Pokemon, but he wouldn't own it, and then I said he will…Well, in this chapter you'll figure out what I meant. If you still didn't understand when you read this chapter, then I will explain at the bottom**

**For those who reviewed my last chapter:**

**DarkRocketX- Thanks for the compliment. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. I got to tell you, I think it gets a little crazy.**

**Johan7- Your answer on who Ash will face be answered, while you read this chapter. I'll give you a hint before you read it. It won't be a person, but a Pokemon.**

**Spartan20- The Legendary Pokemon that Ash owns is not Mewtwo. You'll figure it out once you read this chapter. Anyways, yeah sorry for the long update. My computer was broken, so I had to get it fixed. I'll try to update faster, but that is probable unlikely because of all the school work that I'm getting. Sorry.**

**EmpoleonDream- Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like the plot. I always wanted Ash to be an antihero. Anyways, after this chapter and the next, I think that I will lay off battles for a while and add an only dialogue chapter where the characters just speak to progress the story. **

**Pika25- I'm going to put more Questshipping in my story. So, no need to worry. I will also change Jimmy's personality into a more serious character, but still giving him a humorous, light side. As for the explanation of the bracelet, I think I put it in Chapter 1 in Dawn's flashback. Well, anyways, thanks for the tips and for the review.**

**Hailme786- I wanted to thank you for your compliment. Thank you. I wanted to give you a heads up that there will be some Pearlshipping fluff in this chapter. Well, I think it is fluff. Eh, I don't know, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, I thought of a way to get Ash and Dawn together. I hope that it will suffice. You're going to have to wait for a while though because this makes the story a little longer than I thought.**

**Anyways, I wanted to say thanks to all who read and reviewed my story up to this point.**

**Without further ado! Chapter 16 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**All Hail His Majesty!**

"You are the main cause of my sorrow," Ash said. Dawn lowered her head in shame. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Once I delete you from existence, my life, my destiny will truly begin. I shall erase you." Ash grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. "Prepare for battle!"

"Ash, this time I will stop you," Dawn said. "I will save you!" She took out a pokeball.

"Dawn, I told you I didn't want to be saved," the ebony haired trainer said. "When will you get it through your thick head!?" he yelled causing the young coordinator to flinch. This is where I belong!" Ash threw the red and white spherical object. "Decimate, Scizor!" The pokeball released a flashing light that hit the ground. The light settled revealing a red Pokemon with pincers. On its back were butterfly-like wings.

"Scizor!" the bug/steel type Pokemon shouted its name.

"Choose your Pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"Spotlight, Lopunny!" the blue haired coordinator shouted as she threw her pokeball. Dawn released the red and white orb from her hands. It released a flashing light that hit the ground. The light settled revealing a brown Pokemon with long ears and red eyes.

"Lopunny!" the rabbit Pokemon shouted its name.

"Ash, let's not do this," the beanie wearing girl pleaded. She couldn't believe where she was standing. Facing the love of her life in a battle that determines the fate of the world. "Just stop what you're doing. It's not too late!" Ash chuckled. He stopped his chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"Not too late," the auburn eyed trainer said. "Ha! You're kidding me! It's too late to turn back now! My destiny has been set. I will not back down! Not now! Not ever!" The leader of Organization Omni opened the black box in his left hand showing the contents to his former lover. The six crystals were shining brightly. "With these I will become a God and nothing will stop me! The world will tremble before me!" He closed the black box and glared at the young girl.

"Ash, let's go back before all this ever happened," the blue haired coordinator said. "Please! Come back to me!" Dawn stared deeply into her lover's eyes. Ash flinched a little. She could see hurt in his eyes. She hoped that her words would reach him and pull him out of the darkness. "Ash, I love you and I always will." Ash's eyes widened for a split second, but closed them immediately.

"Dawn…" the auburn eyed trainer said, softly. The leader of Organization Omni could feel and hear his heart beat quickly. He mentally hit himself. How could she still have this effect on him after all that happened between them? "Your words they mean nothing to me." Ash opened his eyes and wiped the fresh tears that were falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe anything that came from her mouth. He was afraid to open his heart again. "Those words are empty. My heart is dead. It died with our relationship and my mother."

"Let me heal it," Dawn quickly retorted. "Give me another chance. My heart yearns for you." Dawn put her small hand over her heart and clenched it. "Being away from you makes it ache." The tears that she held in helplessly fell from her gorgeous face. Ash looked away from the girl. After all these years he still couldn't believe that it still hurt him to see her cry. "Look at me!" she shouted. The ebony haired trainer redirected his gaze back to his former lover. Dawn's eyes were all red and puffy. Pain could be seen. He took in a deep breath and let it out. The three Pokemon, Pikachu, Lopunny, and Scizor looked back and forth at the two.

"Dawn, I'm not going to lie," the auburn eyed trainer said, softly. "I'm not going to deny it. My heart aches for yours too." Dawn's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. "But no matter what my heart wants. I will not give in." The blue haired coordinator stepped forward.

"Why!?" she pleaded as she wiped the tears from her face.

"This world still needs to be changed," the leader of Organization Omni said. "This world is truly disgusting place with equally disgusting people. You are one of those people. Those people have to be eradicated to insure a world of peace and prosperity. That is my dream, to eliminate pain and sorrow, and to govern this world as the new God!" Ash pointed his finger at the young coordinator. "Love, will not waiver me!"

"Ash, you're contradicting yourself!" Dawn yelled. Ash cocked eyebrow. "You say that you want to eliminate all the evil people, but you're not looking at the biggest one!"

"And who is that?" he asked.

"You!" she yelled. Ash's eyes widened. "You abduct people! Taking them from their family and friends. Forcing them to do your bidding. If you truly want to eliminate the evil of the world, then you must also be deleted!"

"You're right and you're wrong," Ash said. Dawn had a puzzled expression. "I am one of those disgusting people, but I do so in order to make the world into a better place. Sacrifices must be made. That is how the world works. Evil people control everything, while the good people have to cower in fear." Ash crossed his arms. "I count myself as a special piece. A person that borders on both sides. I do evil things to make the world a better place." Dawn clenched her fist, and then loosened it.

"I see now," the blue haired coordinator said, softly. Ash cocked his eyebrow. "I won't be able to get through to you. The only way that you will listen is if I beat you!" Ash gave out a boisterous laugh.

"Do really think that you can beat the strongest trainer in existence?" the ebony haired trainer asked. The blue haired coordinator didn't back down and nodded her head. "Then let's battle. This will be a five on five battle. The first one to win three matches is declared the victor." The leader of Organization Omni looked at his Pokemon. "Scizor, will you fight beside me?" It nodded. "Thank you."

"Lopunny, whatever happens we must win this fight," Dawn said to her Pokemon. It nodded its head. "So, please give it your best." The normal type and bug/steel type Pokemon stared each other down as they walked forward onto the field.

"Ladies first," the blue haired coordinator said. "Lopunny, Dizzy Punch!" The rabbit Pokemon moved quickly across the field surprising Ash. Lopunny's ears began to glow a rainbow-like color as she lifted them straight up into the air. It jumped high into the air and dived straight at the bug/steel type Pokemon. The auburn eyed trainer smirked.

"Grab them," Ash ordered, calmly. Scizor lifted both its pincer and carefully watched its opponent. As Lopunny was about to slam down its ears, Scizor grabbed Lopunny's ears. Dawn gasped. "Now, jump and throw it." The red Pokemon followed its instruction and jumped high in the air. It released its left pincer making only its right pincer holding the rabbit Pokemon's ear. It raised Lopunny above its head and spun it around in circle making it look like a brown tornado. Lopunny grunted in pain as it was twirled helplessly. "Now!" Scizor used all its strength and threw the normal type Pokemon towards the ground. It sounded like a loud whistle as it plummeted toward the ground. Lopunny smack hard into the ground created a large explosion with a blanket of dust covering the ground.

"Lopunny!" Dawn screamed. The dust settled revealing that Lopunny was headfirst into the ground. Its legs dangling in the air. The beanie wearing girl's eyes widened.

"Pitiful," the ebony haired trainer said. He looked to his Pokemon who was still in the air. "Crush Claw!" Scizor opened its white wings and started to glide towards Lopunny. Its right pincer began to glow white, little sparks were flying off of it. Before it reached the rabbit Pokemon it pulled back its right claw wanting to deliver its attack full force. Scizor was about to swing at the Pokemon, but suddenly, ice pillars began to shoot out of the ground. Scizor's eyes widened before one of the ice pillar hit it in the gut causing it to fly across the field and landing on its back in front of its trainer.

"Scizor!" the leader of Organization Omni yelled. The bug/steel type Pokemon rose to its feet and dusted off the dirt on its body. Ash sighed in relief. Thinking that his Pokemon could have been hurt extensively due to its weakness of ice attacks.

"Lopunny, are you okay?" Dawn asked. Lopunny pulled its body from out of the ground and shook off the dust. The rabbit Pokemon nodded. Scratches adorned its body and sweat was dropping from its face. Dawn growled. She couldn't believe how powerful Ash's Pokemon were. 'I still won't give up,' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a smooth voice running through her ear.

"Not bad," Ash complimented. He clapped his hands, and then stopped abruptly. "I hate to say it, but this battle could get interesting. Maybe you did get better after all these years." Dawn could help to blush a little. She tried to fight off the shade of pink that stained her cheeks, but couldn't. Being complimented in that husky, sexy voice was like heaven to her ears. She shook her head, successfully ridding the shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Don't think flattery will make me go easy on you," the blue haired coordinator said. "I will give you everything I have!" A grin appeared on Ash's face.

"Really now?" the ebony haired trainer questioned. "Then I don't need to hold back anymore." Dawn gasped. "Crush Claw" he said, calmly. Scizor sprinted across the field in a red blur. "You may think your Lopunny is faster, but when it comes to speed. My Scizor is unbeatable!" The bug/steel type Pokemon's right pincer began to shine an intense light.

"Lopunny, aim your Ice Beam at the ground!" Dawn ordered. The rabbit Pokemon opened its mouth and formed a white sphere in its mouth. It emitted a white ray that hit the ground creating a sheet of ice. Scizor's eyes widened. It tried to stop, but it was too late. Scizor began to slide on the ice, breaking the concentration of its Crush Claw attack. "Now, Bounce!" Lopunny jumped into the air and landed right on top of Scizor. The red Pokemon grunted in pain as it was repeatedly jumped on. Ash growled.

"Double Team!" the leader of Organization Omni commanded. As Lopunny was about to land another Bounce attack on its opponent it disappeared, surprising it. Suddenly, images of Scizor began to flood the field. "Now, use Extremespeed to surround it." All the Scizor began to circle around the shocked rabbit Pokemon. It looked like a red tornado was around it.

'What is he planning?' Dawn wondered.

"Flash Cannon!" the auburn eyed trainer ordered. All the Scizor lifted their pincers up and aimed it at Lopunny. Dawn and Lopunny gasped. Silver beams emitted from the pincers all at once at the rabbit Pokemon. Lopunny was getting blasted by barrages of Flash Cannon attacks in every direction. The blue haired coordinator gritted her teeth.

"Use, Bounce to get out!" Dawn commanded her Pokemon. Lopunny pushed through the pain and jumped high into the air. Scizor stopped its attack and looked into the air. "Ice Beam!" Lopunny opened its mouth and form a white orb. All the fake images of Scizor vanished.

"Flash Cannon!" Ash ordered. Scizor lifted its right pincer and shot out a silver beam towards the white ray. Both attacks collided creating an intense light show. Both trainers narrowed their eyes. Fragments of the Ice Beam attacks began to shoot out hitting the ground making it freeze. "Don't give up!" Ash shouted. Scizor yelled its name and the Flash Cannon grew huge, overwhelming the Ice Beam attack. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Lopunny, don't let it push you back!" beanie wearing girl yelled. Lopunny's yelled its name causing the Ice Beam to freeze the Flash Cannon attack, surprising Ash and Scizor. Scizor's eyes widened before the white ray hit it causing it to be trapped in a block of ice. "Follow up with Dizzy Punch!" The rabbit Pokemon dived down at its frozen opponent with its ears shining a rainbow-like color. It slammed its ears crushing through the ice, straight into its opponent. Scizor flew out of the block of ice and skipped across the ground and stopped when its back hit against a tree.

"Scizor!" the ebony haired trainer yelled. "I cannot afford lose! Get up!" Ash cast his gaze to his opponent's Pokemon. It wasn't doing well either. Lopunny was breathing heavily with beads of sweat dripping from the side of its face. He took his gaze off and looked at his Pokemon. "Please!"

'Lopunny, won't be able to last any longer,' the blue haired coordinator thought as she looked at her tired Pokemon. 'I have to end it.' She looked over at Ash, then to his Pokemon. She was surprised to see that Scizor rose to its feet quickly after hearing its trainer's plea. Dawn smiled to herself, knowing that deep down Ash hasn't change as much as she thought. He was still the Pokemon Trainer that built unbreakable bonds with his Pokemon and cared for them like no other.

"That's the way!" the ebony haired trainer cheered. "Use a flurry of Crush Claw!" he ordered. Scizor's right and left claw began to glow white as it charged the field to its opponent.

"Keep on using Bounce to dodge!" Dawn commanded. As Scizor closed in with its attack, Lopunny was able to jump out of the way. The bug/steel type Pokemon began to swing its pincers violently each time missing its target. "Keep on dodging!" After a while, Scizor began to pant heavily. Its attacks were becoming sluggish and slow. 'Now, this is my chance,' she thought. "Retaliate with Dizzy Punch!" Lopunny swung its rainbow colored ears, but was surprised to see that it went right through the Pokemon. "What!?" Ash smirked. "When did it use Double Team!?"

"Now, grab it!" the leader of Organization Omni ordered. The fake imaged vanished and behind it came the real Scizor. It used its left pincer and grabbed Lopunny's neck causing it to grunt in pain. Dawn watched in shock as her Pokemon flailing around in its opponent's pincers. "Thank Mew that I kept a fake image," Ash said to himself. "Let's finish it. Scizor, Flash Cannon." Scizor lifted its right pincer and put it against Lopunny's stomach. A silver beam emitted from the pincer pushing the rabbit into a boulder, then exploding.

"Lopunny!" Dawn screamed. Rock and debris flew everywhere, while dust covered the area. The dust settled revealing Lopunny on its back with swirls for eyes. Dawn gasped.

"A job well done, Scizor," Ash said to his Pokemon. Scizor turned around and smirked. "You deserve nice rest. Return." The bug/steel Pokemon returned back into its pokeball in a red flash. He turned his gaze to his former lover. "Ready for round two." Dawn growled.

"Return, Lopunny" she said. She looked at its pokeball and gripped it tight. "You did a good job." She put the pokeball away and grabbed another. "This battle is far from over!" The ebony haired trainer smiled, arrogantly.

"What you're doing is futile," Ash said. "There is no way you can beat me." The auburn eyed trainer took a pokeball out from his pocket and threw it onto the field. "Destroy, Tyranitar!" The red and white spherical object released a flash of light and when it settled, it revealed a large green Pokemon with spikes protruding from its back. It had a blue stomach and black holes around its body.

"Tyranitar!" the armor Pokemon roared its name.

"That same Pokemon from last time," the blue haired coordinator said. "Hopefully, this Pokemon can do the job. Go pokeball!" She released a red and white spherical object from her hand. A flash of light came from the orb and hit the ground. The light settled revealing a large brown, four legged Pokemon two large tusks. It hand a snout and had what looks like a white and blue mask on its face.

"Mamoswine!" the twin tusk Pokemon bellowed its name. It stomped its foot ground beneath it cracked. Tyranitar just smiled knowing that it won't be intimidated.

"Mamoswine, Take Down!" Dawn commanded her mammoth-like Pokemon. The twin tusk Pokemon bellowed its name as it charged down the field. The ground shook due to the sheer mass of the large Pokemon. Tyranitar stood its ground, unfazed my Mamoswine. The leader of Organization Omni stood still with amusement in his eyes. His lips curled into an arrogant smirk.

"Stop it," Ash said, calmly. The rock/dark type Pokemon merely stepped forward and put both of its claws in front of itself. Mamoswine continued charging down the field until it was a mere inches away from the armor Pokemon. The twin tusk Pokemon hit Tyranitar, but was surprised as it was getting held back. Tyranitar was being pushed back with skid marks trailing. "Now lift it up!" The armor Pokemon roared its name as it lifted the mammoth-like Pokemon above its head. Dawn's eyes widened. "Toss it into the air, now!" Tyranitar grunted as it threw Mamoswine high into the air. "Hyper Beam!" The armor Pokemon opened its mouth and formed an orb of orange energy within its mouth. The orb emitted an orange beam at the twin tusk Pokemon. The attack connected causing a huge explosion in the air.

"Mamoswine!" Dawn screamed. Her eyes widened as she saw her Pokemon fall from the cloud of smoke with scratches all over its body. The twin tusk Pokemon landed on the ground hard creating a large crater beneath it. "Are you okay!?" Mamoswine rose to its feet and nodded its head. It snorted and glared at its opponent. "Let's get some payback! Blizzard!" The twin tusk Pokemon opened its mouth and let out winter storm.

"Sandstorm!" Ash ordered. Tyranitar whipped a sand tornado around its body and pushed it towards the Blizzard attack. The ice attack easily pushed through the Sandstorm attack, shocking Ash and Tyranitar. The Blizzard attack collided with the armor Pokemon causing it to fly into a large boulder. "Do not let an attack like that hurt you!" Tyranitar pushed off itself the boulder, behind it was an imprint of it on the rock. It roared its name. "That's the way! Now, Earthquake!" Tyranitar slammed its foot onto the ground causing spikes of rock to come towards the twin tusk Pokemon.

"Dodge!" the blue haired coordinator shouted. Mamoswine moved to the side, successful dodging the attack. "Follow up with another Blizzard!" The ice/ground type Pokemon took in a large breath and blew out a winter storm aimed at the armor Pokemon.

"Use earthquake as a defensive move!" the ebony haired trainer commanded. Tyranitar stomped its foot again, and suddenly, a large wall composed of rocks lifted up from the ground standing right in front of the armor Pokemon. The Blizzard attack hit the wall, instantly freezing it. The beanie wearing girl growled. Suddenly, the ice began cracking making Dawn curious as what was going on. Suddenly, an orange beam broke right through the wall of ice and rock surprising Dawn and her Mamoswine. The attack hit Mamoswine causing it to slide across the ground into at least ten trees. The Hyper Beam attack disappeared revealing Mamoswine with scorch marks on its tusk and its body. Smoke was literally emitting from its body.

"Mamoswine, are you okay!?" the blue haired coordinator asked. The twin tusk Pokemon shook, and then nodded its head weakly. "Good, now, Horn Attack!" The ice/ground type Pokemon ran down the field straight towards Tyranitar. When Mamoswine reached the armor Pokemon it began to try swinging its massive horns at it.

"Keep on dodging!" the auburn eyed trainer commanded. Tyranitar began ducking, moving, and jumping out the away of the horns, but it wasn't enough. The armor Pokemon was hit at its blind side. Mamoswine threw back its head causing Tyranitar to fly into the air, grunting in pain.

"Tyranitar!" Ash yelled. The armor Pokemon plummeted into the ground hard creating a small crater beneath its. "Get up, now! The armor Pokemon rose to its feet slowly with scratches adorned on its body. Beads of sweat dripped down its face. The leader of Organization Omni gritted his teeth. 'Damn it!' he thought. 'Tyranitar is getting weaker.' Ash looked at the twin tusk Pokemon. 'I remember that Mamoswine never listened to Dawn. Now, that it does. It became extremely powerful.' The auburn eyed trainer looked at his Pokemon. 'I don't think Tyranitar can hold on any longer. I have to finish it soon!' Ash snapped out of his thoughts. "Tyranitar, Earthquake!" The armor Pokemon summoned rock pillars causing them to spike towards the twin tusk Pokemon.

"Take Down!" the beanie wearing girl commanded. Mamoswine bellowed its name and charged at the rock pillars. The ice/ground type Pokemon smashed through the rock pillars with ease, stunning Ash. Tyranitar's eyes widened as it was hit in the gut. The armor Pokemon spat out saliva as it was sent through the air into five trees. It finally stopped when its back came in contact with a large tree.

"Tyranitar!" the leader of Organization Omni yelled. "You have to get up! I won't accept a loss!" The armor Pokemon rose to its feet slowly, wobbling on its legs when it stood up. "Good job! Now, Rock Throw!" The rock/dark type Pokemon dug its claw into the ground and lifted them up. A large piece of land was in its claws, above its head. Dawn and her Pokemon's eyes widened as they saw the armor Pokemon throwing it at them.

"Get out of there!" the blue haired coordinator screamed. Mamoswine turned around began to run away from the direction of the armor Pokemon.

"There is no escape!" Ash yelled. The leader of Organization looked at his Pokemon with an evil grin on his handsome face. "Now, toss it!" Tyranitar roared its name as it threw the large piece of land towards the twin tusk Pokemon. Mamoswine looked over its shoulder and saw the chunk of land right above it. It eyes widened before the large piece of land fell on top of it. There was complete and utter silence except the scream of the beanie wearing girl.

"Mamoswine!!!" Dawn screamed. Ash merely smirked.

"Next…" Ash said, but was interrupted by a rumbling noise. "What is this?" he asked nobody. Suddenly, the large piece of land broke in half. Ash and Tyranitar gasped. There stood Mamoswine with scrapes and bruised all over its body, panting heavily. A relief smile appeared on the blue haired coordinator's beautiful face. She let out a deep sigh.

"Thank Mew," Dawn said. "I thought that you were gone." The Mamoswine made a weak smile to its trainer before it glared at its opponent. Tyranitar was breathing heavily with beads of sweat dropping from its face. It eyes were half opened. 'This is our chance,' Dawn thought. "Mamoswine, Megahorn!" The twin tusk Pokemon roared its name as its horns began to shine white with power.

"Tyranitar, use Sandstorm on your body!" the ebony haired trainer commanded. Sand began to fly around the armor Pokemon almost orbiting it. The Sandstorm became fiercer and stronger as it lifted Tyranitar off the ground.

"This is the same attack it did last time!" Dawn exclaimed. She knew she couldn't let it get enough power. She had to act fast or risk losing the battle. She couldn't afford losing twice in a row. "Go!" Mamoswine stormed the field with its horns glowing extremely bright.

"Tyranitar, Giga Impact!" the ebony haired trainer ordered. A purple veil began to form around the armor Pokemon. Yellow spirals added on the purple veil giving it more power. "Go and destroy!" Tyranitar glided across the ground quickly towards the charging Mamoswine. Both attacks collided creating a thunderous boom through out Spear Pillar. The ground shook, while trees were being ripped from the ground, flying everywhere. Both Pokemon glared and growled at each other, both not backing down. "Come on! You can do it, Tyranitar!" The armor Pokemon gritted its teeth and began pushing the twin tusk Pokemon.

"Don't give up!" Dawn yelled. "I know you can do it!" Mamoswine becoming stronger by the encouraging words made it dig its feet into the ground, stopping it from being pushed back. Tyranitar's eyes widened as it was now being pushed back slowly. The pace became quicker as its Giga Impact attack faded. Mamoswine rammed Tyranitar with all its might pushing it through several trees and boulders causing the armor Pokemon to grunt in pain. The attack finished as Tyranitar was pushed through the fifth boulder creating a large explosion. Debris and dust flew everywhere.

"Tyranitar!" Ash yelled. The ebony haired trainer's eyes widened as the dust settled. Mamoswine was standing over Tyranitar, breathing heavily. The armor Pokemon lied on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"We did it!" Dawn cheered, happily. She ran to her Pokemon and gave it a tremendous hug. "You were awesome!" Mamoswine rubbed against its trainer and fell on its stomach. Dawn smiled at her Pokemon. "You did a good job. You deserve a nice rest. Return." The twin tusk Pokemon returned back into its pokeball in a flash of red light. Dawn ran back to her place and looked at Ash. She saw him with his mouth open and eyes wide open. She gave a small smirk; happy showing that she wasn't weak anymore.

"No way…" the leader of Organization Omni said, softly. "How can this be? I never lose a battle." Ash growled as he returned Tyranitar back into its pokeball. He looked at the pokeball for a few second, still at awe that he lost a battle. He gripped the pokeball tight before he put away. Ash grabbed another pokeball from his pocket and looked at the beanie wearing girl. "You will pay for making me suffer a loss!"

"I would like to see you try, Mister Pokemon Master," the blue haired coordinator said as she grabbed a pokeball. Ash growled. "Spotlight, Ambipom!" She threw the pokeball from her hand causing it shoot out a flash of light at the ground. The light settled revealing a medium sized purple Pokemon. It had two tails with hand shaped things on the end. On the top of its head were two purple hairs sprouting in opposite directions.

"Ambipom!" the long tail Pokemon shouted its name.

"That last battle was a fluke," Ash said, trying to convince himself. Dawn just raised an eyebrow and huffed. The ebony haired trainer shook his head. "You're still so infantile." The blue haired coordinator glared at the trainer. "I will show you the might of a Pokemon Master. Engage, Lucario!" The leader of Organization Omni threw his pokeball, releasing a blinding light. The light vanished and revealed a blue Pokemon that resembled a fox. It had black paws with two spikes coming from the top of its palm. Its blue ear perked up, listening to its surrounding. There was a black stripe that went across its eyes making it look like a bandit. On the back of its head were tentacle-like things. It looked clearly at its opponent with its red eyes.

"At your service, your majesty," the aura Pokemon said to its trainer. Sweat dropped from Dawn's face, remembering that this Pokemon single handily beat the Champions of Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh's strongest Pokemon. She just gritted her teeth and hoped for the best.

"Lucario, I need you to take care of some scum," Ash said. The aura Pokemon looked over at its opponent and nodded its head.

"Your wish is my command," the fight/steel type Pokemon said.

"Dawn, Lucario is the third strongest Pokemon on my team," the ebony haired trainer said. Dawn's eyes widened as those words left his mouth. She couldn't believe that Lucario was his third strongest Pokemon. Dawn couldn't imagine what her lover's strongest Pokemon was. Could it be possible that it was Charizard? No. Ash had one final Pokemon he never revealed. The mystery surrounding that Pokemon brought fear in the young coordinator's mind. How could she stop it? She shook her head, putting that aside for now. She was facing Lucario right now. She had to focus on the present and when the time comes she will face the new challenge. "What hope do you have? There is no way you can beat me!" Dawn smirked. Ash cocked his eyebrow.

"You think that will stop me," the beanie wearing girl said. "If you do, then you're dead wrong. I will not give up." Determination was seen in her eyes. "I will take everything you throw at me!" Ash smiled softly, even though she was one of the people he deemed disgusting. He couldn't quell the smile knowing that she still had courage in her. After all these years, she really did change into a strong, beautiful girl.

"Ha! I'm glad that your not that weakling from years back!" he shouted. "What fun is it when a person just surrenders!?" Ash looked at his Pokemon. "Lucario!" The aura Pokemon went into its battle stance. "Let's show them the power we hold!" It nodded its head.

"Yes, your majesty!" Lucario shouted.

"Ambipom, are you ready?" the blue haired coordinator asked. The normal type Pokemon jumped up and down, signifying that it was ready to fight. "Alright! Now, let's begin with Focus Punch!" The long tail Pokemon leapt forward with both of its tail forward, each glowing with power.

"Lucario, Force Palm!" Ash commanded. The aura Pokemon began sprinting towards Ambipom and an incredible rate making it look like a blue blur. The long tail Pokemon launched both of its punches forward. Lucario read its movement and managed to dodge both Focus Punches, surprising Ambipom. The fight/steel type Pokemon proceeded with an uppercut, striking Ambipom's chin and releasing the stored energy. The normal type was flung into the air, while screaming its name in pain.

"Ambipom!" Dawn screamed.

"Now!" Ash yelled as he pointed into the sky. "Aura Sphere!" A blue energy began to form between Lucario's paws. The aura Pokemon pushed both of its arms forward and launched the Aura Sphere attack towards the helpless normal type.

"You have to snap out of it!" the blue haired coordinator shouted. Ambipom managed to shake off the pain. "Now, Swift!" Ambipom gritted its teeth and swung its tail forward releasing an array of golden stars. Both attacks collided creating mini explosion. Clouds of grey smoke covered the sky, hiding the normal type Pokemon. Ash growled in frustration.

'I have to calm down' Ash thought to himself. "Lucario, try to sense Ambipom's aura." The aura Pokemon closed its eyes and the tentacles on the back of its head began to rise. Its vision turned black, but it was soon lit up by a blue light. Everything could be seen clearly.

"Focus Punch!" the beanie wearing girls ordered. Ambipom came through the smoke with its tail forward, shining a bright white color. As the Focus Punch neared Lucario it opened its eyes and stepped to the side. Ambipom's Focus Punch hit the ground causing its tail to be stuck in the ground. "Ambipom!"

"Now, Close Combat!" the ebony haired trainer commanded. Lucario began to unleash vicious punches at the stationed Ambipom. The normal type could only grunt in pain as it received its beating. Lucario pulled back its right leg and swung it forward, kicking Ambipom right in the face. It smacked the long tail Pokemon from the ground and flung it through the large boulder and into several trees.

"Ambipom!" Dawn screamed. "Please be okay!" The long tail Pokemon rose to its feet slowly with scratches all over its body. A footprint was on the side of its face. A bruise could be seen appearing. Ambipom began to breathe heavily as it cast its gaze on its powerful opponent. A smirk was written on its face. The normal type Pokemon gritted its teeth and growled.

"Your majesty, should I finish it?" Lucario asked. Ash merely nodded his head.

"Close Combat," the auburn eyed trainer ordered. The aura Pokemon nodded its head and began running down the field quickly.

"Ambipom, use swift to surround it!" Dawn commanded. Ambipom swung its tail forward and released a flurry of golden stars towards Lucario. The aura Pokemon stopped in its track as it watched in shock as hundreds of stars began to form a tight circle around its body.

"Get out of there!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. Ambipom smacked a lone star at the circle causing a chain reaction. The golden stars surrounding Lucario began to shoot at it in every direction. Lucario lifted its paws as an effort to defend itself, but it was too much. It was kept on getting hit nonstop.

"Now, follow up with Double Hit!" the blue haired coordinator ordered. Ambipom ran towards Lucario and jumped into the air. It brought both of its tail back. The hands on the end of its tail turned into fist, shining purple. The long tail Pokemon launched its fist-like tail at Lucario hitting it in the gut and in the face for payback. Lucario was hit out of the Swift circle and skipped across the ground until its back hit a boulder. Dawn snapped her finger. "Good job!" Ambipom began to screech happily. They were happy that they were able to damage one of Ash's strongest Pokemon. It filled Dawn with hope that maybe she could win and save Ash.

"Lucario!" Ash shouted. He growled. "As your trainer I won't accept this! Get up, now!" Lucario stood up on its two feet and put one of its paws onto the boulder beside it for support. It let out a deep breath. "Don't fail me." Lucario nodded its head.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Lucario said. "I won't fail you." Dawn and Ambipom stopped their happy moment and looked at their opponents with a determined gaze. "I will stop any who opposes his majesty!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere, rapid fire!" the leader of Organization Omni ordered. The aura Pokemon took of its paw off the boulder and put both of its arms in front of itself. Blue orbs began to form in both paws. Lucario flinched in pain as it summoned the two Aura Spheres. "Go!"

"Be gone!" the fight/steel type Pokemon shouted. It released Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere towards Ambipom. The long tail Pokemon's eyes widened as over ten blue orbs began to shoot towards it.

"Dodge!" the blue haired coordinator yelled. Ambipom began to jump around the air trying to dodge every Aura Sphere aimed at it. The blue orbs were endless, one after another. Once it dodged one another would come. Dawn growled. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'He is not giving me any openings. It looks like have to push through it.' The beanie wearing coordinator looked at her Pokemon. "Keep on using Double Hit!" Ambipom began to swing its tail quickly giving the illusion it hand over a hundred tails. It began swinging its tail at the Aura Sphere, deflection them back. The Aura Sphere hit one another creating thunderous explosions. Suddenly, the Aura Sphere attacks abruptly stopped. Ambipom stopped its attack and fell to its knees due to exhaustion.

"Damn it…" the aura Pokemon said as it kneeled on one knee. Beads of sweats began to drip from its face. "The determination in that girl and her Pokemon is amazing. They should have been finished a long time ago." Lucario looked over its shoulder and saw the worried on its trainers face. "I can't fail his majesty. I will eliminate any who stands in his way. I will protect him." The aura Pokemon rose to its feet. "I will help my friend fulfill his dream!" Ash eyes widened at his Pokemon's statement. He smiled softly. Dawn was equally amazed at Lucario's dedication to Ash. It was willing to give everything for the sake of Ash.

"Thank you," Ash said. Lucario nodded its head. "Show them your skills. Bone Rush!" Lucario put both of its paws together and spread them apart. A blue bone-like staff composed of aura appeared in its paw. Lucario swinging the aura staff leaving a blue streak behind it as it swung it. "Go!"

"For his majesty!" Lucario yelled as it stormed down the field.

"Ambipom, stop it with Swift!" Dawn commanded. The normal type Pokemon swung its tails forward releasing an array of golden stars towards the aura Pokemon. Lucario brought the aura staff forward and spun it in circles. The stars were being repelled. Dawn and Ambipom's eyes widened as they released a shocked gasp.

"This is it!" the aura Pokemon shouted as it was mere attacking distance from Ambipom. Lucario swung its aura staff to the side of the face of Ambipom causing it to spit out saliva. Lucario followed up and swung its aura staff upward causing the normal type Pokemon to fly into the air. Lucario jumped high into the air, above Ambipom.

"Ambipom!" Dawn screamed.

"Take this!" the aura Pokemon yelled. Lucario began to swing its aura staff repeatedly at the long tail Pokemon as they fell to the ground. As the two Pokemon neared the ground, Lucario brought the aura staff back. "Now to finish it!" Lucario swung its aura staff with all of its might across the chest of Ambipom leaving a blue streak. The long tail Pokemon slammed into the ground creating a cloud of dust to blanket the field. Lucario landed on its feet safely as it looked at the cloud of dust. The dust settled revealing Ambipom on its back with swirls for eyes. Dawn just stood there in shock before it finally hit her.

"Ambipom!" she shouted as she ran to her Pokemon to check to see if was okay. Ash began to walk towards his Lucario. The aura Pokemon looked up at him. The ebony haired trainer patted its head and gave a smile.

"Excellent job," Ash said to his Pokemon. Lucario smiled back. "Take a nice deserved rest." The aura Pokemon returned back into its pokeball in a red flash. Ash looked at Dawn who was caring for her Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" she asked her Pokemon. Ambipom opened its eyes and nodded its head weakly. "Thank you for a good job. Return for a nice rest." At that, Dawn returned her the long tail Pokemon for a long deserved rest. She rose to her feet and looked at Ash.

"The score is two to one," Ash said. "The next battle that I win will give me victory." The ebony haired trainer took out a pokeball from his pocket. "Now, you shall face my second strongest Pokemon."

"Bring it," Dawn said. "That doesn't scare me. Like I said I can take whatever you throw at me." She took out a pokeball. Ash smiled amusingly at the girl.

"Ah, to be so naïve," the auburn eyed trainer said. "We will see if you can take what I have." Ash threw his pokeball. "Command the skies, Charizard!" The pokeball shot a white light and it hit the ground. The light dissipated and it revealed a large orange Pokemon. It had a long tail with black flame tip. It spread its large powerful wings and roared.

"Charizard!" the flame Pokemon roared its name.

"Spotlight, Empoleon!" Dawn shouted as she released her pokeball from her hand. It shot out a penguin-like Pokemon. It looked like it was wearing a tuxedo. On its face was gold trident.

"Empoleon!" the water/steel type Pokemon shouted its name.

"Charizard, take flight!" Ash shouted. At that, the flame Pokemon spread its wings and took to the sky. It roared its name ferociously and glared at its opponent. "Flamethrower!" Charizard took in a large breath and spat out a stream of black flames towards Empoleon.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!" Dawn commanded. The trident-faced Pokemon took in a breath and let out a torrent of water from its mouth at the oncoming Flamethrower attack. Both attack collided with each other producing steam. It could be seen that the fire attack was pushing the water attack. Finally, the black flames consumed the water and hit the water/steel type Pokemon across the chest. Empoleon was pushed back a little. When the flames died down there was a black charred mark on the water/steel type's chest.

"Empoleon, are you okay?" the blue haired coordinator asked. The trident-faced Pokemon nodded its head as its face scrunched up in pain. 'Those fire attacks are lethal! It easily stopped Empoleon's Hydro Pump attack!' Dawn snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ash.

"Hahahahaha!" Ash laughed. "All those who stand against me shall perish!" The ebony haired trainer pointed his finger at the young coordinator. "Once this is over you will bow down to me! Hahahahaha!" Dawn cringed in fear as she listened to Ash. She knew it was just a mask, but she couldn't help it. Charizard roared its name, while spewing flames everywhere.

"Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered. Empoleon opened its mouth and formed a white ball; it emitted a white ray towards the fire/flying Pokemon. The Ice Beam neared its target, but was easily smacked away by Charizard's tail. "What!?"

"Really now?" Ash asked with a cocked eyebrow. "A pitiful attack can't harm us! I told you its futile." The leader of Organization Omni crossed his arms over his tone chest. "Now, Charizard and I will show you how futile it is." Ash looked up at his Pokemon. "Flamethrower!" The fire/flying type Pokemon huffed and spewed out black flames at the water/steel type Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Dawn yelled. Empoleon jumped too the side, barely escaping the fierce fire attack. "Retaliate with Hydro Pump!" The trident-faced Pokemon quickly spat a torrent of water from its mouth at the dragon-like Pokemon. The attack came too quickly and hit Charizard right in the chest causing it grunt in pain as it was sent higher into the air. The water attack faded and Charizard roared its name/

"Steel Wing!" Ash ordered. The fire/flying Pokemon all of sudden dived down at Empoleon. It spread its wings straight and they shined brightly.

"Metal Claw!" Dawn commanded. Empoleon jumped into the air with both of its fins were glowing. Both Pokemon were close to each other. "Now spin!" Empoleon stopped its attack and began to spin like a drill going right above Charizard. Ash and Charizard's eyes widened. "Now, Hydro Pump!" Empoleon stopped its spinning and blew out a powerful stream of water from its mouth. The Hydro Pump hit Charizard on the back, pushing it into the ground. The water/steel type Pokemon stopped its attack and landed on its feet.

"Charizard!" the auburn eyed trainer yelled. Charizard rose to its feet with pain and anger written on its face. It turned around and glared at Empoleon. "Time for some revenge! Overheat!" Charizard opened its mouth and spat out powerful black flames that shined brightly. Empoleon's eyes widened before it was hit by the powerful fire attack. It was sent flying through the air into a tree.

"Empoleon!" Dawn yelled.

"Flare Blitz!" Ash ordered. The flame Pokemon began running, and then flew into the air. Black flames began to surround its body as it flew towards the fallen Empoleon. "Destroy!" Empoleon rose to its feet and dived to the side escaping the inferno was about to hit it. Charizard flew right through several trees, setting them ablaze. It turned up and flew high into the air.

"Empoleon," Dawn whispered. She knew that her first Pokemon was not as strong as Ash's Pokemon. How could she stop it? Was it truly hopeless to stop Ash…No! After all the hardship she faced she knew there had to be a way. To end all of this! "Empoleon, we can't give up!" The trident-faced Pokemon looked to its trainer. "Let's show Ash how strong we have gotten!" A smile appeared on Empoleon's face as it nodded its head.

"What ignorance!" Ash yelled. "To think that you can beat me! How absurd!?" Ash looked to his Pokemon who was floating in the air. "Charizard, let's show them how wrong they are! Flare Blitz!" Black flames once again consumed the flame Pokemon's body as it dived down at Empoleon.

"Now, Drill Peck into Whirlpool!" the blue haired coordinator commanded. Empoleon began to spin in place. The wind began to form around the its body. Leaves began to blow everywhere. A glowing beak protruded and it shined a powerfully. Suddenly, water began to come from it and formed around the beak and its body. It looked like water drill.

"What!?" Ash shouted.

"Go!" Dawn yelled. Empoleon sprung into the air and water splashed everywhere. It looked like a tornado composed of water shot into the air. Charizard's eyes widened before it struck against the Whirlpool powered Drill Peck. Empoleon easily passed right through it making Charizard to be trapped within the whirlpool. The flame Pokemon screamed its name in pain.

"Charizard!" the ebony haired trainer yelled.

"Now!" the beanie wearing girl shouted. Empoleon dived straight into the ground. A large explosion echoed throughout Spear Pillar while dust covered the entire field. The dust settled revealing Empoleon a few feet away from Charizard who was lying on its stomach. "Is it over?" The water/steel type Pokemon breathed heavily as beads of sweat dropped from its face. Dawn looked over at Ash. Shock was written on his face. She was about to sigh, but was stopped as she saw an orange figure rise. Her and Pokemon's eyes widened as Charizard rose to its feet with scratches and dirt all over its body.

"Charizard!" it shouted its name.

"Charizard, set the world ablaze!" Ash shouted while raising his hand. "Blast Burn!" Charizard raised its head into the air and formed a large black fireball in its mouth. The air became extremely warm. Sweat dropped from Dawn's face. She quickly wiped it away. Hope in her was diminishing.

"Empoleon," Dawn said. The trident-faced Pokemon began to glow blue. It shouted its name. The blue haired coordinator's eyes widened. "It's torrent!" she exclaimed. "Empoleon's special ability!" With renew hope she shouted her order. "Now, finish it with Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon sucked a huge breath. Its stomach began to expand as it blew out a burst of water from its mouth.

"Now!" Ash shouted as he threw his arm down. Charizard released the large black fireball towards the powerful water attack. Both hit each other creating a blinding light. Steam blew everywhere, circling around the two powerful attacks. Ash's eyes widened as the black fireball became smaller and smaller. "No way! It's not possible!" The Hydro Cannon completely swallowed the Blast Burn attack and went full burst at Charizard. The flame Pokemon eyes widened as the water hit its body and swallowed it. The water flowed everywhere and it revealed Charizard on its belly with swirls for eyes. There was complete silence.

"W-We did it!" Dawn cheered as she jumped up and down. She ran to her tired Pokemon and clamped her arm around its neck, giving it a big hug. "Empoleon, you're the greatest!" Empoleon fell on its bottom and gave a huge smile before fell on its back bring Dawn with it. "Empoleon, are you okay!?" The water/steel type Pokemon lifted up its fin before falling asleep. A soft smiled appeared on the young coordinator's face. "You deserve it. Return." At that, Empoleon returned back into its pokeball in a red flash. Dawn stood up and looked at Ash who was utterly in shock at what happened.

"I-It c-can't b-be," he stuttered out. "There is no way! How could Charizard lose!" Ash pulled out his pokeball and returned his fallen Pokemon. "You will pay for this!" he shouted as he pointed his finger at Dawn.

"It would seem that the score is all tied up," Dawn said, smugly.

"Shut up!" the leader of Organization Omni yelled. "Nobody makes a fool out of me!" Ash grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. "I will show you true power!"

"Pikachu," Dawn said. She looked down by her side and saw the yellow Pokemon looking at it. It nodded its head and walked onto the field. It got on all four and growled.

"Pika pi!" it shouted.

"Pikachu, you will pay for betraying me," Ash said. "Dawn, Pikachu these will be your final moments. After this battle your end will come!" Ash looked at his pokeball. "Meet my strongest Pokemon!" He threw his pokeball. "I call forth your power!" The red and white spherical object released a flash of light, it hit the ground forming a figure. Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of the majestic Pokemon. Wind blew around the Pokemon as it opened its scarlet eyes. It had blue and white color scheme and had two white streamer-like tails. On its back was a purple cape that flowed in the air like an aurora. On its head was a hexagon-shaped crown.

"Suicune!" the legendary Pokemon howled its name.

"W-What!?" Dawn stuttered out. "How could you have captured Suicune?" How could a legendary Pokemon stand by Ash? He was trying to take over the world and build it to his liking. A Pokemon that purifies whatever touches would be with a tainted person.

"Suicune only appears to the most worthy of trainers," Ash said with smile plastered on his face. "With its presence, it means I'm the strongest trainer in the world! Nothing can stop me!" The aurora Pokemon howled its name again. "You will never stop my Pokemon! When this battles ends, I will be able to finally cleanse this world!" Dawn gritted her teeth.

"Pikachu, we have to stop Ash once and for all," Dawn said to the electric type Pokemon.

"Pika!" it shouted in agreement.

"Alright, Thunderbolt" she commanded. Pikachu shouted its name as it released yellow surge of electricity towards the aurora Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Ash shouted. The legendary Pokemon evaded the attack by jumping to the side and began to run straight at Pikachu. Before the electric rodent knew what happened, Suicune rammed it. Pikachu slid across the ground, landing right in front of Dawn. It rose to its feet and shook a little and gritted its teeth. "Aurora Beam!" Ash ordered. Suicune opened its mouth and shot a rainbow beam at the yellow Pokemon.

"Thunderbolt, again!" the beanie wearing girl ordered. Pikachu let out another yellow Thunderbolt from its body. Both attacks collided creating a dazzling light show. The Aurora Beam was too powerful and pushed the Thunderbolt attack back, making Pikachu's eyes widened. Pikachu was hit by the full brunt of the attack and was sent flying into the air. Dawn gasped.

"Jump and use Ice Fang!" Ash commanded. Suicune opened its mouth and ice began to form around its fangs. Frost could literally be seen emitting from its fang. It jumped majestically into the air, right above Pikachu.

"Hurry up and use Iron Tail!" the blue haired coordinator ordered. Just as Suicune was about to chomp on the electric rodent Pokemon, it spun around with a glowing tail. Suicune's eyes widened before it was smacked across the face into the ground. Pikachu landed safely landed on the ground and looked at figure that was lying on the ground. Suicune rose to its feet quickly and growled. "Quick Attack, now!" Pikachu dashed down the field with a streak of light trailing behind it at the legendary Pokemon.

"Icy Wind!" the ebony haired trainer ordered. Suicune took in a huge breath and blew out a frozen storm at Pikachu. The trees and the ground immediately froze. Pikachu stopped its attack and put up its paws to defend itself from the cold storm. It closed its eyes tightly.

"Pikachu!" Dawn screamed. The electric rodent opened its eyes and saw Suicune coming from the frozen ice storm. Suicune opened its mouth and chomped on Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu screamed its name in pain. Suddenly, ice began to develop on its shoulder, and then its started to move more. Pikachu's eyes widened as the ice covered its entire body. Dawn's eyes widened as she saw that Ash's first Pokemon was trapped in a block of ice.

"Ha! A Pika-cicle!" Ash shouted. "How pitiful!" The leader of Organization Omni looked over at the legendary Pokemon. "Finish it with Aurora Beam." Suicune opened its mouth and charged up a rainbow beam in its mouth.

"Pikachu, can you hear me!" the blue haired coordinator screamed. "You have to break free! If you don't, then Ash will win!" Suddenly, the ice block began to crack and a faint Pika sound was heard.

"Fire!" the auburn eyed trainer commanded. Suicune pulled its head back and launched it forward releasing the Aurora Beam from its mouth straight at the block of ice. The ice block exploded and powerful Thunderbolt attack came from it. The Thunderbolt attack collided with the Aurora Beam and pushed it right back Suicune. The aurora Pokemon was hit by its own attack and was added by the electric attack. Suicune howled its name in pain as it was sent through at least ten trees. "What!?"

"Pikachu, you did it!" Dawn exclaimed. The electric rodent breathed heavily as it looked at the pile of trees that covered the aurora Pokemon. Suddenly, the trees began to fly everywhere and Suicune jumped in the air and shot out another Aurora Beam from its mouth. Pikachu's eyes widened as the rainbow hit it causing a large explosion. The explosion died down revealing Pikachu on its stomach in a large crater. Smoke was seeping out of its body. "Pikachu!" she screamed. Suicune landed in front of its trainer and howled its name.

"Good job," Ash said to his Pokemon. He looked closely at Suicune and saw that scratches were all over its body and it was panting heavily. Beads of sweats fell from its face. "Arrgh!" he growled. "How could they have damaged Suicune?" Ash's gaze went to the yellow Pokemon in the crater. "Oh, well. It's over now." Ash's eyes widened as it saw the yellow figure rising up to its feet slowly.

"Pika pi…" it squeaked out weakly.

"Pikachu," Dawn said in relief. She had thought that she lost it. "Are you okay?" Pikachu nodded its head weakly as it continued to look at its trainer. Ash's eyes caught with it. He looked away.

"Pika pi…" Tears were dripping from the Pokemon's eyes.

"Ash, can't you see what you are doing is wrong!?" Dawn yelled. Ash flinched a little. "Look at what your doing! How can you do that to Pikachu!? You're making it suffer. Pikachu was your best friend! Can't you remember!?" Ash looked at his first Pokemon with a sad expression. Dawn had thought she had reached him, but a maniacal grin appeared on his handsome face.

"Not anymore!" Ash shouted. "A traitor deserves to die!" The ebony haired trainer looked at Suicune. "End it! Hydro Cannon!" Suicune raised its head up and opened its mouth. It began making a vacuum noise. Dawn looked around and saw the trees and grass decay. It was taking the water from the plants to power up its attack.

"Pikachu!" Dawn yelled. Pikachu wiped the tears from its eyes and got all four. "Full power Volt Tackle!" The yellow Pokemon shouted its name as the skies darkened. A yellow lighting bolt hit Pikachu turning it golden. The air began to turn dense and heavy. Both Ash and Dawn could barely breath. Pikachu began to sprint down with yellow veil of electricity began to form around its body. All the trees and grass in the vicinity turned black as Suicune finished powering up its attack.

"Destroy my enemies!" Ash shouted. "Fire!" Suicune pulled its head back and launched it forward. A tidal wave of water emitted from its mouth towards the Pikachu. Both attacks collided creating a loud, thundering booming noise. The very ground shook, while the wind began to blow everywhere violently. The dead trees were ripped from the ground and began to fly everywhere. Ash was surprised to see that Pikachu was not blown away, but also that it was pushing back the Hydro Cannon attacks. "It can't be! Unleash your full power!" Suicune dug its feet into the ground and a burst of water came from its mouth pushing the electric rodent Pokemon back.

"Pikachu, don't give up!" Dawn yelled. "Give it all you got!" Pikachu cried its name as pushed through the water attack. Suicune's eyes widened as Pikachu and it were mere inches away from each other. After one final push Pikachu hit Suicune creating a large explosion. White smoke covered the entire field. It felt like an eternity as the smoke settled. Dawn looked at two dark figures. Her eyes widened as she saw both Pokemon lying on the ground with swirls for eyes. "A tie?" She looked around and saw that Ash was nowhere. "What!? Where is he!? Did he leave!?"

"DIE!!!"

Dawn looked into the air and saw Ash coming down with a pure blue blade in his hands. She jumped back and saw the blade hit the ground. A small crater was made where the aura blade hit. "Ash!" The ebony haired trainer lifted up his sword and began to swing it violently at the young coordinator. Dawn fell on her back, evading the attack that was aimed at her head. Her eyes widened as she saw the blade was coming down at her face. She rolled away, but her beanie was cut off. She rose to her feet letting her silky blue locks flow in the air. "Stop!" She saw Ash was going to do a downward slash so she closed her eyes tightly and lifted her arms up for protection. Moments flew by as she waited for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a shocked look on Ash's face. He was trembling.

"Y-You ke-kept it?" he stuttered out. It a split second Dawn knew what he was talking about. She looked at her right wrist that wore the beautiful sapphire bracelet. "W-Why?" Dawn looked at those auburn eyes that she loved so much.

"I-I t-told you," she said, shakily. "I love you." At that, she launched herself at Ash and put her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Never wanting to let him go. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Ash's was in momentarily shock and his arms fell to the side. His aura blade disappeared in a blue flash. Dawn pulled her head back and crashed her lips onto his. Ash's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips on his. His eyes began to close slowly as he accepted the kiss. Suddenly, thoughts of the past flooded his mind. His eyes opened quickly and he pushed Dawn off him. She fell on her bottom.

"No!" Ash shouted. "It's not supposed to be this away!" He put his hands into his hair and ruffled it. "You were the one that cause me so much pain." He looked into Dawn's sapphire eyes. He could see tears building up in her eyes. "You deserve to die! Why can't I do it!? After all you done to me!" He turned around and ran to the pedestal, while returning Suicune back into its pokeball. He took a glance at Pikachu with tears in eyes. Dawn rose to her feet and ran after Ash.

"Ash!" she yelled. Ash picked up the black box he set down by the pedestal and put it under his left arm. He placed his right hand on the pedestal and emitted aura within it. The invisible barrier blocking the third layer of land dissipated. Ash began running up the stairs. "Ash!" Dawn continued to run, but she ran into the invisible barrier. It went back up. She started pounding on it. "Ash! Ash! Ash!" Her yells hit deaf ears as she saw him running up the stairs. She turned around and saw Pikachu lying on the ground. She ran to it and cradled it in her arms.

"Pika pi…" it said weakly. Dawn couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She cried loudly as she thought that she failed it. She failed the world. She failed Ash.

* * *

Ash continued running up the stairs. He finally reached the top and wiped the tears that stained his eyes. He looked around and saw that the entire third layer of land was completely flat. No vegetation. There was only yellow stone ground. Large yellow pillars were on the edge of the large land. He walked to the center and saw that there was a cross-shaped ring engraved there.

Ash opened the box and the six crystals began to float out. They formed a circle around Ash and then they flew high into the air. He threw the box aside as loud explosions could be heard. Dark clouds began to form. The wind began to blow wildly. Lights began to flash in the sky. Thunder and lightning exploding in the sky. Suddenly, it all stopped abruptly. A circle formed in the cloud showing a clear view of the sky.

A creature began to descend down. Ash eyes widened. Its body was white and it had a gray underside. It landed on the stone surface with its four golden hooves. It had a long mane and its face was gray with green eyes with red pupils. There was a golden cross-like wheel around its stomach that held four jewels.

"Arceus…" Ash whispered.

"Who dares summon me," the alpha Pokemon spoke. It received no answer. "What is your name mortal?" A smiled appeared on Ash's handsome face.

"My name…" the leader of Organization Omni said. He looked directly into the Arceus's eyes. "My name is Ash Ketchum." He pointed his finger at the God of all Pokemon. "And I'm here to take your power."

"Mortal, do you know who you are talking to?" it asked. Ash merely crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like I care," Ash said. "You may be a God, but I will make you bow down to me like the others. You are a Pokemon and that means I can control you." Arceus stomped its front hooves causing the entire ground to shake. Ash let out a laugh. "Is that supposed to scare me? You have to be kidding me! I will make you fear me!" Ash reached for his pokeball in his pocket, but to his surprise they weren't there. "What is meaning of this!?"

"I have teleported your Pokemon back to your home," Arceus said. "I will not have a battle in my presence." It stepped closer to Ash until they were face to face. "Now, how are you going to take my power, mortal being Ash Ketchum?"

"I'm glad that you asked," the auburn eyed trainer said. "You think that I only battle with my Pokemon. I will show you how wrong you are!?" Ash pulled back his fist and launched it forward directly into the Arceus's face causing to slide back a little. There was a fist print in the middle of its face.

"How dare you!?" Arceus shouted.

"I will take your power by any means necessary," Ash said. "Even by force." Ash put his right hand forward and summoned a blue orb. He clenched his fist and formed into a pure blue blade composed of aura. Ash then put his left arm up and shield composed of aura formed. "Now, fight me, Arceus!"

"Ash Ketchum, for harming me, you will suffer death!" the alpha Pokemon roared. It formed an orange ball in front of its face and it emitted a powerful beam from its. Ash put his left arm in front of himself and Hyper Beam attack was cancelled. Ash leapt forward.

"You can do better than that!" the ebony haired trainer yelled. He made a horizontal slash, but Arceus disappeared from sight. Ash landed on his feet and looked around. He saw nothing. "Where are you?" Ash looked to sky and saw that the alpha Pokemon was coming from above with a Body Slam attack. "Damn it!" He raised his aura shield above himself. One of the golden hooves slammed right onto the aura shield creating sparks. Ash stabbed upward, but Arceus took to the air.

"Not bad Ash Ketchum," the God of all Pokemon said. "Try this!" Arceus began to dive down headfirst with a blue veil around its body. "Head Smash!" Ash raised his shield and Arceus slammed its head right on to it. Ash grunted in pain as his legs began to shake. A crater was beginning to form beneath him.

"Arrgh!" Ash growled. He began to spit out blood. "I will not be defeated." Ash managed to push Arceus off and stabbed forward at its chest. Arceus vanished and appeared behind him. The leader of Organization Omni's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. Arceus formed an orange beam in front of its face.

"Hyper Beam!" it shouted. The orange orb emitted a powerful beam hitting Ash across the back causing him to skip across the yellow ground. Each time his body hit the ground small craters were made. Ash stabbed his aura blade into the ground, stopping himself from falling off the edge.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ash yelled repeatedly. His clothes were ripped and tattered. Blood fell from his face. He rose to his feet and ripped his white shirt off showing his toned chest and eight pack. Beads of sweat and blood mixed all over his body. A large black char mark was on his back. "This will not stop me!" Ash used his left hand to cover his mouth he spat blood out.

"Give up," Arceus said. "You are just prolonging your death. I will make it quick." Ash gritted his teeth.

"I came to far and lost so much to give up!" Ash yelled. "I will not let you talk down to me!" The ebony haired trainer lifted his aura shield hand and shot out an Aura Sphere. The attack connected, but it left barely a scratch. Ash's eyes widened as he fell to his knees once again spitting out blood.

"Look at the mess that you became," the alpha Pokemon said. "You keep on using your Aura Power even though its destroying yourself. How incredibly naïve." It began to walk towards the kneeling trainer. "You are a foolish mortal to fight me." Ash gritted his teeth as he gripped his aura blade tighter. "I will finish you now." Arceus let out a Hyper Beam.

"Don't ever shut up!!!" Ash shouted. He raised his aura shield up and blocked the Hyper Beam attack. Ash began to slide backwards as the Hyper Beam began to push him all the way back close to the edge of the field. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw the end of the field. He knew that he would not survive the fall all the way to the base of Mt. Coronet. His aura shield began to crack. Ash's eyes widened. "I will fulfill my dream!" Ash used all his strength and jumped forward, pushing the Hyper Beam back. Arceus's eyes widened as this happened.

"Impossible!" the alpha Pokemon shouted. The Hyper Beam attack dissipated, while Ash's aura shield shattered. Ash leapt and slashed Arceus across the chest creating a blue streak. The God of all Pokemon grunted in pain and jumped back into the center of the field. "Mortal, you will pay for this!" Ash laughed, and then looked at his aura blade. It completed shattered leaving Ash with no weapon.

"I have to finish this quick," the auburn eyed trainer said to himself. "I don't have enough time. Ash lifted both of his hands and released ten Aura Spheres, but they stayed in front of him. Ash began to motion his hands making the Aura Spheres move. He launched his hands forward and five Aura Spheres sped towards Arceus.

"Protect!" the alpha Pokemon shouted. Suddenly, a green barrier formed around its body. The Aura Spheres made contact with the green barrier and they exploded, but not harming the God of all Pokemon. The green barrier went down. "Is that all you got, mortal!?" Suddenly, five Aura Spheres came from every directions and hit Arceus causing it scream in pain. Clouds of smoke covered the entire field.

"Did I do it?" Ash asked himself. The smoke settled revealing Arceus with scratches on its body. "Damn it…"

"Ash Ketchum, I had enough of this charade," the alpha Pokemon said. "I will finish you with my strongest technique." Ash eyes widened. "Let the heaven rain on you!" The sky turned black. It was eerily quiet. Ash looked to sky. "Judgment!" Suddenly, beams of lights rained on Ash going right through him. Ash gasped. His eyes widened as he felt his body collapsing on to his knees. "It is over." Ash fell forward, and then exploded into thousands of blue particles. "What!?"

"Right here!" Ash yelled. Arceus's eyes widened as it saw Ash pulling his right arm back. His right arm was shining blue. Ash launched his hand right into the chest of Arceus. "Your power is mine!"

"To fall for a trick like that," Arceus said. It looked at Ash who had a victorious smile on his face before its eyes slowly closed. Ash's entire body began to heal from the attacks he received.

"Power!" Ash yelled before his body was swallowed by a bright light. A thunderous boom echoed throughout Spear Pillar breaking the invisible barriers.

* * *

"Dawn!" a familiar voice shouted. The blue haired coordinator looked over her shoulder and turned around. She saw all her friends run to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine May, but Pikachu is another story," Dawn said as she looked at the electric type in her arms. "It's resting right now." Dawn looked at everybody. "I couldn't stop Ash," she said sadly with tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know what happened. The barrier went down. I wanted to go up there to see what was going on, but I wanted you guys be here with me. I sense something bad up there."

"No need to worry, Dawn," Brock said. "No matter what is up there, we will face it together." Everybody nodded their heads as they all began to walk up the stairs. They all reached the top and they saw a lone figure in the center of the field. His back was turned from them. White energy wave radiated off his body. He had long, spiky, flowing white hair that reached his back. There was a cross-shaped wheel floating a few inches from its back.

"Who are you?!" Dawn yelled. "Where is Ash!?" The figure began to laugh loudly. He turned his body around and shocked everybody. All their eyes widened as they let out gasps. The figure had his eyes closed, but open them to reveal familiar auburn eyes. His long white bangs framed his face perfectly. Gold symbols were all over his tan, toned body. He floated into the air and raised his right hand into the air. A golden lance began to form and he pointed it straight at all of them. "Ash!!!" everybody yelled.

"There shall be no salvation for the damned!"

* * *

**What!?**

**Yep, its getting crazy now!**

**Okay, I hope that you all aren't disappointed on what Legendary Pokemon Ash had. To be honest, Suicune was the only Pokemon that seem realistic that Ash would really have. I could really see him having one in the anime. Remember, it showed itself to Ash and the legend goes that it only appears in the worthiest of trainers. That was one of the main reasons why I wanted Ash to have Suicune.**

**Alright, now to clear things up. I wrote that Ash would have a sixth Pokemon and it would be legendary, but then I said that he will…Well, I meant that he will merge with it that being Arceus. I hope I explained everything I needed to explain. If I didn't then I'll explain them in the next chapter.**

**Heads up for the next chapter: Ash versus Well…Um…Basically Everybody! Who will win? Well, you have to find out in the next installment of Light into Darkness.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	18. Ch 17 The World

**Chapter 17 is here! Yeah!**

**Well, first of all I wanted to give big thanks to timoteyo7, pika25, Niker, misken67, Crystal Fan123, woowoo13, LightPoetry, and 14HaLfBeAsT14 for reviewing my first one-shot, Turning Back the Clock. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. **

**To answer a few stuff in that one-shot:**

**Timoteyo7- you're right I do make Dawn hate herself in my stories. lol! That is really weird. It's just that I can't make Ash the bad guy for some reason. He is like my favorite character in Pokemon.**

**Pika25- I never meant to make it an Anti-Pearlshipping story. Never thought about it, just wrote what I was thinking. By the way, I'm a huge Pearlshipper. Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like my stories. **

**Niker- thanks for the compliment. Oh, yeah, good luck on the stories you'll be writing. I hope to read some soon. I like your current story. If you are a Pearlshipper and like to read some hilarious stuff, then this is a must read.**

**Misken67- thanks for noticing my writing improved. It means a lot to know somebody noticed. **

**Crystal Fan123- thanks for the compliment. I'm glad that you thought my one-shot was amazing.**

**Woowoo13- Thanks for reviewing my first one-shot. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**LightPoetry- Well, if you want to find out if I will end it, you just have to keep on reading. By the way, you're right, the franchise should change Pokemon a bit so that the people that watched since the beginning will get something different.**

**14HaLfBeAsT14- I'm glad you liked my story. Just to let you know that I don't hate Ash. I can see where you got that. I wanted to tell you that Ash is one of my favorite anime characters.**

**Anyways, once again, I wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed my first one-shot.**

**Now, with that out of the way, here is the chapter you all been waiting for since the last one. Okay, I left the story at a huge cliffhanger, sorry about that, but here it is. Once again, sorry for the late update. Just to tell all of you this will not**** be the last chapter. From the way it looks, it does, but it isn't. I still have to make due with a couple of promises, putting an Ash versus Brendan battle, get Ash and Dawn together somehow, and tie up a few loose ends. By the way, if there is anything that any of you great readers and reviewers couldn't clarify on what is going on or if you have any questions, please write them in your review. I will answer them.**

**(Hint) The ending to this chapter is going to be crazy and unexpected!**

**For those who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Johan07- I'm going tell you this. God Ash is one bad ass dude. I hope that you will enjoy the fight scenes.**

**Timoteyo7- You're right, I did use a lot of 'said' in the last chapter. I'll try to clean that up in this chapter. Dude, you're right, there are not a lot good Pearlshipping fanfics, but maybe through my story and yours more people will get into AshxDawn and they'll start to write great Pearlshipping stories. It's time for a revolution!**

**M i r i a m is a Supahh Star- Well, first off I wanted to say that it took me like two minutes to write your name. lol! Anyways, to answer your question, I think there is going to be a few more chapters before it's done. I'm glad you loved the last chapter.**

**Spartan20- I'm glad that you like where my story is going. To tell you the truth, a power hungering Ash does sound really cool!**

**DarkRocketX- lol! Sorry, for the cliffhanger. Well, you don't have wait anymore!**

**Elitewarr- Sorry, if you didn't like Suicune being Ash's legendary Pokemon. But you do have to see the reasoning on why I chose Suicune.**

**Hailme786- No need to worry. Dawn will sooner or later save Ash from the Darkness. **

**Pika25- Thanks for the nice review. I'm glad you are enjoying my story and my works. It's good to hear it. Once I think about it does sound like the ending battle of an adventure game. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and it doesn't disappoint.**

**FlameShower- Thanks for the review. I can't wait for this story to end to! I want to begin writing another story that has been in my head.**

**14HaLfBeAsT14- I guess you're right that Ash could get Latios and Latias, but I can't see them leaving Altomare. Even though Latias likes Ash, I don't see her leaving her friend and home to travel with him. I'm glad you think my story is cool. Thanks!**

**Midnight Hell- Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you think my story is great! I know Ash being a bad guy is horrible, but for some reason I think he would be a cool villain. No need to worry! I won't make Ash completely evil or maybe I will…**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank everybody who read and reviewed my story up to this point!**

**Without further ado! Chapter 17 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The World**

"There shall be no salvation for the damned!"

Ash's voice echoed throughout Spear Pillar, his voice sounded angelic yet fierce at the same time. The very stone floor that our heroes stood on shook violently. Everybody flinched. The wind began to encircle Ash's body as he launched himself towards the group. Everybody eye's widened as their long lost friend lunge his golden lance forward.

"Move!" Brock yelled. The group of heroes jumped to the side to dodge the attack unless they wanted to meet their end at the point of Ash's lance. As Ash impacted into ground with his golden lance a medium size explosion occurred. Dust surrounded his entire body, but you could still see the white energy waves radiating from his body. The dust cleared revealing Ash standing up straight with his golden lance in his right hand, resting at his side. A maniacal grin appeared on his handsome face.

"What the hell happened!?" Gary shouted. He looked around to see if anybody was hurt. The spiky haired brunette looked to his left and saw that Marina was in Jimmy's arm. The hoody wearing trainer's arms were wrapped around her protectively. They were okay, but they were trembling uncontrollably. Gary looked to his right and saw Koyomi with a pure look of horror on her face. She too was shaken up, but she wasn't injured. "Brock, is everybody okay over there!?" They were separated. Gary, Marina, Jimmy, and Koyomi were on the right, while the rest were on the left and Ash in the center.

"Yeah, I think so." Brock looked at his companions and saw that Max was trembling with fear. There were a few scratches on his arms. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Max, are you okay?" The young trainer couldn't control his tears anymore; they flooded down his face as he cried in fits. May ran to her brother and put her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"It's alright, Max," the bandanna wearing coordinator said to her little brother to calm him down. The dark blue haired trainer held his sister tight, his sobs were subsiding. "Is Dawn okay?" The breeder looked to his left and saw the blue haired coordinator lying on her side with a sleeping Pikachu in her arms. Brock rose to his feet and ran to her.

"Dawn, are you okay!" The squinty eyed man kneeled and shook her, but she didn't move. "Wake up! Dawn, wake up!" Tears brimmed beneath his eyes as his pleas weren't answered. He clenched his fists and looked away. Suddenly, he heard heavy breathing. He looked back at the young coordinator.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, groggily as she sat up, Pikachu still in her arms. Brock sighed in relief as he held his heart. He didn't know what would happen if his 'little sister' died. Suddenly, all the events hit her head. Her eyes widened. "Ash! Where is he!?" She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, thank Mew, you're alright," the breeder said in relief. He once again let out a deep sigh.

"Brock, where is Ash?" The breeder just looked at the figure that was a couple feet away from them. The blast from Ash's attack blew them quite away from where they originally stood. Dawn gasped. There was her beloved standing in a small crater with an evil grin plastered on his face. His long white hair swaying back and forth as the wind blew right through it. His toned, tan body adorned in ancient gold symbols. The golden cross-shaped ring floating menacingly a few inches away from his back.

"Hahahahahaha!" the white haired trainer laughed as he raised his head into the air. "Such power!" He brought his hands forward and looked at them. "With this much power at my fingertips the world will tremble before me! I am God!" The once clear sky began to darken; black clouds were blocking any chance of sunlight. The wind roared fiercely, the thunder clapped, and the lighting crackled. "Nothing can stop my hegemony!" Ash laughed loudly again.

"Ash!" The leader of Organization Omni halted his laughter and looked to his left. An amused look appeared on his face along with a wide grin. There she was the girl who caused such misery in his life is here for her judgment. "You have to stop!" she pleaded. The amused look on Ash's face vanished and turned into an annoyed one.

"And why should I?" Ash cocked his eyebrow and pointed his golden lance at his former lover. "Look at me. I am the most powerful being in all existence. I control everything, I am everything!" His mouth curved into a psychotic smile. "Nothing can stop me! Hahahahahaha!" Dawn shivered at the harsh image that her beloved put up. She gritted her teeth and stared straight into Ash's auburn eyes. "You will all die!"

"Ash, look at all your friends!" the beanie wearing girl yelled. Ash stopped his laughing and took the moment to look at his surroundings. All of his former friends had frightened expressions on their faces. Their entire bodies were shaking. "Can't you see what kind of monster you turned into!? What have they ever done to you!? If you want to kill somebody, then kill me!" She gave Brock the electric type Pokemon and motioned him to leave. The breeder gave a 'be careful' look and ran to May and Max. "If I'm the one that caused you so much pain, then I'm the one that should pay, not them!"

"Wrong…" God Ash started. "Each and every single one of them served a role that led them to their demise." Dawn had a puzzled expression. "They went against me. They tried to stop my glorious plan. They went against God! In doing so they shall be deleted from the face of the Earth! That will be their punishment for going against me!" The beanie wearing girl clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white.

"What happened to you!?" she screamed. "I don't know you anymore!? What happened to the Ash that I love!?" Ash closed his eyes and shook his head. The girl's questions were getting annoying. One after another. He sighed.

"We went through this already," the white haired trainer said. Annoyance was apparent in his voice. "He is dead. He was just a mere shell that I discarded. This is what is left of him. The perfect and ultimate being. The one that holds the world in his hands! I am the God of the new World!" Ash let out a boisterous laugh that scared everybody. Dawn held her arms closely to her chest. That terrible laugh frightened her and made her spine shiver. She couldn't believe what was coming out of the love of her life's mouth.

"Tell me, Ash. Where did you acquire this power?" Everybody's eyes went to Gary. "This can't be you. The Ash I know is a kind person that would never harm any of his friends. The one, who strived to be the best, strived to be a Pokemon Master." The auburn eyed trainer laughed.

"How naïve can a person be?" Ash glared at his childhood rival. "I have been a Pokemon Master for a while. Once I threw my weak side away, a true trainer came out. Nobody could stop me." An arrogant smirk appeared on his face. "As for acquiring this power. I fused my body with Arceus by using my aura." Everybody gasped. Gary shook his head.

"There is more to being a Pokemon Master than just being good at battles. You have to become one with Pokemon. You have to be in perfect harmony," the spiky haired brunette said. "But you have messed up the natural balance. A human is not meant to control this much power. Ash you were not meant for this power!"

"Gary!" Ash shouted. "Your rambling, it means nothing to me. You have your opinions on how to be a Pokemon Master and I have my own! Anyways, even if you're right, it still wouldn't matter. I am the master of everything! Why be a Pokemon Master!? Huh!? Gary!" Gary lowered his head and sighed.

"Moron…" the spiky haired brunette said, under his breath. "You are just a plain moron. A fool that lost his way. I see now that nothing will reach your thick head." Ash eye's widened. The impudence! How could he say those kinds of things to the supreme being of the universe? What does Ash do to those who disrespects him? But show them death!

"A moron you say…" the leader of Organization Omni whispered softly. Ash turned his body so he was facing Gary. He lifted his left hand and pointed his left index finger at him. Gary stood his ground as he glared at his childhood friend. "A fool you say…" An orange orb began to form at the point of the ebony haired trainer's finger. Gary's eyes widened. "I have a thick head you say!" An orange beam emitted from the orange sphere towards Gary. "Die for your insolence!"

"Gary, watch out!" Jimmy yelled. Gary rolled out of the way, dodging the Hyper Beam attack. The powerful attack hit the ground behind Gary creating a thunderous explosion. Rubble and debris flew everywhere. The hoody wearing trainer was speechless. With so much power, how could they stand up against Ash the self proclaimed God? Marina saw the look on her crush's face and she narrowed her eyes at the boy. Jimmy saw this and put up a puzzled expression. "What?"

"I know what you are thinking," the light blue haired coordinator said with a serious expression on her face. She puffed her cheeks and glared at Jimmy. "Who cares if he is strong!?" Jimmy gasped. How did she know what he was thinking? "Even if everything looks dim, there is always a way to win." Right there, something snapped in his mind. She was right. He never gave up before, why now? Jimmy smiled softly at his crush and chuckled.

"Right," he said, softly. "I don't know what I was thinking." Marina gave him a charming smile that made the boy blush. The light blue haired coordinator noticed this and a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Are you blushing?" Jimmy flinched a little with sweat dripping from his face. A nervous expression replaced the last one he wore.

"W-What!?" he stammered out.

"I think you are," Marina said in a teasing tone. She poked his cheek which made his face flush even more. You could say that his face resembled a tomato. "Aw, how cute." She laughed a little. Jimmy turned his face way as an attempt to hide his crimson cheeked face.

"S-Shut up!" Jimmy puffed out his cheeks. "We have more serious matter to attend to. Like stopping Ash!" He rose to his feet and offered his hand to Marina. "Now get up will you?" Marina had a small a soft smile on her face before she accepted his hand. Jimmy pulled her up and patted the dust off his clothing. "You can really lighten the mood you know?"

"I know. And you're welcome." Marina gave the same charming smile which caused Jimmy's cheek to turn pink. The light blue haired coordinator gave a little pout because she was hoping for the same expression that happened last time. She turned her gaze and looked at Ash. "That menace has to be stopped." Jimmy nodded his head.

"You're right."

"Gary, are you okay!?" Koyomi yelled. Gary stood up on his feet and patted the dust on his knees.

"Yeah," he replied. "But that was a close one. Jeez, Ash is sure not playing." The silver eyed girl sighed in relief. She directed her gaze to Ash. The man who saved her from complete and utter loneliness. The man who took her in and gave her a new life. She looked on with sad eyes; she couldn't believe what was happening. How could her savior become evil? Has the darkness swallowed him completely?

"Ash…" she whispered, softly. Though her words were soft, Ash heard it. He turned around and faced his former accomplice. A blank expression was written on his face, no emotions present. He had absolutely no remorse for what he just did. Almost killing somebody didn't faze him at all. "Ash, stop this at once." The leader of Organization sighed.

"Koyomi…" Ash began. "I had such high hopes for you." He shook his head. "Your knowledge of Pokemon rivaled my own. I made you my accomplice, my ally, my friend. You are such a disappointment." Tears were brimming under Koyomi's eyes as she listened to her savior. "How could you betray me?" She lowered her head. "I saved you. I gave you a new life."

"Ash, stop it…" the curly blonde haired girl said, softly. "I am eternally grateful for what you have done for me, but what you are doing is wrong." Ash cocked his eyebrow. "I can't stand by your side anymore." She raised her head so she locked eyes with his. "Can't you see what you have become? You're a tyrant." The white haired trainer's eyes widened for a split second. "You kill anybody that stands in your way. That is what a tyrant does. You are no God."

"Heh, what utter foolishness," the auburn eyed trainer said. "I see your true colors now. All this time you were a disgusting person." He shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You outlived your usefulness." Ash lifted his left hand and pointed his left index finger at her. "I shall end your worthless life." An orange sphere began to form at the point. Koyomi's gasped as she saw her savior was actually going to kill her. She closed her eyes. She had enough of this. A world without the kind Ash is a world worth not living in. Without him there is nothing left for her.

"Stop!" The orange orb dissipated and Ash put his left arm back down to his side. He looked at his former lover. "Koyomi, don't give up!" The curly blond haired girl opened her silver eyes that were glazed with tears. "We can't give up! The real Ash is in there somewhere! So, don't give up! We just have to reach him!" Koyomi bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"When will you ever shut up?" Ash questioned. "On and on, you keep on saying that this isn't me. When will you face it the Ash that you once knew is gone." Ash swiped his golden lance and a gust of wind hit Dawn, knocking her off her feet. She flew back and landed on her back hard.

"Dawn!!!"

"Serves you right," the new God of the world said. "Does that answer your question? Does that make you hate me? Do you despise me? Do you fear me?" His mouth curved into a psychotic smile. "Huh!? Tell me Dawn!" Dawn rose to her feet slowly. Her body ached, but this wouldn't stop on her. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No." Ash eye's widened. How could she say that!? After all he had done she still believes in him. Is her love for him that strong? The pain he caused to her and his former friends didn't have the effect that he wanted. It's as if it made her resolve just as stronger than before. A frown appeared on his handsome face.

"How foolis-"

"You're wrong!" a sweet voice yelled. Ash looked to his left, seeing the bandanna wearing coordinator with her little brother still in her arms. "Dawn's right. We know that you are still in there Ash. We will never stop trying to rescue you!" She looked at Max who released his hug and stood tall by his sister. She then cast her gaze back to her beloved friend. "The memories we share can never be torn apart. Those memories are a part of you as they are part of us. You may not know it, but you gave us something. Something that can never be taken." The white haired trainer raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"Friendship." It was plain and simple. "You gave us friendship." Ash eyes widened. "Without you, we would never be where we are today. You may not know it, but all of us were inspired by you. You inspired me to be the best coordinator that I could be." A smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Heck, without you, we all wouldn't be friends. It was all because of you that brought us all together."

"Me?" he asked with hesitation in his voice. The brunette nodded her head. Ash clenched his heart with his left hand and closed his eyes. 'Can these people really be disgusting?' he thought. 'Could I have been wrong from the very start? Was vengeance on the world clouding my mind?' May could see that Ash was struggling with himself. She looked to her brother. He nodded his head and stepped forward.

"Ash…" The leader of Organization Omni opened his eyes and looked at the young trainer. "You helped me too. You inspired me to become the best trainer I could be. You were also my best friend, no more than that. You were like a brother to me." Ash gasped. "Don't you remember those times where we used to travel?" Memories began to flash through Ash's head. His journey through every region with his friends by his side. Those times where he had no care in the world. Always awaiting the new challenges over the next horizon.

"Yes…" Ash said, softly. Everybody gasped. Have they finally broken through Ash? "I remember them. Those carefree, innocent days." He brought his left fist forward and clenched it, shocking white waves of energy radiated off it. "I'm not going to lie. Those were my happiest days." Ash loosened his fist. "But this is the present. I will not reminisce about the past nor live in it, wishing for things to change." Ash closed his tightly with tears brimming under his eyes. "Even with all this power I can't undo anything." The white haired trainer opened his eyes causing the tears he held back streak down his face. "I can't bring back my mother…I can't bring back my elites."

"Ash, stop pitying yourself." Ash looked to see where the voice came from and was surprised to see his oldest friend. "You say that you won't live in the past, but you are." Ash's eyes widened. Brock continued speaking, "You're letting the past make your decisions. You're letting your past tragedies run your life." Brock stepped forward and looked at the resting yellow Pokemon in his arms. "Look what you did to the Pokemon that been there for you since the very start."

"Pikachu…" Was Brock right? Was he living in the past and didn't know it? Ash began to think. His eyes wandered to the electric type Pokemon. Its eyes were closed, resting peacefully. Ash's face softened. Memories of Pikachu and him together flashed in his mind. Pikachu was always there for him. Ash remembered all the time when the yellow Pokemon comforted him. Suddenly, something snapped in Ash's mind. His mother was also Pikachu's mother. How could he have been so dumb? All this time, Ash never thought about how Pikachu felt. It didn't hold a grudge on the world, but why did he? The leader of Organization Omni gripped tightened over his golden lance. "Enough!" Ash yelled. He brought his golden lance forward and pointed it into the air. "Vengeance is all I have! I will not let you take it!" The wind began whirl around his body, it blew violently causing everybody to cringe

"Ash, stop!" Dawn screamed. The wind continued blowing viciously making a horrid screeching noise. "Is this what your mother would want!?" Suddenly, the wind stopped abruptly.

"What did you say?"

"Would your mother want this?" she asked. "This thing that you turned into. What would your mother say!?" Ash's eyes widened. How dare she think she knows what his mother would want! The auburn eyed man gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!" Ash yelled. "Don't you dare talk about my mother!? You know nothing of my pain!"

"You're wrong!" the blue haired coordinator responded. "Every time I'm away from you I'm in pain!" A pure look of shock and hurt appeared on Ash's face. "Can't you see that I love you!? Please, let me heal your heart! I will do anything for you!" Ash lowered his head, his long white bangs hiding his face. "Please…Ash," her voice breaking. The silence was deafening, there was nothing, but utter silence.

"Fine…" God Ash said. Everybody gasped. Dawn looked at her lover with new hope in her eyes. "I will stop, but I have one condition." He raised his head showing a bright smile. A smile that everybody was familiar with. The one that brought joy and happiness wherever it went. The most infectious smile in the world. As quickly the smile showed up, it vanished just as fast. "Only if you beat me." Everybody's eyes widened.

"What?" everybody questioned.

"All you have to do is beat me in a battle," Ash answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "If you all manage to beat me, I will stop. That is all there is too it." Our heroes looked at each other. Could they really believe what Ash said? Could it be that easy? "What do you say?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Like I said, you have to beat me in battle," the white haired man said. "You win, I will stop." A grin appeared on his face. "But if you all lose, then you all…die. Everybody eyes shot open as a gasp escaped their lips. "Those are the terms. Will you accept my challenge?" Ash looked at all his former friends, who were looking at each other, wondering if they should accept the challenge. "Or are you all hypocrites? You say that you'll do anything to save me. Let's put it to the test." Dawn looked at all her friends desperately. They all knew that Dawn was willing to sacrifice anything to Ash even with her own life. They all looked at the blue haired girl and nodded their heads. She smiled softly at all them.

"We accept," she said. Ash closed his eyes and smiled. He lifted his left hand into the air.

"Then so be it," the auburn eyed trainer said as he snapped his finger. Suddenly, everybody started to glow blue. In a few seconds the mysterious blue light vanished leaving everybody confused at what just happened. "We will see if you all have the power to stand up against a God." Ash floated into the air and lifted his golden lance forward, pointing directly down at anybody.

"What just happened?" the beanie wearing girl asked. She tried grabbing for her pokeballs, but only found that she only had one. "Where is the rest of my Pokemon!?" Everybody scrambled to find out if any of there Pokemon was missing. Everybody was shocked as they only found one pokeball in their pockets.

"Pikachu is missing!" the breeder exclaimed out the blue. Dawn looked over her shoulder.

"What happened!?" she yelled. "Nothing just disappears!"

"Pikachu was in my arms a few seconds ago, and then suddenly, it just disappeared!" Brock exclaimed.

"I banished them," Ash said. Everybody gasped. "There is nothing to worry about. I teleported them back to my home back in Sasado City." Everybody sighed in relief, but left questioning looks. "I only left your strongest Pokemon with you. The blue light that radiated off your body healed them."

"I see," Gary said. Everybody turned their heads to the spiky haired brunette. "You want a fair fight. It would seem that the Ash that we all know is still there." Ash merely smirked. "If it's a battle you want, then you'll get it! Go Blastoise!" Gary threw the red and white spherical object from his hand causing it to shoot a wild light. The light hit the ground. When the light settled it revealed a large blue Pokemon with a brown shell on its back. Two cannons came out from the shells.

"Blastoise!" the shellfish Pokemon bellowed.

"I get it!" Jimmy shouted. "Finally, a battle. I had enough of talking! Go Typhlosion!" Jimmy released his pokeball from his hand. The red and white orb released a wild light that hit the ground. The light settled revealing a yellow Pokemon with a dark blue black. There were red circles around its neck.

"Typhlosion!" the volcano Pokemon roared its name as the red circles on its neck sprouted fire.

"Let's get this show on the road, Wani Wani!" Marina yelled. The pokeball revealed a large blue Pokemon with a big jaw. On its back were pink scales. It extended its claws and roared.

"Feraligatr!" the big jaw Pokemon roared its name.

"I may not be a Pokemon trainer, but I'm willing to do anything to save Ash," Koyomi said. "Go Salamence!" She released the capturing object from her hands. A wild light came out of the orb and hit the ground. The light settled revealing a large blue dragon-like Pokemon. It spread its large crimson wings and roared.

"Salamence!" the dragon Pokemon roared its name.

"It's my turn!" the breeder shouted. "I choose you, Toxicroak!" Brock threw its pokeball revealing a dark blue Pokemon with yellow eyes. Under its mouth was a red poison sac. The tip of its hands was a single red claw.

"Toxicroak!" the toxic mouth Pokemon croaked its name.

"I always wanted to battle Ash," Max said. "But not like this." The young trainer sighed. "Go Sceptile!" Max released the red and white spherical ball from his hand. It released a wild light that hit the ground. The light dissipated as it turned into a figure. It was a large green Pokemon with yellow bulbs on its back. There was a red line across the belly that connected to the large pinecone-shaped tail. On its forearms were two leaves.

"Sceptile!" the forest Pokemon roared its name.

"Ash, no need to worry. We will save you," May said to herself. "Take the stage, Blaziken!" The red and white spherical object released a blinding light and settled revealing a humanoid-like Pokemon. It stood tall on its powerful legs. It clenched its claw and did a roundhouse kick.

"Blaziken!" the blaze Pokemon roared its name.

"Ash, my love, I'm coming. This time I won't fail you," Dawn said as she grabbed her pokeball. "Spotlight, Empoleon!" She released the red and white orb from her hand. It shot out a wild light that hit the ground. The light settled revealing a large blue Pokemon wit two large fins. Its beak formed a yellow trident that crested around its face.

"Empoleon!" the emperor Pokemon roared its name. A grin appeared on Ash's handsome face.

"You all shall receive no mercy from me!" the leader of Organization Omni yelled. Ash lifted his left hand and summoned a green orb in his palm. "Energy Ball!" The green sphere shot forward towards Salamence at an incredible rate. Green glitter trailed behind the attack making it more majestic.

"Dodge!" Koyomi ordered. The dragon Pokemon spread its powerful crimson wings and flapped them. It took into the air, avoiding the Energy Ball attack. "Now, Steel Wing!" Salamence began to fly straight towards Ash with its wings glowing. Ash smirked and moved to side at the last second before the attack landed. The dragon Pokemon's eyes widened as it looked behind its shoulder. Ash spun around and slammed his golden lance into its neck causing it to scream in pain. The dragon Pokemon began to plummet towards the ground. "Salamence!"

"Ha! Pitiful!" Ash shouted. May growled as she looked at her Pokemon.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!" the bandanna wearing coordinator commanded. The blaze Pokemon sucked in air and spewed out an intense stream of fire towards Ash. The new God of the World brought his golden lance forward and spun it. The Flamethrower attack was being repelled. May gasped.

"Is that all you got!" Ash pointed his left finger at Blaziken and an orange orb began to form. "Hyper Beam!" The orange orb emitted a powerful beam towards the fire/fighting type Pokemon. May gritted her teeth.

"Flamethrower again!" the brunette ordered. Blaziken took in a huge breath again and spat out another stream of flame. Both attack collided with each other causing an explosion. Both attacks began to push each other back, but the Hyper Beam attack began to overwhelm the fire attack. May's eyes widened. "No way!"

"You can't stop me!" the white haired man shouted. Suddenly, Ash's eyes widened for a split second, he sensed something. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a dark blue Pokemon. "What! From behind!"

"Now, Poison Jab!" the breeder commanded. Toxicroak pulled its right arm back as its fist started to glow bright purple. It launched his hand forward. Ash immediately stopped his Hyper Beam attack and spun around. He grabbed Toxicroak's Poison Jab attack making it gasp.

"Eat this!" Ash yelled. He raised his golden lance upward and came down on the toxic mouth Pokemon's head. Toxicroak was sent straight into the ground, making a thunderous boom. Clouds of dust surrounded the area.

"Toxicroak!" Brock yelled. The dust settled revealing the dark blue Pokemon on its back croaking in pain. It was still able to battle, but it would be a while before it will be able to get up. The breeder gritted his teeth.

"Blaziken, now Blaze Kick!" May ordered. Ash's eyes widened as it tried to scan the grounds for the blaze Pokemon.

"Where is it!" he yelled. Suddenly, he felt a presence above him. He looked up and was shocked to see Blaziken bringing its fire engulfed foot down. "Damn it!" The blaze Pokemon slammed its foot on top of Ash's head causing him to shoot down to the ground. The white haired trainer fell down hard on his back creating a crater underneath him. Ash grunted in pain as he rose to his feet.

"Flame Wheel!" Jimmy ordered. Ash eye's widened as he saw Typhlosion running towards him, then curling into a ball. Suddenly, flames engulfed its entire body making it into a spinning fireball. As Typhlosion closed in, Ash used his left hand to smack the volcano Pokemon away. Typhlosion slid across the ground, while grunting in pain. "Typhlosion!" Jimmy began to run towards his Pokemon. Marina gritted her teeth as she saw her crush's Pokemon was slapped away like a rag doll. She gritted her teeth.

"Wani Wani, Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr sucked in a lot of air and blew out a blast of water from its mouth towards the auburn eyed trainer. Ash brought his left hand forward and formed a blue orb. The blue orb emitted a white ray at the Hydro Pump attack.

"Ice Beam!" Ash yelled. The white ray instantly froze the water attack causing Marina to gasp. The Ice Beam continued forward and hit the big jaw Pokemon. Feraligatr screamed its name in pain before it was completely swallowed by Ice Beam attack. The ice attack stopped revealing the big jaw Pokemon trapped in a block of ice.

"Wani Wani!" the light blue haired coordinator yelled.

"That should shut its trap for a while," the leader of Organization Omni said. He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Leaf Blade!" Ash opened his eyes quickly and looked over his shoulder. He saw Sceptile pull back its right arm as a long green blade began to extend from its forearm. The forest Pokemon launched its attack, but Ash ducked away as little white strands of hair flew into the air. Ash's eyes displayed anger as he jumped into the air and did a spin kick, hitting the forest Pokemon right in the jaw. Sceptile flew back and landed right in front of its trainer. "Sceptile!" Max yelled.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash looked to his left and saw the shellfish Pokemon release a blast of water from its two cannons. Ash's auburn eyes widened as the water attack neared him. The white haired man managed to jump into the air at the last second, dodging the powerful water attack. "What!?" Gary yelled. Ash had a smirk on his face as he brought his left hand back, it began shining yellow. Ash pushed his left hand forward.

"Thunderbolt!" A yellow surge of electricity was released from Ash's hand towards Blastoise. The attack was coming into quick to do anything. The shellfish Pokemon was hit by the full brunt of the attack, shocking it devastatingly. It screamed its name in pain as it fell on its stomach.

"Blastoise!" Gary yelled. Ash landed on his feet with a tired expression on his face. He was breathing heavily.

"One after another…It doesn't stop…" Ash breathed out. Beads of sweat dropping from his face. Being attack consecutively was tiring even for a God. "Can anyone stop me!?" Out of nowhere Empoleon came forward with its fins shining white. "Shit!" Ash brought his lance forward and blocked its attack. "Metal Claw!?" Ash looked over the emperor Pokemon's shoulder and saw Dawn with a smirk on her face. "Damn her!" Empoleon began to push its powerful fins down causing Ash to grit his teeth. "I will not be overpowered!"

"Empoleon, jump out of the way!" the blue haired coordinator yelled. The water/steel type Pokemon jumped into the air, surprising Ash.

"What?" the white haired man questioned. He looked forward and saw Salamence a few feet away from him. It had an orange orb in its mouth. "Shit!"

"Hyper Beam!" the silver eyed girl commanded. The dragon Pokemon roared its name as the orange orb emitted a powerful beam. Ash's eyes widened before he was struck in the chest. Ash's mouth hung open as saliva was spat out. The leader of Organization Omni was being pushed back a few feet, and then finally exploding. As the explosion occurred a green line was cut across the sky. Everybody's eyes looked up into the sky, each having a questioning look.

"What is that?" Dawn asked nobody in particular.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed. The blue haired coordinator snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Ash who had scratches and scorch marks all over his body. He rose to his feet. "Shit! Shit! Shit! You all will pay for this!" Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Ash's head. "AHHHHHHH!" Ash dropped his golden lance and brought his hands to his head. "What…is going…on!"

"Fool!" a voice echoed in his head.

"AHHHHHH!" Ash yelled in pain. "Who are you!? Get out of my head!?" Our heroes looked in confusion at their friend. What was happening? Ash looked crazy, who was he talking to?

"Look at what you've done!" the voice shouted.

"That…that voice," Ash began. "It can't be! Arceus!" He couldn't believe it. What was going on? He had thought that he rid it from the universe forever. "Impossible!" Ash screamed in pain as the voice began to grow louder.

"You have unraveled the universe!" the alpha Pokemon yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about!" the white haired man yelled. All this nonsense didn't reach him. "Just shut up!"

"I will not!" Arceus yelled causing Ash to grip his luscious white hair. "You have destroyed us all!" Ash's auburn eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. Suddenly, a past memory flashed in his head. A particular memory of when he fought Giratina. It had said that it looked into his destiny.

"_You're upsetting the natural balance of the universe. I looked into your destiny and I see that you will bring the destruction of the world, not only our world, but the other worlds in the universe. The universe's destruction will be caused by your hands!"_

Ash looked into the sky and was shocked to see a green slash mark was across the sky. "Is this what it meant?" he questioned. He shook his head. "No way! You're wrong Arceus! Your words are not to be trusted!"

"Stop your incessant rambling!" it roared. "This is end of your world, the universe! You can still stop this from happening before it's too late! You must listen to me!"

"Shut up!" the white haired man yelled in head. "I will give up nothing! I finally fulfilled my dream! You lies will not sway me! There is no way that I will cause the destruction of the universe! It is not possible!"

"But it is!" the alpha Pokemon responded. "Right now our two powers are fighting within you, both clashing with one another. Your tainted power is infecting my own causing an imbalance in the universe. In doing so, the very fabric of the universe is crumbling!"

"Enough!" Ash screamed. The leader of Organization Omni began to exert more power making the large green gash in the sky widen. Arceus screamed in pain as its voice silenced within Ash's head. His auburn eyes opened as the pain in his head subsided. "The voice is gone."

"Ash!" Dawn yelled. The white haired man looked at the blue haired coordinator. "What wrong with you!? What is that green line in the sky!?" Ash shook his head as he picked up his golden lance.

"That doesn't concern any of you," Ash said. "You all should have attacked me when you had the chance. Now, I will punish you for your foolish mistake." Suddenly, in a blink of the eye he vanished. Everybody's eyes widened as their mouth released shock gasps.

"Where is he?" the beanie wearing girl questioned. Ash suddenly appeared right in front of a stunned Empoleon. Ash pulled his left fist back and it started to glow white.

"Focus Punch!" Ash launched his left fist forward, hitting the emperor Pokemon dead center in its face. It flew back right into Salamence creating a thunderous boom. Dust surrounded their bodies. Ash disappeared once again. Dawn and Koyomi's eyes widened.

"Empoleon!" Dawn screamed.

"Salamence!" Koyomi yelled.

"Imbeciles, thinking they can defeat me!" the white haired man yelled. Everybody looked into the sky. There he was, floating in the air with an arrogant grin on his face. "You will all die!" Max gritted his teeth.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" The forest Pokemon opened its mouth and spat golden pellets toward Ash. As the attack neared, Ash merely brought his golden lance forward and spun it. The Bullet seeds were getting reflected off it. Max's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth. "Stop and use Sunny Day!" Sceptile ceased its attack and shot a bright orb into the sky. It began to shine brightly causing Ash to block the light with his arm. "Solar Beam!" The yellow bulbs on the forest Pokemon's back began to glow. Sceptile opened its mouth and shot out a powerful white beam towards Ash.

"Ha! You think that can stop me!" Ash brought his left hand forward. The white beam hit Ash's hand. The white haired man closed his fist causing the attack to diminish. His hand was singed with smoke coming off it. Max and Sceptile let out gasps. "Time to finish this!" Ash tossed his golden lance into the air and caught it. He held it like when you were about to throw a javelin. The golden lance began to shine brightly, even brighter than the Sunny Day. Ash pulled back his right arm. "Go!" He threw it creating a loud whistling noise.

"Fight back with Frenzy Plant!" Max ordered. Sceptile roared its name as its entire body began to glow green. Two large thorny vines sprouted out of the ground heading towards the dangerous weapon. Alas, it proved ineffective as the golden lance sliced through the vines easily. The forest Pokemon's eyes widened before the golden lance hit the ground in front of it. There was a bright yellow explosion that swallowed Sceptile, and then covered the entire area. You could hear the faint scream of Sceptile. "Sceptile!" Max screamed. Everybody brought there arms forwards to shield their eyes from the intense light. Max brought his arms down as the light died down. He was shocked to see Sceptile on his back with black char marks all over its body. Its eyes were replaced with swirls. "Sceptile!" The young trainer began to sprint towards his injured Pokemon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed loudly. "One down and seven to go!" The golden lance that was stuck in the ground disappeared and reappeared in Ash's right hand. May gritted her teeth as she saw her brother weep for his Pokemon.

"Ash, you have gone too far!" May screamed. "Blaziken, Flamethrower!" The blaze Pokemon breathed in and spat out a stream of hot fire at Ash. The God of the new World just dived forward at the fire attack with an amused grin on his handsome face. The Flamethrower was about to hit Ash, but he disappeared, surprising May and Blaziken. Ash began to flash closer towards Blaziken. "We have to stop him! Blast Burn!" Blaziken began roared its name as a giant fireball was place above its head. It roared once again causing the large fireball to shoot towards Ash.

"You can do better than that!" the auburn eyed trainer yelled. The Blast Burn attack hit Ash causing a huge explosion in the air. A large cloud of smoke appeared in the area of where the attack made contact.

"Did we do it?" the bandanna wearing coordinator questioned. The smoke cleared revealing Ash nowhere to found. "What!?" Suddenly, she heard her Pokemon grunt. She looked in pure shock as Ash held her Pokemon by its throat with his left hand. "Blaziken!" Ash's grip tightened as Blaziken's face turned purple by the lack of oxygen. Ash tossed Blaziken into the air. May could only watch in pure horror as Blaziken began to fall from the sky.

"Here we go!" Ash yelled as he pulled his golden lance back. As Blaziken began to fall towards Ash. The white haired man swung his golden lance causing the blaze Pokemon scream its name in pain as it was flung into the air again. Ash disappeared, appearing right above Blaziken. "I'm not done yet!" Ash swung his golden lance again, hitting Blaziken in the gut causing it to plummet towards the ground at an alarming rate. Ash lifted his left finger and released a Hyper Beam attack. The powerful orange beam hit the fire/fighting type, speeding its descent. Blaziken hit the ground hard erupting a huge explosion with smoke spreading everywhere. Debris flung everywhere.

"Blaziken!" May screamed. The cloud of dust vanished and revealed Blaziken on its back with swirls replacing it eyes. "Are you okay!?" she screamed as she rushed to the aid of her Pokemon.

"Six to go," the leader of Organization Omni said. Ash suddenly heard a cracking noise. He looked to the ground and saw that the ice that entrapped Wani Wani was breaking. The ice cracked some more and finally exploded causing shards of ice to fly everywhere. The big jaw Pokemon roared its name in anger. It was definitely not pleased that it was trapped in a block of ice.

"Wani Wani, are you okay!?" Marina asked her Pokemon. The big jaw Pokemon nodded its head. "Thank Mew."

"Marina!" The light blue haired coordinator looked to her right at Gary. "Let's double team him!" Marina nodded her head. "Alright, Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" The shellfish Pokemon jumped into the air and withdrew itself back into its shell. The shell began to spin fast and moved towards Ash. The auburn eyed trainer dived down at the spinning shell with his golden lance forward. Both attacks landed creating a thunderous boom. Shockwaves were sent through the area, the ground cracked beneath everybody's feet.

"Not bad!" Ash yelled. His golden lance was grinding against the Blastoise's shell. Spark could literally be seen flying off it. A psychotic smiled appeared on Ash's handsome features as he saw that his golden lance was breaking through the defensive shell. Cracks were being made, while Blastoise began to grunt in pain. Gary gritted his teeth.

"Marina, now!" Ash's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see the big jaw Pokemon. It hooked its arms under Ash's arm and brought him high into the air. Blastoise landed by its trainer safely with beads of sweat dripping from its face. "Good job." Blastoise smiled softly at its trainer before looking into the air.

"Bastard!" Ash yelled at the big jaw Pokemon. "You are not worthy to touch me!" How could he have been surprised like this? Ash gritted his teeth as he mentally hit himself for being so careless. When he gets out of this, he was going to make sure that they pay.

"Seismic Toss!" the light blue haired coordinator yelled. Wani Wani dived straight down, cutting through the wind fluidly. Ash merely grunted in pain as the pressure was too much. The big jaw Pokemon released its grip and threw Ash straight into the ground. The ground broke apart as the entire land shook. Clouds of dust surrounded the area. The big jaw Pokemon landed by its trainer side safely. "Great job, Wani Wani!" A big grin appeared on its face. The cloud of dust began to die down. "Did we do it?" Suddenly, a large orange beam came from the smoke at the big jaw Pokemon. Marina's eyes widened. She opened her mouth and quickly retaliated. "Hydro Cannon!" Wani Wani sucked in a large breath and blew out a torrent of water at the Hyper Beam attack. The Hyper Beam attack suddenly divided into five surprising Wani Wani and Marina. The five Hyper Beam attacks all hit the big jaw Pokemon causing a large explosion. Wani Wani fell from the smoke to its back with swirls for eyes. "Wani Wani!"

"Five to go," Ash said as the dust cleared away from his body. Jimmy gritted his teeth as he saw his crush desperately trying to wake up her Pokemon. Gary was shocked, how could he be still standing after that attack? It was impossible. "Who is next?" He looked at Gary who gulped.

"Ash!" the hoody wearing trainer yelled. The white haired man looked over and saw anger in the trainer's face. Ash merely smirked. "You think this is funny! You will pay!" Jimmy looked to his Pokemon. "Smokescreen!" Typhlosion opened its mouth and released black smoke that covered his entire body, successfully hiding itself from Ash.

"Those are some tactics," Ash said, mockingly. The auburn eyed man swiped his golden lance creating a strong gust of wind. The wind blew away the Smokescreen. Ash's eyes widened as the volcano Pokemon was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that left in the area was a hole.

"Blast Burn!" Ash looked over his shoulder with an unbelievable look. A few feet away from him was the volcano Pokemon with a huge fireball in its mouth. Ash finally understood what happened. It used the Smokescreen as a diversion to use dig. It snuck behind him. Ash spun his around and lifted up his left arm. Typhlosion released the Blast Burn attack.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed in pain as the Blast Burn attack hit his arm. The intense of the fireball incinerated Ash's arm, then finally swallowing him up. The green slash marks in the sky opened even further. The fire finally died down after what seemed forever. Ash was barely standing. Scorch marks were all over his body. Blood was dripping from his mouth. He dropped his golden lance and gripped his left arm or what was left of it. His forearm was completely gone. "Damn you all to hell! AHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn covered her mouth with her hands with a complete look of horror on her face. "AHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU ALL!" Jimmy just stood there, shocked at what just happened. He didn't mean for the attack to do that kind of damage. Ash brought what was left of his left arm. Suddenly, yellow lights began to form in the damage area. The light settled revealing Ash having regained his left forearm back.

"What!?" Everybody eyes widened and let out gasps.

"You all…will…pay…" Ash said, slowly and out of breath. It required a lot energy to replace his arm. He had to finish all of this quick or risk losing. Ash disappeared and appeared in front of the volcano Pokemon. The leader of Organization Omni used his new arm and grabbed Typhlosion by its neck. Jimmy still in shock of what happened couldn't move or yell out any orders. Gary gritted his teeth, he had to do something.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise opened the slots on its back and two large cannons came out. It released a torrent of water towards Ash. The white haired man moved Typhlosion in front of himself to shield himself. The volcano Pokemon was hit by the brunt of the attack and screamed in pain. The spiky haired brunette called off his attack. Suddenly, Typhlosion began to glow yellow. Ash's mouth curved into a smirk. He threw the volcano Pokemon at Blastoise. As Typhlosion neared Blastoise it began to shine even brighter.

"Explosion!" Ash yelled. The volcano Pokemon exploded, catching the shellfish Pokemon with it. Jimmy and Gary's eyes widened in pure shock. He used the fire within Typhlosion's body to cause a reaction to explode. The light settled revealing the two Pokemon on each other with swirls for eyes.

"Blastoise!" Gary yelled as he ran to his Pokemon.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy shouted as he ran to the aid of his Pokemon.

"Poison Jab!" Ash's eye's widened. He had forgotten about Toxicroak! The white haired man looked everywhere, but couldn't find it. Suddenly, it came to him. He looked below him to see the hole that Typhlosion had dug. Toxicroak jumped from out of it and delivered an uppercut into Ash's gut. Ash eyes shot open and his mouth dropped open. He spat out blood and saliva combined. Ash pushed through the pain and grabbed the toxic mouth Pokemon by its neck with both hands. He gripped it tight causing it to croak in pain. "Toxicroak!" Brock yelled.

"This is it!" Ash yelled as he brought the dark blue Pokemon face to face. He opened his mouth and an orange ball formed. "Hyper Beam!" The orange sphere emitted a powerful beam and pushed Toxicroak into the ground and exploding. The dust settled revealing the toxic mouth Pokemon on its back with swirls for eyes.

"Toxicroak!" the breeder yelled as he ran to his Pokemon to check if it was okay. Ash took into the air. The golden lance appeared in his right hand.

"Two to go," he said as he looked at his former lover and former apprentice. Dawn looked over at Koyomi for a double team. Each nodded their heads.

"Empoleon, jump on Salamence!" The emperor Pokemon followed order and hopped on the dragon Pokemon's back.

"Giga Impact!" Koyomi ordered. Salamence spread its crimson wings and flew into the air. A purple veil began to surround its body with yellow spiral marks.

"Whirlpool!" Dawn commanded. Empoleon summoned a large whirlpool in front of Salamence which combined with the Giga Impact attack. Water spirals appeared on the Giga Impact.

"To end this, I will show you my ultimate attack!" The golden cross-shaped wheel began to spin. Ash brought his golden lance forward and pointed at both Pokemon. It began to shine an unbelievable light. Ash's eyelids began to grow heavy as his attack gathered energy. At that moment, it seemed as if time slowed down. "So tired…" He took this moment to look at all his former friends. He saw them with sad expressions on their face, holding their Pokemon. He then cast his gaze onto Dawn, his former love, probably the love of his life. A determined look was on her face. It was also full of love. Ash smiled softly. "So it was true…they were really going to sacrifice everything for me…they are truly my friends. They passed…" The attack was complete. Ash opened his eyes wide open with tears falling from his eyes. "Judgment!" The golden lance emitted an intense beam composed of light at the two Pokemon. As the powerful attack was released, Ash looked over his shoulder and saw the green gash in the sky opened completely into an oval. "Arceus was right…"

"Empoleon, Salamence!" Dawn and Koyomi shouted. "GO!" Both Pokemon collided with the ultimate attack. They easily cut right through it. They were a few inches from Ash. They were surprised to see a smile on his face. It looked like he gained peace and clarity. The Giga Impact powered Whirlpool crashed into Ash creating a large explosion, shattering his golden lance. The light was blinding, it made the entire sky white. The thunderous boom echoed in everybody's ears. Everybody gasped as they saw a figure fall from the sky. It was Ash! There was nothing, but silence until you heard a thud. At that, Dawn sprinted to her lover. She knew she had won, she had finally saved Ash. She kneeled down by his side. Salamence and Empoleon landed a few feet from them.

"Dawn…" Ash whispered. Dawn lifted Ash's head and set it down on her lap. The blue haired coordinator looked down at her beloved. He was bloody with scratches all over his body.

"Shhhhhhh," she hushed him. "I told you I would save you." Ash smiled at the remark, a true smile that brought tears to Dawn's eyes.

"Yes, you did…" He looked at her with love finally in his eyes. "Thank you…" The green gash in the sky began to make a large vacuum noise. It was pulling everything into it, debris and trees were being disintegrated as they were pulled into the light. Dawn looked to sky, surprised and scared of what was happening.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"The universe is dying…" Ash answered. Her eyes widened. "I must stop it." She looked at him. "It's my fault." The white haired man sat up. "You have shown me that I was wrong…This is my mistake." Ash rose to his feet slowly. "Dawn, I love you." Dawn rose to her feet and looked at him directly in those auburn eyes she so loved. "You have done nothing, but love me. I should show you my thanks…" She looked at him with confusion.

"Ash," Dawn said. She received no answer. Ash began to float into the air towards the large green oval. "Ash…Ash…Ash!" Her screams were heart wrenching to Ash. He ignored them and continued flying towards the green light. As he neared the green oval, he turned around and looked Dawn. Though he was far up he knew that Dawn could hear him.

"I'll love you forever…"

"Ash!!!"

Ash entered the green oval. While he was in it, he was shocked by sheer beauty of it. He had never seen anything like it before. It was unexplainable. Suddenly, Ash's body began to shine. He felt strange as if his body was disappearing. His body was turning cold, so cold.

"This is it…"

"…I will sacrifice my life… for the sake of Dawn… and my friends…"

"…All this time… I wished for a world without pain and sorrow…"

"…I still do…but I also wish for…forgiveness…"

"…for everything I've done."

Ash's eyelids grew heavy. They were closing, but before they completely closed he saw something in the light. Tears ran down his eyes as he saw all his elites were standing in front of him. Rai, Jin, Saru, Helena, and Stride were smiling at him with gentle expressions. They moved out of the way and he saw the person that he so dearly missed. There she was with that smile that brought so much happiness in his life. His mother, Delia Ketchum. Ash's auburn eyes closed for the last time. His mouth curved into a soft smile.

"Death shall be my atonement."

* * *

**The End**

**Just Kidding! That would be really messed up if I did end it there.**

**First, I wanted to say sorry for the long update. I had this chapter done on Sunday, but I couldn't upload it because I couldn't login. Weird.**

**Well, a few more chapters after this and my first multi-chapter story will be completed! I actually have another idea for a multi-chapter story, but I'm wondering what shipping it should be. It's between Advanceshipping or Pearlshipping. Please, help me decide in your reviews! To be honest, I was actually thinking of making it an AshxCynthia story. Don't know why, but this couple is really warming up to me. I'm still contemplating on that, but I want you, my fans, my readers, my reviewers to decide. Well, that's all I wanted to say so, everybody, have a nice day!**

**Yeah! I also wanted to say that I finally turned 18! Hurray! Just turned on the 19th!**

**Heads up for the next chapter: You just have to wait! I don't want to ruin anything!**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	19. Ch 18 Heaven's Charity

**Chapter 18 is up! Yeah!**

**Well, first off I wanted to say sorry for the extremely long update. School has been way too hectic for my liking. It's like project after project. Darn you, blasted teachers! The only thing that I was able to do was read other stories, but now I'm back and ready to write!**

**I wanted to give big thanks to Johan07, burgekev000, Hellwarden, woowoo13, Sin Angel Of Death, DragoKnight, Risenagain13, Midnight Hell, 'Jhooney-The-Loverboy', hailme786, Mooshykris, fayt098, and narusaku69 for reading my other story, Love Sickness. If you haven't read it yet, read it, and tell me what you think of it, please! People who reviewed my story, I'll give you your props when I write the next chapter.**

**Well, people, after this chapter there will be one final one. I'll try to close everything up, if I don't I might make a sequel, but I don't know. I really want to start writing my other story. If I do decide a sequel for Light into Darkness, you'll probably see it after I finish my other story. I might also try my hand on a few one-shots again.**

**For those who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Pika25- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. It makes me feel great when somebody enjoys reading my work. Thank you! I'm putting your ideas for my next story into consideration. I'll probably put in Wes and Rui, but first I must do research. Oh, yeah, thanks for congratulating me for turning 18.**

**LightPoetry- Thanks, for liking my last chapter. Yeah, I know it kind of stunk that God Ash didn't wipe them all out with just a mere lift of his finger, but I wanted to show that even Ash could be harmed even though he merged with God of all Pokemon. And thanks for wishing me a happy birthday.**

**Spartan20- Yeah, I'm sorry for the long update. Check above in my author notes for the explanation. Anyways, I'm happy you liked the previous chapter. To explain the reasoning on how I would make and AshxCynthia story, well, it is going to be an AU story, so that means I can mess up everything I want to. Oh, yeah thanks for the idea of the funeral.**

**Woowoo13- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! Well, I'm still thinking on what the shipping is going to be for Love Sickness, but your review will probably sway me to make it Pearlshipping. Like I said before, I'm still not sure.**

**DarkRocketX- Dude, sorry that it made tears come from your eyes. I'm glad my story can be so moving. Thank you! Here is what you have been waiting for, the next chapter!**

**MakubeDakidd- Thanks for calling my story epic! It makes me proud when people say those kinds of things. Anyways, if you haven't read my new story, then you'll see that my story will have Pearlshipping and Advanceshipping.**

**Elitewarr- Thanks for congratulating me for being an adult!**

**PokemonBrett- I'm glad to help a fellow Pearlshipper out. Anybody up for a new Pearlshipping story, try reading this author's story. Also, leave some reviews if you can, so you can help this author become a better writer. Oh, yeah, PokemonBrett I might put in slight AshxMarina in my new story, Love Sickness, but I probably won't put it in as a main shipping, sorry.**

**Johan07- Yeah, well, Koyomi does love Ash, but they can't be together since it's a Pearlshipping story. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. Oh, yeah, I'm glad there somebody out there that likes AshxCynthia. Yeah, I'm sad that this story is going to end soon.**

**Akewataru- I'm glad that you enjoyed the battle. I'm also glad that you saw the point that even though Ash has fused with the God of all Pokemon he could still be injured. Thanks for the review!**

**Wings that bring the fate- I'm glad that you cleared that up. I thought that my computer was busted. Anyways, I'm glad you thought last chapter was good.**

**Timoteyo7- I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Wow, you're right; Ash does seem like Nagato/Pein. I wanted to say this, Pein is freakin' awesome even though he hurts Hinata. Sorry, had to get that out of my system, anyways, I just might make my story, Love Sickness Pearlshipping.**

**Midnight Hell- Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! Yeah, I was kind of leaning towards making this chapter sad, but don't fret, I'll somehow put a happy ending!**

**Hailme786- Yeah, I thought this was one of my best battles I ever wrote too. No need to worry Dawn will see Ash again. Wow, lots of people want my Love Sickness story to be Pearlshipping. Hmm, I think I just might…**

**14HaLfBeAsT14- You know, I really love Advanceshipping just as much as Pearlshipping. That's why in my Love Sickness story, I'm going to put both of those shippings in it with a lot of AshxCynthia. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Planar Piplup- I'm completely speechless. Your review has to be one of my favorites. That is the longest review I have ever received and read. Thank you! I'm glad that you pointed at the faults in my story. It just makes me want to strive to become a better writer. Thank you, again! Yeah, you're right that I made Ash into an almost carbon copy of Lelouch. It's just that Code Geass is my favorite anime of all time as you can tell by the multiple references I put in my story. Anyways, you heard me say this, but thank you for the thoughtful review! It was a pleasure reading it. I just hope I don't disappoint you in how I'm going to end this story. Oh, yeah, thanks for the opinions that you made for my next story.**

**TJay-Drag-Latios'-of'the'Cookie- lol! My story made you speechless, huh? Thanks for the review!**

**Kilik0.1- Wow, I'm so happy that this is your favorite story. Thanks! And, you must be a mind-reader because I was planning to make it last for only two more chapters.**

**Anyways, thanks again who read and reviewed my story up to this point! I would have never thought that I would get that many reviews for one chapter. I'm deeply honored. So, thanks again.**

**Without further ado! Chapter 18 of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Heaven's Charity**

"Death shall be my atonement."

Those five words echoed from within the green oval reaching the ears of his friends and his lover. Everybody's eyes widened as they heard the words that their long, lost friend had uttered. Our heroes looked towards Dawn, desperately wanting to know what Ash had meant, to make sense of things. Everybody saw the blue haired coordinator fall to her knees; tears were violently falling from her eyes. Dawn looked into the torn, black, and green sky with her red, puffy eyes; she held her heart firmly with her sapphire bracelet hand, squeezing it tight.

"Ash!!!" Dawn cried.

The green oval in the black sky began to swirl into a spiral changing its entire shape. The bright green color was replaced with a majestic gold color that gave the impression that it was heaven, the most beautiful place in the universe. Everybody was captivated at the light, but Dawn kept on weeping knowing what was happening, who was causing it. As much as it pained her, she didn't dare take her eyes off the golden spiral. This was Ash's way of saying sorry, asking for forgiveness. The golden spiral in the sky spun into a large golden sphere that covered the sky before exploding, releasing golden particles into the now calm, black sky. The golden particles rained from the heavens above and fell on the Earth below, it was absolutely breathtaking. The golden particles fell on the fallen Pokemon causing them to shine.

"What's happening?" May questioned as she stared at her now glowing Pokemon. The light from Blaziken's body vanished as soon as it showed up. The once swirl eyes turned back to normal. The bandanna wearing coordinator's eyes widened. The humanoid Pokemon rose to its feet with May following its movement. The blaze Pokemon clenched its claw and opened them, surprised at what happened. It felt better, way better. "Blaziken!" May yelled before giving her Pokemon a well deserved hug. Blaziken returned the hug with a soft smile on its face. The blaze Pokemon released its hug and looked at its trainer. "What happened?" Blaziken merely shook its head telling that it doesn't know. May looked around and saw all the other Pokemon rising to their feet looking absolutely healed.

"Blastoise, you're alright!" Gary yelled, cheerfully. He smiled at it before enveloping it into a big hug.

"Sceptile!" Max shouted with tears in his eyes. He ran to his Pokemon and hugged it tight, rubbing his head against the forest Pokemon's green chest. Sceptile still in momentarily shock flinched feeling a weight on it. Sceptile looked down and smiled at its trainer before patting his head. "I'm so sorry…I won't fail you again!" The young trainer continued to sob, releasing all his tears.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy yelled as he watched his old friend rise up to his feet looking completely healed. The volcano Pokemon roared its name and started hopping showing that it was okay. Jimmy raised his thumb at this Pokemon. "You rock, you rule!" Typhlosion tackled its trainer into a hug and licked his face. The hoody wearing trainer laughed, pushing the fire type Pokemon off himself. "I'm glad that you're okay too." Suddenly, Jimmy remembered Marina and Wani Wani. He turned around and saw that Marina was hugging her Pokemon tightly.

"Wani Wani, you're alright!" she yelled with tears brimming under her eyes. The water type Pokemon smiled at its trainer. It lifted its trainer and set her up on its shoulder grinning happily. Marina laughed. "It seems that you're more than alright!"

"Marina!"

The light blue haired coordinator looked at the direction of the source that called her name. She smiled softly, seeing her crush and Typhlosion running towards them at full speed with a trail of dust behind them. They stopped and both had the same goofy, happy smile plastered on their faces. Marina hopped off her Pokemon's shoulder and stood by it. Jimmy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Are you and Wani Wani okay?" he asked. She nodded her head before launching herself at Jimmy, surprising him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "Marina?" he said as a red hue crept on his face.

"Thank you," the light blue haired coordinator said, softly. Jimmy was in confusion at what she meant. "For standing up for me." It snapped in his mind, she was talking about when he attacked Ash on behalf for her. "But please don't do it again. I didn't like seeing that side of you." Jimmy heard soft sobs coming from his crush; he felt her tears leak through his hoody feeling the wetness. Jimmy slowly wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist and held her tight. "I've never seen you so angry."

"I'm sorry, Marina," Jimmy said to soothe the crying girl in his arms. "I won't do that ever again." He squeezed her tighter. "It's just that I don't like seeing you sad. I'm sorry." Marina moved her back and looked into the eyes of her crush. A light blush appeared on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Jimmy's eyes widened as he saw her coming in for a kiss. Jimmy didn't have enough time to react, Marina soft lips came in contact with his. Jimmy couldn't understand what he was feeling now. A mere touch of Marina's lip made his mind hazy, he felt butterflies flapping everywhere in his stomach. Jimmy's eyes began to droop slowly down before he returned the kiss with equal force. A small gasp escaped from Marina's lip as she felt Jimmy kiss her back. At that, her grip around the boy's neck strengthened. At what seemed forever, the two pulled apart from each other, both staring at each other with a crimson blush on their face.

"Wow…" they both said in unison. Both of them completely still stunned at what just happened. Jimmy thought this was the perfect moment to confess his love to the girl that captured his heart.

"Marina, there has been something I have been meaning to say to you for a while now." Jimmy stepped forward and placed both arms on her shoulder, surprising the young coordinator. He stared intently at her. "I don't when, I don't know where, but I have these, uh, these feeling for you."

"Jimmy what-" she was silenced when she felt his finger on her lips.

"Perhaps it was the first time I met you. Perhaps it was when we became friends. Perhaps is when we fought. Perhaps when became closer." Jimmy lowered his head, hiding his eyes from his crush. "Look at me rambling on and on. What I am trying to say is that I…l-lo-ve you." There was absolute silence, Jimmy hearing nothing from his crush felt his heart shatter. Finally, coming in grasp at what he said. "But I understand if you don't feel that way for me. Let's just forget what I said. We better-" He stopped his talking when Marina cupped his faces making him look directly at her, tears falling from her face.

"I love you, too." She smiled at him and hugged the boy she loved so much. Jimmy understanding the tears were tears of joy was elated. He had never felt so happy. The hoody wearing trainer wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend, not noticing that tears were falling from his face as well. Both of their Pokemon looked at each other with sly grins on their faces. Their trainers were finally together.

Brock stared at the new couple, happy to see that the two are finally together. He looked to his left and saw his fully healed Toxicroak having a ghost of a smile on its face. "You see, they are happy. Now, I'll be happy too, if you don't try to interfere with my love life." Toxicroak didn't say anything, just staring at the couple. Brock taking Toxicroak's silence as an understanding started to think of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. "Yes! Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, I'm coming." Suddenly, Brock felt a stinging sensation in his rear. He stiffened and fell on his back. He looked at the toxic mouth Pokemon. "Toxicroak, why?" The toxic mouth Pokemon merely croaked and continued to stare at the new couple.

"Salamence! Empoleon!" Both Pokemon turned around and saw the curly blond haired breeder running towards them. She stopped in front of them and stared at them; both looked completely fine, their bodies were unscathed as if they were never in a battle. "Amazing! You both are fine! It must have been those golden particles." She looked around and saw that everybody was okay, but somebody was missing, a person she held so dearly to her heart. "But where is Ash?"

"Hey!" Our heroes looked to the steps and saw the three champions, Lance, Steven, and Cynthia running towards them. Our heroes except Dawn returned their Pokemon and ran to the three champions to tell them the news. Empoleon walked to its trainer and kneeled by her. It had a sad expression on its face. It touched her shoulder; she flinched before looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, Empoleon," Dawn said, trying to sound content. "You did a good job." Empoleon saw through its trainer's façade and wrapped it fins around her into a comforting hug. It knew that Ash had sacrificed his life to save the universe. Being a Pokemon it knew when there was danger threatening the world, when the green oval disappeared the feeling was gone. Empoleon could only try to comfort its trainer, losing a person that you truly loved must be extremely painful. The emperor Pokemon felt its trainer cling onto it, hearing her soft cries against its chest.

"Are you all okay?" Lance asked. He was quite perplexed at what happened as well as the other champions. Everybody nodded. "Can you please tell us what happened?"

"Where is Ash?" Cynthia asked. "I thought he was up here with you guys."

"Yeah, and what was that intense light in the sky?" Steven asked. "There were some golden particles falling from the sky. It healed our Pokemon." Brock stepped forward, ready to answer all the questions.

"Well, we don't know where Ash is," the breeder stated, truthfully. The three champions gasped.

"What do you mean!?" Steven exclaimed. "Did he escape!? Did you stop him!?" Brock shook his head.

"We don't know," he said. "All we know it looked like we stopped Ash." The three champions were confused. The same question came back into their head. Where is Ash? "As for that light, it's kind of hard to explain. During the battle with Ash a large green gash went across the sky, gradually turning into an oval." Lance, Steven, and Cynthia nodded their heads, telling him to continue explaining. "When we beat Ash, he went into the green oval and suddenly it exploded releasing golden particles everywhere." Everybody furrowed their brows, trying to understand what really happened. "The last person Ash spoke to was Dawn." It was silent for a few moments. "Dawn!" How could they have forgotten her!? They looked to the blue haired coordinator and saw her rising to her feet. She returned her Empoleon and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dawn!" May yelled. The blue haired coordinator looked at her friends who were running towards her. The bandanna wearing coordinator was leading with the others close behind her. They stopped right in front her. "Are you okay?" Dawn nodded her head, trying to suppress the tears that were building in eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"Do you what happened to Ash?" Koyomi asked, desperately wanting to know what happened to her savior. She had a strange feeling in her gut that something was wrong. "Please tell me Dawn!" Dawn lowered her head, ready to burst into tears. The silver eyed girl felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Gary, shaking his head.

"Calm down," Gary said. "Can't you see that you're upsetting her?" Koyomi looked at the girl; she looked like a complete mess. Her eyes were red from crying, her clothing was torn a little, and her hair was a mess. Everybody saw that she was trembling. Lance step forward and put a hand on her shoulder. The blue haired coordinator looked up with tears brimming beneath her sapphire eyes.

"Please, do you know what happened to Ash?" the dragon trainer asked. Dawn nodded her head slowly, holding her arms close to her chest. "Can you please tell us?"

"H-He i-is g-gone," she stuttered out.

"What do you mean gone?" Jimmy asked. His hands intertwined with Marina. "What did he do?" Marina looked at Dawn closely knowing the news had to be bad. Dawn had reminded her how she looked when Jimmy was kidnapped, but Dawn seemed much worse.

"Please answer us?" the light blue haired coordinator asked. "Does it have to do with that green oval in the sky?" The blue haired coordinator nodded her head. "What was it?" Dawn composed herself as best as she could, but knowing Ash was gone was overwhelming.

"It was something that Ash didn't mean to create." Everybody had puzzled expressions on their face. "That thing was meant to destroy the universe." Everybody's eyes widened as their gaping mouths let out gasps.

"What?" everybody questioned.

"When Ash fused with Arceus, something must have happened," Dawn stated. "I can only guess that there was an imbalance that created that green gash." Everybody started remembering when Ash was screaming at himself, did that have to do with anything? Dawn put the puzzle together and came to a conclusion. "Remember when Ash was talking to himself?" Everybody nodded their heads except the three champions. "That was when the green gash appeared in the sky. Ash must have been talking to Arceus. I can only assume that they were talking about the green gash."

"That doesn't explain what happened to Ash?" Max said as he stepped forward. He needed to know that his idol, his friend was okay. May looked at her younger sibling; she noticed his fists were clenched and his whole body was trembling. The brunette put a comforting hand on her little brother's shoulder.

"Ash sacrificed himself to stop the universe from getting destroyed." Dawn couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Saying that Ash was gone for good, was too much. Brock walked forward and wrapped his arms around his 'little sister.' Everybody knew what Ash had meant now. Ash wanted to atone for all the sins he committed.

"It's alright," Brock said with his voice cracking. Tears fell from his eyes, his old friend was gone and he was never coming back. Ash was really _dead_. Max's eyes widened in pure shock after listening that his hero was gone. He turned to his sister and looked at her expression. She look devastated, the boy who helped her fall in love Pokemon was really gone. She sobbed loudly. Max hugged his sister trying to comfort her like she always comforted him. He bit his lower lip trying to hold back the tears that was slipping from his eyes.

"It can't be," Koyomi said, completely shocked at what she heard. "It can't be," she repeated. The silver eyed turned around and was about to run away. She bumped into somebody. She looked up with her silver eyes glossed with tears; it was Gary with a pained expression on his features. She couldn't hold in her cries anymore. Koyomi buried her face into the spiky haired brunette's chest and sobbed. Gary wrapped his arms around the young girl.

"Cry all you want." Gary's embrace grew tighter. "I'll be there for you." The spiky haired brunette could help, but release a few tears from his eyes. Through his blurred, wet eyes he saw Jimmy holding Marina tightly. Both of them were crying, sad that their friend was dead.

"I see…" Lance stated, sadly. He didn't want this to happen. Ash was a good friend of his even though they met only few times. He looked to his two comrades.

"This explains it," Cynthia said, it looked like she was ready to cry. She remembered when she stood side by side with Ash to take down Team Galactic and all the other times they met. The Sinnoh Champion looked at Lance and Steven. "That's how we made it out of there. The Omni Grunts all collapsed to the ground when the golden lights fell. I guess when Ash…died so did his control over everybody." The three champions sighed; they looked to our group heroes. They were finished crying, but they could hear the sniffles.

"Let's get out of here," Steven said to everybody. "I want to get away from this place." Everybody agreed this place was the source of all their pain. This place was the final resting place of their dear friend. After a few minutes they had reached Koyomi's airship. She dropped off the champions at the base of spear pillar. Everybody looked out the windows and they saw hundreds of officers everywhere helping all the former Omni Grunts.

"Thank you, everybody," the dragon trainer said as he exited out of the ship. Everybody nodded their heads. Steven and Cynthia followed Lance out of the ship after saying their goodbyes. Koyomi brought the ship back into the air and flew home, the place where she and Ash decided to change the world, Sasado City. It took a few days, but they all finally made it back to the city. Koyomi had landed the ship near the entrance of Ash's mansion. Everybody exited the ship and was greeted by four figures.

"Hey everybody!" Kenny yelled. Our heroes put up small smiles. Kenny and the others noticed that something was wrong. "What happened?" Dawn can't taking it anymore ran inside the mansion, sparkles of tears flying through the air. "Dawn!" Kenny was about to run after his childhood friend until Brock grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

"What happened?" Zoey asked. "Why is Dawn upset? And why are you guys sad?" Everybody looked at her and sighed. Lisa popped from the side of Zoey and looked everywhere for her future husband.

"Where is Ash?" the pink haired girl questioned. Brock shook his head and looked away. "He is here, right?" she asked on the verge of crying. "H-He's okay, right?" She received no answers except the pained expressions on everybody's face. Her chest rose up and down, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around, but was embraced by Nando.

"Shhh," Nando hushed her. "Everything is alright." The young girl cried in the man's chest. Nando gazed at the girl softly before looking up at everybody. "Please tell us what happened to Ash, if you may?" The breeder nodded his head.

"I'll tell you inside." The group walked into the large mansion and sat down in the couches in the living room. Brock had told them the entire story, from facing the elite, meeting with Ash, fighting Ash, and how he saved the universe by sacrificing his life. Lisa lowered her head and used her arm to try to stop the tears from leaking from her eyes. Nando put his arm around the young girl's shoulder to comfort her, but it seemed like it wasn't working.

"I can only imagine what Dawn is feeling right now," Zoey said. Kenny slammed his fist into the coffee table startling everybody.

"Damn it, Ash," Kenny said. "You were supposed to come back with DD." He clenched his fist tight, swollen from the impact. How could he do this to Dawn, to his childhood friend? Kenny wanted to drag wherever Ash was and beat the living shit out of him for making Dawn feel the way she is feeling now. At that, Koyomi rose to her feet. Everybody looked at her.

"I'm going to check on Dawn," the silver eyed girl said to the group. They all nodded their heads. They all knew that somebody had to talk to her, but none wanted to. They didn't want to see the sorrow and pain Dawn is bearing now. They were all glad that Koyomi had volunteered.

"Do you know where she is?" May asked.

"I think she would be in Ash's room." Koyomi exited the room and climbed the white staircase until she was met with a black door. It had various inscriptions on it and legendary Pokemon drawings, but there was one drawing that stood out from the rest. In the middle was a gorgeous drawing of a woman, to be exact a drawing of Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum. Koyomi assumed Dawn knew that this was Ash's room since she knew that Ash missed his mother dearly. Koyomi grabbed the golden knob slowly and peeked inside. She saw a blue haired figure lying on Ash's bed in the fetal position. The silver eyed girl walked in slowly without making a noise. She moved to the bed and saw Dawn asleep. There were tear stains under her eyes. She must have cried herself to sleep. Koyomi looked closer and saw that her arms were holding Pikachu tightly; it too was sleeping with little tears on its red cheeks.

"Ash, how could you do this to Dawn?" Koyomi knew the love that Dawn held for Ash was deep. The silver eyed girl could relate to the blue haired coordinator, she too was in love with Ash, but she knew he didn't feel the same for her. He only saw her as a close friend. She had given up trying to make Ash love her because it was so obvious his heart was given to Dawn and will always remain there. Koyomi sighed. Though she came in realization that Ash will never love her like she had for him, she still wanted to be by his side. To be there for him if he ever needed it. "Ash…"

* * *

In the infinite void of darkness, a place where there is no light, but only complete nothingness lays a figure, the figure was Ash whom was floating into his oblivion. The figure opened his eyes. "Where am I?" His mind raced everywhere; all he could see was utter emptiness and darkness. His memories lay bear to him floating everywhere in bubbles, past memories, the horrible memories, the memories of his mother and Dawn. Ash tried to grab them, but his body wouldn't move. He felt as if his body was held down by chains and weights. Finally, succumbing that he couldn't move his body, he just lye there. "Is this hell?" His mouth curved into a bitter smile. "This is what I deserve. How could I receive forgiveness for what I've done?" Ash closed his eyes, accepting his fate to forever stay in this place, wandering in complete isolation for all eternity. For what seemed forever a light out of nowhere hit his eyelids. Ash scrunched his eyes from the sheer intensity of it before opening them shakily. "What is going on?"

Ash stared intently at the light, at the end of the light was a large sphere, a golden sphere radiating beautifully. The light emitting from the sphere stopped. From the golden sphere, white staircases began to descend from it in a spiral formation. The white staircases stopped building itself when it was by Ash's side. The ebony haired trainer used all the strength he mustered and grabbed the first step and dragged his body onto it. Ash coughed loudly, it felt as if a large weight was off him, black liquid was dripping from his body. Ash's body was sprawled over the white staircase, the black liquid dripping to the side joining the darkness once again. Ash rose to his feet slowly, facing the white staircases. He took this chance and looked at his surroundings. He chuckled. There was absolute darkness, a trace of nothing. He raised his head up and looked at the golden sphere.

"I guess the only way is up," he said. Ash began his travel up the white staircase wherever it may lead. He knew one thing, that any place is better than here. During the time he climbed, he had thought of everything, absolutely everything. From when he was a toddler to where he is now. He had finally reached near the top, the golden sphere floating right in front of him. "What is it?"

"Ash…" it whispered. Ash took a step back. How could an inanimate object talk to him? He thought he was going crazy because the voice sounded so familiar. A voice from the past, perhaps? The voice was so alluring, it lifted his spirits up. "Ash…" it whispered again.

"I have to find out who it is?" Ash stepped forward and raised his right hand near the golden sphere. He flinched and withdrew his hand back a little. He felt a tingle in his right hand. "What was that?" A more determined looked appeared on his features; he launched his right hand forward and touched the surface of the golden sphere. It felt so warm, so welcoming. Suddenly, a large ringing noise erupted from it. "AHHHHH!" Ash tried to take his hand off the sphere, but it wouldn't let him. "What is happening!?" His eyes widened as he saw his hand being consumed into the golden sphere. Ash struggled to take his hand out, but now he was getting dragged towards the sphere. He closed his eyes as his entire body touched the golden sphere and it consumed him. Suddenly, the feeling was gone and he opened his eyes.

He was surprised to see that he was standing on some sort of glass ground. Beneath him was absolutely visible. He was shocked to see stars littering the grounds along with planets he has never seen before. "Where the hell am I!?" he screamed. His voice echoed everywhere. He looked around to find any kind of sense, but he didn't see anything.

"What's wrong, dear?" a lyrical voice said. Ash froze, he knew that voice, it was the same voice that came from the golden sphere, the voice he hasn't heard in such a long time. He spun around and saw the person he so dearly missed.

"Mother?" She nodded her head before tilting it to the side a little giving her gorgeous smile to her son. There she was; she looked exactly the same when he last saw her. A smile broke on his face and a choked sob escaped from his lips. Fresh tears slipping from his auburn eyes.

"How is my little Ashy?"

"Mom!" Ash ran to her. As he neared her, she opened her arms and grabbed her boy. She wrapped her arms around his body tightly, tears of joy falling from her eyes. She was so happy, finally being able to reunite with her son. Ash buried his face into his mother's bosom and held her waist tight, not wanting to let her go ever. "Mom!" he sobbed into her shirt. She kissed the top of his head.

"It's alright, Ash," she said, stroking her son's head lovingly.

"Ash!" The ebony haired trainer lifted his head from his mother and looked to see five figures walking towards him. He released his grip from his mother and was completely shocked. It was his elites, his family. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Rai, Saru, Jin, Helena, Stride!" A smile appeared on their faces as they stopped right in front of Ash and Delia. "You're here too!" They all nodded their heads. "Where are we?"

"The big boss will answer that," Rai said. He couldn't hold it anymore and hugged his old friend. "Oh, man, I missed you so much Ash!" Helena glared daggers at Rai and dragged him off.

"Leave him alone!" She kneed him the place where the sun doesn't shine. Rai rolled on the glass floor with a river of tears falling from his eyes. Everybody sweatdropped. She composed herself and smiled. "How are you doing, Ashy?" Everybody sweatdropped some more, how could she act so calm after what she did? They had no clue. Women, such strange creatures.

"It would seem that you guys haven't change," Ash said and chuckled to himself. "And it would seem that you don't call me majesty anymore."

"Well, we are our own person now," Saru said with a grin on his face.

"He is right," Stride said. "It would seem that when we die we end up at the good place."

"The good place?" the auburn eyed man questioned. "So this is heaven?" Jin nodded his head. "Amazing. And it would seem that Jin isn't quite the talker still." Everybody laughed even Rai though he was still rolling on the floor. Suddenly, it struck Ash's mind. He was in heaven. Why? Everybody noticed Ash stopped laughing.

"What's wrong dear?" Delia asked her son.

"Why am I here?" the ebony haired trainer asked. "I don't deserve to be here after what I've done."

"No need to worry," Helena said. "All will be explained, but we have to leave."

"What!?"

"Everything will be explained," she replied. Helena walked towards Ash and planted a soft, but firm kiss against his lips. She pulled away to see a crimson blush across his face. She smiled devilishly. "When your time comes, you're all mine." At that, she disappeared in a golden light. Ash still stunned by the kiss was woken up when Stride spoke.

"Well, I'm not going to give you kiss if that's what you're expecting," Stride said. A grin appeared on his face. "Well, good luck buddy, we'll meet again someday." Stride waved his hand and disappeared just like Helena. Jin nodded his head and disappeared. Ash sweatdropped, he still doesn't talk much.

"I have to get going to," Saru said. Ash looked at the crimson eyed man. "I just wanted to let you know that we don't blame you for anything. You will always have our forgiveness." Saru bowed and disappeared in a golden light leaving only Rai and Delia. The skinny man rose to his feet and ran up to Ash. He patted his shoulder childishly.

"Guess what?" Rai asked. The ebony haired trainer raised an eyebrow. "Unlimited Code Geass! All the time, every time!" A huge smile appeared on Rai's face. "Best Anime Ever!" Rai began to think while tapping his chin. "You know what, you remind me of somebody from the show." He put more thought into it. "You kind of also ended your hegemony like that person."

"What?" Ash questioned.

"You'll just have to watch the anime," Rai responded. "You'll cry at the ending. I know because I cried for a week. Anyways, see ya, buddy!" Rai disappeared in a golden light leaving only Ash and Delia. The ebony haired trainer turned to look at his mother.

"Mother, does this mean I'm dead?" he asked. Delia shook her head.

"You are stuck in between," she answered. Ash put up a puzzled expression. What did she mean? "It will explain it to you."

"It?" the auburn eyed trainer questioned. "Who is, it?"

"Ash Ketchum!" a voice bellowed. Ash recognized the voice he looked above and saw a white cloud descend from the sky above. The cloud lowered revealing the figure that was standing upon it. Ash's eyes widened, he had thought it died when he sacrificed himself. "Surprised?"

"Arceus!"

"I bet you're wondering how I'm alive," the alpha Pokemon said. "As you know, you had merged with me to become the ultimate being." Ash lowered his head, ashamed at what he did. "When you sacrificed yourself, you also released me from the prison within you. I managed to escape back here." Arceus stared intently at the boy. "Do you have any idea what you could have done!? You could have ended all existence!" Ash raised his head stared right back at the alpha Pokemon.

"Would it have really matter?" he questioned. "Everybody is always in pain. If the universe was destroyed there would be no suffering and sorrow anymore."

"Don't you get it!? There always has to be suffering and sorrow, its how the universe continues. Without it the universe would be stuck!"

"Easy for you!" Ash sneered, venomously. Delia gasped at the angry expression on Ash's face. She had never seen him like that before. That was never how she raised him. "You get to observe the world so blissfully from above! You have no idea how it feels!" He pointed his index finger at the alpha Pokemon. "Even now, I regret not killing you myself!" Ash opened his hand; blue particles began to form in his palm into a solid sphere. He squeezed the sphere making into a pure blue aura blade. "I will make you experience the pain of the world!" Ash went into his battle position, ready to lunge at the alpha Pokemon.

"Ash, stop!" Delia ran to her son and hugged him from behind. "Can't you see what you're doing is wrong!" She touched his right arm, trying to make him stop. "Please!"

"Why should I!" Ash yelled. "He took you away from me, mother!" She gasped. "I save the world multiple of times, but he gets to punish me! Where is the justice in that!?" Ash chuckled bitterly. "I guess I should thank him for opening my eyes. Arceus is the one that made who I am today!" Delia turned his son around and slapped him across the face. Ash was completely stunned at what just happened. Why would she defend it? The aura blade in Ash's hand dissipated.

"Ash, it was my time," she said. The former leader of Organization Omni's eyes widened. "I don't blame Arceus. You shouldn't either. Sooner or later we all have to die. Mine was just early." She cupped her son's face. Tears falling from her eyes. "Please, no more violence." Ash looked away from his mother's face. He couldn't bear seeing her so sad.

"Fine…" he whispered. His mother smiled at him before releasing her hands of Ash's face.

"Thank you." Ash faced Arceus with anger still in his eyes.

"Why have you brought me here?" he questioned. "I know it was you. I figured it out already. Have you brought me here to be obedient and to torment me for all eternity?" Arceus came off its cloud and looked at the boy.

"No," it responded rather simply. "I'm here to give you redemption." Ash's auburn eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes," the alpha Pokemon said. "Like your mother said. You are stuck in between. You are neither dead nor alive. I can revive you and bring you back to Earth. Though the things you have done were horrendous, there was some truth in your words." Ash gasped. "You have to understand that I was never going against you."

"Then why take so much from me!?"

"Like your mother said, already. It was her time. You cannot blame me for that." Ash nodded his head slowly, coming to the realization. "I understand pain just like you." The ebony haired trainer gasped. "I live for all time, but I can interfere with other lives. There is always a set plan." Arceus chuckled. "To be honest, you were probably the most fun I had in ages."

"How can I attain redemption for what I've done?" the auburn eyed trainer asked.

"Live your life the way it was meant to be," the alpha Pokemon replied. "Strive to be a Pokemon Master, that was your dream, right?" Ash nodded his head. "Your statement on how to become a Pokemon Master was wrong. Your friend Gary was close at explaining on how to be a Pokemon Master."

"How do you become one?" Ash asked.

"That is for you to find out. Now, are you ready to leave?"

"No, not yet." He turned to his mother and walked to her. "Mother…" he said with tears falling from his eyes. She smiled at him knowing that he was leaving, but she knew that someday she would meet him again. Still, she could help, but release some tears. She embraced her son and kissed him on his head. "I'm going to miss you."

"No need to worry," Delia said to her son. "We'll see each other." She released her hug and gave her son one last smile, he returned it. The ebony haired trainer walked in front of the alpha Pokemon.

"I'm ready." Arceus nodded its head.

"I have advice for you," the alpha Pokemon stated. "Your aura powers won't bother you if you stay on the path of righteousness. Aura represents life, when you turned evil, it was tainted. The aura within your body was getting torn apart." Ash nodded his head signifying that he understood. "And when I return you back to Earth. A week has passed."

"Thank you," Ash whispered. Suddenly, the ebony haired trainer's body began to shine bright.

"Ash!" He turned to see his mother. "You better treat Dawn right!" Ash smiled and nodded his head before disappearing completely. Ash opened his eyes to see yellow. He was lying on the ground, staring at the tiles. He rose to his feet slowly and looked at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a large crater.

"Spear Pillar, eh?" Ash questioned. "It seen better days." The auburn eyed trainer brought his hands forward and clenched them. "I feel light as if a large burden has been lifted off my shoulder." He put his arms back down to his side and put his hands in his pocket. He noticed that his outfit changed. He was wearing a tight black dress shirt that accentuated his muscles. It was tucked into the white pants he wore, his shoes were also white. Lastly, there was a white tie hanging from his neck. "I have to say. I look pretty snazzy." He laughed, feeling relief that everything was finally over. Ash walked to the staircase that led the second layer. He stopped to take in the view. "It looks so beautiful, but I can think of person that is more beautiful." Ash's body began to emanate a blue aura. "I'm coming Dawn." At that, Ash took off to be reunited with the love of his life.

* * *

One week later…

Our heroes stayed in Ash's mansion in Sasado City. The Contest Champion Tournament was beginning tomorrow. Though Sasado City missed their beloved King, they had to move on. The people of Sasado City and the rest of the world were ignorant that Ash Ketchum was the leader of Organization Omni. The three champions decided to keep that closed information. Ash didn't deserve to go down as the most hated person in the world that almost destroyed the universe. The former Omni Grunts around the world were returned back to their family. They were all cleared of all crimes they committed since it was Ash's fault.

In Ash's secret spot, sat a familiar blue haired coordinator. She set at the bank of the small pond. Koyomi had told her that this was where Ash usually spent all his time here when he wasn't doing his other 'activities.' Dawn had come here everyday since the death of Ash. She felt close to him when she was there. She looked up to the sky.

"Ash, it has been two weeks since you died," Dawn said. "I never felt so emptier in my entire life. I don't think I have the will to live any longer, but I will. You wouldn't want to take my life, right." Her eyes drifted to the precious sapphire bracelet her beloved gave to her. "Ash, why did you leave me?" her voice breaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Suddenly, she heard some rustling coming from behind her. She rose to her feet quickly and looked at the dense forest. There was a shadowy figure behind one of the trees. "Who is there!? If it's you Kenny, I swear…" The figure walked out from the shadow and into the sun.

"Kenny? Should I be jealous?" Dawn covered her mouth with her hand as tears ran down her eyes. There he was, Ash, her Ash. She shook her head, thinking that this was some cruel hallucination. "No, Dawn, I'm really here." He smiled and stood there with hands in his pocket looking extremely handsome. She put her arms down to her side and took one step forward, still hesitating. "It's really me, Dawn." Ash took his hands out of his pocket and spread his arms wide. "Aren't you going to welcome me?" That remark made Dawn smile, only Ash could make a joke at this kind of moment. She ran towards him, stumbling a little before launching herself at Ash, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash returned the embrace by snaking his arms around her tiny waist.

"Ash!" she cried, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He felt the wetness leak into his shirt. His face softened and buried his face into her silky blue hair. "You're back!" Ash took his head out of her hair.

"Yes, and I will never leave you again."

* * *

**Yeah! Reunited at last!**

**Finally, most of the drama is done. I guess this chapter proves there will a happy ending doesn't it. Or maybe it doesn't. Who knows? (Evil Laugh) You'll just have to find out won't you all. What will happen? You'll just have to find out in the next installment of Light into Darkness!**

**I also wanted to say that next chapter is the last.**

**Heads up for next chapter: Ash versus Jimmy! And what other surprises? You'll just have to find out. I don't want to spoil the ending!**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	20. Ch 19 The Finale

**Chapter 19 is here! Finally!**

**Well, this is it people. The final chapter of Light into Darkness is here. I'm kind of sad that this story is going to the end. It had its ups and downs, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope this chapter will please everybody. I don't want to disappoint anyone.**

**First off, I wanted to say thanks to timoteyo7, Darkflame77, and 'Jhooney-The-Loverboy' for reviewing my newest chapter of Turning back the clock. I really enjoyed all your reviews.**

**For those who reviewed my previous chapter:**

**Batthan- Thanks for the nice review. I never watched Sonic, but you make it sound very interesting. I might watch a few episodes.**

**Crownofthorns- Thanks for the compliment. It makes me happy that you said that I was one of your favorite authors. Well, I wanted to say that I like your story Pokemon: Book of Life. It is very good. I can't wait to see what comes of it.**

**Spartan20- I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Oh, and thanks for wishing me a late birthday. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Advanceshippingx2- Thank you for review. I liked it very much. I'm glad that you think this story is one of the best fics on FanFiction. Your compliments made me happy. Thank you!**

**JF343BBN211- Wow, thanks for saying that this is one of the best Pearlshipping stories. I enjoy reviews like that. It lifts my spirit up. And you're right; it was hard trying to describe a black void. I had to think hard and long. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Pika25- Yep, this will be the final chapter of Light into Darkness. I'm sure going to miss it. Here is what you've been waiting for. Ash versus Jimmy! You are the reason that I'm putting this battle in. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, yeah, good luck on your business and thank you for all of your great reviews. I also wanted to say that I'm putting in Wes and Rui in my other story, but they'll come in the later chapters though. I still need to do research about them.**

**Yipster- Ah, a new reviewer. Awesome! I wanted to thank you for the nice review. I'm glad that you think this is one of best Pokemon fanfiction story. Yeah, I wish there were some dark Ash fics too. Anyways, I have no I idea why you can't PM me. Hmm, anyways thanks for the review!**

**TJay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie- Yeah, I know it was very cliché, but I'm a sucker for those. I'm glad that you thought this chapter was a blast to read. Hmm, never thought of Ash being a stalker. Maybe I should put that in my next story. Thanks for the idea. No need to worry! There will be some angst! I think? Thanks for the review!**

**DarkRocketX- Dude, thanks for the review! Thanks for correcting me on my words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Elitewarr- Ash's Pokemon are back at his mansion. I wrote that Arceus had teleported them when Ash began his fight with it. Thanks for the review!**

**Planar Piplup- No need to worry. I love constructive criticism; they make me want to rise up to the occasion. The harsher the better. I'm glad that you liked some parts of the chapter. I know this wasn't my best, but I'm here to make up for it. I took your advice and let some people read over it. They said it was fine. I just hope that you enjoy it.**

**Johan07- Ah, thanks for the review. I like your story, "The Lost Aura Knight," I hope to hear more of it. Yeah, I thought it was cute that Helena kissed Ash too.**

**Woowoo13- Yeah, I'm sad this story is coming to an end too, but it just means that I get to write Love Sickness. So, that's a plus. Thanks for the review!**

**Timoteyo7- I'm glad that you thought this chapter was heartwarming. It makes me happy when people give me those kinds of compliments. This will be the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to read your stories. They are very good. To be honest, your stories helped influence me to post my own stories. So, thank you.**

**14HaLfBeAsT14- No problem. I like Advanceshipping. I'm actually thinking to make it end as AshxMay. I'm glad that you liked my other story. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Midnight Hell- I'm glad that you loved this chapter. Thank you! Good luck with your projects. Ah, teachers, such evil beings. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**PokemonBrett- I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you were trying to say. Did you mean, you want Ash to say that if he turns evil, then he wants his friends to kill him, but then his friends says no. Anyways, thanks for you reviews!**

**Kilik0.1- Wow, I'm glad that I'm still making you a fan of Pokemon. I read your profile and we do have a lot in common. That is so cool! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Blademaster5- Thanks for thinking this chapter was cool! I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review!**

**Crystal Fan123- Thanks for the compliment and the review! Wow, I never thought of me as a popular writer. It warms my heart that somebody thinks so. So, thank you. Oh, yeah, for your idea of Dawn slapping Ash. Well, you're in surprise in the beginning. Thanks for the idea!**

**Crazy4pearlandTDI- No need to worry! I'll keep on writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**YenkoJeff87- Charizard, yes, black flames equal cool! I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks for the review!**

**PearlshipperAsh34- I'm glad that you like my story and thanks for the great review! I don't know about the proposing part. They are still young, but I'll put it into consideration for my next story if they get together.**

**RisingDawn201- Yeah, I know how you feels. All good things must come to an end. And no need to worry, I won't strain myself. Thank you for the review!**

**Hailme786- Yeah, I thought the beginning was sad too, but here comes the happy parts! Thanks for the review!**

**Twilightwing- Well, if you love happy endings. I'm going to make it even better. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews!**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank everybody who read and reviewed my story up to this point.**

**P.S. I'm so sorry for the long update. I have been so busy! School has been a living hell for me. My teachers even gave me homework on Spring Break! How unfair is that! I barely had enough time to do anything, but now the school work has been lightening up, so I'm back into writing. And to make it up, I wrote an extra long chapter. The longest I ever wrote!**

**Without further ado! Chapter 19, the final chapter of Light into Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The King, The Leader, The Friend, The Lover,**

**The Finale**

"Yes, and I will never leave you again."

He told her ever so softly. Ash heard her silent sobs, feeling the wet tears staining his shirt. Her small hands tightened on his black shirt, scared that he will disappear again. The ebony haired trainer's eyes softened at that. Ash's grip around the young girl's waist tightened as well. Wanting to reassure the girl he loved that he was not leaving _ever_. He took the chance to inhale the familiar scent of her hair. He chuckled lightly. It was exactly how it smelled before all the horrible events.

"Ash…" Dawn sobbed, softly. "You're here…you're okay," she whispered. The auburn eyed trainer buried his face into the crook of her neck. She gasped when she felt wet liquid slipping down her neck. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There were choked sobs emitting from her beloved.

"I'm…so sorry," he spoke, brokenly. "So…sorry." At that, Dawn pulled her head back and grabbed both sides of Ash's face to see him clearly. His eyes were just the same as her, bloodshot with tears slipping from the side of his eyes. He sniffled, and then closed his eyes in attempt to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. He put up a sad smile that made Dawn's stomach churn with displeasure. Where was the smile that she loved so much? She used her thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes. He let out a soft gasp before opening his auburn eyes. "Dawn?"

"Ash, please don't smile like that," the blue haired girl pleaded. Her voice strained and hurt. "I want that loving smile back that you always gave me." Ash turned his face away. How could she still want him? After what he did to her. He thought that he didn't deserve to be in the presence of her. Dawn moved his head to make him face her again. "What's wrong?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. Million of emotions were running through her right now. Does he still want her? Does he forgive her?" "Please tell me what's wrong," she sobbed.

"Why are you welcoming me?" Ash finally asked. "After all I've done. You still welcome me. Why?" he asked again, desperately wanting to know the answer. She smiled knowing what he wanted. She wanted it too. She put her hands to the side and held them behind her back innocently and smiled lovingly.

"I forgive you," she stated so easily. Forgiveness, that's what they both wanted. Forgiveness for what they did to each other. The pain and sorrow they caused each other. His eyes widened for a split second before he closed them again. His mouth curved into a ghost of a smirk. "I forgive you," she repeated. "So, please smile for me." Ash's auburn eyes opened slowly and looked at Dawn as if she was the most precious thing to him in the world. His mouth twitched before it curved into a smile showing his pearly whites. Dawn smiled back, that was the smile she wanted. She suddenly remembered something. At that, her smile faded. Ash was puzzled. "And me?" It finally snapped into his head. He never forgave her.

"I forgive you," he said, lovingly. "I forgive you." She smiled again. Tears ran down Dawn's sapphire eyes. She reached for Ash's face and cupped it within her hands. She pulled it down so their faces were mere inches away from each other. They both closed their eyes. Their nose brushed against each other before their lips gently touched one another. They were both in pure bliss, letting loose their emotions in one single kiss, their hearts fluttering. It was as if time stood still for them, only for them. Dawn's small hands moved down to his chest so that her arms were flat against him. Her tiny hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly. Ash moved his arms around his beloved's waist and deepened the kiss. Nothing mattered to them at the moment. The only thing that mattered was that they were together, finally together. As like everything, all good things must end. Dawn pulled her head back, breaking off the kiss. She opened her eyes and chuckled at the sight before her.

'So cute,' she thought. There was her Ash with his eyes closed still with a crimson blush across his cheek. She knew her face was no better, but she couldn't resist how adorable Ash looked right now. He was trying to lean forward again to capture her lip again, but was failing miserably. Dawn's mouth curved into a smirk when Ash's face was mere inches away from her. Suddenly, a loud smack echoed throughout the forest. Ash opened his eyes immediately and took off his hands off his girlfriend's waist to touch the stinging sensation on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. She giggled before she reached for cheek that she slapped. The blue haired girl rubbed it to soothe the pain. "That's for making wait for two weeks." A smirk appeared on Ash's face.

"Oh, really?" Before Dawn could retort, Ash slammed his lips against hers, surprising the young coordinator. Her eyes widened before they drooped closed as she took in the pleasure he was giving her. Ash pushed her against a tree, and moved his body closer to his beloved. Dawn snaked her arms around her lover's neck and deepened the kiss. Ash took this chance and moved his hands down the curve of Dawn's body. She moaned softly as she felt Ash's right hand on her hip, while his left continued down further, memorizing every inch of her body. She felt Ash's left hand stop under the hem of her skirt. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt the ebony haired trainer moved his left hand upward into her skirt, cupping her buttock and squeezing it tight. "Ash!" she gasped.

Ash seized the moment by moving his wet muscle into Dawn's hot cavern. The young coordinator was surprised by the bold movement her boyfriend did, but she couldn't help but to enjoy it. She gave in as she felt Ash's tongue mingled with hers. Her lower body felt extremely warm, it felt like she was going to explode. Ash licked the roof of the young coordinator's mouth eliciting a loud, throaty moan from her throat. Dawn was about to shove her tongue into her lover's mouth, but Ash moved his head back. She looked at her boyfriend with a confused and dazed look. Her sapphire eyes clouded with lust. She saw a smirk on his face.

"That was for slapping me." He grinned. The auburn eyed trainer moved back and smoothed out his clothing. Her mouth hung open. She was in complete and utter shock. That was the meanest thing that he ever did to her. Sure, trying to take over the world was one thing, but this, this is the most evil thing he ever did to her. After Ash smoothed this clothing, he looked at Dawn innocently. "What?" Dawn was about to give him the yelling of his life until Ash spoke. "Oh, I didn't know you wanted to do _that_ in the forest." She blushed deeply; her entire face was completely red. "You know we can continue if you want to," he said seductively in a husky and sexy voice.

"Ugh-w-we-blw," she blabbered. Ash taking in how cute his girlfriend was, laughed. Dawn gritted her teeth, stomped her foot, and crossed her arms. She puffed her cheek and glared at her boyfriend. "Shut up." He laughed again before moving forward until he was face to face with the love of his life.

"I'm sorry." Ash moved his arms so that they were around her thin waist once again. He embraced her tightly, but she did no such thing to him. She merely looked away. "Really Dawn? Come on, I'm sorry." Dawn looked at Ash's face to see it filled with guilt. Her features softened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a loving embrace and a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You're so lucky that you're so cute," the blue haired girl said to the ebony haired boy. Ash merely chuckled.

"Yep, I guess I am lucky." Ash released his hug on the young coordinator and looked at her closely. She finally matured into a beautiful young woman. His gaze lingered at her breasts. Her bust size grew rather large. He smacked himself mentally and moved his gaze to her face. Her face was absolutely gorgeous and flawless. There was something missing though. It finally came to him that she wasn't wearing her beanie.

Dawn too, was looking how Ash looked. She never had the chance took look at him closely because of all the craziness. She noticed that his entire outfit changed. He was wearing a nice, tight, black dress shirt that showed how tone his entire body was. She blushed at that. He wore skinny white pant with matching white dress shoes. Lastly, he wore a rather styling white tie. Her gaze finally reached his face. Her breath hitched at how handsome he became. His face surely matured over the years. His face was flawless, absolutely sexy. He still had those intense auburn eyes that could look into a person's very soul. His hair surely changed, it was still ebony colored, but it looked like he actually combed it. She used to remember all the time she tried to attempt to comb the boy's hair, but failed miserably. His spiky, ebony bangs framed his face perfectly. The back was spiked up a little like it use too, but for some reason it seemed much sexier. She failed notice that she has been staring for a while now.

"Dawn, why aren't you wearing your beanie?" Dawn snapped out of her ogling and scratched the back of her sheepishly.

"You don't remember." Ash shook his head. "Remember you cut it off." The ebony haired trainer suddenly remembered the event. The event when he almost killed Dawn. His face darkened

"I'm sorry."

"No need to worry," Dawn said her trademark phrase, noticing how sad he looked. She wondered why he was so sad over a beanie.

"Not only that, but also trying…trying…to…kill you." Dawn walked over to her lover and gave him a warm embrace.

"That wasn't you, Ash. I don't blame you for anything." She released her hug and smiled. The auburn eyed trainer returned the smile, but it drooped back right down. "What's wrong now?"

"What about the others?" Dawn gasped. How could she forget her friends? They have the right to know that their beloved friend was okay, more that okay, he was alive! She was about to open her mouth until Ash spoke. "Do you think they will forgive me?" he asked, sadly. He lowered his head in shame.

"Ash," Dawn started. Ash raised his head and looked into those sapphire eyes he loved so much. "I'm sure that they will forgive you. They could never hate you. They'll be mad, but they could never hate you. You did so much for them." With that, Ash's hope was renewed. "Now, come on let's go." She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him to his mansion. In a few minutes they were right in front of the white steps that led to the mansion. Each step they took, Ash's heartbeat would beat quickly. All his friends would be there. How will they react? Millions of questions ran through his head, but he was snapped out of them when he reached the front door. Dawn reached for the door, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at her lover.

"Dawn," he began. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Ash, you can't keep on running away from your friends. You're going to have to face them sooner or later. I would choose sooner." Ash nodded his head knowing that his girlfriend was right. He experienced many things. This should be easy, right? "Alright, let's go." She grabbed for the golden knob and turned it slowly. The couple entered the large mansion. They continued walking down the hallway until they stopped at a door. Ash recognized which room it was, the living room. "Ash, I want you to wait here for a while. I'll call you in soon, okay?" The ebony haired boy nodded his head and positioned his back against the wall and crossed his arm giving him that 'cool' look. Dawn opened the door and entered the room to see all her friends sitting down and talking. She saw, Brock, May, Max, Gary, Koyomi, Kenny, Nando, Zoey, and Lisa. She was surprised to see three other figures. It was the three champions, Lance, Steven, and Cynthia.

"Hi, Dawn," the three champions said. Dawn waved her hand at them.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked, curious of there reason.

"Well…" Lance began. "The others told us that you were not acting like you use to be. We're here to help you out of your rut. To help you move on." Dawn waved her arms frantically.

"No, I'm okay."

"Dawn, quit denying it," Cynthia said. "We know that you are heartbroken since Ash's death. You can't keep living in the past. You have to move forward."

"No, you have it all wrong."

"Dawn, stop acting like that!" Steven yelled. "We will knock some sense into you, if we have to." Suddenly, the door opened. Everybody turned their gaze from Dawn to the door. Their eyes widened in shock to see the figure that they thought was dead strolled right in. Here he was, their best friend alive and well. He raised his hand and waved at everybody.

"Hello, everybody." Everybody rose from their seats and surrounded the young boy. They couldn't believe it. Their best friend is here and he is alive! The first thing that Ash felt was a hug from his friend, May. She wrapped her arms tight around Ash's midsection surprising him. She nuzzled his chest releasing her tears onto his shirt. Ash's feature softened and hugged her back softly.

"Ash…you're alive…" the brunette sobbed.

"Yeah," that was the only reply from Ash. May chuckled softly before her grip around the boy tightened. Dawn looked on with happiness seeing that Ash was reunited with his friends at long last. She couldn't help, but feel a tinge of jealousy of seeing May in her lover's arm, but she knew that May really missed him and wanted to express it to him. Dawn looked around the room to see all her friends with soft smiles on their faces. There were a couple of tears dripping from their eyes. May pulled her head back and looked into Ash's auburn eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Ash was about to answer until somebody pulled her off. Everybody began to tackle him into hugs. Surprisingly, Brock was the first tackle to his friend into a hug causing both of them to fall to the ground, glad that his 'little brother' was alive and well. Max pushed Brock off and proceeded by hugging Ash tightly with a few tears slipping from the side of his eyes. Gary, Marina, and Jimmy hung back and looked at the happy display. Marina looked over to Gary and saw a few tears slipping from his eyes before wiping them away quickly with his sleeve. She giggled before looking to her boyfriend. He had a large grin, but there was something behind. She wondered what it was. Kenny, Nando, Zoey, and Lisa hung back as well, watching their friend's spirits were lifted. Lisa eyes were wide open with sparkles, finally able to see King's face. There was a slight blush across her cheeks with a dreamy expression plastered on her face. The three champions leaned against the wall with happy expressions on their faces. It would seem that the story would be a happy ending.

"Max, you can let go," Ash chuckled between his words. The young trainer released his hug from his friend with a smile on his face with a few tear glazing beneath his eyes. Ash was about to get up until he saw a hand in front of his face. He raised his gaze and was caught with silver eyes that were hiding behind glasses. His features softened at the loving gaze he was given. "Hey, Koyomi." She smiled back when Ash grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and launched herself into his arms.

"Ash…" Koyomi cried, softly. The ebony haired boy wrapped his arms around the young girl and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Koyomi," he told the blonde girl in his arms. She pulled her head back and smiled.

"Ash, where were you?" she asked. The auburn eyed trainer opened his mouth to answer, but another question was asked. Both parted from each other, leaving Ash to defend himself. Everybody began asking questions after questions, like if he was alright or what happened? Ash's face turned into displeasure as he was being bombarded by questions. Dawn noticed this and walked into the circle that Ash was in.

"Stop!" she yelled. Everybody stopped their questions and was silent; wondering what was up with Dawn. "Can't you see that Ash can't explain anything if you guys keep on asking questions!" The whole room fell silent. Ash merely sweatdropped, amazed and scared at the same time. He knew not to get on her bad side unless he wanted to be punished. "Now, Ash, will you please explain everything." Everybody sweatdropped at how calm Dawn was acting now. Ash nodded his head.

"Okay, but how about everybody first have a seat," the ebony haired boy said to everybody. His friends nodded and sat down on the couch, while Ash stood in front of everybody with a nervous expression written on his face. How would his friends react to what he was about to say? He sighed, everybody should believe what he had to say, after all the crazy things that happened. Ash began to tap his chin, wondering where he should start.

"How about you begin with how you transformed into that being?" the breeder suggested. Everybody nodded their head in agreement, also wanting to know how Ash turned into such a powerful, horrific deity. Ash sighed; he thought that his friends and lover were going to think that he was insane. "Please tell us. It has been bothering us for some time." Everybody nodded their heads except the three champions because they weren't there when Ash turned into a God. May took noticed of this and turned her head to look at the champions of Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

"You see the final battle wasn't a Pokemon battle, it was a battle between our Pokemon and Ash himself," the brunette told them. The three champions were shocked for a moment, but they processed the information they received and nodded their heads understandingly. The bandanna wearing coordinator gestured Ash to continue his explanation.

"Alright, do you know the artifacts that I was collecting?" Ash asked all his friends. They nodded their heads. "I will shed some light on them. Well, they are what you call remnants. Remnants of legendary Pokemon that were created when they were born. Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were the six Pokemon that held these remnants. In the book I discovered-"

"About that book, where did you get it?" Gary questioned. Everybody in the room looked at the auburn eyed boy curiously. Wanting to know the answer.

"Well, during the time I formed Organization Omni. I was fascinated with Sinnoh lore. So called deities were seen in this country. Gods of Time and Space. That peaked my interest." Ash turned to Cynthia. "You know what I mean. I remember you telling me that it was a dream of yours to meet these two deities." The beautiful blonde nodded her head. "Well, in my trip to Alamos town when I was a kid, I met these two deities. I witnessed their awesome power. In time, I also met Giratina in the Reverse World." The ebony haired trainer looked at his lover and the breeder. "Do you remember?" Dawn nodded her head along with Brock.

"Yeah, that's when we met Shaymin," the blue haired coordinator added.

"Correct," the auburn eyed trainer replied. "Do you also remember when we met those three deities that they had incredible power?" Dawn nodded her head hesitantly, remembering all those times when she was almost killed by them. "Well, when I was by myself, I had a massive amount of time to think of that awesome power. A power that could make the world tremble. How incredible would it be to control it," Ash's tone of voice sounded uplifted. Everybody sweatdropped. Ash noticed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't mean to get carried away." Ash brought his right fist near his mouth and coughed. "Well, now with the story, I knew that if those three deities were real, then the others had to be real. This led to my theory that there was a being that created the lower deities. I've read before that there was a Pokemon that was considered a God that created the universe. So, I researched the subject for weeks until my research led me to one of the oldest places in Sinnoh, Celestic Town."

"That's my hometown!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Yes, and do you remember the old ruins?" The Sinnoh Champion nodded her head vigorously. She couldn't quell the excitement in her body, knowing that the old ruins had a secret buried deep inside that she didn't know. "Well, when you enter the ruins you are greeted with old paintings and statues of Dialga, Palkia, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Am I correct?"

"Yep."

"Well, there was a switch behind the slab paintings of the three lake Pokemon." Cynthia's eyes widened in astonishment. She and her grandma had examined that room thoroughly and didn't find anything. And then comes Ash, finds a secret in a matter of minutes. The Sinnoh Champion lowered her head in shame. Ash raised his arms and waved them hastily. "You shouldn't be sad. It was just dumb luck," he said to make Cynthia feel better. The Sinnoh Champion just sighed. Ash sweatdropped. "Well, I'll continue with the story. That switch gave me the secret book that was written a long time ago. With all my research, I still don't have a clue who wrote it," he continued. "In this book, I found out about the hidden secrets that were lost from the world, but one caught my eye. The information to summon the God of all Pokemon, Arceus."

"What happened next?" Lance the dragon trainer asked with his curiosity peaked.

"Well, I found out that in order to fuse with Arceus you must be able to control the power of aura," Ash responded. He brought his right hand forward; blue particles began to form around his palm until finally forming into a bright, blue sphere. The three champions gasped in amazement. They have never once seen a human being capable of doing it. Kenny, Nando, Zoey, and Lisa were equally astounded by the fact. Suddenly, the blue sphere vanished in an instant and Ash rested his arm to his side. "I was lucky. I found out that I was a descendant of people who could use aura. So, for the years I was gone, I used the time to hone my skills. As my training progressed, so did my power over aura. I was capable of doing things most people dream of like withstanding attacks that could be fatal to others, increased speed, increased power, healing, giving my Pokemon more power, mind control, and fusing with other beings." Everybody gasped, was this, the same Ash that they knew? "I felt unstoppable, but with all that power, there was a catch."

"It was that sickness, right?" Dawn asked, sadly. "You were coughing blood."

"Yes," the ebony haired trainer replied. "Giratina and Arceus had told me that since that I strayed off the path of light, the inner forces of good and evil inside of me began battling with each other. My soul was tainted with revenge against the world. This led to my sickness. The battle was killing me from the inside out." Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"But you're okay now, right?" Max asked.

"Yes, there is no more evil lingering in my soul," the auburn eyed trainer answered. Everybody in the room sighed in relief, thankful that Ash was going to be fine. Dawn was especially happy by the fact, releasing a deep breath that she held in. "Now, with that out of the way, I'll tell you what happened next." Everybody nodded their head, eager to listen to rest of Ash's story. "Once I climbed the final steps and made it to the final platform on Spear Pillar, I used the six remnants to summon Arceus. After that, a battle ensued between us. I nearly escaped with the victory over Arceus, and then I used my aura ability to merge with it, becoming the ultimate being."

"Incredible…" everybody said, amazed at the entire story. Marina snapped out her daze and looked directly at Ash.

"What was that green slash across the sky?" the light blue haired coordinator asked. "It just appeared out of nowhere." Everybody nodded their heads. Even though everybody wasn't at the final battle with Ash, the green slash in the sky was visible to everybody in the Sinnoh region. Ash's expression darkened at the thought.

"That was a mistake…" the ebony haired trainer began. "That green slash in the sky was intended to destroy the entire universe." Ash closed his eyes painfully, remembering the event.

"What!?"

"You see, when I merged with Arceus, I didn't think of the consequences. My tainted soul was battling with Arceus. I was winning against the fight, but when I was battling all of you, I was weakened. This led into an imbalance within my body. Two great opposing powers going against each other. With no power being the dominant one, and of that moment no God, the universe had to fix itself by destroying the source of the imbalance that being myself." Ash opened his auburn eyes and began to scan the room, looking at all the faces of his friends. "In my final attack, I found out that all of you were willing to sacrifice everything to save me. I knew now that you weren't disgusting people, but were really my friends." Tears began to gather underneath his eyes as he continued his story. "I decided there, that I had to save those who were precious to me. All of you are precious to me. So I sacrificed myself to save all of you as an act of forgiveness for everything I've done."

"Ash…" Dawn whispered with a few tears slipping from the corner of her sapphire eyes. She never wanted to see her lover sad. It was painful for her to see her beloved like that. It reminded her of the past when she left him. Dawn was about to rise to her feet to comfort her lover, but she was surprised to see Ash fall to his knees. Everybody was also surprised at his action. The ebony haired trainer put his forehead onto the black marble floor with both of his arms onto the side.

"I'm sorry…" Ash said with his voice on the verge of breaking. His tears could be heard as they dripped onto the cold floor, gathering into a small puddle. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to all of you. I beg for your forgiveness." His entire body shook as if he was about to break. He choked down a sob as he awaited their answer. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the bandanna wearing coordinator with a smile on her face with a few tears slipping down her face. She held out her hand. Ash grabbed it and was picked up back to his feet. He was surprised to see everybody around him. "May?"

"Ash, we all forgive you," she said. Ash's eyes widened. "We can never hate you. No matter what, you'll always be our friend." All his friends nodded their heads. Ash mustered everything he had and smiled. At that, May lunged herself at Ash and enveloped him into a warm embrace. Ash reciprocated the hug and held her tight, glad that he was forgiven by everybody.

"Ahem," Dawn coughed. The two friends broke off the hug with embarrassment written on their faces. A slight blush ran across May's cheek as she looked at Ash sheepishly. He grinned. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around the ebony haired trainer's neck. He looked to his right to see his lovely girlfriend, her cheek against his. She stuck out her tongue at May childishly. "Ash is my boyfriend. Not yours." The whole room erupted into laughter at the possessiveness Dawn had over Ash.

"Your boyfriend!?" Everybody looked at the pink haired ten years old. "He is my future husband!" Ash crouched down to get a better look at the girl. For some time he wondered who she was. Not once has he every met her. The young girl of ten blushed at the close proximity of their faces. She was actually standing right next to her idol, her crush!

"Who are you?" Ash asked, kindly, with a smile on his face. Lisa's face suddenly turned as bright as a ripe tomato. Ash was actually addressing her!

"M-My n-na-name is Li-Lisa," the little girl introduced herself. "I'm your biggest fan."

"My biggest fan?" the ebony haired trainer questioned. "Well, thank you. My name is Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." The pink haired girl smiled. "And what's this about me being your future husband?" A string of blabber came out of the girl's mouth. She didn't know what to say. All the blood rushed to the young girl's head and she fainted right there on the spot. Ash used his quick reflexes and caught Lisa into his arms before she hit the hard marble floor. "I'm her future husband?" he asked everybody. All his friends merely sighed and sweatdropped. The lyre carrying coordinator stepped forward in front of Ash.

"I'll take the girl to a room," Nando said. Ash nodded his head and handed the pink haired girl to Nando carefully. At that, Nando walked upstairs to one of the many rooms to find a comfortable place for Lisa to rest.

"But where have you been for the past two weeks?" Jimmy asked. Everybody was quite perplexed too; they had thought that Ash died when he sacrificed himself. Dawn looked at her lover with an expectant look. She too, wanted to know the answer. Dawn released her grip around her lover's neck and prepared herself for Ash's explanation. Ash smiled softly to himself, remembering the fond memory of reuniting with his mom and his elites.

"Well, in truth, I was stuck in between life and death."

"What!?" everybody shouted.

"You see, when I awoke, I was in a black, desolate place. A void you could say. There was absolutely nothing except pure darkness. I had thought this was how I was to spend my life as punishment for what I've done. A few moments had passed, and suddenly, white staircases appeared in front of me." Everybody had questionable looks. "Really, it is the truth," Ash stated in a serious tone. His friends looked at each other with doubt in their minds, but rid it from their minds as they thought of the other crazy things that happened so far. Everybody locked their gaze back to Ash expectantly, wanting the auburn eyed trainer to continue. "There I met my mother and my elites." Everybody gasped.

"You were in heaven?" the blue haired coordinator asked.

"Kinda," Ash responded, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It was the place you go before you entered heaven, I think. Anyways, there I was able to truly say goodbye with my mother and my elites." Ash blanked out for a moment, remembering the kiss that he received from Helena. He was wondering if he should tell Dawn about that…hmm…nah. He could only shudder; thinking of all the way his girlfriend would torture him.

"Ash…Ash," Dawn repeated her beloved's name, worried for her boyfriend because he had just zoned out and that he was sweating profusely. "Ash!" The ebony haired trainer shook his head rapidly and snapped out of his dazed look.

"Sorry about that." Ash smiled nervously; sweat still dripping from the side of his face. "I was caught up with a memory."

"Of what?" Dawn asked, curiously.

"Uh…nothing important," Ash nervously stated. "Anyways, there I was able to reconcile with Arceus and he gave me another chance to live out my life." Ash then tapped in chin, thinking very deeply. "It only felt like I was there for a couple of hours. The only explanation I can think of why I was gone for two weeks is that time runs differently there than here." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly, Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lance and the other two champions with stern expressions.

"Ash, you know what you did was wrong," the dragon trainer said. Dawn, knowing where this was going jumped to her boyfriend's rescue.

"You're not going to take him anywhere!" Everybody in the room looked towards the blue haired coordinator, wondering what was happening. "Sure, Ash did some bad things, but he said he was sorry. You can't take him away from me! I can't lose him again!" Dawn bit her bottom lip, tears threatening to fall from her sapphire eyes.

"Dawn, we're not going to take him away," Lance stated. Dawn wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the three champions with a puzzled expression. "I was just saying that what Ash did was wrong."

"We won't take him away because he knows what he did was wrong," Steven said. "So you don't have to worry about your boyfriend getting locked into some prison." Dawn sighed in relief and took a step back to be by her lover's side.

"Besides nobody was killed," Cynthia stated. "Heck, nobody even knows who the leader of Organization Omni anyways except the people in this room and some people in Alamos Town, but you won't need to worry about them. They probably didn't get a good enough look at him to remember him."

"What about Officer Jenny?" Koyomi asked.

"I'm sure she won't say anything," Cynthia replied. "She admires King or as we know Ash too much. You could go as far to say that she has a crush on Ash." The Sinnoh Champion grinned devilishly towards the ebony haired trainer. Ash just blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You better be careful Dawn or Officer Jenny could arrest Ash and put him into her own personal custody if you know what I mean." Dawn huffed and grabbed Ash's right arm possessively like how a five years old would hold their lollipop.

"No way! He is mine," she pouted very childishly. Everybody laughed until Ash spoke up.

"No need to worry," Ash copied Dawn's trademark phrase. "Because my heart only belongs to Dawn." He smiled towards his girlfriend causing her face to turn into a deep shade red. Ash leaned his head forward as did Dawn, but was interrupted by a certain hoody wearing trainer. Jimmy pushed Dawn out of the way and put his left arm over Ash's shoulder, surprising the ebony haired trainer.

"Hey, Ash, my old buddy, how about you give me a battle?" Jimmy asked out of nowhere. Dawn was about to rip the hoody wearing trainer's head off for interrupting hers and Ash's intimate moment, but was held back by her group of friends.

"A battle?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, I heard a lot of things about you and I couldn't help but want a battle with you. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, but not today."

"Why?" Jimmy whined, wanting to battle right now.

"Well, it is almost midnight and I'm exhausted," Ash answered. The auburn eyed trainer noticing his friend was depressed came up with an idea. "How about we pick it up first thing in the morning. We'll even have it in my stadium in front a wild audience." Jimmy's eyes sparkled at the mention of 'wild audience.'

"Really?" Ash merely nodded his head. "Hooray! Yeah!" Jimmy jumped around everywhere cheering, but stopped abruptly. "This means I have to get a good sleep." At that, Jimmy ran to Marina and gave her a peck on the cheek before running up to his room. Ash was shocked at Jimmy's action. Marina noticing this spoke up.

"Yeah, we're together," the light blue haired coordinator said. "You're not the only one that can find love." At that, Marina walked out the door to follow her boyfriend.

"About that, Ash," Lance said. The auburn eyed trainer looked to the dragon trainer. "Are you going to tell the people of Sasado City that you are King?" Ash nodded his head.

"Yes, the city has waited long enough to know my identity. I will tell them when I battle with Jimmy." The three champions nodded their head. They were about to leave until Ash stopped them. "You know you could stay here," he offered. "I have plenty of rooms. Besides, I bet you want to see the battle between Jimmy and me." The three champions looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Sure, thank you very much." The three champions took their leaves and walked to their respective rooms.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay too," Kenny spoke out as he walked towards Ash. "You better take good care of D.D.." Ash nodded his head, while Kenny walked out the door to his room.

"Me too," Zoey said. "It's good to have you back Ash." At that, the red headed girl walked out of the door to her room.

"Yeah," May yawned. "I'm tired too." The brunette gave Ash a quick hug before going off to her room.

"I'm going to bed too," Max stated. "I can't wait to see the battle between you and Jimmy." The dark haired boy took his leave and went up to his room.

"Well, it looks like alls well that ends well, right Ash?" Gary asked his childhood friend before he went to his room. The auburn eyed trainer nodded his head and patted his former rival's back.

"Sleep well, Ash," Koyomi told Ash before she gave him a friendly peck on his cheek. She gave Ash one final smile before leaving to her room.

"You two lovebird better not stay up late," Brock warned, jokingly causing the two to blush and shy away from each other. The breeder gave out a long yawn and climbed up the stairs to his room, leaving Ash and Dawn alone together. The blue haired coordinator was about to leave too until she felt something clasped her hand. She looked over shoulder and saw her boyfriend with a worried expression.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, wondering what could be on her beloved's mind.

"Where is Pikachu?" Dawn gasped, she had forgotten all about the electric type Pokemon. "I need to apologize to it." He held his head down in shame, thinking of all the things he did to his best friend. The young coordinator turned and faced Ash with a sad expression.

"It's sleeping in your room right now," Dawn answered. "There is no need to worry, Ash. Pikachu will be happy that you're back." Ash slowly nodded his head and let Dawn lead him up to his room. When he first entered his room he clicked on the light and was surprised to see stuff that he didn't remember before. He blushed slightly when he saw Dawn's bras and panties scattered across the floor. Dawn gasped and began to clean up her stuff and shoved them into her bag. She scratched the side of her red, blushing cheek sheepishly. "Yeah, I've been staying in your room." Ash chuckled lightly before he noticed something shimmering in the corner of his eye. He walked to his dresser slowly and picked up the object. It was a golden trophy that was decorated in all sorts of symbols and diamonds. He looked closely to the bottom and saw some writing.

"Awarded to Dawn Berlitz, the Contest Championship Winner," he read aloud. He looked over his girlfriend who had a wide grin on her face. He smiled back. "Wow, Dawn, you're good. I'm sure glad that you didn't want to become a trainer or I would have had some competition."

"Well, the only reason I won was because I had a great teacher," Dawn spoke, truthfully. "And because of my great team of Pokemon." Dawn began to sway her hips seductively as she walked slowly towards Ash. The ebony haired trainer grinned devilishly as he set down the golden trophy. The blue haired walked into her beloved's warm embrace and gave a soft peck onto his lips.

"I bet Drew was pissed." Ash chuckled a bit and released his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Actually, he was eliminated in the first round as did Harley." Ash gave Dawn incredulous look. "They really did. It turns out that both were cheating by sabotaging the other coordinators. Luckily, I caught them and told the judges and Officer Jenny. They were instantly disqualified and booed out of the stadium." Dawn laughed at the memory. "It was really funny."

"But why would they cheat. It disgusts me to say this, but they were good coordinators."

"It turns out that Drew and Harley didn't train at all," Dawn responded. "They were too busy with their own stuff. I guess when they came back and saw all the real coordinators training with their awesome moves, they became worried. After they were caught cheating, the competition went pretty smoothly. In the final match, it was between May and me. After what the judges called a spectacular battle, I came out as the victor."

"Impressive," Ash told his lover. Unbeknownst to the couple, a yellow Pokemon began to move around due to the noises of their conversation. It opened its eyes slowly, still droopy from being woken up. Pikachu let out soft yawn as it patted its mouth. Its ears perked up as it heard a familiar voice. It jumped from the bed and landed on the floor with a large smile on its face. Ash and Dawn heard a thump and looked over to the bed. The blue haired coordinator smiled and moved away knowing what was in store for Ash.

"Pika pi!" the electric rodent squealed. In a yellow blur it tackled its trainer into a hug and rubbed its red cheeks against its trainer's cheek. Ash laughed.

"Pikachu, it's good to see you too," Ash said to his best friend. The ebony haired trainer smiled at his Pokemon. "Pikachu, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for what I did to you?" The yellow Pokemon pulled back its head and started tapping its chin jokingly. "Pikachu?" The electric type Pokemon nodded its head before giving its trainer another hug. "Thank you, Pikachu." Before he knew it, he was struck with a devastating Thunderbolt attack. Pikachu jumped into Dawn's arms and laughed at its trainer charred body. Ash opened his mouth releasing a puff of black smoke. Dawn chuckled a bit before helping her boyfriend up. "I guess that means we're even, right buddy?" Pikachu nodded its head with a wide, cheeky grin showing its pearly whites.

"Now, since that is over. How about we get to bed?" Dawn suggested to the two. "Ash, you have a big battle tomorrow so you'll need all the rest you can get." Pikachu jumped out of Dawn's arms and walked out the door, kicking the door shut. It wanted its best friend and his girlfriend to have some time alone. Both trainers sweatdropped. The auburn eyed trainer snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head. Ash began to take off his clothing by first taking his white tie off, and then unbuttoning his black dress shirt revealing his tone chest. "What are you doing!?" Dawn nearly screamed out, a crimson hue appeared across her cheeks at seeing Ash's muscular body.

"I sleep in my boxers," Ash answered. He continued undressing until he was only left in his white boxers. "Now, how about you?" He grinned when he saw Dawn start to fidget with the hem of her skirt. He thought it was really adorable.

"I-I think I'm fine with what I'm wearing," Dawn said, nervously. Ash walked slowly towards his girlfriend and crossed his arms, looking at her as if he was in deep thought. Millions of dirty thoughts began to appear in the blue haired coordinator's mind. 'Does he want to do that now!? I don't think I'm ready? He just came back. I do want to do it, but not now,' she thought. Dawn waited for whatever what Ash was going to do, but what surprised her was that he just smiled. She smiled back awkwardly.

"Alright." That was Ash's quick answer before he clicked off the light and went into his soft, warm bed. Dawn just stood there in the same spot in shock for a few seconds to process what just happened. She turned to face the bed.

"That's it?"

"Dawn, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Ash patted the side of his bed. "Now, let's get to sleep." Dawn smiled back, knowing that she was probably the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like Ash. Confidence surged through her entire body as she stripped off her skimpy outfit which was her original clothing she wore when she started on her journey, but of course with a few modifications that made it more stylish. "Dawn?" Ash questioned as he tried to see her through the darkness. His breath hitched when he saw his lover walked into the moonlight that shined from his window. She was wearing a lacy pink bra that accentuated her breasts and a matching pink thong that barely covered her privates. "Uh…Dawn?"

"This doesn't mean we're going to do it, Ash," Dawn answered, knowing her boyfriend's question already. "It just means that I'm really comfortable." Ash nodded his head as he watched his lover jump onto his bed and went under the covers. Ash followed Dawn's lead and went into the covers as well. The ebony haired trainer wrapped his arms around his beloved's thin waist and pulled her closer to his body. Dawn put up no resistance and snuggled her head into her boyfriend's chest.

"Dawn, I love you," Ash whispered as he gave a soft kiss on top of Dawn's head.

"I love you, too, Ash," Dawn whispered back and kissed Ash's chest. Both closed their eyes and fell into a deep slumber, glad that everything was alright.

* * *

The bright sunrays hit the couple's eyes, waking them up from their slumber. Dawn sat up, stretched her arms, and looked towards her beloved. Ash was sitting up and yawning, while rubbing his tired eyes. He gasped as he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck. Ash opened his auburn eyes to see his girlfriend was hugging him rather tightly. "D-Da-Dawn, can't br-breathe," Ash manage to say. Dawn eased back her embrace and pulled her head back to gaze in those auburn eyes she loves so much.

"I just wanted to see if it wasn't a dream," the blue haired coordinator said with a smile on her face. "When you were gone, I always dreamed that you were here with me." Ash smiled softly at his lover and wrapped his arms around her thin waist into a loving embrace.

"No need to worry, Dawn," Ash replied, assuring her this was no dream. He was here, and will always be here for her no matter what. "This is no dream." She buried her head into the crook of his neck. Ash felt a faint smile against his skin. He smiled softly and patted her back causing her to pull back from her hug. Dawn looked at Ash inquisitively. "How about we go get some breakfast?" She nodded her head and left the bed, revealing herself in her undergarments. Ash's breath hitched as he gazed at Dawn's luscious figure, well, mostly her exposed buttocks. A crimson blush ran across the boy's cheeks as his entire body grew incredibly warm. Dawn turned around, wondering why Ash hasn't arisen from the bed. She giggled as she saw the expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Like what you see?" she teased. Ash nodded his head vigorously with a slight drool slipping from the side of his mouth. "Well, you can't have it yet." The ebony haired trainer gasped before puffing his cheek and crossing his arms. Dawn sighed, but couldn't help thinking how adorable Ash looked right now. She smiled. "How about this, if you win your battle against Jimmy today, we'll have some private time. Just you and me," she whispered, seductively. Ash groaned, and smacked his forehead.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." Ash moved to the side of his bed and set his feet onto the carpeted floor. He rose to his feet and stretched, while releasing a long and loud yawn. He smacked his lip before looking towards his girlfriend. It looked like she was mesmerized by something. Ash followed her eyes and found out that she was ogling him. He smirked. "Like what you see?" Dawn snapped out her dazed look and gasped. "I bet now, you're wishing you didn't make that agreement. Maybe I should just lose on purpose to piss you off." He grinned.

"Ash Ketchum! You better not lose on purpose!" she screamed. Ash put up his arms defensively with a nervous smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Alright, sheesh, I was just kidding." Dawn merely pouted before putting on her clothing. She was finished and looked towards Ash who was just finishing putting on his white tie. "Are you ready?" he asked. The blue haired coordinator shook her head.

"How about you go down and eat some breakfast, while I finish up with combing my hair." Ash nodded his head and proceeded with exiting his room. He went down the steps and was shocked by a powerful aroma. It smelled so good! Ash rushed down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see all his friends sitting down at his large dining table with scrumptious looking food in front of them. Jimmy and Marina were bickering about something. May was yelling at Max for taking her pancake. Koyomi and Gary were discussing about Pokemon. The three champions were eating quietly, enjoying this family-like presence. Zoey, Nando, Kenny, and Lisa were just eating. Ash smiled softy at the heart warming picture.

"Good morning, Ash!" Brock cheered. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the auburn eyed trainer. "I made a lot of food for all of us. So, you better loosen up your belt!" The ebony haired trainer chuckled. "I bet you missed my homemade food!" Ash nodded his head. He was about run to the table and eat all the delicious food Brock cooked until he forgot something. "What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I can't," Ash said to the breeder and all his friends. "I have to announce to Sasado City that I'm back, and then I have to prepare for the battle against Jimmy.

"Hell yeah!" Jimmy yelled.

"Well, here then," Brock said as he threw a breakfast burrito towards Ash. The auburn eyed trainer caught it and drooled at the delectable looking food. "It has everything that you need to have a good breakfast. It'll sure to stuff you up."

"Thanks, Brock," Ash responded. "Pikachu, you coming, buddy." The electric type Pokemon was sitting in the center of table, stuffing its mouth with ketchup. It smiled revealing its red stained teeth. Pikachu wiped the ketchup from its teeth and ran onto its trainer's shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Alright, we'll be going!" At that, Ash gobbled down the breakfast burrito in an instant. Everybody sweatdropped. Ash still has an insatiable appetite after all these years. The ebony haired trainer grabbed the black cloak hanging on the hook near the door and put it on. Everybody looked at him with puzzled expressions. "So, everybody knows that I'm really King." Everybody nodded their heads and watched as their friend ran out the door. Suddenly, the door opened again. "Oh, yeah, watch the television. I'm sure to be on it! And Koyomi, take the ship when I'm done talking to the people of Sasado City." The silver eyed girl nodded her head. Ash smiled and slammed the door shut again. Everybody heard faint screeching tires signaling that Ash has left for sure. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the staircases.

"Alright, I'm here, Ash!" Dawn looked around and was surprised that he wasn't here. "Where is Ash?"

"He left to announce to the people of Sasado City that King is back," May answered.

"Oh, man," Dawn sighed. "I was hoping that we could have a big breakfast together."

"No need to worry, Dawn," Brock said to the young coordinator. "Ash was well fed before he left and we'll have a large feast tonight after the big battle." Dawn nodded her head and walked to the dining table. "Hurry up and grab your food, so we can go to the living room. Ash is going to be on the television." At that, the blue haired grabbed as much food on the table as she could possibly can and set them on her plate. Everybody rose to their feet and ran to the living room with plates of food in hand.

* * *

The auburn eyed trainer ran to his sleek, black car and entered it. "Pikachu, you better buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride," Ash told his faithful Pokemon. Pikachu grabbed the seatbelt and strapped it on. It gave Ash a thumb up. The ebony haired trainer strapped on his seatbelt and started the ignition. "Ready!" The yellow Pokemon nodded its head. "Go!" Ash stepped on the pedal and sped out of his driveway, making a loud screeching noise. The black car raced down the path to Sasado City leaving a trail of dust behind it.

"Pika pi!" the electric rodent yelled as it was being shook uncontrollably. It looked towards its trainer.

"Glad we buckled up, right buddy?" The yellow Pokemon nodded its head as the car reached the hard road to the city. "Just a little longer." After a few minutes they arrived to city and drove to the city square. A lot of people followed the car, not because it was speeding, but because it belonged to their King. Ash left his car with Pikachu on his shoulder and climbed up to the highest step that led to a large monument of himself for his honor. Soon, people began to gather around the statue gazing at their beloved King.

"King!!! King!!! King!!!" the crowd shouted.

"You're back!" a person yelled. News people swarmed the front and filmed Sasado City's savior and hero.

"This is Shonda of Kanto Now!" the woman reporter announced. "We are live in the city of Sasado. Just minutes ago, this city's hero has come back from a mysterious disappearance. What news does he have? Why has he returned now? Look now, he is about to talk!" Everybody in the audience quieted down and prepared to listen to their savior.

"People of Sasado City! Your beloved King has returned!" The crowd roared in excitement. "I bet you're wondering where I have left! I can only tell you that I went to further my skills as a trainer!" The crowd began to settle down a little. "But now that I'm back, I will give a gift! A gift of entertainment and surprise!" The crowd erupted into chants of 'King.' "Today, I will give you a match! A battle! And there I shall reveal my identity!" The crowd gasped and whispered. "Now, Jimmy, if you're listening to me! Your battle begins when you arrive at the Battle Arena!" The crowd cheered when King began to walk down the steps. The people made a path for him so he could go to his car. They bowed when Ash entered his car and drove off to the Battle Arena. In a few minutes he made it there and walked to the trainer's room. He could hear his name being cheered by people of the millions as they began to enter the stadium in excitement.

"Are you ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend. Pikachu merely put up its fists, made invisible punches, and nodded its head. Suddenly, the door opened revealing all his friends. "Hey, everybody!"

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn squealed, while throwing herself at her boyfriend into a hug. Ash chuckled a bit before pulling down his hood.

"Hey, Dawn." He pulled her away and looked at his challenger. "Are you ready, Jimmy?" The hoody wearing nodded his head.

"Yep, as long as I have my girlfriend, Marina cheering me on, I'm sure to win!"

"Jimmy, be careful. Ash is someone not to be taken lightly. His skills as a Pokemon trainer far surpasses anybody I've seen," Lance warned the hyperactive trainer.

"Don't worry, I will. My Pokemon and I have trained for this entire moment. We will be facing one the strongest trainer in the world." Jimmy stared at his opponent with determination in his eyes. "Prepare to lose, Ash!"

"You're not going to beat my Ashy!" Dawn yelled at the cap wearing trainer. At this, Marina stood in front of her boyfriend and glared at the blue haired coordinator.

"I don't think so," the light blue haired coordinator began. "Jimmy is going to wipe the floor with him." Both girls began to give each other death glares, defending their boyfriends. Ash and Jimmy merely sighed, while the other sweatdropped. Suddenly, the pink haired ten years old step forward to Ash, ignoring the two girls. Ash crouched down, knowing that the little girl wanted to say something.

"How could you choose a girlfriend like that?" Lisa asked. The pink haired girl was informed of Dawn's relationship with Ash on the ride over here. After a long and tiring argument, Lisa gave up, knowing that Dawn truly loved Ash and she knew it was impossible for to take Ash's heart when it was already taken. Ash smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Because she makes me happy and I love her," Ash answered, simply. "Someday, I know you'll find somebody like that for you." Lisa merely rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, good luck with you match, Ash." The ebony haired trainer nodded his head as the pink haired girl stepped back into the group.

"Alright, girls, that's enough," Ash said. "Jimmy and I have to get ready, so you all have to leave." Both girls groaned before stepping into the group. "Koyomi, can you please take them all to the VIP box." The glasses wearing blonde nodded her head and told them all to follow her, leaving only Ash and Jimmy by themselves. "Jimmy, I wish you the best of luck." Ash pulled out his hand.

"You too," Jimmy replied, grabbing Ash's hand and shaking it.

"I'll be heading to my room now." The auburn eye trainer looked at Pikachu. "Come on, buddy." The yellow Pokemon nodded its head and hopped onto its trainer's shoulder. They both left the room and entered their personal room. "Here we are, Pikachu." Both stared at the capsule that was going to lead them to one of their toughest battle yet. Ash stepped into the capsule. The capsule closed and shot up into the air. The ebony haired trainer pulled the black hood over his head once again and awaited his destination. A few seconds later the capsule made it to top. He stepped out, seeing Jimmy had already arrived to the top. Ash smirked behind his hood. "Jimmy, I hope you're ready." Ash looked to his right and saw his group of friends off in the sidelines, the best seats in the entire stadium. Dawn waved her hand to her beloved, Ash returned it.

"King!!! King!!! King!!!" the crowd cheered. Ash suddenly raised his arms, silencing the audience.

"People of Sasado City, I am glad that you were here to make it!" The crowd roared in excitement, stomping their feet causing the entire stadium to shake in anticipation. "I would like to introduce you to the challenger, Jimmy!" The crowd cheered loudly, while some booed. Sweat beginning dripping from Jimmy's face. He was nervous. He had never been in a stadium this big. He closed his eyes until he heard a familiar voice.

"Jimmy, you can do it!" Jimmy looked to the left and saw Marina cheering her heart for him. That restored his confidence causing the boy to smile. He took a deep breath in, and then breathed out. He was ready, ready to win.

"Now, for what you all been waiting for, my identity!" The crowd cheered excitedly, their anticipation building up. "People behold the face of your beloved King!" Ash grabbed cloak by the shoulder and threw it off, revealing himself to the crowd for the first time. Everybody in the arena looked into the large four screened television above, showing King's true face to the world. "The name is Ash Ketchum! Remember it!" The crowd went wild, cheering loudly causing the entire stadium to shake. Girls everywhere had heart shaped eyes, love stricken by the sheer gorgeousness of their King. Ash looked to Dawn, seeing that she had a large anime vein popping on her forehead. His friends tried to calm the young girl down, but it was barely helping. Ash sweatdropped. Dawn, sure can be jealous.

"Ash!!! Ash!!! Ash!!!" the crowd shouted causing the ebony haired trainer to snap out of his thoughts.

"Okay, people of Sasado City, ready for a battle!" The crowds echoed throughout the stadium, deafening all other sounds, only the chants of 'Ash' could be heard. "Jimmy, the terms for this battle is a six on six, no substitution, no time limit, and first person to win four battles is declared the victor! Do you understand!?" Jimmy merely nodded his head, acknowledging the rules of this battle. Ash reached a pokeball from his pocket. "I'll go first. Now, decimate, Scizor!" Ash threw the red and white spherical object causing to it to release a burst of light. The light hit the ground and formed into a red figure with pincers and on its back were butterfly-like wings.

"Scizor!" the pincer Pokemon shouted its name.

"It's your time to shine, Scyther!" Jimmy yelled as he threw his pokeball. The pokeball released a flash of light that hit the ground. The light settled revealing a green Pokemon with large blades for arms and on its back were two skinny wings.

"Scyther!" the mantis Pokemon shouted its name.

"Well, would you look at that," Ash said. "It's the battle of the evolutions. Let's see which is stronger." Ash looked to his opponent. "You may have the first attack."

"As you wish." Jimmy looked towards Scyther. "Now, Slash!" The green Pokemon suddenly vanished completely, surprising everybody. Jimmy smirked. "No Pokemon can match the speed of my Scyther!" Ash swiped his arm.

"We'll see about that," the ebony haired trainer responded. "Scizor, try to sense your opponent." The bug/steel type Pokemon closed its eyes, trying to listen to the surroundings. Suddenly, the red Pokemon flashed opened its eyes quickly. "Double Team!" Scyther appeared in front of Scizor and made a downward slash, but was surprised to see that its attack went right through its opponent.

"What!?" Jimmy yelled.

"Now, Crush Claw!" Ash ordered. Scizor appeared in front of the shocked Scyther. It was too stun to move. The pincer Pokemon brought its right claw back. The claw began to shine with an intense light before it was swung forward into the jaw of the green Pokemon. Scyther screamed its name in pain as it was flung into the air, then into ground making a loud thud noise.

"Scyther!" Jimmy looked at his Pokemon with concern shown in his eyes. He let out deep sigh of relief as he saw his Pokemon rose to its feet. "Good job! Retaliate with Fury Cutter!" The mantis Pokemon lunged forward and began to make violent slashes towards the pincer Pokemon.

"Dodge," the ebony haired trainer commanded, calmly. Scizor began to move in rhythm, dodging every single attack with ease. Beads of sweat dropped from the side of Scyther's face because of the continuous swings of his blade. "Now, counter with Vice Grip!" Scizor timed the next attack and dodged the wild swing; it took the chance and launched its pincer around its opponent's neck tightly. The green Pokemon grunted in pain as its breath was literally being choked away. "Flash Cannon." The pincer Pokemon raised its left claw and set against Scyther's chest. A bright light began glowing inside the red Pokemon's claw causing Jimmy to gasp.

"Double Team!" the hoody wearing trainer desperately ordered. Suddenly, the Scyther in Scizor's hold vanished, surprising it. "Slash!" Suddenly, many images of Scyther appeared with their blades shining with an intense light. Scizor's eyes widened. It was completely surrounded.

"You have to better than that!" Ash called out. "You use Double Team, too!" Scizor nodded its head and yelled out its name. Images after images of Scizor began to swarm the field until it equaled the amount of Scyther. "All out war! Crush Claw!" Suddenly, every Scizor red claws began to shine extremely bright. In an instant, the field was filled with multiple battles of the two Pokemon. Loud clinging noises were heard as steel met one another in a head on collision. Flashes of light sprung around everywhere until there were only two figures left. One Scizor and one Scyther, both Pokemon panting heavily. "Now, Flash Cannon!" The pincer Pokemon raised its right pincer. It emitted a powerful, silver beam towards Scyther. The attack came near to Scyther, but it went completely through it. "Another false image!" Ash turned his eyes to Jimmy who had a grin on his face. He pointed up. "From above!" Scyther's blades began to glow green.

"Scyther, use a flurry of Fury Cutter!" Jimmy commanded. Scyther came down and released violent slashes at Scizor. The pincer Pokemon grunted in pain each time one of the attacks landed. "Keep it up!" Scyther continued its onslaught. Ash gritted his teeth. He knew he was losing. "Now, one more time!" Scyther brought back its right blade and slashed forward against the pincer Pokemon's chest causing it to slide back across the ground on its leg. Scyther fell down to one knee and began to breathe heavily. Scratches adorned its body.

"Scizor, you can't give up now!" Ash shouted. "We cannot lose!" Scizor rose to its feet slowly with blurred vision. It was tired, but it didn't want to fail its trainer. "Great job! I knew I could count on you!" Jimmy and Scyther stared at its opponent in complete shock. They thought that it would be over, but they were wrong. Jimmy gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew now, that the rumors about Ash were true. His Pokemon are incredibly strong and dedicated, willing to do anything for victory.

"I'm surprised, Ash," Jimmy said to his opponent. "I thought that this would have been it for Scizor. Being consecutively hit by Fury Cutter attack and still standing is quite the achievement. As you know for each Fury Cutter that hits its opponent the damages increases as long it makes contact with the other Pokemon." Ash chuckled.

"Scizor is a powerful Pokemon. I trained it to be one of my strongest Pokemon." Ash looked to his Pokemon. It was breathing heavily, but still looked determined to still fight. "Being part steel helps it from being hurt by bug Pokemon, but other than that. Its willpower makes it continue to fight. Right, Scizor!" The pincer Pokemon nodded its head. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Scizor raised its left pincer up and summoned an orange orb within it. The orange sphere emitted an orange beam towards Scyther.

"Dodge!" the hoody wearing trainer commanded. Scyther spread its wings and jumped into the air, successfully dodging the powerful attack. "Now, Razor Wind!" Scyther began to swing its powerful blades making them emit boomerang shaped energy attacks towards Scizor. The bug/steel type Pokemon screamed in pain as it was hit by the barrage. It fell down to one of its knees, using its claws to defend itself from the devastating attacks.

"Damn it!" Ash shouted. "You have to push through it!" Scizor shouted its name as it rose to it feet. "Now, Flash Cannon and Hyper Beam!" Jimmy gasped. The red Pokemon raised both of its pincers in the air and put them both close together. An orange orb began to form in the left pincer, while a silver orb formed in the right. "Fire!" Scizor flinched back a little as it released its duo of powerful beam attacks. Both attacks began to blend together forming one large, powerful, orange, and silver beam towards the green Pokemon. Scyther's eyes widened in shock.

"Scyther, fight back with Guillotine!" the hoody wearing trainer ordered. Scyther roared its name as it raised its right blade directly above itself. The entire blade shined intensely as all the power began to converge into it. Scyther glided forward and brought its blade forward, slicing through Scizor's attack easily. Ash and Scizor's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Scyther screamed its name as it neared its target. Scizor gasped as Scyther went right through it in a green blur.

"Scizor?" Ash looked forward to his Pokemon as it began to walk small steps forward. Suddenly, it fell to both of its knees and finally onto its stomach with swirls for eyes. The crowd was dead silent. Nobody had ever defeated one of Ash's Pokemon. The ebony haired trainer looked at his fallen Pokemon in shock. Jimmy was also in a state of shock. He actually won one battle against probably the strongest trainer in the entire world.

"Yeah, way to go, Jimmy!" Marina cheered. Soon after, the crowd followed and erupted into cheers for the cap wearing trainer. They have never seen a person do that. They were proud to be part of that history, witnessing one loss of their beloved savior. Ash sighed.

"Return, Scizor." In a flash of red light, Scizor returned back into his pokeball. Ash stared at it softly. "You deserve a nice rest." Ash looked to his opponent as he pocketed his pokeball and grabbed another. "Well done, Jimmy. You should be proud of yourself." Jimmy snapped out of his trance and began to jump up and down.

"Yeah, we won!" Jimmy yelled. Scyther turned to his trainer. Jimmy gave a thumb up to it. "You rock, you rule!" Scyther smiled. "Now, return for a well deserved rest." In a read flash of red light, Scyther returned back into its pokeball. Jimmy pocked Scyther's pokeball and grabbed another. "Go, Sunflora!" Jimmy yelled as he threw its pokeball. The red and white spherical object released a blinding light that hit the ground. The light settled revealing a green, plant-like animal with a blossomed bud for a head.

"Sunflora!" the sun Pokemon cheered its name.

"Hey, Jimmy," Ash called out. "How about we change this battlefield? I think it's getting dull." Jimmy cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay." The ebony haired trainer smiled and snapped his finger. Suddenly, the entire ground shook, surprising the audience and all his friends. In a burst of light the green floor morphed into a rock hard ground with various boulders and mini mountains scattered across the field.

"You see this is the most high-tech Pokemon arena in the entire world. The field makes a physical hologram you can touch. Everything feels real." Ash looked at the entire field. "Now, doesn't this look like a place for our final battle!?" Jimmy merely smirked and gave Ash a thumb up. "Now, let's begin. Destroy, Tyranitar!" Ash threw his pokeball causing a flash of light to shoot out of it. The light landed onto the rocky surface, settling into a large green Pokemon with spikes protruding from its back. It had a blue stomach with many black holes around its body.

"Tyranitar!" the armor Pokemon roared.

"Sunflora, Razor Leaf!" The sun Pokemon nodded its head and brought back its leaf-like arms back. It threw them forward releasing two spinning leaves towards the rock/dark type Pokemon with great velocity.

"Sandstorm!" the auburn eyed trainer commanded. Tyranitar roared its name and summoned a large whirlwind composed of sand around its body. The Razor Leaf attack neared the armor Pokemon, but was caught in the Sandstorm attack. "Now, send them back!" Tyranitar roared its name once again causing the Sandstorm attack to blow harder, blowing the Razor Leaf attack towards the sun Pokemon. Jimmy and Sunflora gasped.

"Dodge!" the hoody wearing trainer ordered. Sunflora tucked into a ball and rolled to the left, dodging the Razor Leaf attack successfully. The sun Pokemon rose back to its feet, but was surprised to see a large shadow casting over its body. It looked up to see its opponent with a smirk on its face. "What!?"

"Focus Punch!" Ash ordered. Tyranitar brought its fist back and launched it forward. The armor Pokemon's right fist shined bright before it punched the sun Pokemon right in the jaw launching it into a large boulder. Sunflora grunted its pain as its back made contact with hard builder. It fell forward, leaving an imprint of its body on the boulder behind it. "Follow up with Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar opened its mouth as orange particles began form into sphere inside of its mouth. The armor Pokemon roared its name and released a powerful, orange beam from the orange orb towards Sunflora.

"Substitute!" Jimmy called out. The Hyper Beam attack neared its target and in a large explosion the attack landed creating a blanket of dust that covered the entire field. The crowd roared in excitement. The dust settled, to Ash and Tyranitar's surprise, Sunflora was nowhere to be found. "Now, Razor Leaf!" Ash and his Pokemon's eyes widened as they looked above to see the sun Pokemon with large smile on its face. It brought back its leaf-like arms and launched them forward releasing a barrage of leaves at the armor Pokemon's back. Tyranitar grunted in pain as it tried to withstand the pain that was coming from above. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Sandstorm!" the auburn eyed trainer commanded. The armor Pokemon pushed through the pain and whipped up a large Sandstorm, blowing all the leaves away, catching the sun Pokemon by surprise. Tyranitar didn't notice that a small brown seed fell into one of the various black holes in its body that Sunflora released from its leaf-like arms. Sunflora grunted in pain as it was caught in the large sand tornado, flailing around like a leave being blown by the wind.

"Sunflora!" the cap wearing trainer yelled.

"Now, direct it and slam it!" Ash shouted. Tyranitar pushed its arms forward causing the Sandstorm to leave its body and making it shoot forward into boulders. Sunflora screamed its name in pain as it was being constantly thrown at the large pillars of rock. "Now, finish it!" The armor Pokemon lifted its arms up causing the Sandstorm attack to fly straight into the air. "Go!" Tyranitar pulled its arms down, controlling the sandstorm to slam right into the rocky surface. A large explosion occurred creating a large dust cloud that covered the entire field. Both arms raised their arms to shield themselves from the large explosion.

"Sunflora!" Jimmy yelled as he put his arms down. He frantically looked for his Pokemon as the dust settle down. He looked to his opponent who had a confident smirk on his face.

"It's over, Jimmy," Ash said. "It was inevi-" Ash's eyes widened in shock as he looked onto the broken field. Sunflora stood up with its head up high with beads of sweats dropping from its face. Scratches and bruises adorned its body. It panted heavily, while still staring at its opponent. "Impossible!" Tyranitar was speechless as it gazed at its small opponent. It couldn't believe that it withstood one of its most powerful attacks. The armor Pokemon narrowed its gaze and growled softly.

"Sunflora, are you okay?" Jimmy asked his tired Pokemon. It nodded its head slowly as it went into its battle stance.

"I'll end it here!" the ebony haired trainer shouted. "Now, Earthquake!" Tyranitar roared its name and slammed down its right foot down causing large rocks to protrude from the ground. The pillars or rocks began spiking towards the sun Pokemon causing Jimmy to gasp.

"Get out of there!" Jimmy yelled with desperation dripping from his voice. Sunflora tried to move, but it was too late. The Earthquake attack hit it right in the chest causing it to be flung into the air. Sunflora screamed its name in pain as it began to plummet towards the ground, but still it had the fierce look of determination that it could still win and fight.

"Still want to fight, huh!?" Ash yelled to Sunflora. "So be it! Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar raised its head and opened its mouth. An orange orb began to form in its mouth. The armor Pokemon roared its name causing a large, orange beam to erupt from the orange sphere towards the falling sun Pokemon. The attack landed creating a thunderous boom that echoed throughout the stadium. A ball of smoke formed in the air as Jimmy's eyes widened, seeing his Pokemon fall from it, hitting the ground hard.

"Sunflora!" Jimmy yelled. The sun Pokemon rose to its feet again in defiance surprising Ash and Tyranitar. The ebony haired trainer growled. "Sunflora?"

"Just stay down!" Ash turned to face his Pokemon. "Let's finish it! Tyranitar, use Sandstorm on your body!" the ebony haired trainer commanded. Sand began to fly around the armor Pokemon almost orbiting it. The Sandstorm became fiercer and stronger as it lifted Tyranitar off the ground. "Now, Giga Impact!" the ebony haired trainer ordered. A purple veil began to form around the armor Pokemon. Yellow spirals added onto the purple veil giving it more power. "Go!" Tyranitar was about to glide towards its opponent until it felt something tingling inside its body. Suddenly, green vines began to spring out of the black holes around its body and began wrapping around its body. The armor Pokemon roared its name in pain as the attack began to drain its energy. "Tyranitar! Leech Seed! When!?"

"I see Sunflora, you planned it all out," Jimmy said. The sun Pokemon nodded its head. "Good job, now, we'll finish it. Sunny Day!" Sunflora shouted its name as it released a bright orb composed of light into the sky. Ash's eyes widened in fear, knowing what was coming next. "Solar Beam!" Light began to gather into Sunflora's face causing its face to glow white. "Fire!" The sun Pokemon released a white beam towards Tyranitar causing the green Pokemon to scream its name in pain as the attack landed. A large explosion occurred and smoke covered the rocky field. The smoke dissipated revealing Tyranitar on its back with swirls for eyes.

"No way…" Ash muttered. "Two in a row…" Ash growled as he brought his pokeball forward. "Return." In a flash of red light the armor Pokemon returned back into its pokeball. Ash looked at it softly. "Good job. Have a nice rest." He looked up to his opponent. "Incredible, Jimmy. I didn't think you would have won this match."

"Yeah, we did it!" Jimmy cheered. The crowd erupted into cheers, chanting 'Jimmy.' Sunflora turned around and gave its trainer a smile. "You rock, you rule!" The hoody wearing trainer gave his Pokemon a thumb up. "Now, return for a nice rest." Jimmy pulled on its pokeball and returned it. He pocketed the pokeball and grabbed another. He threw the pokeball causing a flash of light to shoot out. "Go, Raichu!" The light settle revealing a large tan Pokemon with yellow cheeks and a yellow lightning symbol on the tip of its long tail.

"Raichu!" the mouse Pokemon shouted its name.

"Way to go, Jimmy!" Marina screamed which caught her boyfriend's attention. He looked over to the sidelines to see her smiling and waving. Jimmy merely winked and gave her a thumb up. He turned back and stared at his opponent, waiting for the next battle with excitement flowing in his veins.

"Ash! You better not lose!" Dawn yelled at her boyfriend. "Or else!" The auburn eyed trainer sweatdropped as he looked to his girlfriend who had her arm up, shaking her fist. Ash waved and turned to face the hoody wearing trainer.

"Jimmy!" Ash yelled, getting the attention of the cap wearing trainer. "This is where the battle gets interesting." Ash pulled out a pokeball and threw it onto the field. "Engage, Lucario!" A light shot out of the pokeball revealing a blue Pokemon that resembled a fox. It had black paws with two spikes coming from the top of its palm. Its blue ear perked up, listening to its surrounding. There was a black stripe that went across its eyes making it look like a bandit. On the back of its head were tentacle-like things. It looked clearly at its opponent with its red eyes.

"What is your wish, your majesty?" the aura Pokemon asked.

"Will you fight beside me?" Ash asked his loyal Pokemon. It nodded its head.

"Yes, your majesty!" At that, the aura Pokemon went into its battle stance and glared at its opponent. Sweat began dripping from the side of Jimmy's face. This was the Pokemon that beat his strongest Pokemon, Typhlosion before. Jimmy gulped. "Lucario, Aura Sphere." The aura Pokemon brought both of its arms and back and launched a blue sphere towards Raichu.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Jimmy commanded. The mouse Pokemon released an orange thunder body from its body towards the aura sphere. Both attacks collided, but the Aura Sphere attack managed to push through it and hit Raichu. The electric type Pokemon screamed its name as it flew back in front of its trainer's feet. It grunted in pain as it rose to its feet. "Are you okay?" Raichu nodded its head and glared at its opponent. "We have to go with all we have! Okay!" Raichu shouted its name in agreement. "Volt Tackle!" Raichu went on all fours and began sprinting towards Lucario as a yellow veil of electricity surrounded its body.

"Lucario, Force Palm on the ground, now!" the ebony haired trainer ordered. Lucario followed direction and set its right paw onto the ground. It grunted as it released a powerful blast into the ground causing the ground to shake and crack. Rocks were flung into the air. Raichu stopped in its track, trying to dodge the rocks that were falling from the air. "Close Combat!" As the last rock fell, Lucario stormed the field until it was right in front of the mouse Pokemon. Jimmy and Raichu gasped. Lucario laying an onslaught of punches on the mouse Pokemon. Raichu grunted in pain after each blow.

"Raichu!" Jimmy yelled with eyes wide open.

"Now!" Ash shouted. Lucario brought its right foot back and kicked it forward into the face of Raichu causing it fly through three boulders until finally hitting a fourth boulder. Raichu rose to its feet will hundreds of scratches scattered all over his body. It was already panting heavily. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario raise his right paw and formed a blue orb. It shot it forward towards the mouse Pokemon. Raichu screamed in pain as the attack landed making a large explosion. Smoke covered the field, as it settled it revealed a tired Raichu barely standing up.

"How can this be?" Jimmy asked himself. "I never landed an attack yet. Is the power between them that large?" Jimmy growled. "Raichu, Full power Volt Tackle!" The mouse Pokemon went on all fours again and began to sprint forward at great speeds. It refused to lose without damaging its opponent.

"Lucario, wait until the time is right," Ash told the aura Pokemon.

"Yes, your majesty." Lucario rested its arms to side, awaiting Raichu.

"Go!" Jimmy yelled. Raichu picked up speed causing the ground beneath it to crack. It yelled its name as it neared its opponent.

"Now, Force Palm!" Ash commanded. When Raichu was a few inches away from Lucario, the aura Pokemon managed to uppercut the mouse Pokemon and released the stored energy. Raichu flew into the air, grunting in pain. "Bone Rush." Lucario raised its arms frontward and connected its paws together. It spread its paws apart creating a long, blue staff composed of only aura. Lucario took to the air until it was above Raichu. The mouse Pokemon eyes widened as Lucario brought its aura staff back and swung it at it. Raichu spat out its name in pain as it was continuously hit. Both Pokemon neared the bottom as Lucario brought its staff for one final attack.

"Raichu, Protect!" Jimmy ordered. Suddenly, a green orb surrounded the mouse Pokemon canceling the final attack. Lucario's eyes widened. "Now, Thunderbolt!" The green sphere vanished and Raichu let out a shocking attack from its body. Lucario pulled back its head, avoiding the attack. Raichu gasped. The aura Pokemon set both of its feet onto the mouse Pokemon's stomach, using it as a jumping board and made it high into the air. The force of the push caused Raichu to smack into the ground hard. "Raichu, are you alright?" The mouse Pokemon struggled to get up, but it couldn't. It looked up to the air to Lucario charging something in between its paws.

"Max power Aura Sphere!" the ebony haired trainer commanded. Suddenly, the small aura sphere grew to the size of the giant size stone pokeball.

"Be gone!" Lucario shouted as it threw the large Aura Sphere. Jimmy and Raichu's eyes widened as the attack came to them. Jimmy gritted its teeth.

"Protect!" he shouted. Raichu closed its eyes and try to summon the green defensive attack, but it failed. It opened its eyes in surprise. Raichu looked up to see the large attack was a few inches away. "Thunder!" Raichu released the electric attack, but didn't do anything. It was only swallowed by the Aura Sphere attack. In a bright flash of light the attack landed creating a thunderous boom. The light settled down revealing Raichu on its back, charred with swirls for eyes. "Raichu!" Jimmy yelled. Lucario landed on its feet and walked towards its trainer. Ash patted his Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Good job, Lucario," Ash congratulated.

"I live to serve," the aura Pokemon said. Ash smiled softly at his Pokemon and patted its head. Pikachu smiled at its Pokemon friend.

"Pika!" Lucario smiled and nodded its head.

"You deserve a nice rest, return." In a flash of red light, Lucario returned back into its pokeball. Ash pocketed it and grabbed another. He looked at it and smiled. "It's your turn, now." The ebony haired trainer looked towards his opponent. Jimmy just returned his Pokemon with a sad smile on his face. Jimmy put the pokeball away and grabbed another. "Are you ready, Jimmy?" The cap wearing trainer nodded its head. "Command the skies, Charizard!" Ash released the pokeball from his hand. The red and white spherical object shot out a light to the ground. The light settled revealing a large orange Pokemon. It had a long tail with black flame tip. It spread its large powerful wings and roared.

"Charizard!" the flame Pokemon roared its name.

"Go, Pidgeot!" Jimmy called out as he threw his pokeball. The pokeball released a light and when it settled it revealed a rather large bird. It had beautiful brown feather. It skinny feet had razor sharp claws. On the top of its head, it had some sort of long flowing hair.

"Pidgeot!" the bird Pokemon chirped its name.

"Take flight!" both trainers shouted in unison. Both Pokemon widened their wings and took to the air, each glaring at each other.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. The flame Pokemon took in a deep breath and opened its mouth, releasing a stream of black fire towards Pidgeot.

"Whirlwind!" Jimmy ordered. Pidgeot chirped and brought its wings forward and flapped them, extinguishing the black flames. "Follow up with Aerial Ace!" The bird Pokemon merely flew high into the air and spun around, surrounding itself with a bright light. It used the air currents to speed towards Charizard at an incredible rate.

"Stop it!" the ebony haired trainer called out to his Pokemon. Charizard floated in place until the attack was near. Charizard raised its claws and grabbed Pidgeot's wings, surprising it. "Now, Flamethrower!" The flame Pokemon inhaled a large breath, and then opened its mouth, spitting out intense, hot black flames at the bird Pokemon. Pidgeot chirped in pain as the black Flamethrower attack pushed into a large pillar of rock. The falling debris from the pillar rock dropped on Pidgeot causing it to grunt in pain as it plummeted to the ground. A loud thud was heard as the body of the bird Pokemon hit the floor hard.

"Pidgeot!" Jimmy screamed. "Are you okay!? Please get up!" The bird Pokemon rose to its feet, pushing of the debris off its body. It flapped its wing and took to the air once again with sweat dripping from its face. The feathers on its chest were black, charred by the devastating fire attack. "Pidgeot, Gust!" The bird Pokemon brought its wings forward and flapped them creating a large tornado headed towards the flame Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Ash commanded. Charizard followed orders and flew higher into the air, dodging the fierce wind attack. "Now, Steel Wing!" Charizard roared its name as it dived downward at the bird Pokemon. Charizard's wings shined with an intense light as came closer and closer to its target.

"Double Team!" Jimmy desperately called out. Pidgeot chirped its name as it released false images everywhere in the air. Charizard's eyes widened as its attack went right through its opponent. "Now, Aerial Ace!" The all the images of Pidgeot vanished without a trace as the real one appeared above the flame Pokemon. Ash's eyes widened in shock. Pidgeot spun around and dived forward with an intense light surrounding its body. Charizard turned its head around, but it was too late, Pidgeot hit causing it groan in pain as began plummet to the ground with great velocity. A thunderous boom reverberated in the entire arena as large cloud of dust whipped up, covering the battle field.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. The auburn eyed trainer sighed in relief as it saw a black stream of flame came out of cloud of dust. The dust settled revealing a scratched up and extremely angry Charizard. The bent its knees and launched forward into the air creating a large crack in the ground by the force of the push. Pidgeot's eyes widened as Charizard was right in front of it in an instant. Ash smirked. "Seismic Toss!" Charizard grabbed the bird Pokemon around the waist and flew into the air, catching Pidgeot by surprise. The flame Pokemon began to spin around in circle until it a steep dive towards the ground. The bird Pokemon could only grunt in pain as the speed was too much for it.

"Pidgeot!" the cap wearing trainer shouted with wide eyes, scared for his Pokemon. Charizard sped up until he neared the ground. It released the bird Pokemon into the ground making a thunderous booming noise that echoed in the entire stadium. Charizard pulled up and flew back into the air, waiting to see if the battle was over. Clouds of dust were left in the wake of the devastating fighting attack. The dust settled revealing the bird Pokemon barely standing up, breathing heavily as it looked into the air and its opponent. "Can you still fight on?" Jimmy asked his Pokemon with care in his voice. The bird Pokemon merely chirped.

"Very admirable," Ash commented. "A normal Pokemon would have given up by now because when it comes to the air. My Charizard can't be beaten." Charizard then began to roar its name striking fear in the heart of everybody in the stadium. Ash raised his hand into the air. "It's time to finish it. Charizard, set the world ablaze, Blast Burn!" Charizard raised its head into the air and roared its name loudly. Suddenly, black flames seeped from the flame Pokemon's mouth forming into a large black fireball the two times the size of Lucario's powerful Aura Sphere. Jimmy and Pidgeot gasped at the sight of the beautiful ball of black flames. "Incinerate everything in your path, fire!" Ash screamed as he dropped his hand. Charizard whipped its head forward and released the black fireball towards Pidgeot. The Blast Burn attack being to large hit several rock pillars causing them to melt by the sheer intensity of the heat. Jimmy gritted his teeth.

"Pidgeot, you know what to do!" the hoody wearing trainer shouted. Pidgeot snapped out of its mesmerized look and covered itself with its large and powerful wings. The bird Pokemon began to shine brightly as the Blast Burn attack neared it. A large and violent explosion shook the stadium due to the raw power of the Blast Burn attack. People began to fan themselves as the heat of attack raised the temperature of the entire arena. The smoke dissipated, to Ash and Charizard's surprise, Pidgeot was missing.

"What!? Impossible! Nothing could have avoided that attack!" Ash looked to Jimmy who had a grin on his face. "What happened!?" Ash called out for an explanation.

"My Pidgeot is special," Jimmy began. "It's the only one that can use Teleport." Ash's eyes widened at the mere word of the attack. The ebony haired trainer looked to the air to see Pidgeot flapping its elegant wings above Charizard.

"Brave Bird!" Jimmy ordered. Pidgeot screeched its name and began to dive down. Its body began to be enveloped into red flames until they were extinguished into a bright blue veil. "Go!

"Charizard, fight back with Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded. Black flames began to engulf the flame Pokemon as it flew upward to meet Pidgeot. Both Pokemon let out their names as they neared each other. Both attacks collided causing a massive explosion in the air creating shockwave that hit the entire arena. The ground shook causing the two trainers to flinch. Suddenly, out of the smoke above, Pidgeot fell from the sky and landed on its back with swirls for eyes.

"Pidgeot!" Jimmy shouted. Charizard flapped its wings causing the smoked to vanish. It landed neared its trainers with scratches all over its body. Charizard had a tired expression with sweat dropping from its long neck and face. "Charizard, excellent job. Return for a good rest." The flame Pokemon smiled before returning back into its pokeball in a red flash of light.

"Pidgeot, thanks for the awesome job," Jimmy told his Pokemon as he returned it back to its pokeball. He pocketed it and took out another pokeball. He stared down the field to Ash. "We're not done yet!" The crowd cheered for Jimmy, proud that he was giving up. Marina also cheered, knowing that her boyfriend could still win.

"It's tied up, now!" Ash yelled across the battle field. "I will give a spectacle! I have only used this Pokemon once! Now face the wrath of my strongest Pokemon!" The crowd sat in silent. They have never seen this so called Pokemon. They knew that this was going to be a once in a lifetime experience. Ash threw his pokeball. "I call forth your power!" The red and white spherical object released a flash of light, it hit the ground forming a figure. Jimmy's eyes widened at the sight of the majestic Pokemon. Wind blew around the Pokemon as it opened its scarlet eyes. It had blue and white color scheme and had two white streamer-like tails. On its back was a purple cape that flowed in the air like an aurora. On its head was a hexagon-shaped crown. The crowd and all of Ash's friends 'oohed' and 'awed' over the legendary Pokemon.

"Suicune!" the aurora Pokemon howled its name.

"Just because you have a legendary Pokemon doesn't mean that it isn't over!" Jimmy yelled. "Come on out, Roserade!" Jimmy released the red and white spherical object from his hand. The pokeball shot out a light that hit the ground and when it settled it revealed a mid-size Pokemon with a white flower for head. For its right hand was a red bouquet and for its left hand it was a blue bouquet.

"Roserade!" the bouquet Pokemon shouted its name.

"You may begin," Ash said, confidently. Jimmy merely growled at the arrogance of his opponent. He was so sure of himself that he was going to win. This just made Jimmy's determination to win even bigger than it was last time.

"Roserade, Petal Dance!" Jimmy commanded. The bouquet Pokemon nodded its head and threw its arms forward and released a flurry of beautiful pink petals towards the aurora Pokemon at high speed. Suicune merely stood there, not wavered by the attack. The Petal Dance came in contact with the legendary Pokemon, but it didn't do anything. Jimmy and Roserade's eyes widened as their gaping mouths let out surprised gasps.

"Now," Ash said. Suicune raised its head up and howled its name as the Petal Dance broke apart. Pink petals littered the ground as the aurora Pokemon stomped on one of them. Jimmy growled.

"Sunny Day!" the cap wearing trainer ordered. Roserade screamed its name as it raised its arms into the air and shot out a bright ball of light that illuminated the entire stadium. "Now, Weather Ball!" The bouquet Pokemon jumped into the air and brought its arms forward forming a mid-size fireball. Roserade released its attack, but once again, Suicune merely stood still against the attack. The attack connected causing a great explosion that echoed in everybody's ears. Clouds of smoke covered the field, hiding any trace of the aurora Pokemon. As the smoke settled, Jimmy was surprised to see Suicune standing calmly as if nothing took place. There were no scratches on it nor did it have any signs of exhaustion. "Impossible!"

"Our turn," the ebony haired trainer stated. "Suicune, Hydro Cannon." Suicune jumped into the air and landed onto a rock platform. Roserade landed on its feet and looked above to see that the aurora Pokemon had the high grounds. The legendary Pokemon opened its mouth as liquid from the air began to be sucked into Suicune's mouth. "Fire!" Suicune whipped its head forward and released a torrent of water from its mouth, aimed directly at the bouquet Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Jimmy called out. Roserade dived to side, avoiding the deadly attack. It was surprised to see that the attack continued; the water attack began moving towards it still. "You have to run!" The bouquet Pokemon rose to its feet and began sprint down the field, trying to avoid the powerful Hydro Cannon attack. Suicune merely moved its head in the direction of Roserade as the water attack shattered any boulder that it hit. Roserade looked over its shoulder as the devastating water attack neared it. It let out a scream of pain as it was hit across the back, pushing it into a large boulder that collapsed on it.

"Give up, now, Jimmy." The hoody wearing trainer ignored the advice and scanned the debris to see if his Pokemon was alright. A small boulder was pushed off, revealing a scratched up Roserade with beads of sweats dropping from its face. "Look at your Pokemon. It can barely stand up." Jimmy bit the bottom of his lip. He knew that Ash was right, but he couldn't accept that he was going to lose three in row.

"Never! Right Roserade!" The bouquet nodded its head. It too, didn't want to be defeated. "Now, Solar Beam!" Due to the Sunny Day still in effect, Roserade was able to absorb a large amount of sunlight half the time. Roserade's bouquet hands began to shine white with power as it aimed its arms at Suicune. Suddenly, an intense beam of light crushed through rocks around it towards the aurora Pokemon.

"Dodge," Ash ordered, calmly. In an instant, Suicune vanished from its spot, dodging the powerful grass attack. Roserade gasped as it sensed something above. Its eyes widened as it came face to face with Suicune. "Ice Fang!" Suicune opened its mouth revealing bright blue fangs, frost dripping from the tip. The aurora Pokemon chomped onto Roserade's shoulder causing it to scream in agony. Its shouts were silenced as the ice crept all over its body, freezing it into a block of ice.

"Roserade!" the hoody wearing trainer called out.

"Finish it off with Aurora Beam!" the auburn eyed trainer commanded. Suicune used the frozen Roserade as a springboard and jumped into the air. The aurora Pokemon did a back flip, while charging the powerful attack within its mouth. Bright lights began to shine behind its fangs as it opened it up. Suicune howled its name as a rainbow colored beam emitted from its mouth towards its frozen opponent. A loud crashing noised shook the very core of the builder as the attack impacted with the block of ice. The ice immediately shattered causing the bouquet Pokemon to slide across the ground in front of its trainer's feet with swirls for eyes. The crowd roared in excitement after seeing such a great battle.

"Return." Jimmy frowned as he looked at the pokeball of his fallen Pokemon. "You did well. Have a nice long rest." The hoody wearing trainer pocketed the pokeball and grabbed his final one. He knew he had to make it count. He could at least have a tie. Jimmy stared at his opponent who was currently petting his Pokemon.

"Awesome job, Suicune," Ash praised his Pokemon. "You deserve a nice rest. Return." In a flash of red light, the aurora Pokemon returned back into its pokeball for a job well down. Ash looked to his shoulder, smiling at his yellow Pokemon. "Well, Pikachu, this is the last battle. Can you wrap it up?"

"Pika!" the electric type Pokemon shouted as it jumped off its trainer's shoulder onto the battle field.

"It's your turn," Jimmy yelled as he threw his pokeball. "Burst, Typhlosion!" The red and white spherical orb released a flash of light that hit the ground. The light settled revealing a large Pokemon with a dark blue back with red spots on it. It had a yellowish body that refracted the light giving it a sheen look. It roared its name as a fire mane ignited on the back of its neck.

"Typhlosion!" the volcano Pokemon roared its name.

"Jimmy, no matter the outcome of the battle, know that I will still love you!" Marina yelled to her lover. Jimmy smiled to his girlfriend lovingly and gave a thumb up before gluing his eyes back to the battle field.

"Ash, same with me. I love you with all my heart and I'll be rooting for you, no matter what!" Dawn blew her beloved an air kiss which Ash caught. He smiled and nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the battle field.

"Pikachu, how about we start with a bang! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Yellow sparks began to crackly violently around Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu shouted its name as it released yellow lighting from its body towards the volcano Pokemon.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Jimmy commanded. Typhlosion inhaled a large breath that expanded its stomach. It whipped its head forward and spat out a stream of hot fire towards the Thunderbolt attack. Both attacks collided creating a large explosion in mid-air. Smoke seeped from the explosion covering a portion of the battle field.

"Pikachu, watch carefully," Ash warned his Pokemon. Pikachu nodded its head as it went on all fours with its ears perked up.

"Flame Wheel!" In a blaze of glory, Typhlosion came running out of black smoke curled in a ball. Suddenly, flames surrounded its body turning it into a wheel of fire. Pikachu's eyes widened at the speed of the attack. It couldn't do anything as it was struck across the chest, knocking it into a boulder. "Again!" Typhlosion turned around and began racing towards the fallen Pokemon again.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash called out. Pikachu rose up to its feet quickly and gritted its teeth as it jumped into the air as it dodged the Flame Wheel attack. Typhlosion stopped its attack and looked into the air. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shouted its name as it released the powerful electric attack from its body. The volcano Pokemon grunted in pain as it was zapped by the powerful Thunderbolt attack. "Now, follow up with Iron Tail!" Pikachu dived downward and spun its tail as it shined white.

"Typhlosion, fight back with Focus Punch!" The volcano Pokemon shook off the attack and brought its right fist back. It began to shine white as it launched it towards the Iron Tail attack. Shockwave shot out every as both came in contact of each other. "Come on, more power!" Typhlosion gritted its teeth as it pushed its fist forward hitting the electric type Pokemon in the jaw causing it to be flung into the air.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Now, Flamethrower!" Jimmy commanded. Typhlosion took in a huge breath and blew out an intense stream of flame towards Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon screamed its name in pain as it fell to the ground with a charred back. "Flame Wheel!" The volcano Pokemon tucked itself into a ball and began to race forward at Pikachu as a spinning fireball.

"Pikachu, you have to get up!" the ebony haired trainer shouted. Pikachu hearing the desperation in its trainer's voice rose up to its feet. "Dodge with Quick Attack!" Pikachu went onto all four and began to streak to the right with a trail of light behind it. Typhlosion turned towards Pikachu following it with a trail of flames behind it. Ash growled. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air and spun around releasing a devastating electric attack from its body, hitting Typhlosion. The volcano Pokemon was knocked out of its attack, being launched through several boulders.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy yelled. The volcano Pokemon coughed in pain as it rose to its feet slowly with scratch mark adoring every inch of his body. "Can you still battle?" Typhlosion nodded its head as it stared down the yellow Pokemon, landing on its small feet with a tired expression. "Let's finish this battle! Blast Burn!" Ash and Pikachu gasped. Typhlosion roared its name as it brought its head upward. A large fireball began to form above it which brought the temperature up considerably. Though not as powerful as Charizard's Blast Burn. It could still hold its own. "Fire!" Typhlosion whipped its head forward releasing the powerful fire attack towards Pikachu. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. Everybody in the arena gasped. What could Ash be thinking? The yellow Pokemon went onto all four and stormed down the field with a trail of light behind it.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not going to work!" Jimmy yelled. Pikachu neared the large fireball attack, but then it jumped and spin above it. "What!?" The electric type Pokemon grunted its pain as some of its body was singed by the attack. Pikachu landed behind the fireball and began sprinting forward to the surprised Typhlosion. A large explosion came behind Pikachu as it brought up its speed up.

"Full power Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded while pumping out his fist. A yellow veil of electricity began to surround Pikachu as it ran forward.

"Typhlosion, max power, Flare Blitz!" Jimmy ordered. The volcano Pokemon went on all four and began sprinting towards Pikachu. Suddenly, flames began to engulf its body in a fiery blaze. Both attack collided with each other creating a blinding light that covered the entire field. Everybody shielded their eyes from the intense light. The light died down revealing Pikachu standing above Typhlosion. The volcano Pokemon's eyes were replaced with swirls. The rocky field began to glow and dissipated back to a regular flat, green field. The crowd roared with cheers. Jimmy fell down to his knees and returned his Pokemon for a well deserved rest.

"Yeah, we did it, Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran to his best friend. Pikachu laughed with glee as it was picked up by its trainer. Ash gave his Pokemon a big hug causing it to squeal contently. Ash looked forward and saw his opponent's hand.

"Good job, Ash. You deserved it." Ash smiled and shook the trainer's hand. "But next time I'm going to win." The crowd cheered loudly after seeing the most exciting battle ever and the good sportsmanship.

"Ashy!" The ebony haired trainer turned his head and was tackled into a hug. Ash recovering from the surprised hug looked to see his girlfriend with a wide smile on her face. "I knew could do it." Dawn cupped the sides of Ash's face and planted a chaste kiss on his lip causing the boy to blush. "Look at all your friends." Ash turned his head to see all his friends running towards him with smiles on their faces. Ash turned to face his beloved. Suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared on Ash's handsome face. "What?"

"This." Ash picked up Dawn bridal style with a devilish smile on his face. "Remember that agreement we had if I won this battle." Dawn blushed. "Well, I'm going to make good with that agreement." Her blush deepened. Before she knew it, Ash began sprinting to the exit, not hearing his friends calling for him.

"Ash! Where are you going!?" all his friends shouted.

Ash merely chuckled and looked to his girlfriend's face. Her reaction was absolutely priceless. He smiled lovingly to her. She smiled back. Ash looked forward to the end of the exit that shined ever so brightly with a radiant light to a bright and happy future. He was finally glad, glad that he was able to get his happy ending.

**Fin**

* * *

**Well, everybody, that's it!**

**I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed this story of mine. This wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you all. Now, with this story finished. I'm going to start on Love Sickness. If you haven't read it yet, please do!**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
